Adjusting
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Sequel to Change. Life sucks. Sometimes you just have to adjust to it... Mang.
1. Chapter 1

Adjusting

Chapter 1

**April**

Tyler yawned. "No."

"Yes, Tyler." I picked him up, which meant taking Bear too. Carrying them around wasn't as fun anymore. Four year olds are heavy. Not that it stops me. "You know you want to see her."

"No."

I ignored him, carrying him into the living room, where Fang and Tabitha were waiting. Lucas was on the floor, watching them. He was a quiet baby. I mean, Kevin was quiet but not like Lucas. The first week, sure he would cry. But after that, it was only to be changed or fed. He didn't need to be held, he didn't need you to be around. It was creepy. Fang said Tyler and Tabitha weren't like that either.

"Okay, ready?" Fang looked at his son.

"No. I don't wanna go see her. She's mean."

I sat Tyler down. "Too bad. You have to go."

Tyler frowned. Fang took his hat off and put it on Tyler's baldhead. Tyler, the ever typical, ungrateful four year old, just looked at him. "Sunglasses?"

Fang sighed, letting him have those too. "Bye Max."

I kissed him. "Bye. Bring me back something, okay?"

Nodding, Fang walked to the door, the twins trailing behind them, off to see Lydia. Yep, she's back. Now, one Saturday a month, Fang takes them to see her. They normally go to eat or the zoo or something. She had to drive a little to get here but she does…most the time. She blew them off a few times. But I didn't want to focus on that at the moment.

"Well, Mr. Lucas, looks like we're alone."

He made a noise, rolling onto his back. I was going into the garage to do laundry so I picked him up, taking him with me. Lucas cuddled against me, closing his eyes. He never asks to be held, but once you do hold him, he lets you. I kissed his head, setting him down on the blanket we kept in the garage. I grabbed one of his stuffed animals off the table, giving it to him. He ran a hand down it before just looking at me.

"What baby? Huh? I don't know what you want, you never cry to tell me. Do you know how worried you make me? Huh?"

Lucas made a noise again, as if he was talking back to me. I started taking the clothes out of the dryer to fold them. I was almost done when I felt something touch my leg. I jumped before seeing that it was just Snickers. I scratched behind the cat's ears before finishing folding. When I stood up, the first thing I noticed was that Snickers was on Lucas's blanket, the second being that Lucas was no longer on his blanket.

"Lucas!" I turned, looking for him. "Baby, where did you go?"

I found him next to the dryer. "What were you thinking? Are you trying to make Mommy upset?"

He just looked at me for a second before trying to crawl away. I picked him up though, stopping this. He turned to me, closing his eyes.

"Baby." I sighed, kissing him. "Is this you trying to tell us you need a playpen? Huh?"

I carried him into the house and went to put him into his crib. I kissed his head before going to put the clothes away. I yawned. It was about five and I needed a nap. I laid down in the bed, falling asleep.

* * *

A dresser drawer slammed shut. I sat up in bed, glad that it didn't wake up Lucas. Fang was going through the drawers.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, worried. "You mad about being around Lydia?"

"No. I'm mad about not being around Lydia."

I frowned. "What do you mean? Did she not show up again?"

Fang ignored me, going over to Lucas's crib. He kissed the baby's head before going over to the bed. He laid down next to me, closing his eyes.

"How did the babies take it?"

Fang sighed, opening his eyes to look at me. "Tabitha was upset but then I took them to get ice cream and she's fine. Tyler isn't talking. He ate the ice cream I got him but only a little. I don't get it. He said that he didn't want to see her."

"He was lying." I stood up, walking out of the room. I went into to Tyler's room. He was on his bed, holding Wa-wa, Bear thrown across the room. "Hey T-"

"No! Go 'way!"

I sighed, going over to his tossed out teddy bear. "Tyler, why's Bear on the floor?"

"Bear's bad."

"What did he do?"

Tyler frowned more. "He made Mommy not come. She doesn't like Bear."

"Tyler-"

"No!" He turned away from me. "I'm sleepy. I'm going to sleep."

I kissed the back of his head. "Good night Tyler. I love you."

He mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I said I love you too."

"What?"

"I love you too!"

"Alright then." I kissed him again, laying Bear next to him. "Have you taken a shower?"

"I'mma take one in the morning."

I sighed. "Fine, but you better take one."

"Okay!" He turned to face me, glaring. "Max, you need to go."

"Why?"

"You made Mommy not come too. You and Bear."

"Tyler-"

"Go!"

"Don't yell at me."

"G-"

"You want me to get Daddy?"

He shut up. I walked out of the room, sighing. When I went into Tabitha's room, she was on her bed, drawing, her Naruto headband around her head.

"Hi Tabs."

She looked up, smiling. "Hi Max!"

I went over to her, kissing her head. "What are you drawing?"

"A picture for Tommy."

"Did you like the necklace he sent you?" It was made out of seashells he found at the beach while he and his parents were in Malibu…God I hope that she marries him.

"Yes!" Tabitha giggled, looking up at me. "He's the bestest husband."

"Yeah." I sighed, sitting down next to her. "Fang said that Mommy didn't come."

Tabitha nodded, going back to her drawing. "It's okay though. Daddy got us ice cream."

"Did he?"

"Yeah. And hamburgers."

Snickers, who was sitting on Tabitha's bed, got up, stretching. The cat jumped down before walking out of the room.

"Max?"

"Hmmm?"

"Tyler said that you're the reason Mommy didn't come." She grabbed a different colored pencil, now coloring Tommy's hair. "But I know that's not true."

"No, it's not. I…like Mommy."

Tabitha kept coloring. "Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"And we're taking Luke?"

"Yeah, Daddy has to work at the gas station."

"Is Luther gonna be there?"

"I think so." I untied the headband.

"Hey-"

"Time for bed." I kissed her head. "You need a bath first."

Tabitha frowned. "Can't I tomorrow?"

"No, you're brother is taking one tomorrow." We had just recently decided that they were too old to take baths together. Tyler, who like his sister, had never really noticed the differences in their body was starting to ask things so…

"So?"

"So, I have work in the morning. I don't have enough time to shower and make sure that you both shower."

Scowling, Tabitha got up. "You're mean."

"And you're four. Don't talk back or call me names."

Tabitha got her nightclothes before walking out of the room. I followed her into the bathroom.

"Max, I'm old enough to bathe myself!"

"I know. Trust me, I don't want to bathe you." I turned on the water. "Shower or bath?"

"Shower!"

"Okay." I turned on the shower before moving back. "Hurry up."

She undressed, getting into the shower. I walked out of the bathroom, going into the kitchen. I went out back to get Tank's bowl. He was laying in the middle of the yard. When he saw me, he jumped up, running full blast towards me. I ran inside, not wanting him to run me down. I fed him before feeding the cat. Then I remembered I didn't eat. I went back into my bedroom.

"Fang. Fang."

He groaned. "What baby?"

"You didn't bring me food."

Fang sat up. "Shit. I'm sorry baby, I forgot because of all that stuff with Lydia."

I frowned. "Well, I guess I'll-"

"Eat a sandwich or something." Fang laid back down, not concerned. "You put the kids to bed?"

"Yeah. Tabby's in the shower."

Fang closed his eyes.

"Night Fang."

Nothing. I sighed, going out. I went back into the bathroom. Tabitha was getting dressed.

"Max!"

"Calm down." I put her towel on the rack, something she constantly forgot to do.

Tabby scowled at me, finishing getting dressed. "I don't walk in on you getting dressed."

I thought for a second. "Yeah, Tabs, you do."

Grabbing her dirty clothes, I walked out of the room, headed to the garage. I put them in their assigned pile before going to Tabitha's room. She was now drawing again.

"Tabitha-"

"Okay, okay." She sat her drawing on the floor, along with her art kit. She mumbled how much of a mean person I was, pulling the covers up around her. I pushed her hair off her forehead, kissing her.

"I love you Tabitha."

She just turned onto her side. Great. They both hate me. And for what? I sighed, walking out of the room, not even eating. I checked on Lucas before getting into bed. Cuddling against Fang, I closed my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

I opened them to look at Fang. "The babies hate me."

"Maybe it's because you still call them babies."

"They are babies!" I huffed. They're my babies… "Tyler thinks that I'm the reason Lydia didn't show up."

"He's wrong. Being a bitch is the reason that she didn't come."

"Did she at least call this time?"

"Yeah, about an hour later. They had already eaten and I was letting them play in the playground." Fang laid on his back, running a finger down Kevin's name. "You eat?"

I paused. "Yeah…"

"Max."

"Shut up Fang."

"You shut up and go fucking eat."

He never has patience with me. "I'm not hungry."

"Seriously?"

"Yes! My babies hate me."

Fang sighed. "You never told me why Tabitha hates you."

I laid my head on his chest. "She's just mad at me because I made her go to bed."

"Did she say she hates you?"

"No. Neither did Tyler."

"Then what the hell are you whining about?"

"I don't know. I just like talking to you."

"Yeah? Well, I like sleeping."

I wrapped an arm around him, holding onto him. "I love you."

Fang ran a hand down my back. "Go to sleep before you wake up Lucas."

"He never wakes up. He'll sleep through anything." I smiled against his chest. "He's perfect."

Fang looked down at me. "No more than Tabitha or Tyler."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

Closing his eyes, Fang said, "Go to sleep. I'm done talking."

I sighed, moving away from him. Fang didn't like this. He pulled me back to him, against my will. "Fang-"

"Shhh. Sleep."

And I did.

* * *

I picked up Lucas's carrier, closing the car door. "Come on, babies."

Tyler and Tabitha followed me into Anime Any Day. Tabitha immediately ran to Luther. "Luther!"

"Hey little girl." He picked her up, setting her in his lap. "Hi Tyler."

Tyler just carried Snickers into the back. I heard the office door open and close. He wasn't feeling well today. I don't think he's sick as much as upset about the Lydia thing. I sighed, setting Lucas's carrier on the ground behind the counter. Bone got up, letting me sit down. I pulled off my sunglasses, giving them to Tabitha. She smiled, setting them on top of her head. Bone leaned down, looking at the baby. He ran a hand down his face before going to restock.

"How are you, my sweet, little princess?"

Tabitha giggled. "Good."

"Are you still wearing that nasty boy's ring?"

"Tommy's not nasty!" Tabitha looked at her hand. The ring was just a plastic pink one that he had given her on Valentines Day. Fang got me a pack of diapers and that new binky Lucas needed. Ah, young love. "He's the bestest husband ever."

"Ever?" Luther frowned at her. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to find a new girlfriend…"

Tabitha patted his cheek. "I'll help you."

"You will? Thanks, you're the best."

She smiled, leaning against him. I rolled my eyes. "Fang work tomorrow?"

"Yep. Night shift."

"Do I?"

"No."

I sighed; running a hand down my neck until I got to the necklace Tyler gave me my first Christmas with him and then Fang's.

* * *

I walked out of the office after laying Tabitha and Tyler on the couch for a nap. Fang says they're too old for naps but he doesn't have to deal with them all day. When I got back into the other room, Luther and Bone had moved Lucas's carrier up onto the counter, watching him intently.

"Guys, put him back on the ground."

"Why?" Luther looked up at me.

"Because it looks trashy to have a baby carrier up on the counter."

Bone had a plushie in his hand, making it's hands and legs move in front of the baby. Lucas was not amused. When I walked around the counter and Lucas saw me, he brightened.

"Hi baby. Are they annoying you? Huh baby?" I picked him up. Luther sat the now empty carrier on the floor before getting up.

"Alright, I have to go decide the paychecks."

I rolled my eyes, sitting in Luther's spot. "You make it sound like you chose how much we get paid."

"As far as you know, I do."

"Just don't wake the babies when you go in there."

Luther nodded, walking away. Bone looked at me. "Night?"

"My night was good. Yours?"

Bone shook his head. "Bad."

"Why?"

"Girls."

"Isn't that normally a good thing?"

"Found out."

"About each other?"

Bone nodded. "Fang?"

"What about him?"

"Good?"

I frowned, trying to understand. "Yeah, he's good."

"To you?"

I sighed. "Bone."

He just smiled at me before getting up.

* * *

I was washing dishes when I heard the front door open in close.

"Max?"

"In here."

He walked into the kitchen, kissing the back of my head. "Where are all of them?"

"The baby's asleep and the twins are in their rooms." I kept washing the dishes. "You missed dinner."

"What did you eat?"

"Pizza."

"Ty ate?"

"A little."

Fang kissed my head. "They take their baths?"

"Tyler did but Tabby didn't."

Fang kissed me again before moving away from me. "I'm going to bed."

"'Kay. Don't wake Lucas. It took me forever to get him to go to sleep."

Nodding, Fang walked out of the room. I finished the dishes before going to check on the kids. Tyler was laying in bed but wasn't asleep.

"Night baby." I went over to him, kissing his forehead. Tucking him in, I added, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I walked out of his room and into his sister. Tabitha was rolling on the ground. "What are you doing, Tabby?"

She looked up at me, embarrassed. "Go away Max! It's a secret training mission!"

I rolled my eyes. "Finish it tomorrow. It's time for bed."

"But Max-"

"No, now go to bed."

She frowned. "I didn't take a bath."

"Then I guess you'll have to take one tomorrow."

"You're mean."

"Did we not go through this yesterday? You don't get to tell me what I am."

Scowling, she changed into her nightclothes. "I don't like you!"

"Good, I'm not that fond of you at the moment either." I crossed my arms. "Now get into bed."

"I want to sleep with Daddy."

"Too bad. Go to bed."

Tabitha got into bed. "I hate you!"

"Watch your mouth."

After turning off the light, I walked out of the room and went into Fang and mine. He was laying on the bed, Lucas on his chest.

"Hey."

I walked into the room before changing clothes. "Hey."

Lucas was awake, patting his hand against Fang's chest. I laid down on the bed, smiling at him. He smiled too, reaching for me.

"Ba ba."

I kissed his hand. "Hi Lucas."

"Ba ba."

Fang ran a hand down his back. "He won't go to sleep."

"I told you not to wake him up."

"I didn't try to."

Opening my wings a little, I rolled onto my stomach. "My wings hurt."

"You don't use them enough."

"You don't use yours at all!"

"Yeah but I don't complain."

"My back's tight too."

"Max, are you wanting a massage or something?"

"No, I'm just telling you that-"

"Shut up, you're upsetting Lucas."

Lucas picked up a little stuffed bear that was also on Fang's chest. He smiled, making a noise.

"You're a jerk." I turned away from him.

It was silent for awhile, save Lucas's little noises. After awhile, Fang asked, "When can we move him into Tyler's room?"

I shrugged. "Not any time soon. I want to wait a year at least."

Fang got up, taking the now quiet Lucas to his crib. When he got into bed, he pushed me onto my stomach again.

"Hey-"

"Shut up." He pulled off my shirt, hurting my wings as they were through the slits in the back.

"Fang, I'm serious-"

"Shut the fuck up."

"We are not doing that right now."

"Who said that I wanted to?"

"You-"

"Shhhh." He started rubbing my back.

"Fang, I thought-"

"Damn, Max, do you now know how to shut up?"

I closed my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Adjusting

Chapter 2

Fang had known for the longest time that Max could not carry a tune. He must have forgotten that fact. It was, however, quickly brought back to him. When he woke up at three in the morning, Max wasn't in bed with him and Lucas was not in his crib. He walked down the hall, stopping at Tyler's door.

Max was on the edge of Tyler's bed, Lucas in her arms. She was singing softly to the two half-brothers. Tyler was smiling, as if the singing was great, which it wasn't…at all. Lucas was sleeping peacefully, cradled in his mother's loving arms.

Giggling, Tyler said, "Max, you're a good singer. You're like…a good singer."

Max laughed a little. "Thanks Tyler. But I don't think being able to sing Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star counts as a good singer."

"Yes!"

Fang frowned, hearing this. Why would Tyler think that she's a good singer? She's tone deaf! He shook his head, walking away, headed back to bed.

* * *

When I woke up, Fang was still sleeping. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat for a while. It was steady, nice. I closed my eyes, just laying there for a while.

"Max?"

I looked at the doorway. "What Tabby?"

"Carlos is here."

I sat up. "What?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

I frowned, getting up. "Tabitha, I told you not to answer the door."

"I didn't!"

I shook my head, planning to yell at her for it later. I walked into the living room, and sure enough, there he was. He smiled when he saw me.

"Max! It's been _forever_."

I hugged him back. "Did Tabitha answer the door?"

"No. Some man let me in."

I frowned. Fang was in bed with me… "Who?"

"Me."

I turned to look at the kitchen of the doorway. Bone stood there, headphones in his ears.

"How did you get in here?"

"I let him in," someone that sounded like Luther, but better not be Luther because I'll kill him, called from the kitchen. "We came to make you breakfast!"

Tabitha stuck her tongue out at me. "Told you I didn't open the door."

"Put that tongue back in your mouth before I cut it off."

She frowned, as if trying to judge if I was serious or not. After a look at my face, she ran out of the room.

"Daddy!" She yelled, waking Lucas. I sighed, deciding to let Fang get him.

"Why are you in my kitchen?" I asked Luther, pushing past Bone. "I do not like people in my house."

"Chill. I've had a key since-"

"Is that the question I asked?"

He frowned at me. "Sheesh. You're a real drag in the morning."

"I'm a drag some mornings…and nights too," Carlos offered his thoughts into the conversation.

I hit his chest, not even in the mood. "That is not what he is talking about and you know it."

Carlos shrugged, pulling me to him. He kissed the top of my head, as if I were a child. "And how are you today?"

"I was good before people started coming into my house-"

"It's _my_ house and everyone better leave _my_ wife alone." Fang walked into the room, looking like death. He was overly tired. I always tell him he needs to sleep more. He had Lucas in his arms, who also looked sleepy. Fang kissed me, giving me the baby. "Why the hell are you all in my house?"

"Breakfast," Bone answered, putting bread in the toaster.

Fang shook his head. "That key is mine."

"Hey, we're just doing what you should be doing for her," Luther said before biting his tongue. Fang ignored him, walking back out of the room. Carlos sat down at the table.

"I must have picked the right day, huh Max? More drama then when Tristan found out I was seeing his twin Troy."

I rolled my eyes, walking out of the room. Fang was sitting in his chair, a frown on his face.

"Did you invite them?"

"No."

"Not even the gay one?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Fang."

Lucas made a noise, bouncing in my arms. I gave him to Fang before walking down the hall to wake Tyler up. He had a bad dream the previous night and probably didn't get enough sleep either. I went into his bedroom, sighing.

"Ty, you hungry? There's breakfast."

He opened his eyes. "Max, I wanna see Mommy."

I took a deep breath. How to handle this, how to handle this… "I know, baby. But sometimes you can't get what you want."

He frowned. "But Max-"

"I know, I get it Tyler." I picked him up, kissing his head. "I know."

He laid his head on my shoulder. "I hate her. She doesn't love me."

"Shhh." I kissed his head. "Don't say that."

Suddenly, the door flew open. Tabitha came rolling in. When she got to the middle of the room, she sprang up. I sighed.

"Tabitha-"

"Shhh!" She crawled under Tyler's bed. She stayed there for a second before immerging with Snickers.

"Tab-"

"Traitor!" She yelled at the cat. She sat it down before yelling at her, getting the cat to run. And just like that, Tabitha was gone, rolling after the cat. There goes the future of America.

* * *

They were all still in my house. Ugh. Fang had taken Luther up to the attic but Bone was down stairs, sitting in Fang's chair, like he belonged there. Carlos was on the couch with me, talking, while Lucas played on the floor. Well, Tabitha was playing. She was using him for one of her 'secret missions'. Whatever. I told her as long as she didn't touch him, it was alright. I don't want her to hurt him.

"Max," Tyler called, walking into the room. "I'm hungry."

Thank God. Every time he doesn't eat, it makes me feel bad. I stood up, picking him up, and carried him into the kitchen. I sat him on the counter before opening the fridge.

"You want an apple?" I asked him.

"Yes!"

"Alright." I grabbed a red one, his favorite color, before cutting it into pieces and putting it into a bowl for him. "There."

Tyler smiled, taking it from me. "Thank you, Max."

I kissed his head. "I love you Tyler."

I picked him, carrying him back into the living room.

* * *

"So…" Luther kept going through his friends comics. "How are things with Max?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Things would be better if Bone went away."

"You know that's a lie."

"No."

"Fang, you treat her like shit."

"Do not."

"Name one good thing that you do for her."

"I let her live in my house, I gave her a massage the other day, I feed her."

"So, basically, you treat her like a dog."

Fang glared at Luther. "Get out."

"Fang-"

"No. I treat her better than anyone else can. At least I'm not cheating on her, like you and Bone do the girls you're with. I take care of her."

"But do you love her?"

"Get out."

"F-"

"Now!"

* * *

Luther and Fang were fighting when they came into the living room. Their yelling mad Lucas upset. He sat there on the floor, crying. I tried to get him but Bone did first. He held the baby above his head, staring into the eyes. Lucas stopped crying.

"Ah!" He reached down for Bone. Fang snatched Lucas from Bone.

"Fang! You could hurt him-"

"Shut the fuck up, Max."

"Fuck no-no word," Tabitha whispered.

"Get out! I want all of you out of my house, now."

Luther shook his head. "Come on Bone."

Bone kissed my head, shocking me and almost getting him killed by Fang. They left though. Tyler, who was in Carlos's lap, buried his head in my best friend's stomach, as if he were hiding from Fang. I wish I could do the same thing…

I stood up, gently taking Lucas from him. "_Never_ taking him from someone like that. He's a baby, Fang."

Lucas lay against me. "Ba-ba."

I kissed him. Fang looked pissed. Too pissed to realize that Carlos was still here. Fang walked out of the room. I heard the backdoor slam shut. Tabitha somersaulted out of the room. A second later, the backdoor shut again, this time much softer.

"Are you okay?" I asked Tyler. "You want to go lay down?"

He nodded. I traded kids with Carlos before carrying the boy to his bedroom. He fell asleep quickly. I went back into the living room, where Carlos was on the phone, Lucas in his lap still. I shook my head, headed outback. Tabitha was playing with her dog while Fang sat in one of the chairs.

Sitting down next to him, I asked, "Why did you yell at Luther?"

Fang ignored the question. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I know. But I don't want you to hurt Lucas."

"I will never-"

"You won't mean to but you probably will, if you keep grabbing him like that."

"Bone isn't allowed to touch him."

"Fang-"

"He's mine and what I saw goes."

I closed my eyes. "Whatever."

Tabitha walked up, Tank following. The once little puppy had turned into a huge dog. He always looked so mean…until he was around Tabitha. He would do anything for her.

"Max, Tank wants to go to the park."

"Not today," I mumbled, still not opening my eyes.

"Yes!"

"No, Tabby."

"But-"

"Are you arguing?" Fang asked, his anger still evident in his voice. Tabitha shut up. Opening my eyes just to glare at him, I stood up.

"Fang, she was not arguing."

"Shut up, Max."

"F-"

"We're almost out of food. You need to go to the store."

"You go to the store."

"What?" He looked hard at me.

"Nothing. Come on, Tabby, let's go to the store."

She followed behind me, wanting as far away from Fang as possible.

* * *

Fang got out of the shower, yawning. Today had sucked so far. Time to watch the baseball game. Finally, a reason to live. He dried off quickly, tracing Kevin's name with a finger, before getting dressed and going into the living room. The gay guy was in there. Ugh.

"I was watching that," he told Fang as he changed it to the Giants game.

"My house," Fang said simply, sitting in his chair.

"No wonder Max always complains about being married to you."

Fang almost hit him. He hated this guy, he had since Max first mentioned him. Fang didn't have an issue with gay guys, just ones that are close to his wife. Max walked into the house before Fang could kill the fag. She had Lucas in his carrier in one hand, bags in the other. Tabitha walked in with the rest of the stuff. She sat it down on the floor before collapsing, being completely over dramatic.

"Get up, Tabitha, and close the door."

She frowned at her dad before doing as he said. Max walked back into the room, getting the bags the four year old had left on the ground before taking them into the kitchen.

"Fang, can you come here?"

"In a minute."

"Now please."

* * *

"What do you want that's so important?"

He scares me when he gets this angry. I looked away from his face. "I-I…"

"What?"

"I wanted to talk."

"Then talk."

"It's about Tabitha."

"What about her?"

"She's afraid of you."

He frowned. "What?"

"She said so at the store. You never play with her anymore and are always yelling about something."

"Tabitha!" He called.

"Fang, don't-"

"Come here!"

She walked into the room, looking at me. I sighed. Lucas, who was in his carrier, got restless.

"Na-na!"

Fang ignored him, looking at his only daughter. He looked like he was going to yell at her. "Go get my belt."

My eyes widened. "You are not using a belt-"

"Daddy-"

"It's for my jeans, stupid," he turned to look at me. "And my shoes, too."

"Why?" Tabitha asked.

"It isn't up for debate. Go."

She walked out of the room. When she came back with the stuff, she held them out to him. "Here Daddy."

As he put on his belt, he said, "Go get Tanks leash."

She smiled, running out of the room. When she came back, she was bouncing up and down. "Park?"

"Yeah."

"Ya!"

"Shut up. You're going to wake Tyler."

She was still smiling, though now she was quieter. "I love you, Daddy."

"You better." He kissed Lucas's head before going out back, Tabitha following. I shook my head, putting the stuff away. I watched through the window in the kitchen as Fang hooked Tank to his collar before going through the gate, headed to the front, Tabby following him. He's an asshole but he still a good daddy. Lucas made more noises until I took him out of his carrier. I went into the living room, sitting down next to Carlos.

"Where's dark, tall, and abusive?"

I rolled my eyes. "He took Tabitha to the park."

"So I don't have to watch this?"

"No."

"Good," he said, changing it to some soap opera.

"So why are you here?"

"What? I can't spend time with you every now and again?"

"You can but I just figured-"

"Trey broke up with me."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

I laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as your husband."

"Shut up, Carlos. He's having a bad day."

"Or a bad year."

"Hmmm…" I closed my eyes. Lucas started drooling but I was too tired to care.


	3. Chapter 3

Adjusting

Chapter 3

**June**

Remission. Oh God, you are real. I felt like crying, but for a different reason than I usually cried. I laid my head in Fang's arm. He ignored me.

"It can still come back though?" He asked the doctor.

"Yes. But for now, you should only be concerned with Tyler."

Fang stood up. "Come on, Max."

I smiled at the doctor before following him. Tyler was sitting on his hospital bed with Tabitha, Mom watching them. Luther had Lucas, because he was too young to bring here. And, Tyler wasn't too fond of his little brother.

"Tyler," Fang whispered, picking him up. "Guess what?"

Tyler took the question seriously. "Um…pizza?"

"If you want, buddy, you can have as much pizza as you want."

Tyler smiled, thinking he had gotten the question right. "Ya!"

"But what I was going to tell you was that it's all gone."

"What is, Daddy?" Tabitha asked, the thought of pizza making her stand up.

"Tyler's cancer," Fang whispered. Mom looked at me for conformation and I nodded, smiling.

Tyler frowned, not impressed. "I still get pizza?"

* * *

We were all in bed together. Tyler was on Fang's chest, Tabitha at his side, and then I was on the other side of her. Lucas wasn't in bed with us though. Tyler didn't like him. I know that may sound bad, but he's just jealous. Having a new born and a sick four year old wasn't easy. Should you go get the baby or hold Tyler while he cried? Feed Lucas now, or bath Tyler? Should I go to the hospital with Fang or stay home with Lucas? It's been hell but now it's over.

Fang ran a hand down Tyler's back. "Full, buddy?"

"Yeah." Tyler looked at me. "Max, do you go to work?"

I sighed. It was almost midnight and I had to go in ten minutes, if I was going to make it on time. "Yeah but I'll call Luther and-"

"No. Go," Fang said.

"But-"

"Max, go."

I frowned, getting up. "I hate you."

It wasn't supposed to come out. I didn't mean it, out all. But it did and they all heard it.

"Guess what, I don't like you either. Now leave."

Tabitha laid her head on my pillow, burying her face in it. I changed shirts before leaving. I hate it here. I hate it! I slammed the door on my way out and then realized that I woke Lucas up. Good. Let Fang deal with him.

* * *

Bone ran a hand down my back, waking me up. "Stop it."

He kept doing it. "Go."

"Where?"

"Back."

"Why?"

"Sleep."

"I'm working."

"You're sleeping."

"No."

"Yes."

I sat up. "Tyler's cancer went into remission."

"Five."

"He's four."

"No, you've said that five times."

I blushed. "Oh."

"Yeah." He stretched. "Beautiful."

"What is?"

"You."

"Bone-"

"Asshole."

"Me?"

"Fang."

I sighed. "Bone, he's just…different than he used to be. People change."

"Not like that."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Two."

"What?"

"Two months and they start preschool."

I frowned. "I forgot about that."

"Happy?"

"No."

He laughed. "No more chemo."

"I know. Tyler finally gets rid of cancer only to start school. This sucks." I laid my head back down on the counter.

Bone got up and turned on the radio, turning it some screaming crap. I frowned more.

* * *

It was around seven when Luther came in. "Any sells last night?"

"Two. And we had one homeless guy come in and ask for meth," I told him. "Tyler went into-"

"I know, I know." Luther shook his head. "Someone's a excited mother. You know, you didn't have to come in last night. I would have let you stay home."

"Fang made me."

Frowning, Luther headed into the back. Bone was restocking. Another thirty minutes and Tammie walked in, Damien with her. She yelled when she saw me, bouncing up and down.

"He's cured!" She yelled, going over to me, smiling broadly. "Yes!"

I had to smile too, seeing her. "Yeah, I know."

"Is he here?"

"No."

"Damn it!" She stopped bouncing. "Damn."

Damien smiled a little. "She's been like this since yesterday."

"Why are you here?" Tammie asked, jumping again. "You should be with him! He's okay Max. Can you believe it?"

I shook my head a little. "No."

Luther walked into the room. "Baby girl, calm down. You're going to cause an earthquake. I felt the tremors from the office."

"Shut up Luther. Even you aren't going to ruin this for me. He's okay!"

Bone stood up, going over to me. "Home?"

"Yeah, I'm about to leave."

He nodded, kissing my head. "Bye."

"You really have to stop doing that. Fang already hates you."

He just smiled at me. Tammie hugged me before letting me go. When I got home, no one was up. Which was odd, for my house. I went into the bedroom, sighing. Lucas was awake in his crib. I picked him up before laying him in bed, next to his daddy. Fang opened his eyes a little.

"What time is it?" He asked as I took off my shirt, leaving me in an undershirt.

"Almost eight." I laid down in bed. "It's hot in Arizona. Let's move up north."

Fang ignored my request, instead laying Lucas on his chest. Tyler, who was closet to me, cuddled into my side.

"Max?"

"I'm here baby."

"Did you have un at work?"

"Yeah, tons of fun. But not as much as I would have with you."

He giggled. I raised my arms above my head, stretching. "Fang, I'm seriously hot."

"Then go turn down the air."

I moaned a little. "No. You."

"Max, shut up."

"Fang, please?"

"No."

I closed my eyes. "You're such a jerk."

"Shut up or else leave. No one wants you in here."

I stood up. "Whatever."

Lucas started crying after I left. I went back and got him before going into the living room. Tyler's gone into remission and my life still sucks.

"Max, I'm hungry."

I turned to see Tabitha walking into the room. I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Cereal."

I smiled. "Alright."

I made her Cheerios before going into the living room. I was tired. Laying down on the couch, I put Lucas on my stomach. He curled a little, closing his eyes. Tabitha got into Fang's chair, turning on Scooby Doo.

"Do you really hate Daddy?"

I sighed. "No, Tabitha."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

She giggled. "He loves you too."

"I know." I sighed, closing my eyes. "I know, I've always known."

* * *

Mom _made_ him take me out to dinner. Made him! It was two days later and we weren't talking. I mean, we talk as far as long as it has to do with the kids but not about anything else.

I picked at my food, not looking at Fang. We were at that Mexican food place, silently eating. Fang sighed, watching me.

"Max, what's your problem?"

I looked up. "What? Should I be happy that you have to be forced to take me out? Sorry, my mistake."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Watch your mouth. We're in public."

"Don't tell me to watch my mouth."

"Then learn to do it yourself."

"You know what? You got such an issue with me, leave. I'm better off without you."

I looked down at my food and started eating again. After dinner, it was a silent ride to Mom's house. I went in to get the kids.

"They're both asleep," Mom told me. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"Good," she smiled. "What if Tyler and Tabitha just spend the night?"

I sighed. "Lucas?"

"Here." She picked up his carrier, handing it to me. "I don't think he'd want to sleep in that all night. Bye-bye, Lucas."

I smiled at her before going back to the car. As I put Lucas in, Fang asked, "The other two?"

"Spending the night."

"Hn."

At home, I put Lucas to bed before going in the living room to watch TV. Fang was already in there. He stood up when I walked in.

"Now?" I asked, not even wanting to. He nodded slightly. Funny how he and I used to both love sex together. Now it just was what we did when they spent the night at Mom's or, if they didn't at all that week, on Saturday. We wound up in our bedroom, each on our own side of the bed.

"Night," I whispered.

Fang just rolled onto his stomach. I was almost asleep when he spoke. "Where did you get that cut?"

I opened my eyes. "Hmmm?"

"The one down your leg."

"Oh, that? I was playing with the kids and fell.

Fang turned to me, moving down the bed until he was next to my legs. Not again, I don't want to. I said nothing though. Fang, however, shocked me by kissing above my healing cut.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No."

He kissed it again before coming up to face me. "I don't want you to leave."

"What?"

He didn't say it again, however. Pulling me to his chest, Fang kissed my head. "You're mine, forever."

I closed my eyes. "I…love you, Fang."

It was quiet for a second before he whispered, "I love you too."

Content, I fall asleep.

* * *

"Why are you growing your hair out?" I asked Bone, a few days later. He smiled at me.

"Comic Con."

"What?"

"We've got tickets to comic con, this year," Luther explained.

"And?"

"He needs to grow out his hair for his character."

"What?"

"He's gonna be superman," Luther told me. "And I, am going to be Thor."

"I thought you hate comics?"

"I don't hate them, I just love Anime more. Though, actually, manga is just-"

"You're turning into Fang."

He laughed a little. "Do you know what he's going as?"

"No."

"Cyclops."

"Who?"

"Scott Summers?"

"…Okay." Like I'm supposed to know who that is! "When is it?"

"July."

"What are you going to do with the store while your gone? Let Damien watch it?"

"Damien's coming too."

"…Then who?"

"Someone else that works here," he hinted.

I frowned. "You don't mean-"

"Oh yes, I do."

"Come on. You can't expect me to run this place all on my own."

"Yes I do. You can do it, Max."

Lucas made a noise, reaching up from his carrier for me. I sighed, picking him up. "What's wrong, Lucas? You don't think that I can do it either?"

Bone got up from the floor. "Lunch?"

"Get burgers." Luther handed him some money.

Snickers stretched before rubbing up against Luther's leg. He reached down, scratching in between her ears. Tyler and Tabitha were playing with some of the action figures that Luther had lying around but stopped when a woman walked in. She was alright, I guess. I mean, she had freaking blue hair! Luther sat up straighter. She walked right over to him, with her stupid tight shirt, and very inappropriate mini-skirt. Oh God, I'm one of those women.

Anyways, slutty went over to Luther, reaching behind his head, pulling him into a deep lip lock. Tyler made a sick face while his sister just clapped her hands. After a minute though, she looked sick too. I mean, Fang and I kiss in front of them but what they're doing? That's so wrong.

When they finally did pull away, Tabitha ran up to the woman. She pointed to her chest. "Your boobies are showing."

Tyler giggled. I sighed. "Tabitha-"

"Cute kid," the woman said sarcastically. I did not find her funny.

"Cute hair," I retorted, just as snarky.

The woman turned to look at me. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did all that make-up mess up your hearing?" I knew that I was being an ass but no one makes comments about my babies except for me.

"Max, stop it," Luther sent me a look before turning his attention back on the blue haired bitch. "Trish, I'm working."

"I know. I came by to see you. Where's that other guy?"

"Bone?"

"No, the cute one."

I shifted slightly, putting Lucas back in his carrier. I knew I'd find a reason to hate her.

"Fang?" Luther scratched the back of his head, nervously. "He has another job too. He's there right now, right Max? She's his wife, ya know."

She looked me up and down. "Really?"

"Yes really."

Tyler got up, giggling. "Max, she has blue hair! Like Bulma!"

I wasn't sure who that was but I didn't care that much. Lucas started crying. I picked him up. He needed his diaper changed. When I came back from the back room, the woman was gone and Bone was back.

"Trish?" He asked me, taking in my expression. I frowned.

"Yeah. How-"

"Luther said." Bone took Lucas from me. "Sit. Eat."

Lucas made a noise, bouncing in Bone's arms. I sighed, taking my seat. Luther looked at me.

"I'm sorry about Trish. She's not good with other women."

"Yeah? She better get good because if she goes near Fang-"

"Chill, Max." Luther shook his head. "I've seen Fang jealous but you look more out for blood than him."

I crossed my arms. "I don't have to explain myself to you. But if you and your little slut want to fuck, take it to the back. I don't want Tabitha and Tyler around it."

"Oh but you want them around you cursing?"

"Are you fighting with me?" I scoffed. "Their my kids and I say what they are around and what they're not."

"Look, Max, you might not like her-"

Fang walked into the store. "Is there any food for me? I haven't eaten since breakfast."

I ignored him and his hunger. "Luther, either you stop doing that in front of my kids or else-"

"God damn, Max, just shut up! I made out with a woman. Get the fuck over it. What are you jealous? It's not Bone Fang needs to worry about is it? You just want to-"

"Do not yell at her."

It took me a second to realize that it wasn't Fang who said that. He looked like he was going to kill Luther but he was too angry for words. Instead, Bone was defending me.

"What?" Luther looked at him through his long hair.

"Trish is just your easy fuck and you know it. Dude, I used to screw her! If anyone wants somebody in here, it's you wanting Max."

I shook my head, standing up. Bone talking this much was messing up my mind. "Look, just shut up. I'm leaving."

I picked up Lucas's carrier before walking out of the store, Tyler following, Tabitha not. She was hanging onto Fang's leg, not wanting to let go. I put both the boys in the car and was about to get in myself when Fang walked out of the room, Tabitha in his arms.

"Take her," Fang said, kissing my head.

"You're staying?"

"I have some stuff to deal with."

"Fang-"

"Max, just go." He kissed me again and then Tabitha. "Bye."

I sighed, putting Tabitha in. I didn't mean to make them fight but I didn't like that woman commenting on Tabitha, that's all. I'm not jealous over anyone, except slightly Fang.

* * *

When Fang walked back into the store, Bone and Luther were going at it again.

"If she doesn't want them around it, you stop it. No argument."

"This is my fucking store, Bone!"

"And? Those are her kids."

"Then she can just stop bringing them."

"Why? So you can mourn your losses? I thought you liked Max?"

"I love her, just like you do. Like I love Tammie but she is starting to piss me off. The other day she told me to brush my teeth more, that I don't shower enough. You might like her treating you like her little brother but I don't."

Bone's eyes darkened. "I told you she reminds me of my sister and you throw it back at me like that?"

Luther hadn't meant it like that. "No, Bone. I was just making a reference."

Fang groaned, shaking his head. "Guys, stop it. Understand this, like Max, hate Max, she's my wife. Do not yell at her. Ever. You got an issue with her? Tell her but don't yell it-"

"Oh, now all of a sudden you're all high and mighty? You treat her like a dog." Bone was normally a one word man but once he got started, he didn't stop.

Luther snorted. "I think you guys are forgetting, this is _my_ store. She's my employee. If I want to yell at her, I can."

"She's not your employee anymore," Fang commented.

"What?"

"I've decided that she doesn't need to work anymore-"

"There you go again, making decisions for her. When am I supposed to see her if she doesn't work?" Bone asked.

Fang narrowed his eyes at him. "Never, that's the point."

Bone shook his head. "Then I guess I'll have to start taking her out ever Friday, like a date."

Forcing his anger down, Fang said, "No way in fucking hell."

Luther, realizing the conversation had changed to something else, sighed. His anger with Max had already fled and now he was worried about her having to deal with Fang at home that night.

"Does Max want to quit?" Luther asked Fang.

Shrugging, Max's husband said, "It doesn't matter. She started because we needed extra money. Now that Tyler's better, we still have old bills to pay but without the new ones, my two jobs will cover everything. I don't want her working."

"Why? So she can stay home and be your slave?" Bone snorted. "I'll shoot myself before I let that happen."

"Go right ahead. In fact, let me do it for you," Fang offered.

Again, Luther sighed. "Stop, alright? Fang, I'm not a part of your marriage so I can't tell you and Max what to do but don't make her quit if she doesn't want to. I'm not even mad at her anymore!"

Bone stared hard at Fang. "Right now, Max is one of the most important parts of my life. I'll see her, whether you like it or not. She might be your wife but she's my everything."

"Great, someone's been reading _Nora Roberts_ again," mumbled Luther.

The other two ignored him, still glaring hard at each other.

* * *

Lucas squealed, seeing Fang come in to the bedroom. I sat up a little, smiling at him. We had been on better terms recently so I was going to soak up every good night with him I got. Fang took off his shirt and jeans before getting into bed with me.

"Did you check on the babies?"

He kissed my head before Lucas's. "Yeah. Why is Luke still awake?"

"He's not sleepy, Daddy."

Fang laid on his back, closing his eyes. "Well I am."

I sighed. "Fang, I really didn't mean to fight with Luther. It's just, that woman made a comment about Tabitha, and thinking back on it, it wasn't that big of deal but I don't know, I just-"

"Shhh." Fang ran a hand down Kevin's name. "It's fine, baby girl. Go to sleep."

I laid my head back down on my pillow, Lucas in between us. "What did Luther say?"

"Max, shut up, alright? Just sleep."

I closed my eyes. "You're going to Comic Con?"

Fang peeked at me. "Yeah. Who mentioned it?"

"Luther. You're gonna be Cyclops?"

"From the X-men, yeah."

"Have you ever been?"

"Yeah, once. I always want to go but never have the time or money."

"Where is it?"

"San Diego."

"And you expect me to take care of the store and all three kids?"

Fang smiled a little. "You're my Superwoman, Max."

"That's DC. You're Marvel only."

I don't know who was more shocked about me knowing that, me or Fang. He laughed a little. "Right. You can be my Phoenix, then."

"Who?"

"Jean Gray. She got the Phoenix inside of her when-"

"Never mind, I don't care." After I said that, I was afraid he would yell at me but he didn't. It was almost like it was before Tyler was sick, where I could say what I wanted without having to worry about his little fits.

Fang sighed. "You're lucky I love you."

"Yeah," I decided. "I really am."


	4. Chapter 4

Adjusting

Chapter 4

**July 1****st**

Fang felt my head before sighing. "Great, Max. Just great. Tyler still is getting better. I can't have you being sick around him."

My head hurt. I didn't want to fight with him. "Fang, I'm sorry."

He just kissed my head, covering me back over. "I have to go to work. I'll take the kids with me."

"Lucas-"

"Max, I can take care of him too." He was made at me again. Great. He moved away from the bed. "Go to sleep."

I closed my eyes, doing that. I woke up a few times, having to rush to the bathroom to puke. I don't know how much later it was when I felt someone run a hand down my back, kissing my head. Now, I normally can tell Fang's touch but my body was aching.

"Fang?"

The person just kissed me again. I sighed,, opening my eyes. "Bone?"

He ran a hand down my stomach. "Hi."

I moved away from him. "What are you doing?"

"I came to take care of you."

"Does Fang know that you're here?"

He shrugged. "Hungry?"

"No."

Smiling at me, Bone pushed the hair out of my face. "I made soup."

"You did?"

"Yes. Tell me when you want some."

"A-" I stopped, shooting up. I ran to the bathroom, puking my guts out. Bone held my hair back the whole time. When I was done, he rubbed my back for a minute before helping me up, leading me back to bed. He got me some water before doing something that shocked me, even for him. He got into bed with me, rubbing my stomach.

"Stop," I mumbled, do weak to move away from him. "Get out."

He ignored me. "Sleep."

I didn't want to. I wanted to make him leave but I couldn't stop the tiredness that overcame me. Fang's going to kill me…and him.

* * *

Fang frowned, rocking Lucas a little. He never cried with Max but with his dad he did all the time. Fang didn't get it. He was a good daddy, right?

"Where's Bone?" Tabitha asked. Luther shrugged.

"He said that he had something to do today."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Probably got wasted last night."

Lucas finally stopped crying, his eyes becoming transfixed with the Sasuke plushie that was on the counter. Noticing this, Fang nodded at it.

"Lucas wants the toy, Luther."

The long hair man looked down at the baby before grabbing Sasuke, holding it above the boy's head.

"You want this?"

Lucas brightened a little, now being able to see the doll clearly. Luther gave him the toy, making the baby squeal.

"Nah!" He held the doll in his hand, shaking it up and down. Fang smiled watching him. Lucas was the best baby…right now. He was still tied with his other three babies but Lucas was still wonderful. Fang loved him.

"Can I go home?" Tyler asked.

"Why?"

"Max is sick, Daddy! I have to take care of her."

Fang rolled his eyes. "She's fine."

"No. She needs me."

"Ty-"

"She takes care of me when I'm sick."

Sighing, Fang looked down at Lucas. He looked so happy with that stupid Uchiha Sasuke in his little hands. "Tyler, if you're that worried about her, I'll stop by with her at lunch."

"Can I come?"

"No. You can't get sick, buddy. Being around her could get you sick."

"No. Max needs me."

"No she doesn't." Fang looked at him. "Go play with your sister."

"I hate you," Tyler mumbled, sitting down. Funny how some things always stay the same.

* * *

"What the fucking hell?"

Max moaned, but made no notion of waking. Her body wouldn't allow it. Bone's did, however.

"What?"

"Get the shitting fuck out of my house. Now!"

Bone was still in bed with Max, his hand on her back, protectively. "Calm down before you wake Max up-"

"Shut up!" Fang grabbed Bone by his shirt, pulling him forcefully up. Throwing him to the ground, Fang had to restrain himself from killing Bone. "Get the hell out of here."

Standing, Bone pulled put his headphones back in before leaving. Fang took a deep breath. Bone was in _his_ bed with _his_ wife. And she let him!

* * *

My eyes were heavy. I closed the quickly.

"Are you awake?"

I cuddled closer to Fang's side of the bed. "Thank you for napping with me."

"I didn't."

I cuddled closer more but still couldn't find him. I finally opened my eyes to see that he was standing next to the bed.

"Yes. After I threw up. You laid me down in bed."

"_Bone_ did that."

I frowned. "Bone was here?"

Fang nodded, clearly pissed off. "Yeah."

"Oh." I didn't really remember anything. I just remember someone being there. I assumed it was Fang. I moaned, rolling onto my back. "My body hurts."

Fang walked out of the room. When he returned, he pulled up my shirts, laying a cold towel on my stomach, a washcloth on my head.

"You need to cool down," he murmured. "Are you hungry?"

"Bone brought me soup. He said it was in the kitchen," I closed my eyes.

Fang kissed my cheek before walking out of the room. When he came back, I was half asleep and he was carrying a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"The little creep has like a freaking pot of it in our fridge! You have enough to last you the millennium."

I sat up a little. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Fang got into bed with me. "I'm going to feed you."

"Fang-"

"Shhh," he silenced. "Now open wide."

So many things I could have said to that but I wasn't up to it. God, clearly I'm sick. I let him feed me before going back to sleep.

* * *

"Bone!" Tabitha jumped up and down as he walked into the store. "You're here!"

He ran a hand down her head before getting behind the counter. Luther looked at him through his long, blonde hair.

"Where were you?"

"With Max."

Luther took in a breath. "Fang was going to check on her-"

"I was there. In bed with her."

Eyes widening, Luther lowered his voice but darkened his tone. "You slept with Max."

"Yes."

"You had fucking sex with-"

"No. She's sick and needed someone to cuddle with."

Luther sighed. Bone… "Cuddle? Since when do you say that word or do said word?"

"I used to cuddle with Carrie when we were kids, after he hurt her."

"Bone-"

"Shhh. We have eavesdroppers," Bone said, nodding at Tabitha. She smiled innocently when the two men turned to look at her.

"Come here, baby."

She ran over to Luther, climbing into his lap. "Hi Luther."

He hugged her, giving her a kiss on the head. "You're getting so big."

"No."

"Yes."

Bone looked down at the carrier on the floor. "Max isn't here."

"And?"

"Lucas on counter," he explained, picking up the carrier and setting it down where Max refused to let it be. "Sasuke?"

Luther looked at the spit covered toy. "He likes it."

Bone laughed a little. "Clearly."

Getting up, Tyler walked behind the counter. "Put Lucas down."

"Why, Tyler?" Luther questioned.

"I hate him."

"Don't say that."

"…I hope he dies."

"Tyler!"

The four year old crossed his arms. "He's stupid."

Bone shook his head. "Love him while you got him, Tyler."

"…I still hate him."

* * *

"Where are the babies?"

"Tyler's spending the night with Luther, Tabitha with Tommy, and Lucas is in his crib."

I opened my eyes. "Tommy's in town?"

"Parents are celebrating their anniversary in Paris."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

I closed my eyes again. "What are you doing?"

"Taking your pants off."

"Oh…wait, why?"

He pulled off my underwear too. "Bath."

"What?"

He took off my shirt and bra. "It'll make you feel better."

Fang picked me up, carrying me into the bathroom. I rarely ever took a bath, only a shower. But I was too weak to stand long enough to shower so I let Fang put me in the already filled tub. Lucas started crying after a moment, making Fang sigh.

"Soak. I'll be back," Fang said, walking out of the bathroom. I sighed. Bath's were never something I enjoyed. I mean, you're freaking sitting in your own filth. But what other choice did I have? I sunk down into the water, submerging myself. I came up after a second, closing my eyes. Lucas had stopped crying. A minute later, Fang walked back into room.

"He just wanted attention," he told me, grabbing the soap. I let Fang bathe me, as I didn't have the strength to do it myself. "We don't get sick."

I moaned, my stomach trying to get out of my body, through my throat. Fang kissed my head before helping me out of the tub.

"I'm taking you to the doctor if you don't feel better tomorrow."

"No. Wait two days." I leaned against him, getting him all wet. Fang didn't care though. He grabbed a towel, beginning to dry me off. After that, he led me to the bedroom and put me in one of his shirts and a pair of shorts.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered to me, putting me to bed. "Alright?"

"Alright."

Fang kissed my head. "Feel better baby."

I closed my eyes, cuddling against a pillow. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**July 4****th**

Originally, Fang told me not to work, that he had everything under control. That was one of the few things I fought him on. We fought but I won. Then I got sick. Now, I'm better and working…not alone with Bone but working. Luther was there with us. From what I gather, Trish was just with for free ticket to San Diego for Comic whatever. Luther told her no and they're now over. Whatever. Better off without that skank.

"Max, when do we see the fireworks?"

I looked down at Tabitha. "Later, sweetie. It's only twelve. You can't see them in the day."

"But I wanna see them."

"Get over it."

She glared at me before going over to Tyler, sitting down next to him. Lucas was playing with some stupid doll that Luther let him have. It was covered in spit. Disgusting. Lucas loved it though. It's some weird guy from Naruto. I don't know. Anyways, I picked him up off the ground, setting him in my lap. He brought the doll to his mouth, sucking on it's head.

"Gay?"

I looked at Bone, who was next to me. Luther was restocking for once. "What?"

"He's sucking a guy."

"Shut up." I held down a smile, kissing Lucas's head. He made a noise, looking up at me. The six month old cuddled against me. "Figures out of all the stuffed animals, teddy bears, and blankets we've bought him, he wants to chew on some stupid small doll."

Bone shrugged. "It's Sasuke."

"And?"

"All girls want him…and gay guys."

I chose to ignore him this time. Tyler walked over to us. "Max, when's lunch?"

"Daddy said that he's bringing it when he comes."

"But when?" Tyler whined.

"Soon."

He frowned. "Max, can you hold me?"

"No. I'm holding Lucas right now, Tyler."

"Don't you love me?"

I groaned. "Go play."

He stomped his foot. "Max-"

"Now before I decide you're in trouble for talking back."

He stomped away like a little brat. God I love him. Luther yawned, getting up. He walked away from the bookshelf and came over to us, leaning on the counter.

"So, what are we doing for Fourth of July?"

I bounced Lucas a little. "Mom's taking Tyler and Tabitha out to see some fireworks."

"What about you and Fang?"

I shrugged. "Lucas would be scared of fireworks. I have to stay home."

"What about Fang?"

Frowning, I shrugged slightly. "I just assumed he was going to stay with me."

Bone shook his head. "I thought that he was going with us, Luther?"

"What?" I looked at him. "Going where?"

Luther glared at Bone before shrugging at me. "To a party."

"Oh." If I cared and thought that Fang cared about me, I would ask why I wasn't invited. But it doesn't matter. Fang chose that moment to walk in with food. He smiled at me, setting the bags on the counter.

"Daddy!" Tabitha wrapped her arms around his leg. He smiled down at her.

"Hey baby," he said before looking at Lucas. "Hi Lucas. How are you?"

"Na!" Lucas squealed, taking the doll from his mouth. Fang leaned over and kissed him before kissing me.

"Hey baby."

I changed the subject quickly. "What party?"

"Huh?"

"I have to stay home with Lucas and you're going to a party?"

He frowned, glaring at Luther before looking at me. "It's a costume party. You wouldn't want to-"

"A what?"

Fang looked at the ground, embarrassed. "A costume party."

"For the fourth of July?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Special," Bone mumbled.

"What?"

"It's special. I get to be Captain America this year."

I shook my head. "You guys are idiots." I looked at Fang. "Why can't I go?"

He sighed. "Do you want to go?"

"No, not at all."

"Then why-"

"I'm mad because you never asked."

He sighed. "If you didn't want to go, then you should just shut your mouth, Max."

He was back. I looked down at the Lucas, who was engrossed by his little doll again. I kissed his head, just to distract myself from the fact that I'm no longer who I used to be, that I no longer fight back.

"Can I eat now?" Tyler broke the silence in the way only he could.

Fang handed him his food and Tabitha hers. I got up, sitting down on the floor, letting Luther take my spot. Fang sat next to me after giving them their food.

"Here," he handed me mine after I sat Lucas on the floor. He looked at me for a second before crawling over to Bone and Luther. He made a noise, holding up his little toy.

"Lucas," Fang called to him, clearly not liking him that close to Bone. Hearing his father call him, Lucas turned around, crawling over to us. He reached out for Fang, the toy hanging out of his mouth. Fang took a bite out of his taco before putting Lucas in his lap. "Has he eaten lunch?"

I shook my head. "I was going to feed him at home. I'm leaving after we finish eating."

Fang kissed my head. "I'll be home around midnight."

"Okay," I mumbled, not happy about this. Fang either didn't notice or didn't care because he just kept eating.

* * *

It was late, I was tired, they were tired. I just couldn't take it anymore. Tyler and his stupid little fits. Mom was dropping them off after a fun night of watching fireworks when it happened. Lucas was sitting on the floor, his stupid doll from the store in his hands. We hadn't really done anything all night. I just talked to him as I did laundry and cleaned house. He likes that. Anyways, Tyler just went right up to him and took his toy!

"Ah!" Lucas screamed, wanting his toy back. Tyler smiled, as if that had accomplished anything.

"Tyler!" I turned to look at him. Mom tried to snatch the toy from him but he just threw it across the room. Lucas started crying, upset and overly tired.

"I hate you!" He yelled at Lucas, only making him cry harder. Mom picked up Lucas, trying to calm him.

I did it then. I had never hit any of my kids, not Kevin, not Tyler, not Tabby, and definitely not Lucas. But in that moment, I did what came to me first. I swatted his butt. It's not that I hit him hard or anything. I think it was more of the fact that I had never hit him before that made him cry. Now Fang, he would have expected it. Not me though. I don't know who was more shocked, me or him. Tyler started crying big crocodile tears, screaming at me before running to his room. Tabitha picked up the spit covered plushie and handed it back to Lucas. He stopped crying, putting it back in his mouth.

"Thank you Tabitha," Mom mumbled, walking out of the room. She went to go put Lucas to bed.

"Tabby, go get better for bed, alright? I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," she said, walking out of the room. I took a deep breath before going to Tyler's room. He was on his bed, still crying.

"Tyler, stop it."

He frowned at me. "Go away!"

I ignored him. "I didn't want to spank you Tyler but you cannot take things from Lucas. He's a baby-"

"I hate him! I hope he dies."

"You stop, right now. You do not say things like that."

"But I do! I hope he dies like Kevin and never comes back!"

I almost hit him again. I swear I did. "Look, Tyler, you need to quit it. I'm not in the mood to play around."

"I hope you die too. I hate you! I want Mommy back. I love her, not you."

"That's fine, I would hope you love your mom. But as long as I'm living here, you're following my rules. You take a toy from him or scream at me again and you're going to wish that I never showed up here."

"I hate you!"

I stood up, walking out of the room. If I spent one more minute around him, I would have killed him. I called Fang.

* * *

When Fang came home, he was dressed as some sort of super hero but I didn't care enough to ask what.

"What's wrong?"

I had Lucas in my arms because as soon as Mom left, he started crying. I take it back. He's not perfect. He just waits for the worst moments to start screaming. I bounced him in my arms when Fang came over to us. Lucas saw him and started crying again, not knowing who it was.

"What was so important that you called me home?" Fang asked, clearly mad.

"I can't take Tyler anymore."

Fang sighed. "What did he do?"

"He took Lucas's little toy that he got from the store and threw it, just to be mean. I was talking to Mom and was just going to yell at him but then he screamed that he hated Lucas, so I spanked him."

He blinked. "Then you took care of it?"

"No. then I went into his room and he started saying that he hoped that," I took in a breath, "Lucas died like Kevin, and that I die too. When did he start hating me?"

Fang kissed my head gently. "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you," I whispered, bouncing Lucas a little, trying to stop his cries. Lucas looked up at his dad before crying again.

"It's me, Luke," Fang muttered, kissing his head. "It's Daddy."

He laid his head against me. "Ah!"

Sighing, Fang walked off to go talk to Tyler. I kissed Lucas's head, silencing his cries. "You didn't know who Fang was, huh? Poor baby."

* * *

Fang walked into Tyler's bedroom. "Get up."

Tyler didn't move. "I don't like Max!"

"And? That doesn't mean you can yell at her."

"I hate her!"

"Shut your mouth," Fang said, stalking over to the bed. "Did you take Lucas's toy?"

"D-"

"Did you?"

"Yes."

Fang got next to Tyler. "Don't you ever say Kevin's name if you're not say anything nice, you hear me? Ever. I will spank you until you can't stand right. And stop saying that you want Lucas to die."

"But I do! I don't want him here."

"Tyler, a brother is the best thing-"

"No, I want a sister!"

"You've got one!"

"Not Tabby. She's mean. I want a little sister."

"A brother is better. He'll play games with you, run with you, do whatever you say-"

"I hate Lucas!"

Fang closed his eyes. "Tyler, you are four years old. You need to grow up."

"No!"

"Fine. You're grounded."

He frowned. "What?"

Fang hadn't yelled at Tyler like this in a long time. Ever since he had gotten sick, Fang was always afraid it would be the last thing he would say to him. Now though… "Yeah, grounded."

"What does that mean?"

"You can't play with your toys, Bear, Wa-wa, you have to stay home. It's boring. And I'm off for the next two days so that's perfect."

Tyler glared at his father. "And? I don't care."

"You'll learn to care." With that, Fang walked out of the room.

* * *

Fang walked into the room, making Lucas cry. He was afraid. Fang sighed, going into the bathroom. He came back in just his boxers. When Lucas saw him, he stopped crying, instead smiling and giggling.

"Ba ba!"

"Hi Lucas," he said, getting bed with us.

"What happened with Tyler?"

"He's grounded."

"Fang-"

"No, don't start. You couldn't take care of it so I did."

I frowned, looking down at Lucas. He was playing with his doll again. Fang kissed the baby's head.

"I'm going to sleep."

I looked at him. "I thought that you would go back to your party?"

He shook his head. "I'm tired. Night baby."

"Night."

Lucas made a noise, reaching for Fang. Seeing this, Fang laid on his side, facing the six month old. Fang gently took the doll from Lucas.

"Ah!" Lucas reached for it and Fang gave it back.

"What? Daddy can't play with it?" He asked, kissing Lucas's head. The baby made a noise, moving away from me and closer to him. Cuddling against Fang's chest, Lucas closed his eyes, content. A minute later, he was sleeping. Fang gently took the doll out of his mouth before picking him up, taking him to his crib. I closed my eyes, sighing when Fang got back into bed and ran a hand down my back.

"I love you," I whispered. Tonight, I didn't get a response to that but I didn't need it. Him kissing my head gently, running a hand down my back, was enough for me.

* * *

Fang and I were both off. Very rare occasion that neither of us have anything to do at all. Sometimes we'll both be off in the morning, other times the evening but the whole day? I was happy. So happy I slept through most of it. Ugh.

When I woke up, it was already one in the afternoon. Why the hell did he let me sleep this long? Scratch that. What's wrong with the _kids_ that they let me sleep this long? Shaking my head, I got out of bed, headed to the living room. Fang was on the couch, watching baseball.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

Fang didn't move in the slightest. "Game's on. Bring me a drink."

I rolled my eyes but did go get him a coke. Lucas was on Fang's chest, napping.

"Where are the other two?"

Fang took a drink before answering. "Tyler's grounded and Tabitha is on a spy mission-"

"Ninja Daddy!" Tabitha yelled from…where is she?

"Whatever," he said, unaffected by his mistake.

"Uh…where is she?"

"Under the coffee table."

I looked down and sure enough, there was Tabitha and Snickers. I shook my head. "How long does Tyler have to stay in his room?"

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet."

"Can't he come out here, at least?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's grounded."

"And?"

"He's not allowed to watch TV."

"Fang-"

"Shut up and go back to bed if you're going to argue."

I walked away, headed to Tyler's bedroom. He was on his bed, his eyes red from crying at some point. I sat down on his bed. Tyler immediately crawled into my lap, making me wrap my arms around him.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked him, kissing his head.

"I'm sorry, Max," he whispered. "I don't want you to die. Don't leave me."

"Shhh." I hugged him. "Who said I was leaving?"

"Tabitha. She said that if I say bad things about Kevin and Lucas, you'll leave us." He cuddled into me.

"I'll never leave you. Ever." I smiled at him.

Again, he said, "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," I told him, lying on my back, him on my stomach. "Don't talk about anyone dying, Tyler"

"I still hate Lucas."

I held in a sigh. "He loves you and you know that you love him. Say what you want, it won't change anything."

He said nothing, just laid there for a minute. "I love you Max."

I smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

"Hi Tommy," I said, walking into the kitchen. Tabitha and her 'husband' were at the table, her drawing, him eating. Ah, the joys of marriage. Anyways, I had been up for about two hours now and was hungry. Fang was nowhere to be found so I had to make a sandwich.

"Hi Mrs. Max," he greeted, happily eating Oreos. I smiled at him, opening the fridge.

"Tabitha, do you know where Fang is?"

"In the garage."

"Doing what?"

"Clothes."

For once, he's doing something for himself. I'm shocked. "Oh. And what are you doing here, Tommy?"

"Aunt Cameron had to go to work. Mr. Fang said that I could stay here," he told me, twisting open another Oreo, licking the inside. Tabitha hit his arm.

"Stop, that's nasty."

He looked right at her and grabbed another, doing it again. "So? I like it."

"Well I don't."

"And? I don't care."

Tabitha looked at me. "Max-"

"Nope. He's your husband, you deal with him. I have my own to manage." I took my sandwich into the garage, where Fang was folding clothes, Lucas on a blanket on the floor, chewing on the toy he loved so much.

"Where have you been?" Fang asked.

"With Tyler. He said sorry."

"You've been in there for like three hours."

"Two hours."

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing. Just talking." I sighed, looking down at Lucas. He was right next to Fang, as if he was scared that if he moved, Fang wouldn't be there. He loves Fang so much…

"Well are you going to fucking fold clothes or what?"

I sighed. Bad mood much? I started folding clothes. "Sorry."

"Yeah, you better be. You know, all I ask you to do is clothes, clean, and do dishes. I don't want you working, you want to work. If you can't take care of the house-"

"Shut up."

He paused. "What?"

"Shut up. I forgot to do the clothes one time. Get over it."

"Don't talk back to me."

"Then don't yell at me." I kept folding clothes. Fang walked out of the room, leaving Lucas behind. Lucas tried to crawl after him but wasn't fast enough. After I finished the clothes, I picked Lucas up and took him into the kitchen.

"Tabitha, go get your clothes off the table," I said, walking out of the room.

"But Max-"

"Now."

She huffed, leaving her 'husband' to go get her clothes. I shook my head, going up to the attic, where Fang was watching some show while looking at his Dragon Ball Z cards.

"Go away, Max."

"Oh trust me, I don't want to be here. Lucas wants you though."

"I'm busy,"

I looked down at the baby in my arms. "You here that Luke? He's too busy. Let's go see Bone, huh? We can go get food with him and-"

"Shut up." Fang got up, taking Lucas from me, though he did it gentler than he did when dealing with Bone. Lucas squealed, smiling broadly.

I walked back down the stairs, and, after telling Tyler to go get his clothes, I went into the kitchen to check on the happy couple. They were fighting.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting at the table across from them.

"He said my picture was ugly!"

Tommy glared at her. "No. I said that it doesn't look like Tank. It looks more like a cat."

"No it doesn't! You look like a cat!"

"Tabitha," I said with a sigh. "Don't call him names."

"I didn't. I said he looked like something."

"Well you look like a cat too!"

Such wittiness. "Stop it." I took a deep breath. "Tommy, do you think that the picture is ugly?"

"No!"

"Well then, what's the problem Tabitha?"

She huffed. "He won't say that it's Tank."

"Tom, please just say that it's Tank."

He looked at Tabitha and then the paper. "It's Tank."

Smiling as if she had been the one to accomplish something, Tabitha giggled. "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Adjusting

Chapter 5

**July 21**

With _P!nk_ blasting from the stereo as oppose to that screaming stuff Bone likes and techno crap Fang listens to, Tabitha dancing with Tammie, and pizza, I felt like I was in heaven. Tyler, who was on the stool next to me eating, giggled.

"Daddy doesn't like _P!nk_."

"Well I love her so he can get over it," Tammie commented.

I didn't really like her either but I was into the girl power crap and Tabitha loved liked it so I was fine with listening to her. Better than _Dance Gavin Dance_ or_ Chocolate Weasel._

"Ba ba," Lucas squealed at me from the ground. I took another bite of pizza before leaning down to pick him up, setting him in my lap. The now seventh month old giggled, leaning against me. "Ba ba."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Ba ba."

He pulled my hair. "Ne ba!"

"No," I told him, pushing his hand away from my hair. "We don't pull hair."

"If I pulled your hair, I would get in trouble," Tyler commented.

"You're not a baby, are you Tyler?"

He frowned, starting to eat again. Lucas wanted back down so I put him on the floor. He crawled over to his blocks, playing with them. Of course, his little Sasuke plush was sitting next to him. See? I learned the dolls name!

The boys, notice I didn't say men, had only been at Comic Con for a day but already, Tammie and I had taken over. There were no longer action figures and plushies laying around, the music was tolerable for once. I think that we're doing a pretty good job.

Slice walked in, his long, glossy black hair covering his eyes. Slice was one of Luther's friends. He doesn't talk much but when he does, everything he says is dark. Tabitha loved him.

"Slice!" She ran over to him, hugging his leg. "Hi."

Slice looked down at her before shaking her off and going over to the counter.

"What?" I asked him.

"Order."

I sighed, going to the back. I got his ten mangas and ten packs of Heroclix before going back out there. I rang him up.

"Luther and the others are at Comic Con," I told him.

He nodded a little. "Couldn't go. My sister tried to kill herself last week. Have to stay home. I gave my ticket away."

See? Dark! "I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "Another day stuck on this Earth, another day you avoid the afterlife."

"Uh, right." I bagged his stuff. "Here. Bye."

He nodded at me and, after hugging Tabitha, he was gone. I looked back down at Lucas to see that he was happily playing with his blocks, making little noises. Tammie went over to him, getting down on the ground. If Luther was here, he would tell her not to do that because there was no way for us to get her off the ground but he wasn't here and I wouldn't be comfortable joking with her about that. Another joke lost…

"Hi Mr. Lucas," she cooed at him. "How are you today?"

"Na wa ba," he babbled, smiling at her.

Tammie grabbed a piece of paper and put it over the Sasuke doll when Lucas was distracted.

"Uh-oh, baby. Where did Sasuke go?"

Lucas frowned, looking for his toy. He saw the paper and tried to eat it. As Tammie took it from him, he noticed that underneath was the doll.

"Nah!" He squealed, grabbing it. He started chew on it again. Ugh. Tammie smiled at him.

"Lucas, look," Tabitha called, running over to the baby. "I drew a picture of you."

She held the paper in front of his face, showing him. He wasn't interested. "Ba ba!"

He crawled past her, coming back over to me. "Ah!"

I picked him up, setting him in my lap. He held his doll up to me, rubbing it against my cheek.

"Lucas!" I pushed the toy away, wiping my cheek. It was now spitty. God. "Stop it."

He smiled at me. "Na ma."

"Yeah, na ma," I said with an eye roll. Lucas leaned against me, closing my eyes. I kissed his head, watching as Tabitha started picking up Lucas's blocks, putting them back in the box they came from. She's such a great kid…

"Max, when can we go home?"

"Not for awhile, Tyler," I told him, bouncing Lucas a little. The baby yawned, opening his eyes.

"I'm bored."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well that sucks."

He frowned at me before getting of the stool.

* * *

I yawned, opening my eyes answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey baby. Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"It's only eleven."

"Where you are. It's midnight here."

"Oh…so I missed telling the kids goodnight?"

"Yeah, Fang. Duh."

"Do they miss me?"

"Tabby and Tyler haven't said anything but Lucas won't sleep. He cries every time I try to put him in his crib so he's in bed with me."

"What's he doing right now?"

"Chewing on his toy."

Fang sighed. "I miss him."

"You haven't been gone that long."

"Oh, like you wouldn't miss him."

I would. So much. "Anyways, what are you doing?"

"We're at the hotel room."

"Doing what?"

"Nothing. Bone has a girl in his and Luther's room so Luther's in here, looking at some stuff we bought."

"Oh." I sat up a little, moving closer to Lucas. "Here, talk to Lucas. Maybe hearing your voice will-"

"Hurry up. I want to talk to him."

I rolled my eyes, holding the phone to Lucas's ear. He smiled after second. "Na!"

Giggling, he shook his toy around. I smiled, removing the phone.

"And I love you," Fang continued in a baby voice, thinking he was talking to Lucas still. "You're my baby, you know that, right? My little bitty-"

"Fang, it's me."

"…Oh."

"Yeah."

"So," Fang was uncomfortable over the phone. He's so controlling in person but over the phone? Not so much. "…How are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fang, come on. Why do you get so nervous?"

"I am not nervous."

"Right," I said, cuddling into the bed, wishing it was Fang. "You've gotten Luke all excited."

"Sorry."

"The great Fang telling me sorry? We have to start having all our conversations over the phone." Now if that didn't get me yelled at, nothing will.

Fang was completely silent. I sat there for a minute before speaking again.

"Fang? You still there?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just didn't have anything to say. You were being a jerk-"

"I was being a jerk? Welcome to my life with you."

His tone changed. "I treat you better than Bone would."

"Who ever even brings him up but you?"

"Well maybe-"

"Fang," I sighed, laying back down. "I don't want to fight."

"…Me neither."

"Good." I pulled the covers up around me more but not enough so that they covered Lucas's head. He made a noise, running a hand down Sasuke's face. "How's…Comic Can?"

"Con, Max. Comic Con." He sighed. "And it's fine. How's the store."

"Good." I closed my eyes. "Are you alone?"

"Why?"

I looked down at Lucas and saw that he was starting to fall asleep. "Hold on."

I put down the phone and put him in his crib, covering him with a blanket and taking his toy. I didn't want him to choke on it. To stop him from crying, I gave him a binky, kissing his little head.

"Night baby, I love you." I kissed him again before getting back into bed, picking up the phone. "Fang?"

"I'm still here."

"So are you alone now?"

"No."

I groaned. "Fang-"

"Why do you want me to be?"

I pulled the blankets up around me. "I want you to talk dirty to me."

Fang choked on his spit. "What?"

"Come on."

"Why would I do that?"

I frowned. "It's part of your training."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember? Before Ty got sick?"

"Oh…that."

"Yeah, that."

"Max, they're all here."

"Tell them to leave."

"And go where? Bone is in the other room."

I groaned but more for show. I already had a plan forming in my head. "Let me talk to Luther."

"No," Fang hissed into the phone. "I do not want you talk about stuff like that to him!"

"Fang, I have something to tell him about the store."

"What?"

Great, he wants to know. "…It has to do with Slice."

"What about him?"

"His sister tried to commit suicide."

"Oh." Fang sighed. "Here, Luther, it's Max."

"Hey baby girl."

I rolled my eyes. "Having fun?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I would be if you left the room."

"What? Why?"

"Fang and I are going to…you know."

"…Oh, you mean…yeah. Fine."

"Oh and Slice's sister tried to kill herself."

"What?"

"Yeah now put Fang back on."

He sighed, doing so. I heard him tell Fang, "We're leaving. Come on, Damien. Let's go get drunk. We can't do that with this stupid pansy."

"Max what did you tell them?" Fang asked as his friends left.

"Nothing. Now, are they gone?"

"Yeah."

"Fang don't sound so upset. You wouldn't have gone drinking with them anyways."

"Why wouldn't I have?"

Frowning, I shifted on the bed. "If I can't, you can't."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"What?"

"Sorry."

I shook my head. "Whatever."

"…Are we still going to-"

"Yes."

It was silent for a second. "Hey Max?"

"What?"

"…How do you…I mean, over the phone is kind of…"

I rolled my eyes. My Fang was back, even if it was only for the moment.

* * *

Tabitha looked at her plate before looking back at me. "Eggs aren't supposed to be brown."

I bounced Lucas a little before putting eggs on Tyler's plate. "Tyler likes them. Right Ty?"

"Yeah."

Tabitha poked her eggs. "Tyler eats anything."

"Shush and eat." I sat Lucas in his high chair, giving him a chopped up banana. He normally tries to feed himself, or at least hold the food in his hands, except when he was in a bad mood. Which he was today. He misses his daddy. He threw a piece of banana at Tabitha.

"No, Lucas," I looked at him. "Stop it. That's a no-no."

He made a noise at me. I rolled my eyes. Tabitha threw the piece of banana in the trash before looking at her half-brother.

"Here, Lucas," she picked up a piece of food and held it up to his mouth. He opened his mouth, letting her feed him. I sighed, kissing her head.

"Thank you, Tabitha."

She smiled at me while Tyler just frowned.

* * *

Coming to work everyday sucks. Lucas was sleeping in his carrier, Tabitha sitting next to him, vigilant as ever. Tyler, however, wasn't as helpful. He sat in my lap, annoying the hell out of me.

"But what if I don't like preschool?"

"It doesn't matter. You have to go."

He frowned. "But I don't wanna."

Kissing his head, I said, "Get over it."

"You're mean, Max."

"Am I, now?" I asked, laying my head on top of his. "I thought you loved me, Ty?"

"I do." He cuddled back against me. "I love you."

"I thought that I was mean?"

"You say that you love Daddy but then you say that you hate him and that he's mean to you."

I bit my lip. "I have never told you that."

"But I've heard you say it."

"Then you shouldn't be listening."

"I have to when you yell it."

I sat him down on the floor. "Go play with Snickers."

He scowled at me before walking away. I don't hate Fang. I think that he treats me…alright. Not like it was but I'm not a child. He doesn't have to treat me as anything. We love each other and that's all that matters. Right?

"Max? It is time yet?"

I sighed, looking over at Tabitha. Tommy and Cameron were supposed to pick her up at four to go do something. I never asked what. I think that they're going to the park.

"Soon, baby."

"Max, Lucas is awake now," Tabitha told me a minute later.

I looked down at him. "Get him out of his carrier, please."

She couldn't pick him up yet but she's able to help him sit up. Then he can just crawl out. He started searching for something.

"Lucas, you want Sasuke?" I grabbed the doll off the counter, holding it up.

"Na!" He started crawling over to me, reach up. I picked him up, putting him in my lap. He took his prized plush from me, immediately starting to chew on it. I rolled my eyes, kissing his head.

"Are you happy, Lucas? Huh?"

"Tabby!" Tommy ran into the store. "Come on."

Cameron walked in behind him. "Stop yelling, Tom."

Tabitha got up, going to get a piece of paper. "Here, Tommy. I drew you a picture!"

He took it. "Thank you."

She smiled while Tyler just made a gagging noise. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Cameron."

She smiled at me. Weird that the woman that was after my boyfriend all that time ago was now one of the best women I knew. "It's no problem. Do you want to go, Tyler? You can."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"We're going to the park, to eat, and then the movies."

"He doesn't have to go," I told her. I mean, sheesh. When Tommy comes to our house, he eats cookies and plays with out dog. She actually takes them places.

"But I want to go," Tyler got up, going over to Cameron.

"It's fine if he goes," Cameron told me. "I mean, if you don't want him to, that's fine. But I would love to take Tyler."

She's the only one… "Alright. Behave, Tyler. Fang might be in San Diego but he sure as hell can get you when he comes home."

He frowned at me but didn't say anything. Cameron just smiled, taking Tyler's hand and heading towards the door. Taking Tabitha's hand, Tommy and she followed.

"Bye Max!" Tabitha called as they left.

"Bye baby," I mumbled, forcing a smile. Now I was all alone…except for Lucas. He was happily playing with Sasuke, not even noticing his brother and sister leaving. "What are you doing, Lucas? Huh? What baby?"

He looked up at me, smiling. "Na na."

"Na na," I said back. "Can you say Ma-ma? Huh baby? Ma-ma. Ma. Ma-ma."

"Be ba."

I sighed, kissing his head. "I love you, Lucas."

He giggled, holding up Sasuke to me. I kissed the doll, making him smile. It was actually a pretty busy three hours. Lucas sat there, happily taking in the attention from all the women that came in.

Around seven, the my cell rang. Thinking it was Cameron, I answered without seeing who it was.

"Are they behaving?"

It was silent for a minute. "Uh…Yeah. I mean, Bone's fucked everything in sight, including a dude so-"

"Fang," I groaned and then realized what he had said. "Wait, Bone's bi?"

"He is when a girl is hot and she wants two guys at once."

I felt sick, thinking I knew who it was. "Luther wasn't the guy was he?"

"Ew no."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"It was Damien."

"What?"

"Kidding. God, baby."

I sighed. "Does he use condoms?"

"God Max! I don't know. Why?"

Sighing, I said,. "Well I don't want him getting some STD or getting a girl pregnant."

"Why do you care?"

"Well if he gets a girl pregnant…let's just say he won't be father of the year."

"Right…I'll ask him if you want," Fang offered. "So anyways, how are the kids?"

"That's what I meant by are the behaving. I thought you were Cameron."

"Oh, she has them?"

"Yep. Tommy's here because his parents are in China. You have no idea how jealous I am of them. They're always going somewhere."

Fang was silent for a second. "I could take you places."

"I know, baby. I was just talking. I don't really want to go anywhere."

"…I still could if we wanted too."

"Okay," I agreed, not wanting to upset him. "Why did you call?"

"Just to talk. We're eating right now."

"Oh."

"Have you been eating?"

Even from California, he still annoys the hell out of me. "Yes Fang."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"…Can I talk to Lucas?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hold on."

I put the phone to Lucas's ear. Again, he was confused momentarily before giggling, shaking his Sasuke back and forth. I kissed his head before taking the phone away from him.

"Okay Fang, it's me again," I told him, not wanting to hear his baby talk. "How many more days till you get back?"

"Why? You miss me?"

I clicked my tongue. "No."

"Well I miss you. And you sure acted like you missed me last night."

"Acted the key word."

"You sure were moaning for me."

"To make you feel better about your horrible dirty talking skills."

"Oh like you were any better."

I blinked. "Please, I could make you cum right now if I wanted."

"Oh you could?"

"Yeah, I could."

"Then do it."

"Nah. Don't wanna."

I could almost picture him rolling his eyes.

* * *

**July 24**

Fang was coming home today, or tonight if you want to be technical. Tammie was picking him and the other boys up from the airport. I couldn't because I had the babies and didn't want to have to bring them up there. Tabitha had already drawn all four of them pictures, jumping up and down from the excitement of waiting. Tyler was watching TV, frowning at Tabitha's joy.

"A car Max! Luther's car! Daddy's home!"

I let you guess who that was. Tyler threw Bear at her. "Shhh, Tabitha."

I rolled my eyes, bouncing Lucas in my arms. He was sleepy. "Be nice, Ty."

The door opened and Luther walked in. He sat down some bags. "All the stuff your boy bought, Max. Guess it's a good thing you still work, eh?"

I rolled my eyes, not even getting up from the couch.

"Luther!" Tabitha hugged his leg before holding out his picture to him. "Here. Can you give Damien and Bone theirs?"

"But of course my princess." He kissed her head. "Thank you. I think this is the best drawing you ever have given me! I have to hang it up in my house, okay? And maybe tomorrow, you can spend the night so you can see it…"

"Okay!" She hugged his leg again. "I love you Luther."

"Y-" His moment of admiration was cut short by Fang's arrival.

"Daddy!" She screeched, ten times louder than she ever had Luther's name. "You're home!"

"Yeah," Fang sighed, laughing a little. He sat down his duffle bag before picking her up. "I missed you Tabitha."

"I missed you too."

"You did?" He kissed her.

"Yes."

Tyler still stayed on the couch. I pushed his head slightly. "Go tell your dad hi."

He frowned at me but went over to Fang. "Hi."

Fang smiled, picking him up too. "Hi buddy."

Lucas's eyes had been fixed on Fang since he walked in but Fang hadn't noticed him yet, as Lucas's wasn't trying to get his attention like Tabitha had. I stood up, about to go over there when Lucas did it. Even through all the noise, everyone in the room heard him loud and clear.

"Da-da!" He cried, trying to get Fang to notice him. I froze. He didn't say-

"What?" Fang sat the other two down, going over to us. Lucas dropped Sasuke but didn't seem to care.

"Da-da!" Lucas cried again, trying to get out of my arms. Fang took him from me, holding him above his head.

I had to smile a little, feeling good for Fang but bad for myself. I spend ever fucking day with Lucas and he says Fang's name first? Luther smiled at me and silently left, not wanting to interrupt Fang. Tabitha, however, didn't like the attention her baby half-brother was getting.

"Daddy, I drew you a picture," she tried but Fang didn't hear her.

"Hi Lucas," Fang mumbled to the baby. "Did you miss me?"

"Da-da," he said again, smiling as Fang kissed his head, moving him so that he was cradled in his arms.

"Daddy-"

"What Tabitha?" He looked down at her. She frowned, mad that he snapped at her. I sighed, picking her up. She didn't want to talk to him anymore. Tyler was happily watching TV again, even laughing when Scooby got his Scooby snack.

"She just wanted you to look at her picture," I told Fang. Fang sighed.

"Let me see it."

"No," she mumbled into my shoulder. "Go away. I want Luther back."

"Tabitha-"

"Forget it, Fang," I said, walking to Tabitha's bedroom. I laid her down on the bed. "Tabby, what's wrong?"

"Daddy always plays with Lucas or Tyler. He never looks at what I do."

I sighed. "Tabby, you know that's not t-"

"When he's holding me, if Lucas makes a noise, he puts me down. If I'm playing ninja with him and Tyler says his tummy hurts, Daddy says that I need to stop whining about him having to take care of Tyler and clean up my toys."

Sitting on the edge of her bed, I say, "That's because Lucas is the baby and Tyler's been really sick."

"What 'bout me?"

I ran a hand down her face. "He loves you. Who did he pick up first?"

"'cause I came to him."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Tabitha, stop." I leaned down to kiss her head. "We both love-"

"You love me but not Daddy."

"Yes he does."

She just frowned. "I don't love him."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yeah, Tabby. You know that you do."

"No."

"Tabitha-"

Fang walked into the room. "Leave Max."

"No. Not if you're going to yell at her."

"Go. Now."

"N-"

"I'm not going to yell at her but I'm about to fucking yell at you so leave."

I kissed Tabitha before leaving.

* * *

Fang sighed as his wife left. He counted to ten before looking at his daughter. She looked terrified…of him. He wasn't that scary, was he? Fang smiled at her, jumping onto her bed. He nuzzled her neck, kissing.

"Daddy!"

"What?"

"Stop!"

"Why?" He moved onto his back, laying her on his chest. "I love you, Tabitha."

She didn't say anything. Fang sighed, kissing her head. "Tabby, you want to show me your picture?"

"No."

"Baby, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just…happy that Lucas said-"

"I don't' care."

If this were Max, he would have already lost his patience and given up. But this was Tabitha. "I'm sorry, alright? I love you. You're my baby-"

"No. Lucas is."

"Fair enough." He sighed. She had been spending to much time around Tammie and Max. "But you're my girl. You beat out the stinky boys every time."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, baby."

"Why?"

"Because they're stinky, duh! And because, who else could I watch Cinderella and…," shit what was another one of those movies…, "Snow white with?"

Tabitha frowned. "Daddy like Snow White?"

"Of course!" He kissed her again. "I love the elves."

"Dwarfs?"

"Yeah, those."

She giggled. "Max Cinderella, Lucas is Dopey, and Tyler is Grumpy!"

"What am I?"

"You're prince, Daddy! You wake Max up."

He didn't really remember the movie. He just remembered the dwarfs singing. "How do I wake her up, again?"

Tabitha giggled into his chest. "You kiss her."

"Oh," Fang blushed a little.

"Daddy likes kissing Max, right?"

"Tabby-"

"'cause you love her!"

"Yeah."

Tabitha giggled, getting off his chest. She grabbed her discarded picture off the ground. "Here Daddy!"

She handed him the picture. He smiled, looking at it. "I love it."

"Really?"

"Yep." Smiling at her, Fang stood up. "Come on, let's go eat dinner."

* * *

"Good night, Lucas. Even if you betrayed me," I whispered to him, putting him into his crib. "I love you."

He closed his eyes, content with the fact that Fang was home. I turned off the light and was about to leave when Fang walked in. He immediately grabbed my face with both hands, kissing me. I pulled back, blushing.

"Fang, I have to go put the other babies to bed."

"I already did."

I frowned. "I have to tell them good night."

"They can go without that for one night," Fang told me before kissing my head. "I missed you. So much."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." He put his head against mine. "Every moment of every day, I thought of you. I love you, Max."

"I love you too."

"Good," he said, smiling. "Now, you promised me so things over the phone."

"Yeah...about that-"

"Nope. I'm home now." Fang kissed my head. "You're mine tonight."

* * *

I climbed back into bed, cuddling against Fang, thinking he was asleep still. He shocked me by kissing my head, running a hand up and down my side.

"Where'd you go?"

"To the bathroom."

Fang pulled me up so that I was raised off the bed slightly; my head was even with his. "What time is it?"

I kissed his nose. "Around three."

"Hmmm," he kissed me, laying me on his chest. "Comfy?"

"Very."

"Good."

Fang pulled the covers up around us as I curled into a ball on his chest. Running a hand down my back, he mumbled, "I love you, Max. So much."

"I love you too."

"I know you do," he told me, kissing my head again.

I smiled. "If I knew that you'd be this nice when you came back, I would send you away one a week."

Fang said nothing at first and I thought that I had ruined the moment. Fang, however, just kissed my head. "I'm sorry. For everything."

"Fang-"

"I would have left me."

If it weren't for Tyler and Tabitha, I would have. But I didn't say anything, just closed my eyes. "Yeah, well."

"You're the best wife, the best mother, the best everything. I love you."

Running a hand down his chest, over Tabitha's name, I said, "I know, Fang."

"If I could do it over-"

"Just stop, alright? We're both alright just how we are, right now. It doesn't matter what you did before, it only matters what you do now, okay?"

"Alright Max."

"Besides," I continued, "You took me in when I told you that I hated you, when I would do anything for a drink. You saved me. Without you, I wouldn't have gotten to know any of your friends, been able to have Lucas, or love Tyler and Tabitha. You took me in and now you're stuck with me. For better or for worse."

Fang looked down at me. "Yeah. For better or for worse."

"But," I went on, "know this Fang. You're mine, just like I'm yours. So when I'm being a major bitch, you have to learn to suck it up instead of yelling at me."

"…Or not."

I sighed. "Yeah, or not."

"But maybe," he tried, "I'll stop being a jerk and you'll stop being a bitch."

We both laughed at that one.


	6. Chapter 6

Adjusting

Chapter 6

**Early August**

"What's after preschool?" Tabitha asked me as I changed Lucas's diaper.

"Kindergarten."

"Then?"

"First grade."

"Then?"

"It just goes up in numbers after that, baby."

"Tyler says that he doesn't wanna go."

"He doesn't get much of a choice."

Lucas giggled, loving the feeling of no diaper but frowned when I put one on him. He recently had discovered the joy of being naked. It had been getting so hot that I would let him only wear a diaper but he would sometimes take it upon himself to just take off the diaper too! It's so annoying. It's one thing at home but I cannot have a naked baby running around the store.

"Lucas's likes being naked, Max."

"I know, huh?" I smiled at her. "Boys are so weird."

"Yeah," Tabby agreed. "Max?"

"What baby?"

"You know how we saw Mommy yesterday?"

I sighed. Lydia was back. "Yeah, sweetie. What about it?"

"I don't want to call her Mommy anymore."

I cannot deal with this right now. I'm about to be late for work. "Then don't, sweetie."

"But she got mad when I said that."

"You didn't tell me that last night."

Tabitha picked up her backpack, which held her drawing stuff. She was going to work with me. "I didn't want to. I thought that you would get mad."

"Why would I be mad, Tabby?"

"I don't know…"

I held in a sigh. I don't want her to think that she can't tell me things. "Tabby, she can't make you do anything. If you don't want to call her that, don't. But if you don't mind me asking…why don't you?"

"Tyler said not to."

No offence to Tyler, he's my baby, but why would she listen to him? He can't even make up his mind about little things without getting mad. Why Tabitha, the smart one, listen to him?

"Why did he say that?"

"I don't know."

"Baby, you're smart. Learn to make your own decisions. I'm fine with whatever you want to call her but don't decide because of Tyler or anyone else, alright?"

"Okay Max."

I pulled a shirt over Lucas's head before walking out into the living room. "Fang, I'm leaving."

He was on the couch, watching TV. "For?"

"Work."

He turned back to the TV. "Whatever."

I sighed. "What I wanted to know is if you'll watch Lucas or do I need to take him?"

Fang shrugged. "I'm off all day."

"So you can watch him?" I was so late.

Fang shrugged again. I didn't have time for him. "Forget it. Come on Tabby. You have Tyler, he's still in bed."

With that, I took the other two with me. Lucas had Sasuke so he was happy with anything at the moment.

"Late," Bone said as I walked into the store.

"Is Luther here yet?"

"No. He comes in at ten."

"Then I guess he'll never know."

Tabitha gasped. "Max, you can't lie."

"Shhh baby."

"But liars don't go to heaven," Tabitha insisted. "They go to the bad place."

I rolled my eyes. You let Mom take her to Sunday school a few times and look what happens. "Tabby-"

"Bad place?" Bone asked.

Tabitha nodded. "Yes."

"Where?"

"Down there," she said, pointing to the ground.

"The ground?"

"No. H-E-L."

I sighed. "There's two L's baby."

She frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know. That's just how they spell the word."

"But why?"

"Tabby I don't-"

"Da-da!" Lucas started whining from his carrier. "Da-da!"

I sighed, taking him out of it. "Shhh, baby."

He sniffled, looking at me. "Ah!"

"I know, Lucas. You miss Daddy, huh?"

He was fine now and wanted down. I set him down and he went over to his carrier, getting Sasuke out of it. He smiled before laying on his back, holding his toy above him. I sighed, looking at Bone.

"How was your night?"

He shrugged. "Boring."

"Girls?"

"One."

"Then how was it boring?"

He glanced at me. "It was one of my aunts."

"You and your aunt-"

"No."

"Oh," I said blushing a little. I mean, he was with a guy so… "Why was she there?"

Bone shrugged. "I haven't seen any of them in years."

"Them?"

"My family."

"…Why?"

"I have no reason to. They don't listen anyways."

"Listen?"

Nodding, he said, "I told them before he died."

"Who?"

"My father."

"W-What did he do?"

Bone glanced at me. "Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you."

He looked away. "It doesn't matter."

"Bone-"

"Just drop it Max, okay?"

"Alright."

Bone and I weren't supposed to work together alone. If Fang found out, he would flip. That's why I was shocked when Fang walked in with Luther at ten that he didn't say anything. He wasn't mean to Bone in the slightest.

"Hey," Fang said, kissing my head. Tyler walked behind the counter, climbing into my lap.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Fang.

"I forgot what today was. You can go home Bone…if you want," Fang offered.

Bone shook his head. "No."

"Come on Bone. Me and you will go do something," Luther suggested.

"No," he insisted. Lucas saw Fang and crawled over to him.

"Da-da!" He squealed, reaching up. Fang sighed, picking him up.

"Come on Bone. We know-"

"Shut up," he whispered, his voice low.

"Da-da," Lucas continued babbling. "Nah coo."

"Fine, stay." Luther went into the back.

"Max, you can leave, if you want," Fang offered. "I mean, there's no reason for you to be here."

"Max stays," said Bone. "You leave."

"No."

"Bone, it's fine." I started to get up but Bone put his hand on my shoulder.

"No."

Apparently, being nice to Bone ended when he touched me. Fang put Lucas on the counter before grabbing Bone by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't care what day it is," Fang said, his voice dark, "but never, ever, put your hand on my wife, ever. She's mine not yours."

Bone just blinked. "Carrie was afraid of spiders."

Fang stared at him hard before dropping him. "Leave. Now."

Bone stood up. He kissed my head before walking out of the store.

"Fang-" I started.

"Shut up." He picked Lucas back up.

"Da-da!" Lucas giggled, rubbing Sasuke against his father. "Da-da."

Fang kissed his head, sighing. He went behind the counter and sat down. Tabitha looked at Fang.

"Why did you yell at Bone, Daddy?"

"Shush, Tabitha."

She frowned, walking away, headed towards the back. "Luther!"

The office door opened and closed. I kissed Tyler's head, holding him against me. His hair was starting to grow back. It was really just fuzz but I was sure it would be back to what it was in a year.

"How'd you get here?" I asked Fang.

"Luther picked me up."

"Why?"

"I forgot what today was."

"What is today?"

Fang looked over at me and Tyler. "Tyler, go in there with Luther."

"No," he said, cuddling into me.

"Now."

Noting the change in his father's tone, Tyler left, going to the back.

"No," Lucas suddenly said.

I looked at him and smiled a little. He said no! Fang didn't notice though.

"Carrie died today."

"Who?"

"Five years ago, Bone's sister died."

"Carrie was his sister?"

"Yeah."

"And she's the one in the photo."

Fang nodded. "Ye-"

"No!" Lucas yelled, looking up at Fang. "Da-da!"

"Shhh," Fang said, kissing his head. "Be quiet."

"Da-da," Lucas cuddled against Fang.

"So they were both his sisters?"

Fang frowned. "I'm not gonna say."

"Fang-"

"Just stop Max, alright?"

"You've made me spill every secret I have! Not only that but you've told all of them to your stupid friends but no one ever wants to tell me anything. How long do I have to be here before you all stop treating me like an outsider?"

Lucas didn't like my yelling. He cuddled against Fang, whining. Kissing his head, Fang ran a hand up and down the baby's back, trying to calm him.

"Stop it Max."

"No. Tell me."

"Or what?"

I got up. "Fuck you."

Fang let me walk out.

* * *

"I really don't know Max-"

"You're telling me that you don't know where Bone lives?"

The tattoo artist held up his hands. "Please Max, just leave me alone."

"Either tell me what happened or where he lives."

"349 Sandroad Dr. Apartment number 66. Now let me get back to work."

I sighed. "Don't tell them I was here."

"Them?"

"Luther or Fang."

Damien nodded. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah."

He went back into the tattoo shop. Great. I have no idea where that address is. I started walking back to the car, pulling out my cell. I called Cameron.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cameron, it's me."

"Max? Everything alright? I wasn't supposed to pick up the kids today was I?"

"What? No." I got into the car. "Do you know where Sandroad Drive is?"

"Uh…yeah. Why?"

"No reason. Can you tell me how to get there?"

"Yeah. You know where Scotts is?"

"That shoe store?"

"Yeah."

"Keep going past it. It's about three roads down."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up before starting the car. Bone's apartment here I come.

* * *

"No," Lucas said happily.

Tammie smiled. "He's so cute."

"Yeah," Fang mumbled. He was worried about Max. She wasn't answering her cell.

"Da-da!" Lucas looked up at Fang, smiling broadly. "No!"

"Yeah, no." Fang kissed his head.

Luther sighed. "I heard Max yelling. Why didn't you just tell her-"

"It's not my business," Fang commented. "It's Bone's."

"Thought you hated him?" Damien asked, looking at his friend.

"I don't hate him," responded Fang, frowning slightly. "I just don't like him…being so close to Max."

"Carrie's afraid of spiders," Tyler said, giggling. "Daddy was going to beat up Bone and Bone just said 'Carrie's afraid of spiders.' Bone's stupid. Daddy could have killed him. Right Daddy?"

Fang pushed his son's head. "Shush, Tyler."

"Wait, what did he say, Tyler?" Luther looked at the four-year-old boy.

"That Carrie's afraid of spiders."

"What is it Luther?" Tammie glanced at her ex.

"Max is afraid of spiders."

"And?"

"No, that's what he used to always say. And Max has scares on her face. She has more than Carrie had but some of them are in the same place as Max."

"And?"

Luther sighed. "That's why he doesn't like you Fang. He thinks that you act like his father."

Fang frowned. "Max isn't my daughter."

"No but you are an ass to her."

"N-"

"Fang, yeah you are."

Fang took in a breath. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing, I guess. It's just I always wondered why he thought that she was like Carrie."

"Who's Carrie?" Tyler asked.

"No one," Fang said. "Go play with Tabitha."

"No!" Lucas looked up at Fang. "Da-da!"

"Although," Luther continued, "he might try to get her to break up with you."

"How's that any different from the rest of you?"

No one else said anything. Except of course for Lucas.

"No," the baby chimed in, expecting praise. He got none.

* * *

I walked up to his apartment and immediately heard the music blasting from inside. Not that it was any different from most of the apartments here. Though, his music was different that most the others. Where as they had good taste, such as _T-Pain_, _Lil Wayne_, and the such, Bone was blasting his usual crap. I sighed, knocking on the door. Apparently he didn't hear because I knocked for like five minutes.

"Who are you?"

I turned to see a little girl, about eight or nine, standing at the door behind me. I smiled at her. "My name's Max. I'm a friend of Bone's."

She giggled. "I like him. He gives me candy."

"He does?"

"Yeah. For feeding his dogs when he doesn't come home."

Bone has dogs? "So you have a key?"

"Yeah. You want to use it?"

"Jamisha, you little brat." A heavier, older boy came up the stairs. "I told you not to run from me. You know what Mom's gonna do to you?"

Jamisha frowned at the boy before looking at me. "That's my brother, Jackson."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He's bossy."

"And," the boy continued, "how many times I got to tell you not to talk to strangers? You crazy?"

"She's one of Bone's friends." Jamisha went over to Bone's door, digging in her pocket for a key. She unlocked the door for me. "There. And tell Bone that I let you in. Maybe he'll give me another Twix."

I smiled at her. "I'll tell him."

Closing the door behind me, I went into the apartment. Oh my God. My ear drums were almost bleeding. I saw the stereo the noise was coming out of and instinctively turned it off. There was an old, beat up couch in the middle of the room, where Bone had been laying down, eyes closed. When I turned off the source of noise, he sat up.

"Max?"

"You're going to mess up your hearing. And God, you bring women here? This place is a mess!"

Bone shook his head. "What are you-"

A low growl cut him off. From around the couch, a blue-nosed brindle pitbull showed it face. I took a step back.

"She's harmless." Bone reached over for the dog, running a hand down it's head. The dog sat down. "How did you get in here?"

"Jamisha let me in. She said that you should give her another Twix."

Bone laughed a little. "I'll give her two."

I smiled at him. "She said that you have more than one dog."

"Two."

"Two more?"

"No. I have two total."

"The other one is a pit too?"

"No."

"Oh. Where's it?"

"Sleeping in the bedroom. What are you doing here Max?"

"I came to check on you."

Bone got up. "It's about to rain."

"What?"

"News." He nodded at the TV that was on mute but had the news on. "Thunderstorm. You better go home."

"No, not yet."

"Well I'm not going to let you leave if it's storming."

"Then I guess I'll have to stay."

Bone shrugged. "I guess you will."

The dog jumped up on the couch, laying down. I looked at her. "What's her name?"

"Nina."

The dog lifted her head at the sound of her name. I smiled a little. "A lot of people say that pitbulls are bad dogs. That they bite people."

"All dogs bite when backed into a corner. Two year olds bite, we don't put them all down." Bone looked at me. "What do you want, Max?"

I looked him in the eyes. "I want to know about Carrie."

"No."

A loud crack of thunder made us both look up at the ceiling. I felt stupid, realizing that we couldn't see anything but a roof.

"Why not, Bone? I'll tell you whatever you want to know about me."

"I already know what I want to know."

"Then what can I tell you to make you tell me?"

Bone turned off the TV before walking into the kitchen. "What kind of cake do you like?"

"What?"

"Cake. What kind do you like?"

"Why?"

"Tell me."

"Chocolate."

Bone smiled. "Carrie did too."

"Carrie's your sister."

Nodding, he opened the fridge. "Coke or Pepsi?"

"Pepsi."

He handed me a coke. "She and I used to fight about that. Dad would buy Pepsi because he liked her more."

"Oh."

He opened his own soda. "I hate Pepsi."

Bone walked back out of the kitchen. "Do you love Fang?"

"Yes, I love him more than I ever have anyone I've been with."

Saying nothing, he went into a room. I hesitantly followed. There was a dog on the bed. It lifted its head to look at me before closing its eyes again. On the dresser and night stand there were pictures. They had that little girl in them, ones of that older girl, Carrie, and Bone. There were older photos that looked slightly aged.

"Is that you?"

Bone sat down on the bed, nodding. "Yeah."

I smiled a little. When he was a kid, his hair was longer and his face flawless, no scars to ruin it. He was only about six or seven but even in the photo you could tell he wasn't really happy, that his smile was fake. The little girl with him, Carrie, looked happy though. In the photo I was looking at, they were in front of a huge house.

"Did you guys live there?"

He nodded. "Rich."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sit."

I looked at him before slowly sitting on the bed. He saw this and laughed.

"I would never hurt you, Max."

"I didn't say you would."

"You act like I'm going to do something to you. I wouldn't do anything with out your permission. And Fang is my friend."

"Is he?"

Bone smiled, reaching down to pet the dog on the bed. "This is Killer."

I looked down at the dog. The old thing didn't look like he could kill a fly. "It's a boy?"

"Yeah."

"Kind of old."

"Yeah, I know. I call him Bubba now."

"Why?"

""Ain't much of a killer."

I laughed a little. "What type of dog is he?"

"Rottweiler mix."

I ran a hand down the dog's back, making his tail wag a little. "Who was the little girl? In the photo?"

Bone laid down on the bed. "She looks like Carrie, huh?"

"Yeah."

Closing his eyes, Bone's whispered, "I loved her."

"Was she your sister too?"

He nodded a little. "And my niece."

My breath caught in my throat. "You don't mean-"

"Yeah, I do."

"Bone-"

"My father was sick. Sick and rich. No one could stop him. No one wanted to." A tear ran down his face. Bone crying…wow.

"I…you're life sucks."

He smiled a little, opening his eyes to look at me. "You are the first person to say that after they hear what happened."

"What?"

"Most say that their sorry or something stupid like that."

I laid down on the bed, looking at him. "How long did he do that to her?"

"Since we were kids. I knew about it when I was six."

I frowned. "Your mom-"

"She died."

"What?"

"Yeah. I was three and mom was pregnant with Carrie. She took me to the park to play. For some reason, I ran out into the street or something. She ran after me. She got hit. I didn't."

"Bone-"

"She was eight months pregnant. They were able to save Carrie, not her."

This time, when the tear fell down his face, I caught it. He opened is eyes again to look into mine. They all can say what he wants, but everyone's wrong. Bone doesn't want to sleep with me. He might of at one time but now, now he just wants me to take care of him. You see everything you ever need to know through the eyes.

"You don't have to tell me this."

He ignored this, continuing. "My dad blamed me. He thought that Carrie was a miracle though. She slept in his room since she was born. Sure she had her own room full of everything she ever wanted but she slept in his bedroom. I wasn't allowed in there. When I was six, one day I was sick and threw up that night, I went in there to tell him and he was touching her."

"Bone-"

"Would you just listen to me?"

I shut my mouth. Bone closed his eyes again. "They didn't believe me. No one in my family. My dad hated me. He told me that if I didn't shut up about it, he'd hurt me. He hurt me anyways. When Carrie was almost eighteen, she got pregnant. I was twenty one and had left home when I was seventeen."

"You left her?"

He's eyes went dark. "I had no choice. I couldn't stay there and she wouldn't come with me."

Bone played with my fingers. "Anyways, I came back home. I talked to her over the phone at least once a week but I hadn't seen her in awhile. I thought that finally, someone would do something about him. But by then she was eighteen and he told everyone that she got him drunk and seduced him, that it only happened once. They didn't all believe him and even the ones who did still turned their backs on him but he was so rich."

"Police-"

"Max, you don't know my father. Nothing would have stuck. He would have paid off all the right people, said all the right things. No one could touch him. He was invincible."

"Was?"

Bone nodded. "He's dead. Heart attack."

"When?"

"Right after Carol was born."

"The baby?"

"Yeah. He was trying to sue for custody."

I frowned. "What?"

"When I found out she was pregnant, I moved her in with me, far away from him. When Carol was born, and she was his daughter, he technically had a right to see her."

"Incest is illegal-"

"I told you, Max. He'd pay them all off. Besides, it's not that great of charge. If I had just been able to get Carrie to say something when we were kids..."

"Bone, it's not your fault."

He shook his head. "Before he died, the bastard changed his will. Originally, all the money was going to go to Carrie. Then, once she ran away to live with me, he got mad and changed it so all the money went to some slut he moved in with him after Carrie left."

"What happened to you? Babies are expensive."

He smiled a little. "I know. I'm just glad that Carol was born healthy. I was afraid that because of the incest, something would be wrong with her. There wasn't. She was perfect. I loved her so much. But, yeah, babies do cost money. I didn't have that great of job. I mean, come on, you work there. And we're making better money now than then. But we made it."

"Is this…the same apartment?"

Bone shook his head. "I-I couldn't live there, Max. I had to move. After they died…"

"H-How?"

"It was raining. Hard. We were on our way home from Luther's. We got hit by a drunk driver. They both died. Why does everyone important to me die? What did I do? What's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you," I told him, running a hand down his cheek. "Really, Bone."

"How do I always live? My dad's right. I'm messed up. Everyone I care about…"

"Shhh," I whispered. Bone was really crying now. I let him lean against me, crying against my shirt.

"Carrie died instantly. But Carol, they were supposed to save her. They almost saved her. A week. A whole week and she still died."

I let him cry it out for a while. After about twenty minutes, he was spent and had fallen asleep. I kept running my hand down the back of his head, sighing. Jeb was an asshole but he never did _that_ to me. When compared to Bone's father, Jeb is a saint! On impulse, I pulled out my cell phone, turning it on. Ooh, Fang had called like twelve times. Oh well. I called Jeb.

"Hello? Max? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to say…thank you."

Jeb groaned. "You're drunk aren't you? Great. Where are you?"

"No, I'm not drunk."

"Are you on cocaine again? Do I need someone to come get you? Max, you said you were done with that-"

"I'm not on drugs either Jeb. I'm just…I don't know. I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

Both of us stopped. I did not just say that. Did I? It was silent for a minute.

"I have to go Max." He hung up. Was it just me or did he sound choked up?

I sighed, feeling stupid. Why did I just do that? Deciding that I had worried Fang enough, I called him next.

"Where the hell are you? Do you know how worried I've been? Huh? Do you?"

"Fang, I'm not a baby."

"Thanks, I think I figured that out."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm at Bone's apartment."

"What? Come home, now."

"No."

"Max, why are you even there?"

"He told me some stuff."

Fang was finally silent. "Are you done?"

"Yeah but he won't let me leave while it's raining."

"Oh…As soon as it's over-"

"I'll come home. I promise."

"Max, where are you in his house?"

"His bedroom."

"Funny."

"I'm glad you think it is."

"Is he with you?"

"He's sleeping Fang."

"No. I do not want you two in bed together."

I shook my head. "Mr. Jealous."

"Fuck yeah I'm jealous! You're my wife, Max."

I snorted. Since when? But I didn't say that. "Fang, I'm just taking care of him, making sure that he's alright. He just told me his life story! I can't leave him right now."

"Just get out of his bed."

"No."

"Goddamn it Max!"

"Well-"

"Max?"

I frowned. "Luther?"

"Yeah, I just took Fang's phone from him because he's cursing like a sailor. If you two want to fight like that, fine. But he can't in my store."

"Why are you telling me?"

Luther sighed. "You're with Bone?"

"Yeah."

"Don't hurt him…or Fang either."

I rolled my eyes, hanging up. Bone moved away from me.

"Loud."

"Me?"

"No the thunder." He turned away from me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

I laid my head closer to his, running a hand down his back. Bone sighed.

"You really need to stop."

"Stop?"

"Fang's already mad at you."

"I'm not doing anything with you. I would do the same with Iggy."

"That blind guy?"

"Yeah."

Bone yawned, reaching behind him and grabbing my hand. He wrapped it around his waist. "Fine. The at least hold me."

I smiled a little. "You're such a loser."

He shrugged a little. "Carrie used to hold me. When I had nightmares."

It was silent for a few minutes before I spoke again. "Hey Bone?"

"What?"

"What's that bear for?"

It was in the middle of the photos. The bear was white with a red scarf around it's neck. Bone ran a hand down his chest before answering.

"It was Carols. I bought it for her one the day she was born from the little store across the street from the hospital. She didn't have a lot of toys growing up but she didn't care, as long as she had that bear. It's name is snow. It's the only thing I have left of hers. All the other stuff went to Tyler and Tabitha."

"Ty and Tabby?"

"Yeah."

"They were born when-"

"Six months after."

"Oh."

"I thought it was so unfair. Fang gets not one but _two_ kids that he didn't want and I get the one I loved more than anything taken away." He sniffled a little. "It wasn't fair. He got a daughter too. A girl."

"Bone-"

"I hated Fang for it. I hadn't even left my apartment since the accident. Fang, Luther, Damien, and Tammie, they all took care of me. One would pay my rent one month, buy my food the next. Whatever I needed.

"Then Fang had the twins and they were sick. I never really spent time with Tyler until he was one but Tabitha got out of the hospital and needed people to take care of her. She was so small…I liked her from the very beginning. Your mom, Dr. Martinez, she wanted to baby Tabitha. Tabby didn't like that. When they were six months old, Tyler was still very small and weak. Tabitha though, she was already trying crawl, talking, anything. She wanted to be like everyone else. She was so smart.

"Fang would let her spend the night at my house sometimes. I had to leave the dogs somewhere though. He thinks that they're _dangerous_. Whatever. But she would sleep in bed with me, cuddle against me, like Carol."

Bone turned in my arms to look at me. "Tyler replaced Kevin for you. Tabby did Carol for me."

"What? No, Tyler did-"

"Max, come on. It's not a bad thing. I'll never love _anyone_ the way that I loved Carol. But the same goes for Tabby and everyone else I love. I love Tabitha because she saved me. The first time I walked out of my apartment building was to go see her. The second time was to take her to the park."

"I guess she's special to you."

"She is to all of us. She was the first baby Damien held, the first person to make Luther smile in years."

"Wait what?"

"Luther used to be like Slice. He hated everybody. We were all shocked when he gave Fang a job and even more shocked when he would baby sit for Tabby while Fang was with Tyler. Her first word was hi, her second was Da-da but her third? It was Lu'er. She made him laugh and smile from then on. It was amazing."

I smiled a little. "So you all love her."

"Yeah. So much. She's our baby too. And so is Tyler. Tyler's the one that got me to read comics again."

"How?"

"I quit after the accident but one night, he was a little over a year and was spending the night at my place because Tabitha had some sort of stomach problem. They fixed it but the point is, he wouldn't sleep that night. I called Fang and he said that he always reads him Spider-man before bed so I dug out my old comics and read one two him. He fell asleep right away."

"I guess I should tell you stuff too, right? I mean, you're telling me everything."

"I want to tell you everything, Max. If you don't want to tell me things-"

"Kevin was four months when he died but he still knew how to annoy me. He used to make this stupid noise with his lips at night, just to make me mad. I swear he did. It was a smacking noise. God I hated that noise. I would tell him to be quiet and he would just smile and giggle."

"Babies are smart," Bone muttered.

"Yeah. Really smart."

Bone stood up. "It's past twelve and you haven't ate lunch."

"I'm really not hungry."

Bone shrugged. "I'm making myself food. If you want some, you can have some."

I sighed, following him out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Adjusting

Chapter 7

It rained hard all night. I ended up falling asleep in Bone's bed. Fang called me a few times during the night but I purposely didn't answer, wanting to freak him out. I yawned, noticing that Bone wasn't in bed with me. I got up and walked out of the bedroom. Fang was laying down on the couch.

"Finally awake?"

I frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. I do not appreciate you not picking up your cell."

I ignored that. "How did you get here?"

"I worked night shift with Luther. Damien dropped me off an hour ago."

"What time is it?"

"Almost eight."

"Eggs?"

I looked into the kitchen and saw Bone. "You're making me breakfast?"

He nodded. I walked in there with him. "Thanks for letting me stay with you last night."

Bone said nothing, continuing to make eggs. I frowned. "You know, I don't say thanks you a lot so you better at least respond."

Smiling a little, he said, "Your welcome, Max."

I smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I'm still here and haven't eaten either."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up Fang."

"Him?"

"Yeah, make him food too."

"As you wish."

I laughed a little before going back into the living room. I laid down on Fang's chest. "Where are the babies?"

"All at your mom's."

"Really? Even Lucas?"

"Yeah."

I frowned. He had never been without at least one of us for the night. "I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine."

* * *

"Lucas cried all night," Tyler complained as I walked into Mom's house.

"What? No I love you?"

He got up off the couch. "Really, Max. All night."

I sighed. "Mom! I'm here."

She walked into the room with a fussy Lucas. When he saw me, he started wiggling in her arms. Giving me Lucas, she sighed as if in relief.

"Was he alright?" I asked her as Lucas

"Well-"

"No. He acted like a baby."

"Tyler," Mom said, shaking her head. "He just missed his own crib and his mom."

"Where did he sleep?"

"In bed with me."

I kissed his head. He smiled at me. "No!"

"No," I mimicked, kissing him again. He giggled.

"Tabitha," Mom called. "Come on, honey. Max is here."

Tabitha walked into the room, looking grumpy. She didn't even tell me hi! Mom gave her a kiss.

"Is Fang in the car?" Mom asked.

"Yeah," I told her. "Why didn't you call one of us if Luke was crying so much?"

"Oh, Fang was at work. I didn't want to take him from that. And he said that you had something important to take care of."

"Yeah but next time, one of us will get him. I know you don't want to hear him cry all night."

Lucas rubbed Sasuke against my cheek. "No!"

I pushed the doll away. "Tell Dr. Martinez bye, guys."

"Bye," Tyler told her, walking to the door, Bear and Wa-wa under each arm. Tabitha just walked out the door.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Mom.

"She's been grumpy since she got up. She didn't sleep well because of Lucas's crying."

I sighed, looking at the baby in my arms. His eyes showed his tiredness but he kept smiling at me, loving the fact that I was holding him. Mom went over to the baby and kissed him.

"Bye-bye Lucas. I love you."

I made him wave to her before leaving. Tyler was talking when I opened the car door.

"And he kept crying, Daddy! I hate him."

"Stop, Tyler. I mean it."

I ignored them, putting Lucas in his car seat. Tabitha was frowning, which was odd for her. As I got in and buckled my seatbelt, Lucas suddenly noticed his dad.

"Da-da!" He cried out, reaching for Fang. Fang turned slightly, touching Luca's hand before pulling out of the driveway. Lucas played with Sasuke for a minute before going to sleep, feeling safe now that Fang and I were back. Once we got to the house, Fang got the twins out while I took Lucas in. He woke up, leaning against me. As I was getting his diaper bag, he said what I had been waiting forever for him to say.

"Ma-ee."

"Yes!"

Fang glanced at me. "What?"

"He said it."

"What?"

"Mommy."

"Doubt it."

I glared a my husband, knowing that he was just messing with me. I carried Lucas inside, taking him to his crib for a nap. He made a noise as I started to walk out of the room. I thought that he would sleep but no, he started crying instead. I groaned, going to get him.

"I thought you were sleepy?"

Lucas apparently was sleepy. He fell asleep as I carried him into the living room. I tried to put him back in his crib but he started whining again. I leave him for one day and he won't let me put him down. I sighed, taking him with me to the living room.

"He won't let me leave him in the bedroom," I explained the unasked question to my husband. He was in the chair, watching TV.

"Let me see him."

I gave Lucas to him but the baby still started crying for me. Fang frowned, having thought that he was Lucas's favorite.

"What's wrong, bubba?" Fang asked, kissing the seven month old. "Don't you love me?"

"Ma-ee!" Lucas whined, reaching for me. I smiled victoriously at Fang. Taking the baby from him, I kissed the baby. Lucas sniffled, leaning against me. "Ma-ee."

"Hi baby," I smiled at him. "Are you happy I'm back? Huh? Did you miss me?"

"Ma-ee!" He giggled, his mood changing into joy. Fang frowned at me.

"He still like me best," Fang mumbled.

"No. You love Mommy, huh baby?"

"Ma-ee," he cried happily, bouncing in my arms. Tyler frowned from him spot on the couch.

"Lucas is too loud," he complained.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you going to watch Lucas, Fang?"

"Watch him?"

"Yeah, I'm going up to the store."

"Why? You're off today."

"I know but Luther had to work all night and is working right now. I'm going to go in and let him take off."

"Yeah, I can watch Lucas."

I tried to hand him to Fang again but it didn't work. Lucas still cried. I took him back, sighing. Clingy much?

"I guess he's going with me."

Fang wasn't happy about this but he just shrugged. I looked at Tabitha, who was next to her brother on the couch.

"Do you want to come, Tabby?"

"No!"

I frowned. Why was she yelling? "Are you okay, Tabby?"

"Leave me alone! I don't like you."

"Hey," Fang turned his attention to her. "Stop yelling at Max. All she wanted to know is what was wrong. Go to your room if you're going to act like that."

Tabitha got up and, after sticking her tongue out at me, left. I sighed, looking at her twin.

"Do you want to go Tyler?"

"Is Lucas going?"

"Yes."

"No. I'm staying home. I don't want to be anywhere near that _baby_."

Sighing, I put Lucas back into his carrier and, after making sure that Sasuke was there, left.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

I sighed, setting Lucas's carrier on the ground. "I came to help you out."

Luther frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You've worked all day yesterday and all of this morning. Go home."

He shook his head. "I'm fine. The real question is how are you, Lucas."

Luther went over to the carrier and lifted the baby out. Lucas made a noise of rejoice, making sure to grab Sasuke before leaning against his father's friend.

"Are you happy today?" Luther asked the baby, sitting back down.

"He wasn't last night," I commented.

"What happened last night? Wasn't he at your Mom's?"

"He's never been without me or Fang for more than an hour and got scared."

"Scared? No. Not Lucas." Luther sat back down, kissing the boy's head.

Giggling, Lucas said, "Da-da!"

"He's not here, baby. You cried when he tried to hold you."

Luther looked at me. "He cried?"

"Yeah, when Fang tired to take him from me."

"Bet Fang's mad."

"Yeah."

Laughing a little, Luther gave me my baby back. "I'm not going to leave but I am going to take a nap in the office, alright?"

"Why don't you just go home?"

"Because if I go home, I'll find something else to do and not sleep."

"If you go into the office, you won't sleep either."

"You know me so well."

I rolled my eyes. "I seriously can take care of the store. I mean, I did while you guys were at Comic…whatever."

He sighed. "Fine, I'll go. Happy?"

"Eh, I've been better."

He kissed Lucas again before leaving.

* * *

Bone chugged his beer before speaking. "Max shouldn't have to work."

Luther took a sip of his Budweiser. "I know but Fang's making her."

"No. I meant right now. You should."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"I worked all yesterday and this morning."

"And? Max is tired."

Rolling his eyes, Luther grabbed a piece of pizza. "Does Max like your dogs?"

Bone shrugged. "She didn't mind them. I think Nina scared her at first but she likes Bubba."

As if on cue, the old dog walked out of the bedroom. When he saw Luther, he started wagging his tail. It looked like he was going to go over to Luther but he got tired and stopped halfway, collapsing on the ground. Rolling his eyes, Luther grabbed another piece of pizza.

"Are you glad you did it?"

"Did what?"

"Told Max?"

"Yeah, of course."

Luther sighed, looking at the Ranger game. "Fang isn't too happy about her coming over here yesterday."

"I seriously want nothing more from Max than what we have now."

"Yeah well Fang don't know that."

"I've told him and that's all I can do."

"Do you want them to divorce?"

Bone looked at his longhaired friend for a long time. "Yeah, I really do."

"If they ever did, would you try to date her?"

Thinking for a second, Bone shook his head. "I would ruin her. Same reason you would never date Tammie again."

Luther said nothing.

* * *

"Luther!" Tammie yelled, walking into the store. I sighed.

"He's not here."

"What?"

"Yeah," I said, looking back down at the magazine I had. "He worked all yesterday and this morning."

"Good. He deserves it."

"For?"

"Being Luther."

I rolled my eyes. Tammie's voice had woken up Lucas, who made a noise, trying to get out of the carrier. Cooing at him, Tammie picked him up.

"Hi Lucas. How are you today?"

"Grumpy," I told her. "Mom said he cried all night."

"That's because you wanted to stay with Aunt Tammie, huh?"

"Aunt?" I questioned.

"Well he has to call me something."

I smiled a little. "He said Mommy today."

"He did?"

"Yeah, when I picked him up from Mom's."

"Aw!" She kissed him, making him frown. "You're so smart Lucas."

"Ma-ee!" He cried, reaching for me. Tammie didn't notice this and just bounced him a little.

"I love you, Lucas. I can't wait till I get a baby."

My turn to frown. "I thought that you were…uh…you know."

"A lesbian?"

"Yeah." I was sort of nervous, more because what right did I have to ask her questions about her life? I mean, we're friends by default, not by choice. Not that she wasn't nice but…I don't know.

"I am. Adoption, Max."

"I thought that they don't let…I mean, isn't there a lot of…"

"Gonna finish that?"

"Nope." I looked back down at my magazine. Letting out a sigh, I flipped a page. Most of our customers do it by our website. I hate being at this store with nothing to do. Tammie put Lucas on the floor.

"Well I guess I'm going to go. Bye."

"Wait, what did you need Luther for?"

She shrugged, turning towards the door. "No reason."

After it was just us again, I looked down at Lucas. "Think they'll get back together?"

He looked at me, smiling. "No!"

I gave him a half smile back. "Yeah, neither do I."

* * *

**End of August**

Is it weird if I'm more nervous than them? I put Tabitha's hair into ponytails, sighing. Tyler had enough hair to do the last thing on earth I wanted. It was short but still made a Mohawk…more like a fohawk but whatever. Anyways, I let him do it. Last night, he had cried about people looking at him because of his hair…or lack there of. If spiking what little hair he had up made him happy and more confident, how could I deny him?

"Max can we go now?" Tyler asked me, already wearing his Pokemon backpack.

For preschool, you really don't need a backpack, it was more for show. But that little girl whose mother is Mom's receptionist has a Diego backpack. Tabitha liked Dora. I'm still not sure the difference but we got her a purple Dora one. Tyler wanted a Tigger one but his sister told him that only babies still watched Tigger. God I could have killed her…not really but I could have yelled at her. Anyways, Tyler decided he wanted a Pokemon one.

"We still have-"

"Come on, Max," he whined. I don't get why they're both excited. School sucks so the only other option is that they're tired of spending their days with me and that better not be the reason. Lucas was on the floor, chewing on Sasuke.

"Ma-ee!" He cried as I stood up. I picked him up.

"Fang, come on, we're going."

He frowned, walking out of the kitchen, where he had been washing dishes. "I don't see why we both have to go."

"Then stay home."

"I meant you."

I frowned at him. "They're my babies and-"

"I'm not a baby!" Tyler yelled. I don't know why that's suddenly an issue with him but it is.

I sighed. "Sorry Tyler. Anyways, I'm going Fang. Why did you think that I wouldn't?"

He shrugged. "Well come on then."

* * *

"Why are you so sad?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…"

We were in the living room and had just gotten back from dropping them off. Tabitha seemed excited but once Tyler got there, he got scared. I don't care what he says, he's still a baby and shouldn't have to go. _Technically_, you don't have to go to preschool but stupid Fang wants them in it.

"Max, all we ever want is alone time. And now, with only one baby to deal with, we'll have plenty of that!"

"Yeah but now they're in school and they'll start making other friends, find other things to do…we're losing them Fang!"

He sighed. "You're hopeless."

I looked down at Lucas, who had fallen asleep in my arms. "I need to go put Lucas in his crib."

Fang kissed the baby's head before letting me go do that. Fang had work today at ten for his other job but Luther had given me the day off saying that he didn't want to deal with a whiny mother. Whatever. I have every right to be upset. My babies are gone!

"Now what?" I asked Fang, walking back into the room.

He shrugged, sitting down on the couch. "I've got work at ten thirty so I'm gonna nap till nine forty. Wake me up?"

"Yeah baby."

He smiled at me. "Come here."

I went over to him and laid down on his chest. Fang wrapped a blanket around us, giving me a kiss on the head.

"Why are you so sad, Maxie? It's me and you alone. We should be loving this!"

I closed my eyes. "I still wish that they weren't four."

Fang sighed, running his hand up and down my back. "Stop it, alright? It's just preschool baby."

"Still."

Kissing my head, Fang closed his eyes. "What if we have another baby?"

I frowned. "What?"

"Yeah. You're upset because they're in preschool right? Well, if we have another baby, you'll have two kids to watch over again."

"Fang, Lucas isn't even a year old yet!"

"And?"

"I don't want another baby. I want my babies I have now back!"

"Well then I guess you're out of luck."

"Yeah…"

Fang laughed a little. "Don't look so down baby."

"Well I miss them!"

"I love you, Maxie."

I frowned. "That's the second time you called me that today."

"Well I love you."

"Right."

"I do!"

"Sure."

Fang ran rubbed between my wings, making me wiggle a little. Kissing my head again, he said, "You have no idea how much I love you. Non at all."

"I bet I love you more."

"No, you don't."

I closed my eyes. "You're right. I don't."

* * *

Apparently, we do have a house phone. I have known about it for a while but no one ever calls it. It's in the attic. Fang keeps it there because most of his time is spent up there, or at least it was before I moved in. Anyways, it surprised me when it started ringing. I had Lucas on the floor, playing with his blocks. I sighed, standing up and taking him with me. Hurrying to get the phone, I pulled down the stairs and ran up them. I got it on what I think was the last ring.

"Hello?" I answered, bouncing Lucas a little because he was fussy about being taken from his toys.

"Is Mr. Shadows there?"

"No he's not but this is his wife." Great, who did we piss off now?

"Hi, this is Crossway preschool. We have your son Tyler in the office."

I frowned. I hope he isn't sick… "Is he alright?"

"Yes ma'am. He just…refuses to speak English."

"What?"

"He'll only speak Spanish. Could you come down here, please?"

I clicked my tongue. Spanish…I'm gonna kill Mom… "Yes. I'm on my way."

Lucas wasn't happy. I put him in the car, giving him Sasuke to calm him down. The preschool was just an old church that they used. It's creepy to me but whatever. Mom's basically cornered us into sending them here, in hopes that the twins would like it and want to go to church there. I mean, I don't mind them learning about bible verses while they learn to count and do their ABC's but I just don't see the point. But you know how tightly wound around Mom's finger Fang is.

"Hi, who are you?" The woman in the church office greeted.

"Mrs. Shadows. You said that my son-"

"Yes, yes. Come with me." The woman got up and took me to a room where Tyler was seated, a frown on his face. When Lucas saw him, he started wiggling in my arms, wanting to get closer to his older brother. Tyler, however, just shrunk further down in his chair. The woman at the desk smiled at me.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Cleves. I'm the pastor's wife."

"Oh," I said, looking at her before back at Tyler.

"Sit, sit," she said with fake sincerity. "Maybe we can get to the bottom of this, hmmm?"

Tyler looked at me. "_Yo quiero ir a casa, Max_."

I know casa means house but besides that, I'm lost. "Uh…"

"Do you know English?" Mrs. Cleves asked me. "Well I mean?"

I frowned at her. "I don't speak Spanish, at all."

Her turn to frown. "Oh. Then how-"

"My mother taught it to him. I didn't know he knew it _this_ well."

"_No me gusta preschool_," Tyler mumbled.

The only word I knew was preschool… "Tyler stop it."

"_Llévame a casa_," Tyler whined.

"Why are you speaking Spanish?" I asked him.

"_Odio aquí."_

What does that even mean? God, I'm mad at Mom right now. "Tyler, stop it. You want me to call Fang?"

"_No me importa!"_

For once, when Fang spanks him, I'm not going to be mad. Mrs. Cleves sighed.

"What if you take him home and we try preschool again tomorrow? A lot of kids can't handle the separation issues. Huh Tyler? Would you like that?"

"_Sólo quiero ir a cas," _Tyler said. Lucas giggled, shaking Sasuke around.

"Ma-ee!" He yelled randomly. I kissed his head.

"Shhh, Luke."

Tyler stood up, picking up his backpack up off the floor. "_¿Podemos irnos ahora?"_

Mrs. Cleves ignored him. "I understand that his sister goes here too? Do you want to pick her up?"

I sighed. It was only ten thirty and I wasn't supposed to pick them up until one. If Tabitha was seriously worried about her brother, I know that she'd be in here, crying or speaking Spanish along with him."

"No," I decided. "I'll pick her up at regular time."

The pastors wife smiled. "Alright then. Goodbye Tyler. I hope you like tomorrow better."

He just walked at the door. I sighed, following him. Once we were in the car and I had put Lucas in, I spoke again.

"Tyler, I cannot believe that you did that! You embarrassed me," I ranted, pulling out of the parking lot. "Why would you do that? Huh? What happened?"

Tyler frowned from the backseat. "They made fun of my hair!"

"Who did, Tyler?"

"The other kids. They're mean. I don't want to go back there ever again. Don't make me Max. Please?"

"Tyler-"

"They said that my hair was nasty and that I smelled like poop!"

Ah, the creativity of children. I was still mad though. Those little brats, making fun of my baby.

* * *

"Max!" Tabitha ran up to the car and got in, smiling brightly. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I drew pictures, I made friends, Cam liked my hair, Terra said my shoes were pretty-"

"Slow down sweetie," I said, laughing a little as she got into the car.

"Where's Tyler? He wouldn't stop speaking Spanish so he got in trouble. Is he at home?"

"No. He's with Luther," I told her. Tyler refused to drive with me to pick up Tabitha so I just dropped him and Lucas. "So you like school?"

"Yes! I _love_ it," she said, stressing the word love. "I made a bunch of friends and colored and-"

"Did you find a new boyfriend?"

"No! Boys here and icky. And Max, Tommy is my husband!"

"I know. I was just checking."

"I love Ms. Kerry. She's the best teacher ever. And I already knew one of the bible verses so I got candy!"

"Cool," I said, pulling onto the road. I hated the fact that I had to do this but I did. "Tabby? You know how other kids were making fun of Tyler?"

She was silent for a second. "Tyler's a baby! He-"

"Tabitha, Tyler has…issues and you know that. Don't let people make fun of him."

"Max, I'm not going to be nice to him when he's being mean."

"How was he being mean?"

"He doesn't share!"

"What did you want him to share?"

"Not me. Terra was drawin' and wanted the color red. Tyler had it and she tried to take it from him."

"Tabitha, she should have asked. Maybe then he would have given it to her."

"No. Tyler's just a big baby."

I pulled up to Anime Any Day. "Well you can just talk to Daddy about it."

"Fine."

I got out. "Come on, Tabitha."

She stomped up to the door of the store.

"There she is!" Luther yelled excitedly. "How was your first day of school, baby girl?"

"Great until I got in trouble for Tyler being a baby."

Tyler, who was on the stool, jumped down. "I am not a baby!"

"Yes you are!"

"Stop it, Tabitha," I hissed at her. "If you do not stop, I will call Fang right now."

"I don't care!"

"You'll learn to if you don't shut up."

"Stop it, Max. You're ruining my baby's perfect day." Luther got up, picking her up. "It's alright Tabby."

I had to bite my tongue before going over to Tyler and picking him up. Sitting down on the stool, I sighed.

"Tyler, it's okay when people call you names. They're just jealous of you."

He cuddled against me. "Yeah, Tabitha. You're just jealous!"

"No!"

"Stop! Now."

"You always yell at me, not him," Tabitha continued. "You're mean to m-"

"I said stop. You better right now."

She just buried her head in Luther's shoulder. I sighed. I thought that twins were supposed to always be best friends, not hate each other. Thank God I don't have one…

* * *

"Tabitha," Fang said, walking into the little girls pink and purple bedroom. He had already talked to Tyler and told him that Spanish was okay at home but not at school and to be a man, stop whining about things. It didn't go so well but Fang wasn't really expecting much. "We need to talk."

She looked up from her coloring book. "You weren't here for dinner."

"I had work." Fang stood next to her bed, arms crossed. "You cannot argue with Max."

"Yes I can. Terra said that she's not my Mommy so I can say what I want."

He lets her around other girls for one day and look what happens. God, next thing you know she'll be wanting to be president or something instead of what she should be. A worker at a comic store of course!

"Max is your step-mother and-"

"What?"

"She's your step-mom."

"No."

"Yes she is, Tabitha."

The four year old rolled her eyes like she had seen Max do. Boys are so dumb. "Step-mom's are evil, Daddy."

"What?"

"Like in Cinderella."

"Tabitha-"

"Max is Max, not my step-mom."

Fang sighed. "Whatever you want to call her, you need to stop yelling at her. You want me to spank you?"

"No!"

"Then stop it."

"But Daddy-"

"I said to stop it so you stop it. Got it?"'

She frowned. "Yes."

"Good." Fang sat down on her bed, pulling her into his lap. "Now tell me all about school."

Tabitha smiled and took a deep breath. This was going to take awhile.

* * *

Fang kissed Lucas's head before getting into bed with me. "You asleep?"

"No."

He kissed the back of my head. "I talked to both of them."

"So you put them to bed?"

"Yep."

"Good."

Fang wrapped and arm around me. "Max, I know that you love Tyler-"

"I love Tabitha too."

"I know but my point was, you do kind of baby him."

"I do not."

"Yes you do, Max. He can't act up because people make fun of him."

"He wasn't acting up. He was just speaking a different language. It's not his fault if those stupid redneck, church freaks didn't understand him."

"So now they're rednecks and church freaks?"

I rolled my eyes. "You just don't get it."

"Max, he's better now. We don't have to protect him from everything."

"Yes we do! And when we can't, Tabitha should be looking out for him."

"She's four Max."

"And? She clearly adjusted better than he did but still didn't help him out. She left him to the wolves."

"Adjusted better? Well he better get better at adjusting because you won't always be there."

"Yes I will. Forever and always."

Fang moved away from me. "Max, just treat him like other kids."

"If those girls had made fun of Tabitha, you would be pissed. Just because you don't love Tyler as much-"

"Shut the fucking hell up! Goddamn Max, how could you say that?"

That woke Lucas up. I sighed, going to get him. Fang snorted.

"Yeah you better get him because I don't love him as much either, right? Go to hell Max."

"See you there."


	8. Chapter 8

Adjusting

Chapter 8

The kids were at school. It was a battle to get them there today. Tabitha hadn't realized that she had to go two days in a row. I'm not sure what she thought it was but she was shocked. Then Tyler didn't want to go for obvious reasons. I laid my head down on the counter, sighing.

"Okay?"

"I'm fine, Bone."

He ran a hand down my back. "Love."

I closed my eyes. "I love you too."

Fang cleared his throat. He was restocking. I ignored him, still pissed off about last night. Bone kept rubbing my back.

"Date."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah."

"With who?"

"Keke."

"Who?"

"Keke."

"How do you know her?"

"I just do."

"Have you ever…with her?"

"Yeah."

"So you guys just go to your apartment-"

"No. Hers."

"Always the girls place?"

"Shhh," he mumbled, running a hand down my head. "Sleep."

I sighed. "Bone, I'm not tired. Just missing Tyler and Tabitha."

"They are not gone."

"I know but I just wish that they were here."

He kissed the back of my head as my baby started crying. "Lucas needs his diaper changed."

I groaned. "Fang-"

"I don't love him, remember?"

I sat up, glaring at him. "That's not what I said!"

Bone just stood up and took Lucas into the back to change him. Fang rolled his eyes, going back to the books.

* * *

When the twins got into the car, this time Tyler was the happy one and Tabitha was upset.

"How was today?" I asked them, worried.

Tyler said nothing but he didn't have to. His sister spoke enough for the both of them.

"Terra said that Jenna was her best friend, not me! It's not fair."

Right. How do you handle this? …I'll just let Fang deal with it. Crisis adverted. "That sucks. How as your day, Tyler?"

He just smiled and shrugged. Tabitha rolled her eyes, something that was new for her. Fang says that she gets it from me but I don't think so.

"He's happy because he has a _girlfriend_," she said in a mocking tone.

"No!"

I frowned. "What?"

"Tyler has a girlfriend, Tyler has a girlfriend, Tyler has a girlfriend," Tabitha sang.

"No! Stop! I hate you!"

"Stop it, both of you! I'm trying to drive."

They both shut up. Sighing, I asked, "Who is she, Tyler?"

"Nobody," he whined. His sister wasn't so secretive.

"Her name's Alexandria Mendoza. She can't speak a lot of English so Miss Kerry said that Tyler could help her. He _loves_ her-"

"Shut up!"

"Tyler stop screaming." Why did I want them? Why? Lucas is never this loud.

It was silent all the way back to the store. Fang was gone but Bone still was there with Lucas.

"Hi Bone," Tabitha called, running into the store. "Guess what?"

Bone just looked at her. She took that as a sign to continue.

"Tyler has a girlfriend!"

"No I don't!" He pushed her. Tabitha got up and pushed him back.

"Stop it! God. What is wrong with you two?"

I picked Tabitha up, just to keep them from fighting. I've been with them for less than twenty minutes and already want to send them back to school. Setting Tabitha on a stool, I picked Lucas up off the floor.

He smiled at me. "Ma-ee!"

I kissed him, sighing. "Tyler, can you get my cell for me? It's in the office."

He walked off, in a bad mood again. Thanks Tabby…

* * *

"Max?" Tyler asked a few days later. It was Saturday so they didn't have school and I had the luxury of being off. Fang was working the graveyard shift at Anime Any Day so he was still in bed, sleeping next to me. That's right. Sleeping! So was I. So what could posse Tyler to bother us?

"What baby?"

"Can Alex come over?"

I had the nightshift last night so I had only been asleep an hour or so, as I had gotten home at eight and it was now nine something. So, I wasn't in my right mind.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Yes!" He walked out of the room.

"Who's Alex?" Fang mumbled against his pillow.

"What?"

"The person you just said could come over."

I frowned before sitting up. "Tyler get back here!"

He grudgingly came back into the room. "What?"

"Alex is that girl, right?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"What do you mean can she come over?"

"She lives over there," he said, pointing.

"What?"

He frowned. "The street behind us. In the green house."

"And how do you know if she wants to come over here?"

"I asked her yesterday. She said okay. I asked you. You said okay. So it's okay."

"Tyler-" I started.

"It's still early, buddy. I'll walk with you over there later, alright and we'll ask her mommy," Fang offered.

Tyler smiled before running of, closing our bedroom door behind him.

"Fang, she cannot come over."

Laying back down and closing his eyes, Fang asked, "Why not?"

"This house is a mess!"

"Then get to work."

I pushed him, frowning. "I hate you, so fucking much."

Fang was unaffected. "Wake me up at twelve so that I can go with him to get that girl."

"Wake your own damn self up."

He rolled over so that he could face me. "Max, calm down."

"No."

"Tommy comes over unannounced all the time and his parents are rich! They have maids and butlers. Their house is spotless but you don't care about that. Why is this different?"

"Because Tommy has come over here since he was a baby. I don't want people thinking that we're trashy."

"We're white trash. Learn to deal with it."

With that, my lovely husband closed his eyes, planning to go back to sleep. I am _not_ white trash. I'm not even full white!

Huffing, I got up, getting Lucas out of his crib. Fang sighed. "Max, get back into bed. You just got home."

"No. I have to pick up."

"Max, you have slept for like an hour."

"Fang this house-"

"I'll fucking clean then, alright?"

Fang's yelling made Lucas cry. I kissed his head. "Don't yell at me."

"You've been yelling at me all week."

"Because you're a jerk."

"Fuck you, Max."

I started to walk out of the room again.

"Max, stop." Fang sighed, standing up. He took Lucas from me before kissing my head. "Go back to bed. When you wake back up, the house will be clean."

"Fine. But wake me up before you take Tyler over there to get that girl."

"Alright."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

I got back into bed. "Feed them breakfast too."

"Of course," he muttered, walking away.

* * *

"So you like Alex?" Fang asked his son as they walked to the girl's house.

"No!"

"Okay, okay, calm down."

Tyler frowned. Why did everyone think that he liked Alexandria? She was nice and all but girl were nasty. It's just that she was better than all those other kids at school. She said that she like his hair. Alex was his best friend.

"This house?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Fang didn't want to knock on the door of someone he didn't know and then find out that they were the wrong person anyways.

"Yes," Tyler whined. Parents made things so difficult.

Fang sighed as they went up to the house. He knocked on the door.

"Yes?" The woman answered.

Tyler smiled as his father asked. "My son knows your daughter from school and wanted to know if she could come and play."

The woman frowned. "No speak-a good Inglés."

Great… "Uh-"

"_Alex puede venir a mi casa a jugar?_" Tyler asked when he realized his dad was too stupid to know Spanish. When he was at Dr. Martinez's house, that's all she spoke to him and Tabitha. Tabitha didn't like it but Tyler did. Spanish was easier than English.

The woman looked down at him. "_¿Quieres jugar con Alex?_"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah."

"Alex!" The woman walked a little bit into the house. "_Vete aqui._"

The little girl walked towards the door. When she saw Tyler she smiled and he smiled back.

"_Él dice que quiere ir a jugar en su casa,_" the woman said, looking at her daughter.

"_Si,_" Alex nodded. "Can I go?"

Her mother frowned. "_Yo no conozco a esta gente._"

"_Tyler va a la escuela conmigo. Él es mi mejor amiga, mamá,_" Alexis pleaded.

"Uh," Fang started, mad that Tyler didn't say Alex only spoke Spanish. "We could come back later."

"_¿Qué ha dicho?_" The woman looked at her daughter.

Alex shrugged. She wasn't so good with English either. "Please?"

The woman sighed, looking at Fang. "Where…you stay?"

"You mean where do I live? On the street behind yours. We really-"

"_Puede ir,_" the woman gave in, sighing. "_Ven a casa a las cuatro, Alex._"

Alex went away for a second before coming back with her shoes and jacket on. The woman smiled at Fang.

"Tha…thank you?" She asked for conformation that she had said it right.

He smiled back at her. "You're welcome."

"I didn't think you'd come, Ty." Alex said as they started walking away. Tyler, content in the fact that Alex was there, just shrugged. Besides, he'd do anything for Alexandria.

* * *

I woke up at one. I went into the living room, thinking that Fang had forgotten about that girl because he hadn't woken me up to check on the cleanliness of our house but I was wrong. Oh was I wrong.

"Hi Max," Tyler said as I walked into the room. They had Fang's action figures everywhere! God, I'm going to kill Fang. "This is Alex."

I looked at the little girl. She was cute, I guess. But aren't all little girls? She had a red bow in her hair, and wore a Tigger t-shirt. Yep, this is Tyler's _not_ girlfriend.

"Hi," I said, forcing a smile. She smiled back.

"Hi. You're Max. Tyler dice that usted nice."

I frowned. She was combining English and Spanish. Spanglish maybe? I think she said that he says that I'm nice.

Tyler pushed her gently. "Be quiet, Alex."

She just giggled.

"Where's Fang?" I asked Tyler.

"Making lunch," he told me, going back to the toys. "He said that if we were careful, we could play with his toys. Alex likes Batman. Daddy said that she better learn to like Spiderman."

Alex giggled. "My papa no le gusta comics. He likes baseball!"

"Oh," I said, walking into the kitchen. Lucas was on the floor, playing with Sasuke. Snickers lay next to him, sleeping.

"Fang, you did not wake me up."

He didn't look away from the sandwiches he was making. "You were tired."

"I was not."

"Max, it doesn't matter."

"Yeah it does. And they are destroying my living room."

"They're four and are having fun."

"Yeah but-"

"Max, Tyler has had so much happen to him and then to be stuck in preschool with kids who make fun of him, we should just be happy that he has a friend."

I sighed. He was right. This girl made Tyler's past few days fun. But I'm still mad at Fang.

"Where's Tabitha?"

"In her room."

"Why?"

"She doesn't like Alex."

"Why?"

Fang shrugged. "You're eating."

"Fang-"

"Shut up."

I shook my head, walking out of the room. I smiled at Alex before going down the hall and into Tabitha's room. She was coloring.

"Hey Tabby."

She looked up at me. "You sleep a lot."

Ignoring that, I sat down on the edge of her bed. "Why aren't you in there with Tyler and Alex?"

"Because Alexandria is stupid."

"Tabitha, that's not nice."

"She is though!"

"Why?"

She shrugged. I looked down at her picture. It was a dog. I think it was Tank.

"Are you jealous?"

"No."

She was. She so was. "Tabby, Tyler can have friends. You're friends with people that he's not friends with."

"Yeah but Tyler's a baby. Babies don't need friends."

She thought she was being cute but I didn't think so. "You need to stop calling him a baby. I mean it Tabitha."

Tabby frowned. "I don't like you."

"Yeah, well, get over it." I left. I was trying to be nice to her and she starts being mean to Tyler. Why does she care if he makes friends? I'm actually very happy that he finally has a friend. He's so unsocial that I was afraid he'd go through life hating everyone.

"Max, do you want to play?" Tyler asked me as I sat down on the couch.

I shook my head. "No. You guys play."

Lucas crawled into the room, Sasuke in his mouth. He went over to his big brother and sat down, smiling. He loves Tyler so much and yet Tyler doesn't like him. It was almost sad.

"Ah!" Lucas took his doll from his mouth and held it out to Tyler. Ty frowned.

"Go away Lucas."

Alex just smiled. "I like bebés."

"Then take Lucas," Tyler commented.

"What's this?" Alex asked, taking Lucas's spit covered toy. Lucas whined until she gave it back.

"Sasuke." Tyler looked around before finding the Naruto character laying on the ground. He picked it up, showing it to her. "Luther gave it to him?"

"Who's Luther?"

"My Daddy's friend."

She picked up one of the toys. "I like your Daddy better than mine. Mine is malo."

Tyler cocked his head to the side. "How?"

"He…yells?" She frowned. "Grita?"

Tyler nodded, telling her that she said it right. "Mine does too."

She shook her head. "Your's is nice."

Frowning, Tyler went back to playing. "If you say so."

* * *

Sunday I was half-asleep at work. If I was with Bone, he would have just let me. Luther though wasn't that nice.

"If you're gonna sleep go home, and do it. I don't pay you to drool on the counter."

I lifted up my head, holding in my own remarks. "Yeah, alright."

"Why are you so tired anyways? Wasn't yesterday your day off?"

"Yeah but I was busy."

"With?"

"Tyler had a friend over so then I had to clean up after-"

"Wait, Tyler? Not Tabitha?"

"Yeah. That girl that Tabitha called his girlfriend."

"Ah, so we now know that at least someone his own age can stand him."

"Yeah." I started to put my head down again but Luther stopped me.

"Max-"

"I know. Sorry. Lucas cried all night."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He was just whinny. Then we put him in bed with us to calm him down and he wanted to play all night."

Luther started to say something but his cell rang.

"Hello?"

"You know, if I can't sleep, you can't talk on the phone."

He ignored me. "Tammie, I told you- No. Do you have to? Yeah. Just have him drop you here. Bring it back by eight. Well I need a ride home, baby girl. No, I can't just sleep in the office! You sleep in the office! Alright. Ten at the latest. Alright. Bye."

"What's wrong?"

"Tammie needs my car."

I know that it's not my business but I couldn't help it. "Why do you do those things for her?"

"What things?"

"Nice things."

He frowned. "Why would I be mean to her?"

"I don't mean be mean. I just mean, you're like really nice for her to be your ex."

Shrugging, Luther stood up and went into the back. Finally. I laid my head back down and went to sleep. What? It's not like we ever have costumers anyways.

"Max?"

I sat up quickly. "Luther I wasn't-"

I stopped when I noticed that it was just Damien. "Oh, it's you."

He frowned at me. Tammie, who was with him, sighed. "Where's Luther? I need his keys."

"In the office I think."

She walked away, leaving me with Damien. He went over to a shelf, going through it. As if there was a manga there that he didn't own…please…

"Bye Damien," his step-sister called as she walked out of back and out the door. "See you at home!"

And she was gone. Damien sighed, muttering to himself.

"What?" I asked him, realizing that I had become good friends with Luther and even better with Bone but not him. Maybe it's because he doesn't work here or maybe it's because he's not a secretive as Luther and Bone. Damien, he seemed like an open and shut case, like he wore everything on his sleeve. And yet, when I thought about it, I knew less about him than anyone. He's just one of those guys that you assume you know so you never really get to know.

"Huh?" He looked at me, shocked that I was talking to him.

I rolled my eyes. "You were talking to yourself."

"Oh…it's nothing."

I sighed. Harder than I thought… "Doesn't she ever get on your nerves?"

"Who?"

"Tammie."

"Oh…no." He looked back at the shelf.

"How old were you when your parents got married?"

"Two."

"And she was…?"

"Five."

"Did your dad marry her mom or-"

"Yeah. My dad and her mom."

"So you didn't live with her."

He frowned. "Why would you say that?"

Now I was embarrassed. That's what I get for assuming… "It's just, you know, the kids are normally with their mom, not dad."

"My mom didn't want me."

It was silent after that. I rang him up and let him leave without saying anything. Luther walked out of the office later, looking like I felt.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"Nothing. You?"

"Same. Life sucks, right?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "Life sucks shit."

Luther laughed a little.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It just feels good to hear someone else say the same thing."

"What did Tammie need your truck for?"

No more laughter. "Date."

"Oh."

"Yeah…she's going out with a guy this time."

I frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"She did say she wanted kids. I guess she-"

"What?"

"Kids. She said that-"

"She said that? She really said that?"

"Yeah," I told him, frowning. "What? Is that a bad thing?"

Luther shook his head, letting silence fall around us. Looks like I know him less than I thought too…

* * *

Bone kissed my head. "Go home. You don't work nightshift."

"I don't get off till ten. That's not for another hour."

"And? I'm here. You can go."

"No she can't," Luther said from the stool next to me. "I don't know when you guys started thinking that you could come and go as you please but you can't. I don't pay you to show up for an hour and sleep."

Bone ignored him, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around me. "Tired?"

I shrugged. "A little."

"How? You've slept all day," Luther continued his rant.

"Shut up," Bone said, sitting down behind the counter.

"What? All she does is sleep. I gave her a job to-"

"Leave Max alone," Bone told him, not even letting him finish. He must be mad seeing as he didn't just use one word. "All you do is stay in the office all day and pretend to work. Max can sleep if she wants."

Luther said nothing. I stayed awake. Around nine thirty, Tammie walked in.

"Here, Luther," she said, handing him the keys. "Thanks."

He said nothing, just pocketing them. I looked at her. "How are you getting home?"

"Damien is supposed to pick me up. I guess I'll have to stay here until he shows up…"

Luther snorted but said nothing. Tammie frowned at him.

"What's your problem?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, fucking you. I know what you said."

She frowned. "What?"

"You know what."

"No I really don't. But I know that you're being an asshole."

Damien luckily walked in. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am. Fuck you, Luther," she said, walking out the door. Damien groaned before following after her.

"Go, Max."

"It's not ten yet Luth-"

"Go!"

Frowning, I got up and gave Bone his jacket back. He kissed my head before letting me go. What's his issue?

* * *

It was silent for almost two hours. Bone was fine with that. Luther was staying because he was too mad and too tired to move. Then he started talking.

"I'm sorry I yelled at Max."

"It's fine. Why are you so mad today? What did Tammie do?"

"She said that she wanted more kids."

Bone frowned. "And? Just because you thought that she'd never-"

"She said that she'd never!"

"She was upset back then. You can't hold it against her forever. You're not with her."

"You just don't get it."

Bone shrugged. "I'm hungry."

Sighing, Luther looked at the clock. It was worthless to try and have a in-depth conversation with Bone… "What's open right now?"

"Don't know. Want me to go find out?"

"Yeah."

* * *

It was twelve when I went to bed. Fang was already in bed, not asleep but trying to be.

"Hey," I muttered, laying down next to him.

"Hey."

I kissed him softly. Fang smiled a little. "You're in a good mood."

"No, not really."

Fang sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Laying on his back, he said, "Something must be wrong."

"No. I'm just not…happy."

"If you're wanting to talk about us again don't."

"I'm not. I'm just not happy with life right now. I thought that when Tyler got better, I'd feel better. I didn't. I thought that once you stopped getting so mad, I wouldn't still hate being here. I don't. I thought that once they went back to school, we'd get closer. We haven't. I'm just over life."

He just laid there for a minute or two. "You know what? I'm over it too."

And for once, we agreed. I laid my head on his chest. "Maybe we aren't right for each other."

"Maybe we're not."

"We'll never know though, will we?"

"Nope. Right or wrong, you're stuck with me."

I know he was trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work. "How were the kids today?"

"Fine. Tabitha and Tyler still aren't talking."

"She's just jealous."

"Of?"

"The fact that Tyler's made a friend."

Fang frowned. "I don't get it."

"She's fine with her having friends but she wants him to only have her. It would be one thing if he made a friend that was a boy but a girl? She doesn't like that. She wants to be the only girl that he wants to be friends with. Same thing when she was upset that we might have a girl. She's always been the only one in his life and wants to stay that way."

Shaking his head, Fang said, "You making them sound more complex than they really are. He probably just broke one of her toys or something."

I shrugged, closing my head. "Night."

Fang kissed my head. "Night."

* * *

**Didn't mean to freak you with the Spanish in this chapter. You don't have to speak it to get the gist of it. It was really just Alex's mom being wary of Fang. Nothing too important to the plot line.**


	9. Chapter 9

Adjusting

Chapter 9

**October**

At five in the morning, I walked into the living room, making sure not to step on any of the toys left on the floor. Some cartoon was on, the glow from the TV shining on Tyler and his little friend. It had become custom for Alex to be here. They spent every night with each other they could. Most of the time, it was Friday night at our house and then Saturday at the Mendoza's. Tyler liked it over there, because all they spoke was Spanish. I don't get it but he thinks it's easier to speak that than English.

"Good morning, Alex," I whispered, walking through the room. She giggled, letting on that she was awake.

"Hi Max."

I looked at her. They were on opposite ends of the couch, both dressed in Tigger pajamas. Tyler had Wa-wa and Bear with him while she had a Scooby Doo doll and a Tigger. She liked the weird, tiger thingy more than Tyler. Go figure.

"You should go to sleep," I said before going into the kitchen. Some nights, they slept in Tyler's room but most of the time they ended up on the couch. We let them leave the TV on because it made them feel grown up to be able to stay up late. I say late but they normally crashed around nine.

I sighed, making coffee. I had work at seven. Fang was off today so he could watch the kids. Yawning, I sat down at the table. I felt something rub against my leg and froze before realizing that it was just Snickers. She meowed at me before going over to her water bowl and getting a drink. Stupid cat…

* * *

"Hey Lucas," Fang whispered, picking the baby up. He opened his eyes. After seeing it was just Fang, he quickly closed them and went back to sleep. Walking out of the room with the baby, Fang tried to remember what time Max worked that day. Deciding it didn't matter, he went into the living room. It was about eight, which meant Tigger was on.

"Hey T-"

"Shhh Daddy! Tigger's on."

Alex just giggled. Sighing, Fang went into the kitchen. Lucas yawned, starting to wiggle in Fang's arms. Fang sat him on the floor before going to the fridge. He decided to make the kids eggs.

"Hi Daddy."

He looked down at his daughter. "Hey Tabby."

She sat down at the table. "Can I go to Dr. Martinez's house today?"

"Why?"

"Tyler gets to go to Alex's. I want to go somewhere too."

"I'll call her and ask."

Content, Tabitha looked at Lucas. He was playing with Snickers tail. The cat licked the baby's nose.

"Daddy, Luke is bothering Snickers."

Fang grunted, not concerned. He was still tired but knew he had to be up if the kids were. Especially when one of the kids wasn't his own.

Tabitha frowned. No one ever listens to her. Tyler and Alex walked into the room. Tigger was over.

"What's for breakfast?" Tyler asked Fang.

"Eggs."

"Huevos?" Alex asked. Tyler nodded, going over to Snickers.

"Stop, Lucas. You can't play with Snickers. She's my cat!"

Lucas looked up at his older brother and giggled. He loved Tyler. Lucas thought he was the best person in the world, next to his mommy and daddy. The ten month old was able to stand up know so he did, having to hold onto one of the cabinet drawers for help. He reached out for Tyler.

"No," Tyler said, picking up Snickers and walking away. Lucas made a noise, wanting his brother back. Alex followed Tyler into the living room.

"I like Lucas," she said as they sat down on the floor, picking up some toys.

Tyler pushed one of his cars around. "I don't."

"I want a brother."

Tyler looked at her. "You've got brothers."

This was true. Alex had five older brothers. She was the only girl and was the baby.

"Not a younger one though!"

"You can have Tabby and Lucas. I don't like them."

"I'll trade you…Scooby for Lucas. You can keep Tabitha."

"Um…I don't think Max would like that."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

* * *

Around twelve, Bone walked in and sat a bag of food in front of me. "Hungry?"

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

He just kissed my head before sitting down at the stool next to me. "Luther?"

"He's taking inventory."

Bone took off his jacket and put it around me. "Tyler?"

"What about him?"

"Alex."

"Oh, yeah she spent the night."

"Late?"

"No. I went to bed at like then. They fell asleep early last night. After messing up my living room of course."

Smirking a little, Bone took a bite out of his burger. "Tabitha?"

"She still doesn't like Alex but she's used to her being over."

"Eat."

"I am! God."

Bone stood up and turned on music, or should I say screaming crap.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"I don't know. Tyler's going over to Alex's house so all I have is Tabby and Lucas."

"Dr. Martinez."

"What?"

He sighed. "Give the kids to Dr. Martinez and we'll go out."

I frowned. "You know that Fang wouldn't like-"

"Him too. You, Fang, me, and Tracy."

"Tracy?"

Bone smiled. "We can go out together but no later than midnight."

"Why?"

"She's mine after that."

"Bone," I sighed, pulling out my cell phone. "I'll ask Fang."

He picked up after the fifth ring. "Hey Max."

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Right now we're out back with Tank."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Tabby said that she wants to spend the night with your mom tonight so it's just you and me…and Lucas."

"Actually, I wanted to talk about that," I said. "Bone wants to go out tonight, with us. If Tyler goes to Alex's house and we put the other two with Mom-"

"Out where?"

"I don't know. Just out. And then after, we can really be alone."

"…Is he bringing a girl?"

I sighed. "Duh, Fang."

"Fine. I'll call your mom."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

"Yes?" Bone asked.

"Yeah. What are we going to do?"

"Movie."

"What movie?"

He shrugged. "Then bowling."

"Bowling? Bone, I can't bowl."

He smirked. "Tracy can."

* * *

"Not here," Bone told us as he answered the door.

"What do you mean not here? You told us to meet here," Fang said, glaring at him.

Bone shook his head. "Yet. Tracy yet."

"Tracy's not here yet," I told Fang, pushing past Bone and into the apartment. Nina wagged her tail, getting up to come over to me. I petted her head before sitting down on the couch.

"Bubba," I called. The old dog walked out of the bedroom and for once made it all the way across the room and over to me. "Hi baby."

He climbed up onto the couch and laid down next to me, putting his head in my lap. Bone went into the extra bedroom and returned with his guitar.

"What are you doing, Bone?" Fang asked, sitting down next to me, having to push Bubba off the couch.

"Max likes when I play," he told Fang, making my husband glare at me.

"What? I do."

Fang frowned as Bone sat down in the chair, strumming his acoustic guitar. I laid my head on Fang's shoulder. Bone has a nice voice when he sings. It's soft…

"Bone!"

There was a knocking on the door. Bone sighed, standing up. It was that girl, the one that feeds his dogs.

"Bone, do I need to feed Bubba and Nina?" Jamisha asked.

Nina went to the door, trying to get past Bone to get at the little girl. Jamisha giggled as Bone let her into the apartment.

"Candy," he mumbled, going into the kitchen. "Twix and Snickers tonight."

Jamisha followed him, happily skipping along behind him. "Jackson said that you should give him candy too."

Bone opened his fridge and pulled out two cokes. "Jackson and you."

"Thank you Bone."

He handed her two candy bars off the counter before going back to his fridge. He pulled out an apple.

"Tell Jackson he can have this too."

Jamisha giggled. "I'll feed them at nine."

Bone nodded as she walked away.

"Bye Bone, bye Max," she called as she went out of the apartment.

"Wait," we heard someone call as she started to close the door. A woman walked up, smiling at Jamisha.

"Thank you," she said, walking in.

Bone didn't even look at her. He just grabbed his guitar and put it away. He grabbed a jacket and gave it to me.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah."

And we left.

* * *

"I want a perro.

"A dog?" Tyler asked, frowning. "Why? Get a cat."

"Gato? Like Snickers?"

"Yeah."

"I like cats," Alex said, sitting down on her bed. "But I like perros better. I want a perro like Tank."

"I don't like Tank."

"Why? He's funny."

Tyler picked up Alex's Tigger doll. "Let's play Tigger. You can be Pooh."

Alex giggled. "You be Pooh."

"No."

"Yes."

"Juan can be Pooh," Alex decided. She jumped off her bed. "Juan!"

The seventeen year old walked into the room. "What?"

"Be Pooh?"

He rolled his eyes. "Estoy ocupado."

"You're not to busy to play with us," Alex tried.

"Yes, I am. I have homework."

Alex wrapped her arms around her older brothers leg. "Please? ¿Me amas?"

"Yeah I love you. Go ask someone else. I'm not here to entertain you and Tyler."

"Yes."

"No." He shook her off before walking away.

"You're gonna be Pooh, then," Tyler decided.

Alex just frowned.

* * *

Bone didn't lie. Tracy is great at bowling. She was kicking our butts.

"I hate bowling," I told Fang after my fifth gutter ball.

Fang rolled his eyes. "What do you want to eat tonight?"

"I don't know. Are we gonna go with Bone and Tracy?"

Fang shrugged. "We can. But I figured we'd go and eat just me and you."

"Where?"

"Wherever you want."

Bowling lasted another twenty minutes. We were leaving the bowling ally when Tracy asked, "Now where?"

Bone got into Fang and my car. "Your place. Drop off, Fang."

"What about dinner?" Tracy asked him.

Bone shrugged, making his date frown.

"What makes you think that I'm just going to sleep with you? You didn't even by my dinner!"

I glanced at Fang and frowned. I did not want to get caught in the middle of this.

"Dollar menu? Hungry Max?" Bone asked.

"Oh so you think you can just buy me two dollars worth of food and I'll fuck you?"

Bone just blinked. "I'll buy Max's."

Tracy unbuckled her seatbelt. "Let me out at the next light."

Fang frowned. "No. I'll just drop you at-"

"Yes. You know what? Just pull over now."

"N-"

"Now."

Fang looked at me before pulling over.

"_Never_ call me again!" She yelled at Bone, getting out. Fang pulled away from the curb. It was silent for a second.

"Big Mac for Max. Forget the dollar menu."

I groaned. "Bone."

* * *

Fang ran a hand down my back. "Wake up, Max."

I opened my eyes slowly. "Why?"

"Because you're naked your mom will drop Tabby and Lucas off soon too."

"What time is it?"

"Eight."

I yawned. "What about Tyler?"

"Church remember?"

When Mom tried to take him to church, Tyler hated it. He loved when he went with Alex though. Go figure. I sat up.

"Do I work today?"

"Yeah. So do I."

Groaning, I got out of bed. "You work with me or-"

"Other job."

Frowning, I went to the closet. "Do I have Bone or Luther?"

"I think Luther."

"God, I'm tired of him."

"You and everyone else."

"What's his issue anyways?"

Fang shrugged. "I'm taking a shower."

"Oh, no you're not. I am."

"Max- hey wait!"

I ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. "Ha."

"Jerk."

I just smiled and turned on the shower. After I was finished, I went into the living room. Tabitha and her youngest brother were in there.

"Ma-ee!" Lucas yelled from the ground. I picked him up, kissing his head.

"Hi baby."

Fang walked out of the kitchen. "Cereal for breakfast. I made you Cheerios Tabitha."

"Thank you Daddy," she said, running in there. Lucas ran Sasuke across my cheek.

"Stop it, no."

He giggled, bouncing in my arms. "Da-da!"

"I didn't forget you," Fang said, taking him from me. "I have Cheerios for you too."

Luke put a hand on Fang's nose. "Ah!"

"Yeah, ah," Fang said, carrying him into the kitchen. "What kind of cereal do you want, Max?"

"I don't want any."

"Max-"

"I'm just not hungry, alright?"

"Whatever."

Fang fed Lucas before leaving. I laid there on the couch with the baby on my stomach while Tabitha was on a ninja mission. Around noon, the doorbell rang. Seeing as I was on the couch and could see the door, I told Tabitha to answer it.

"Hi!" Tabitha said, unlocking it and opening it. Then she saw it was her brother. "Max, _it's_ home."

Tyler stuck his tongue out at her. One of Alex's older brothers, Victor, had walked him and his sister up to the door.

"Bye Tyler," Alex said before looking up at her brother. "Say bye!"

"Bye," he mumbled, rolling his green eyes. "Come on Alex."

"Bye Alex!" Tyler called before closing the door.

"Did you have fun," I asked.

"Yes!" Tyler sat his backpack with his stuffed animals in it down. "We ate hamburgers for dinner and played Tigger and had ice cream and-"

"Calm down."

He giggled. "Tomorrow is school."

"Yeah," I said, turning the channel. Keeping _Up With The Kardashians_ is on. Yes. Fang says that it's not an appropriate show for kids and blah, blah, blah. Screw him. I sat Lucas on the ground. He was naked besides his diaper. He didn't like that. He started trying to take it off.

"Stop that. No," I told him, my voice a little harsher than usual. He made a noise, upset that I told him no.

"Her Lucas. You want to play with Bear?" Tabby asked, taking Tyler's stuffed animal.

"No!" Tyler yelled.

"Stop guys." Kids are annoying.

"What are we doing today?" Tabitha asked, climbing into the chair.

"I have work so you guys are going to the store with me."

Tyler frowned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes." When did spending the day with me become a bad thing?

* * *

"Luther!" Tabitha ran to him.

"Hey baby girl." He picked her up and sat her in his lap. "How was your Saturday?"

"Bad. Alex was over and then I had to stay with Dr. Martinez."

"You wanted to stay with her," I commented. I am so over the twins trying to make me look bad. I am the best mother they've got. Oh yeah, I forgot that Lydia called. Shit. I pulled out my cell phone and sat Lucas's carrier down.

"Max, I'm at work."

"What? No hi?"

"What do you want?"

"Lydia called Friday. She said that it's really important that you call her."

"And you're telling me now because…?"

"Call her on your break or whatever."

"Max-"

"Just do, alright?"

"Where are you?"

"Work."

Fang sighed. "I'll see you tonight, alright?"

"Alright. Just call her."

Fang hung up. I sat down next to Luther, sighing. "Ty, get the baby out of his carrier."

Tyler helped Lucas out before picking up Snickers and going to hide in the bookshelves. I sighed, picking Lucas up.

"Ma-ee!"

I kissed his head. "Can you say hi? Huh?"

"No!"

"No," I mimicked, looking down at my hand, playing with my ring. "Hey Luther?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever think about getting married?"

He smirked. "Why Max, you should have asked sooner."

"Shut up," I hit him a little. "I just mean, Bone seems perfectly alright without ever having a serious relationship. What about you?"

Luther shrugged. "Don't know. Just because you and Fang are so freaking happy being married-"

"Stop, I'm not trying to-"

"You stop. We don't dig into your life."

"Oh, whatever. You don't think that I hear you? All those questions you used to ask Fang? You used to call me a slut."

"I never call you-"

"Forget it Luther. I'm tired of trying to be nice to you. For the past month, you've been a jerk. If you don't want to be friends, fine. Be my boss and I'll be an employee."

He stood up, taking Tabitha with him. Whatever. Let him be a baby. He thinks that he so great and that everyone else is beneath him. I would have left his ass too.

Twenty minutes later, Bone walked in.

"Hi Bone," Tyler called form somewhere in the bookshelves.

He mumbled something, going over to me. He kissed my head. "Day?"

I shrugged. 'It's alright I guess."

"Luther called me."

"Yeah well he's a fuck ass."

"Language."

"I'll say what I fucking want to say."

Bone just went behind the counter and sat down next to me. "Night?"

"I was with you last night, remember?"

"After?"

"Fang and I…yeah."

"Good."

"My night was good, yeah."

"No, I meant mine was good."

I frowned. "When we dropped you off, you were alone."

"Never alone for long."

I frowned. "You're disgusting."

"I like sex. You used too."

I blushed. "Shhh. Don't say that word."

"Why?"

"Tyler can hear you," I whispered hissed. "I don't want him to think that I…I just don't want him hearing that word."

"Cursing?"

"That's one thing but…I don't know."

"He should know that you're into sex."

"What?"

"So that when he gets older he's not uncomfortable about talking about it with you."

"So what do you want me to do? Tell him a detailed outline of my sex life as a bedtime story?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Bone shrugged. "You make sex sound like a bad word."

"It is for a four year old, Bone. Did you know what it was?"

"Not then but by like six, yeah."

"Bone," I sighed, "you don't get it."

"What do you mean I don't get it?"

"You're life was different."

"No. Don't most kids know what sex is?"

"They know the idea and that it's a word that they're not allowed to say but they don't _know_ about it."

"Oh…really?"

"Yeah, really."

"What does he think that you and Fang are doing? Do he know that you're having sex?"

"No. He doesn't know that we do anything. We're not all in his face with making out and stuff."

Bone frowned. "You still make out?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"Just make out? No sex?"

"Yeah, when we're alone."

"Oh."

"Why wouldn't we?"

"I thought that married people just had sex and even that isn't all that great."

He's right. About that not all that great thing anyways… "Do you still make out with girls?"

"Before sex."

"Bone, really?"

"I don't want to be around someone if I'm not going to get something out of it."

"You hang out with me," I pointed out.

He kissed my head. "I love you though. You're like my sister."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you ever want like a wife? Or kids?"

"No."

"So you're just going to die alone?"

"Not alone. I'll always have you, Lucas, Tabitha, Tyler, and Tammie."

"Yeah, sure."

Bone ran a hand down Lucas's face. "If Fang dies, would you remarry?"

I choked on my own spit. "Bone-"

"Not marry me, I just meant marry. Do you think that they're someone else out there for you?"

"I don't know. No, I don't think I would."

"Stupid."

"How is that stupid?"

"You and Fang getting married, trying to have a family. It's just ludicrous to me."

"What? Why?"

"You just don't seem like the family type."

"What?"

"You seem more like the single mother with a bunch of boyfriends."

"Excuse me-"

"It's not a bad thing. And I'm glad that you're not."

"Glad?"

"Yeah because if you were that girl with a bunch of boyfriends, I would have a lot of losers ass to kick."

I rolled my eyes. Jerk…

* * *

On Mondays, both of Alex's parents work. Her brothers have places to stay but Alex stays with us. Which meant building forts and playing with action figures. Usually anyways. Today, my schedule was messed up and instead of working morning, I got the afternoon. So I get to have four kids at the store. Ya! Not.

"Your daddy is here?" Alex asked Tyler as I took them out of the car.

"Yeah. Him and Luther. Bone's not here today. Right Max?"

"Right."

"Hi Luther," Tabby called as she walked into the store. Fang and his friend were behind the counter, talking. "Hi Daddy."

"Hey, Tabs," Fang said smiling at her as she ran behind the counter and climbed into Luther's lap.

"And who is this?" Luther asked after kissing Tabitha's head. Alex giggled a little.

"This Alex," Tyler told him.

"And I am honored to be graced with her presence." He sat Tabby on the floor so that he could bow. "I'm am Luther and wish that I could have met you sooner."

Alex just giggled again. Tabitha, however, didn't find it funny. She still isn't fond of Alex.

"Luther stop and hold me," she whined, grabbing his leg. The longhaired guy just smiled, sitting back down.

"Fang," I pushed him a little. "Get up so I can sit down."

He groaned, standing. Fang lift Lucas out of his carrier. "Hey bubba. How are you?"

"No!" Lucas squealed, bouncing.

"Is Snickers here?" Tyler asked.

"No."

He frowned. "Why not?"

I ignored him, watching Alex. She went over to one of the bookshelves.

"What are these, Ty?"

"Books," he said.

"Not just books, Tyler. Mangas," Luther corrected.

"Man-gas?" Alex looked at Luther.

"Yeah." Luther sat Tabitha on the ground before going over there. He grabbed one, opening it.

"Pictures!" She said, clapping her hands, looking at it.

"Yeah, like comics but better."

"Pretty," she said, looking at the drawings.

"Yeah," Luther said. "You read it backwards."

"Backwards?"

"Uh-huh. From right to left."

"Wow," she smiled at him, giggling. "I like your hair."

"You do?"

She giggled. "Like girl hair."

"Girl hair?" He frowned, picking her up with one arm. "Girl hair!"

Tabitha frowned, getting off the stool. "Daddy?"

Fang stopped making faces at his youngest and looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"I hate Luther."

Luther didn't hear her though. He finally sat Alex down, putting his baseball cap on her head.

"Your hat," Alex said, trying to give it back to him.

"No, keep it."

"Why?"

"As a gift to remember me by, of course." He smiled at her before pulling his keys from his pocket. "I got a date tonight. You two can handle to store until Bone gets here?"

"Yeah." I said, taking Lucas from Fang. I'm glad that he's going out on a date. Maybe it'll put him in a better mood. "Have fun."

"Bye," he said before walking out of the room.

"He didn't tell me bye," Tabitha whined.

"Yeah, he told everyone bye," I said.

"But he didn't say that he loves me."

"You know that he does though so-"

"I hate him." Tabitha stopped off to the office. Ugh. I thought jealousy wouldn't kick in until fourteen not four!

* * *

I groaned, laying down on the bed. "I am so tired."

"From what?" Fang asked, getting into bed with me. "It was slow today."

"I know but still. And Tabby seems really mad about Alex."

"What do you mean?"

"She's super jealous now."

"Tabs? Nah, she's just mad that Luther didn't' say that he loved her," Fang waved off my concerns.

"I don't know Fang."

"Well I do know."

"Whatever." I rolled onto my stomach. "My back is killing me tonight."

Fang kissed my head. "Mine too."

I rolled my eyes. Fang had been in a lot better mood recently. I don't know why. Maybe it's because Tyler has.

"Fang, please?"

"Only because I love you," he said, moving closer to me.

I smiled closing my eyes. "Yeah, only because you love me."


	10. Chapter 10

Adjusting

Chapter 10

**November**

"God, I can't believe I haven't seen you in forever Lucas!"

Nudge's voice made Lucas whine a little. She didn't notice. Taking him from my arms, she said, "You were so small back then! Look at you."

"What about me Nudge?"

She looked down at Tabitha. "Hi sweetie. I've missed you."

She giggled. "I missed you too."

Fang crossed his arms. "Who are you?"

The guy smirked a little. "Name's Drake."

So this is _the_ Drake. Hmmm… I smiled at him. "Hi."

Nudge kissed Lucas's head. "He's so cute Max."

"Yeah," I said. It was about five days before Thanksgiving and Nudge had the week off from college.

"Max, I want to go see Alex."

I sighed, looking down at Tyler. "Tyler, not right now, alright? Nudge just got here."

"But Victor and Juan are taking us to the park. Can I go now?"

"Alex?" Nudge questioned.

Tabitha giggled. "Alexandria is his _girlfriend_."

"No!"

Mom sighed, shaking her head. "Nudge, did your mom not come down?"

"Uh no…she didn't feel like it."

"Oh. Well I hope you tell her that we miss her."

"Ah!" Lucas reached for my mother. He had formed a sudden joy of being around her. He loves her now. Mom took him, giving him a kiss on the head.

"Hi baby," she said, bouncing him a little. I sighed, giving Nudge a hug.

"I missed you," I told her.

"I missed you too."

We still had to stay here for another two hours at least and wait for Ella to show up. After Nudge went to go put her stuff in a bedroom, Tabitha and Drake following, I laid down on the couch.

"What's wrong with you?" Fang asked.

"Nothing. I'm just…I don't know." I closed my eyes. "Can you take Tyler over to Alex's house?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Just sleep a little."

"Max, are you okay?"

"Fine I just…I'm fine."

Fang kissed my head. "Alright. Come on Ty."

"Bye Max. I love you."

"I love you too baby," I mumbled, closing my eyes. I fell asleep.

"Max?"

I opened my eyes a little. How long had I been asleep? "Yeah Mom?"

"Are you okay?"

"Just tired."

She was standing above me, Lucas in her arms. She shifted him to her hip. "Have you done it yet? The test?"

"No."

"Max-"

"Mom I've been busy."

"You told me that you missed a week ago."

"I know. I'm just…I don't want to find out. Not yet. Fang was so mad last time."

"Max, at least go to the doctor."

"No. I want to talk to Fang before I find out."

"Really?"

"No…I just don't want another baby right now."

"Then why weren't you on the pill?"

"Fang doesn't want me to be on it."

Mom frowned. "When did you start letting him run your life?"

My stomach was upset. "Mom just leave me alone."

"Max you need to-"

"I will, alright?"

Lucas reached out for me. "Ma-ee!"

Mom handed him over. "Max, I'm just looking out for you."

"Yeah? Are you going to let me stay with you when Fang kicks me out because he's pissed that I'm pregnant?"

"I thought that you just said he wanted you off the pill?"

"He does. I don't know. He's just so…weird."

"You have to tell him."

I sighed. "I don't even know if I am."

Lucas drooled on my face. "Nah!"

I sat up, putting him on the floor. "Lucas!"

He giggled. "Ma-ee!"

Mom shook her head before walking away. Fang chose that moment to walk in so Lucas turned his attention to him.

"Da-da!" Lucas stood shakily, reaching out for Fang. He picked him up, giving him a kiss on the head.

"Hey bubba," Fang said before looking at me. "You okay?"

"Would you quit asking?"

Sighing, he sat down on the loveseat, Lucas in his lap. "Alex says hi."

I closed my eyes again, laughing a little. "Who's stay where tonight?"

"They're staying over there tonight. We stopped by the house so that he could get Bear and Wa-wa."

"Good," I muttered, closing my eyes again.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Fang I swear to-"

"Alright, alright."

"Can you bring me a blanket? I'm cold."

Fang sat Lucas on the ground before going down the hall, returning with a blanket and a pillow. He covered me over before feeling my head.

"You don't have a fever."

"Thanks, Sherlock."

Fang just kissed me. "Sleep."

"I'm trying," I said, closing my eyes again. I was sleeping for awhile when Ella finally showed up.

"I'm here!" She called out, walking into the living room. I groaned, sitting up.

"Do you have to be so loud?"

She frowned, looking at me. "I haven't seen you in forever and that's the first thing out of your mouth?"

"Ella!" Mom walked into the room, hugging her daughter. "How are you?"

"Fine, Mom."

Fang, who was in the chair watching TV, turned it up. Lucas was in his lap and started bouncing up and down, excited that someone else was here.

"Lucas!" Ella turned her attention to him and went to pick him up. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You're not a baby anymore, are you? Huh?"

He wiggled in her arms as she kissed his head. "No!"

"Aw, you can talk, huh?" She bounced him a little.

"Hey Ella," Nudge greeted, walking into the room, Tabitha following behind.

"Oh hey. Where's _Drake_," Ella sang his name.

"Napping," Nudge said, pushing my feet back so that she could sit down on the couch. Tabitha climbed into her lap. "Where's _Toney_?"

Ella glared at her but changed the subject. Wonder who Toney is…

"Where' Ty, Max?"

"At his friend's house."

"Friend?" Ella questioned. Why does everyone think that he would never make friends?

"His girlfriend," Tabby clarified. Lucas whined a little until Ella gave him back to Fang. Happy, he curled against Fang, closing his eyes. He probably wants a nap.

"Girlfriend?" Ella asked, walking down the hallway. Tabitha got up, following, just to carry on the conversation. I sighed, getting up.

"When do we eat?" I asked.

"Soon Max," Mom said, walking out of the room. I went in there after her. "What, Max?"

"Nothing. What's with the attitude? I can't talk to you?"

Mom just sighed. "No, I'm just…why won't you at least tell Fang that you think-"

"Mom, be quiet," I hissed. "We already went over this like a thousand times. I will when I'm sure."

"He deserves to know, Max."

"Know what? It might not even be true."

"What might be true?" Fang asked, walking into the room. Shit.

"That Nudge is pregnant."

Is it weird if that's the first thing that came to my mind?

"What?" Fang stared at me for a second. "Nudge!"

"What?" She asked, walking into the room with Luke in her arms.

"Did that fuck ass get you pregnant?"

Nudge's jaw dropped a little. "How did you know?"

Oh my God. "Nudge, are you serious?"

She frowned. "It's not Drake's so shut up."

"What?" Fang had bucked up a little, ready to beat the shit out of Drake apparently. Hmmm…

"Nudge, who's is it then?" I asked. I was slightly upset for Nudge but also somewhat happy for myself. Even Mom seemed to forget about my problem for the time being.

"Just some guy's. We're not together, we never were."

Ha. That's all I have to say. Fang had a one-night stand, Nudge did. I'm the only one that actually loves the guy I have kids with. And who's the slut? Uh…never mind.

"Have you told him?"

"Yes. He doesn't want anything to do with it."

"No," Lucas said randomly, trying to get out of her arms. "Ma-ee!"

"Here baby," I muttered, taking him from her.

"What are you going to tell Drake?" Mom asked.

"Nothing."

I suddenly got a funny cartoon depiction in my head of Nudge suddenly having a baby eight months from now, shocking Drake by popping out a baby. He he he he…not funny? Oh.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Just drop it, Dr. Martinez. I got this under control." With that, Nudge walked out of the room. Fang sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"We?" I looked down at Lucas. "_We _have three kids of our own to work about. _We_ aren't going to do anything."

"Max-" he started but I just cut him off.

"Nudge said that she has it under control." I walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

It was the next day and Nudge was over at the house. Fang had work and Tyler was still with Alex. So it was just me, Tabby, Nudge, and Lucas. We were all on the bed, Lucas happily chewing on Sasuke, Tabby drawing, and me and Nudge talking in hushed whispers.

"So are you just going to…you know abort it?"

"No," Nudge hissed. "I'm keeping her."

"Her?"

"Or him. I think her."

I rolled my eyes. "Nudge, babies are a lot of work."

"So you want me to kill it?"

"No! I'm just saying…I don't know. At least tell Drake."

"No. Then he'll know that I cheated on him."

I frowned. "You mean you two aren't-"

"He's very religious."

Ugh. "Nudge, if he loves you, he'll forgive you."

"Would you forgive Fang?"

"Fang would never-"

"Would you?"

"Nudge this isn't about me and Fang. This is about-"

"Max, I'm keeping her, okay?"

"Fine. Just tell Drake. He has to know."

She sighed. "I don't know…"

"Baby, it'll only be better to get it over with."

She sighed. "I guess. Hey, how did you know that I was pregnant?"

Fuck… "Nudge, I'm gonna tell you this but you cannot tell a soul."

"What?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

It was night now and Fang had work till ten, Tyler, who had gotten home finally, and Tabitha were in bed while Lucas was supposed to be sleeping too but was really in his crib, watching us.

"Ten more seconds," Ella whispered, as if I would check at the exact moment.

I rolled my eyes. "You are way more excited as me."

Nudge just smiled. "Our babies will be the same age!"

"Yeah, yeah," I dismissed her comment. I went back into the bathroom, grabbing the test. I stared at the results for a second.

"Well?" Ella called from the other room. I slowly walked back out there.

"What is it Max?" Nudge asked.

I nodded a little and the two of them pulled me into a right hug. I wasn't nearly as happy.

"How am I gonna tell Fang?"

Smiling still, Nudge said, "I'll tell Drake if you tell Fang by tomorrow."

"What?"

"By tomorrow night, he has to know or else I can handle my baby situation the way I want."

"That's not fair."

Ella rolled her eyes. "He has to find out some time."

"Yeah but…just forget it."

Nudge hugged me again. "It'll be fine, Max. Fang loves you."

He also loved Lucas but that didn't stop him from being mad about his birth…

"Ma-ee!" Lucas sounded off.

Sighing, I went over to him and kissed his head. Ella and Nudge hugged me one more time before leaving. Now, we wait.

* * *

I was waiting up for him. Fang walked in a little after ten. He thought that I was sleeping so he just went into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth.

"Fang?" I called.

"Shhh, baby. Sorry I woke you up."

"You didn't. I was waiting." I got up, going to stand in the bathroom doorway. "So what do you think about Nudge?"

He sighed. "I just want her to stay in college."

"Isn't it weird that she's pregnant?"

"Why's it weird?"

"It's just she was the last person I thought would be pregnant before she was married."

Frowning, Fang said, "Nudge?"

"Yeah."

He started brushing his teeth. I watched him, leaning against the doorframe for support.

"Hey baby?" I asked after a second.

He spit in the sink. "Yeah?"

"…I love you."

Fang put the cap on the toothpaste. "I love you too."

"Really? I mean, really?"

He turned to face me. "Yeah, Max. With all my heart."

With all my heart… "That's good."

Fang kissed my head. "What's up, Maxie?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

Yeah, nothing except for the fact that I'm pregnant… "Yes, really."

Fang just kissed my head again before gently pushing past me. He went over to Lucas's crib, smiling down at the sleeping baby. Baby…Lucas is still a baby and I'm pregnant? God. Sex isn't even good after having a baby! It hurts and is weird. I mean, I like it and all but still. How can I be pregnant?

"Night-night Lucas. I love you," Fang whispered to the baby.

I sighed, going to stand next to him. "Fang?"

"Hmmm?"

"…I'm pregnant."

Fang paused. "What?"

"Yeah."

He slowly smiled. "Really?"

Okay… "Yeah."

Fang turned to face me, picking me up and holding me above him. "Max that's great!"

Frowning, I asked, "It is?"

"Yes, silly." He was definitely joyful. He stared into my eyes for awhile. "Another baby? God Max, I love you. I mean I wasn't planning on having another one so soon but this is great!"

I smiled. He was happy. He was actually happy! Fang kissed me, putting me back down onto the ground.

"Fang?" I asked once we parted.

"Shhh, not now." He kissed my head.

Leaning against him, I sighed. "I thought that you'd be mad."

"No, baby. Nowhere near mad." He ran a hand down my arm. "Though, all these babies are starting to take up space on my body."

I pushed him a little, smiling. "You're so stupid."

"And you're so beautiful," Fang mumble, pulling me back into a kiss.

* * *

Tyler was acting weird today. At first, I was afraid that he knew I was pregnant and was mad but that didn't seem to be it. How would he have found out? Plus, he was happy last time. So I don't know what the issue is.

"And I want another Barbie, a new coloring book, a new-"

"Okay, okay, Tabby. I don't think Drake really cares that much."

She frowned at me but did shut up. We were over at Mom's in the living room. She was in the kitchen with Tyler, making cake. Why cake? Don't ask me but Tyler like making cake…or liked licking the bowl at least. Whatever. Fang, who was next to me on the couch, pulled out his cell phone. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, reading the text.

"Who's it from?" I asked as Lucas crawled over to Nudge. She immediately picked him up. I wonder what her baby will look like… I bet she wants a girl. Do I want a girl? I'm not sure.

"Luther." Fang kissed my head. "I've got work tomorrow and so do you."

"Great…"

Fang was all smiles today though. He was in the best mood since I don't even know when.

"Hi Max," Tyler said, walking into the room. He crawled into my lap.

"Hi baby," I said, kissing him.

"Hey bubba." Fang tried to kiss him but Tyler just moved away, cuddling against me.

Frowning, I looked down at the four year old. "What's wrong, Tyler?"

Like I said before, he had been like this all day. He wasn't happy with Fang today apparently. I have no idea why. I was going to say something but Mom calling my name stopped me. I sat Tyler on the floor before going to go see what she wanted.

"What?" I asked, grabbing a soda.

She looked into my eyes. "Did you tell Fang last night?"

I smiled. "Yes! He-"

"Is he hurting you?"

I stared at her for a second. "What?"

Her tone never changed. "Is Fang hurting you, Max?"

"Fang!" I yelled.

"Max-" She tried.

"Fang, come here!"

He walked into the room. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't find the right words. "She…Mom said…"

"What?" Fang frowned, looking at Dr. Martinez. "What did you say?"

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Tyler told me that last night he…heard some things."

"Like what?" I asked, crossing my arms while moving closer to Fang. He was still confused.

"Like screaming and…banging and crying."

I frowned. I can account for the first two but the last one… "Mom-"

"He said that you were yelling Fang and then he heard Max crying."

Crying? God. Fang still wasn't catching on. "So? What does that mean?"

Again, Mom took a deep breath. "Fang, sometimes you get so angry I just though…I mean Tyler was so adamant that Max crying and hurt, I just thought-"

"Wait, you thought that I hit Max or something?"

There you go, Fang!

Mom kept her eyes on me. "Max, if-"

"Is that was you thought?" Fang was getting angry. "That I was hurt her? That I would-"

"Fang, you're only proving her point," I hissed, turning to look at him. "Calm down."

He wasn't though. "Come on Max."

"Fang-"

"No. She fucking thinks that I would hit you? That I could hurt you?" Fang was yelling now. "Fuck this. Come on."

Fang grabbed my arm, pulling me from the kitchen. "Fang, stop-"

"Shut up Max." He let go of me, going to pick up Tabitha. "Come on Tyler!"

He frowned, getting up. "Daddy, why are you yelling?"

Ignoring him, Fang picked up Lucas from Nudge's lap before storming out of the house with two of the kids.

"Max!" Nudge called but I just grabbed Tyler and left. Lucas started crying as soon as we pulled away from the house. Fang didn't seem to notice. When we got to the house, he just stormed out of the car, not even helping to get the babies out. I sighed, getting Tyler and Tabitha out before Lucas. Then I realized why he was crying.

"We left Sasuke," I announced to Fang as we came into the living room.

"What?"

"Lucas's doll." I closed the door behind Tyler and Tabitha. "That's why he's upset."

"Well he can get the hell over it. We are never going over there again."

"Fang-" I started.

"No. How dare she-"

"Daddy no!" Tabitha wailed. "I like Dr. Martinez!"

"Shush, Tabitha," he said, still looking at me. "I'll get Lucas another one from the store but we are never going over there again."

"Fang he doesn't want another one." I sighed, giving the baby to his father. "He wants his Sasuke. He's had it since he was six months old!"

"That's not that long!"

"Yes it is!"

"Max, he's not even a year yet."

"So?" I glared at him before kissing Lucas's head. He just kept crying. I felt horrible for him. I took the keys from Fang.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get my baby his toy," I said, walking out of the house. The whole drive to Mom's I couldn't help but worry about what I was going to say. Then I realized that it didn't matter. Fang and her are way too over dramatic. I pulled up to her house and went in. Drake was gone, Ella now in his place, sitting in the living room with Nudge.

"Max!" She hugged me. "I heard that Mom made Fang go ballistic."

Understatement of the year… "Yeah."

"So, I'm guessing that Fang took it bad?"

"Mom saying that he hits me?" Is there any other way to take that?

"No! The pregnant thing."

That made me smiled. "No. He's happy."

"Then why-"

"I don't know, Ella." I sighed. "Something Tyler said apparently."

Nudge got up, going over to me. "Why are you back?"

"Lucas left Sasuke."

Nudge frowned. "That little toy?"

"Yeah."

She went over to the couch, picking the plushie up. "Here."

"Thanks," I said, looking down at it. "I don't know why he likes it so much."

Nudge just smiled a little. "I can't wait till I have a kid."

That reminded me of something. "I told Fang."

"And?"

"You have to tell Drake."

Nudge looked at me. "Max-"

"You have to. A deal is a deal."

"Fine. Now you better go before Dr. Martinez finds out you're here."

I frowned. "Why?"

"She's upset that she made Fang mad. She'll want to talk your head off."

I made a face at her before walking towards the door. "See you later, girls."

"Bye!" They called, letting me leave. When I got back home, Tyler and Tabitha were watching TV in the living room but Fang and Lucas were gone.

"Where's Daddy?" I asked them, locking the front door. I don't like leaving the door unlocked. Too many bad things can happen.

"In the attic," Tabitha told me. I went up there and saw Fang on the couch, Lucas sleeping on his chest.

"Hey," I said, walking over to them.

"Hey," Fang said, kissing me when I leaned over him. "You get it?"

I nodded, laying the toy next to the sleeping baby. "Of course I did."

"Good." Fang closed his eyes. "Don't we need to make a doctor's appointment? Just to-"

"I know Fang. God. It's one Friday."

Fang ran a hand down Lucas's head. "I'm going."

"Okay." I looked at the TV and saw that some show was on. "How did you get Luke to go to sleep?"

"I blew air on his feet."

I frowned, crinkling my nose. "What?"

"Yeah."

I laughed a little before asking, "Fang? You know how Mom said she heard me crying too?"

He frowned. "Yeah. What about it?"

Here goes nothing. "Do I sound that way during sex?"

"Max-"

"Do I?"

"Well…there is this one noise that you make…"

I glared at him. "Well you sound mad apparently."

Fang rolled his eyes. "I just don't get why Tyler's never heard us before."

"I don't know."

"I guess we were kind of loud last night?"

"Kind of?"

Lucas woke up after a second. He took a breath in before starting to cry. Then he turned his head and saw his most prized possession next to him. He stopped whining, instead grabbing the Naruto toy.

"Nah!" He yelled, beginning to chew on it. I sighed, looking at him. So easily amused.

"What are we gonna do about Tyler?" Fang asked after a second.

"I don't know. I guess we should talk to him."

"Guess so…"

* * *

I sat down on Tyler's bed before pulling him into my lap. "Tyler, me and Daddy want to talk to you about something."

He cuddled against me. "What?"

Fang got down on his knees in front of us. "Buddy, why do you think that I would hurt Max? Huh?"

Tyler frowned. "I didn't say that!"

"You're not in trouble, Tyler." I ran a hand down his stomach. "Baby, we just want you to know that Daddy would never hurt me. Ever."

"Yeah, Ty. I love Max. You know that."

He looked up at my face. "Then what were you doing?"

Great… "We were playing."

"Playing what?"

Fang ran a hand down Tyler's face. "A married person game."

He seemed to consider this. "Do Tabby and Tommy play?"

Frowning, Fang said, "No. You can only play after you turn eighteen."

"Oh…then why was Max crying?"

I wasn't crying! Fang took this one too. "Because she was telling me how much she likes it."

"By crying?"

"I was so good at it that she couldn't hold back the tears from the beauty of my skill in the game."

I almost hit him. Tyler looked up at me for conformation and I had to nod my head in agreement. "Yeah, Ty."

"Oh," He said, happy again.

"Yeah." I kissed his head. "Daddy loves me, you know that right?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Then you know that he would never hurt me."

Tyler giggled. "I'm sorry I told Dr. Martinez that you hit Max."

Fang just kissed Tyler's head. "I know, it's not your fault."

I stood up, laying Tyler down on his bed. "Now go to sleep baby."

"Good night Max."

I kissed him, putting Wa-wa and Bear on the bed with him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Fang kissed him. "Night buddy."

We went into our bedroom. I sighed, laying down on the bed. "What are you going to do about Mom?"

Fang shrugged before taking off his shirt. "I don't want to deal with her at all, honestly."

I sighed, getting into bed. Once he came back from brushing his teeth, Fang kiss Lucas's head before getting into bed with me.

"I love you," Fang told me, getting under the covers.

"Love you too."

He kissed my head. "We have work in the morning."

"Where are the babies going?"

"Nudge said that she's going to take Tabitha and Lucas shopping."

I frowned. "Lucas might not like that. He doesn't like being without one of us."

Fang shrugged. "He's a big boy Max. He'll be a big brother soon."

I rolled my eyes when Fang nuzzled my neck. I pushed his head slightly. "What about Tyler?"

"One of Alex's brother is going to take them to the zoo."

I frowned. "Which one?"

"Her oldest one. He's in town for Thanksgiving. Home on leave. He wants to spend time with her and she won't do anything with out Tyler."

"Oh." I laid my head on his pillow. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my head. "Now go to sleep."

"Night."

Fang laid on his stomach, putting an arm around my waist. "Wake me up in the morning."

"When?"

"Before you get in the shower."

"You mean after so that you can take one," I clarified.

"No. I mean before so we can shower together."

I frowned. When did Fang become the horney one?

* * *

"Hey Luther," I greeted, walking into the store. He looked up from the counter.

"Hey. Where is-"

"Ty's with Alex and Nudge took the other two," Fang said, letting me sit down on the stool. He stood behind me and kissed the back of my head.

"Good mood much?" Luther asked, looking at us.

"Very," Fang agreed, wrapping his arms around me, holding me to him.

Confused, Luther asked, "Why?"

"I'm-"

"_We're_ pregnant." Fang cut me off. We're? More happy than I thought.

Shocked, Luther shook his head. "Is that a good thing?"

"Yes. Of course," Fang kissed my head again, running a hand down my flat stomach. Shit. I finally starve myself just enough to lose all that pregnancy weight just to have another baby. Ugh.

Fang kissed me one more time before walking off to the back to do inventory. Luther sighed.

"Is he honestly happy? He's not being an ass to you again is he?"

"No. He's been in the best mood of his life."

Luther seemed skeptical. "Really?"

"Yes, God."

"Well I for one am shocked."

"That's nice." I laid my head down. He didn't yell at me for the first time in awhile. Instead, he just put his jacket around my shoulders, as if he were Bone. "Luther-"

"Just sleep."

"You must be in a good mood too," I mused.

"Must be."

* * *

Alex's oldest brother was _built_. And when I say that, I don't mean six pack built, I mean every part of his body had muscle, even his muscles, built. He smiled at me when I opened the door.

"Max!" Tyler smiled too. "Look what Manuel bought me!"

He held up a cheetah. I sighed. "Tyler-"

"Max, I got a penguin," Alex told me, show it to me. "His name is _Hielo_."

"Ice, Alex. It's ice," her brother corrected. "You're in America, you speak English. You're just as hard headed as Mom."

Alex stuck her tongue out at the soldier. I shook my head. "You really didn't need to buy him that."

"Of course I did," the man turned his gaze on me. "Only the best for Tyler. He is top priority in Alex's book." He laughed a little. "I'm Manuel. You are?"

"Max," I told him, smiling a little. "Thank you very much for taking Tyler."

"It was my pleasure." Manuel pushed Tyler's head slightly. "It gave me a chance to meet my future brother-in-law, right Alex?"

"No!" She pushed Manuel's leg. "You're _malo_."

He groaned. "English, baby."

"No." She frowned at him.

Manuel rolled his eyes before looking at Tyler. "Good-bye, Tyler. I hope to see you again soon."

"Bye!" He called as he walked into the house.

"Bye-bye!" Alex called as her brother led her away. I closed the door, looking down at Tyler. He was on the couch now, his cheetah next to him.

"Ty, what have I told you about letting people buy things for you?" I don't know why I felt so weird about the Mendoza's buying things for Tyler. I felt weird when Cameron takes him somewhere and buys him stuff. It's not like I don't buy things for Tommy and Alex too it's just…I don't know.

"Manuel said that he had to," Tyler told me, cuddling his stuffed animal to him. "That we're brothers."

I smiled a little. "You know why he said that right?"

"No."

"He meant that you and Alex were going to get _married_."

Scowling at me, Tyler responded, "No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

He crossed his arms. "I don't like Alex."

"Uh-huh." I went into the kitchen. I had to wash dishes. It was around seven and I had gotten off at six. Fang worked until one tonight so I was on my own as far as feeding the kids and putting them to bed went.

"Tyler when did you eat?" I called.

"Before I came home."

Alright. Tabby and Lucas, who had come home about twenty minutes before their brother, had been fed by Nudge. Well, sort of. Lucas ate a little of Nudge's food but feeding him is easy. Bed time is still an issue. Ugh. I washed dishes before going back into the living room.

"Bath time, Tyler."

He looked at me. "Do I have to?"

"Yep." I headed to the bathroom. "Come on."

I turned on the water before leaving him and going to check on his sister. Tabitha was drawing on her bed. Shocking! I sat down next to her.

"Hey baby."

She smiled at me. "Nudge is gonna have a baby."

"I know."

"She said that when she does, that I get to help her. That it's gonna be a girl. Like a sister!"

I frowned. "I thought that you didn't want a sister?"

"I do!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Maybe you'll get a real one."

Tabitha was intrigued. "Really? How?"

"Because I'm having another baby."

Tabitha smiled. "Really? Really, really, really? A baby?"

"Yeah, Tabby."

She got up. "Tyler!"

"He's in the bathroom," I said, getting up, laughing a little. "Tabby, be quiet. Lucas is sleeping."

She frowned, coming back to her bedroom. "No one else is happy."

I picked her up when she reached out for me. "Yes they are. Everyone is."

"Is Ella?"

"Yes."

"Daddy?"

"Uh-huh."

"Drake?"

"Yep."

"Luther?"

"Yeah."

"Nudge?"

"Of course."

Nudge's happiness was proven false when there was a knock on the door. I sat Tabitha on the floor before going to answer it. Nudge was bawling her eyes out, standing on my porch.

"Max," she cried, "it's over."

"Nudge, baby, what is? Huh?" I pulled her into the house, closing the door.

"Me and Drake," she sniffled. "He said that…oh God."

I sighed, not needing an explanation. "Come on Nudge. Let's go to my bedroom."

I led her to the bedroom, where we laid down on the bed. I ran a hand down her hair, sighing.

"What did he say?"

"That he hates me. That I should go find that guy and marry him because no way is he ever coming near me again. Max I love him!"

"Sweetie, why did you do it?"

"What? Tell him? Because you made me!"

"No, I meant what you did with that guy. Why would you ruin your relationship?"

Nudge's eyes turned dark. "I don't know Max! Like you've never cheated on Fang."

"Never."

"You have to have at least thought about it," she tried.

"No. Not once." I sighed, realizing I was mad at her for accusing me. I shook my head. "Baby, you love him right?"

"It just happened Max!"

I sighed, running a hand down her face. "Nudge, why though?"

"I don't know."

"Baby what are you going to do?"

She shrugged through her tears. "I don't know, Max. What should I do?"

I let out a breath slowly. How am I supposed to know? "Nudge-"

"If Fang died today and you had three kids to raise, another on the way, hwaht would you do?"

"Nudge, I don't even want to think like that."

"But what Max?"

Move in with Mom or Bone, I admitted to myself. But I didn't say that. "Persevere, Nudge, because that's all I would be able do."

"Really?"

No, I would fall down and die right along with Fang. "Yes."

Nudge sniffled again. "Then I guess that's what I have to do."

"I guess so." I said, more convection in my voice than hers. "You're going to keep going, Nudge. What other choice is there? Lay down in die?"

She shook her head. "You make it sound so easy."

I know, huh? "Because it is, Nudge. You just keep going. Don't stop to think about the what if's. You're having this baby and that's that."

"But what if I don't want it?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Nudge, you've already told Tabitha that you are having a baby so a baby you are going to have."

She nodded a little. "Yeah…yeah. A baby."

"A baby."

"I'm gonna have a baby."

I smiled a little. "Yes."

For a minute, the heaviness in the room left and all that was left was the feeling of finally figuring out something out…and the smell of Lucas's dirty diaper. I groaned, getting up as he started crying.

"Let me do it," Nudge said, also getting up. She had stopped crying, though her make-up was ruined and her eyes were red. "I have to learn some time."

Leaving her to do that, I went to check on the others. Tyler was out of his bath and was already in bed, apparently tired from his day at the zoo. I kissed his head, covering him over.

"Why is Nudge here?" Tabitha asked as I walked into her room to put her to bed. "Why is she crying?"

"No reason." I kissed Tabitha. "Go to bed, beautiful."

"Max-"

"Now Tabs." I covered her over. "I love you."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

**Had this chapter half written the day after I posted the last chapter. Then I broke my laptop charger and laptop died. Finally got to finish this one. God, this chapter has been stuck in my head for almost two weeks. So happy to finally get it out. **


	11. Chapter 11

Adjusting

Chapter 11

**Thanksgiving**

I blew raspberries on Lucas's stomach, making him squeal. Fang groaned, rolling onto his stomach.

"Fang get up. We're leaving for Mom's soon."

He just groaned. He was still mad at her but I didn't care. He needed to get up. I pulled a shirt over Lucas's head before picking him up.

"No!" Lucas said as I carried him out of the room and into Tyler's. Ty was playing with his toys.

"Tyler clean this up. I told you that we were leaving."

He looked up at me. "I'm playing though."

"And? Clean up now." I walked into his sisters room. She was putting her drawing stuff in a bag. "Are you almost ready to leave Tabby?"

"Yes."

"Good." I sat Lucas on her bed. "Watch Luke for me, alright? I have to go make Daddy get up."

Tabitha nodded, dutiful as ever. Shaking my head, I went back into my bedroom.

"Fang, come on."

"No."

"Why not?"

Fang said nothing, still just laying on the bed. I sighed, standing at the side of the bed, watching him intently for a moment.

"Please Fang?"

"No," he mumbled into his pillow. "Just leave me alone."

"Nope." I kissed the back of his head. "Fang, I need you there."

"Why?"

"I just do, okay?" I pulled on his arm though it did no good. "Fang, come on."

He lifted himself off the bed, looking at me. "She said that I beat you, Max."

"No. She just implied it."

"Max."

I sighed. "Fang, please? For me?"

"No."

"Lucas will cry without his daddy there."

"No he won't."

"Yes he will. He loves you, Fang."

"Then I guess he better stay home."

"Fang, just come with us. You don't even have to talk to her. I know that you're hungry."

He considered this. "Fine, I'll come."

"Good." I turned, walking to the door. "We're leaving in ten minutes."

* * *

Lucas was grumpy today. He was tired of everyone except for Fang. He didn't want me to hold him, didn't want Ella or Nudge to play with him, or Mom to even talk to him. All he wanted was for Fang to cuddle with him.

"Da-da!" Lucas giggled as Fang kissed his head, laying down on the couch, Luke on his chest.

"I love you, bubba," Fang told him before turning his attention back on the football game. I was in the chair, Tyler in my lap. He was just as clingy as Lucas was today, but instead of to Fang, it was to me.

"Max, I want to see Alex," Tyler told me.

"Not today, baby. Maybe tomorrow."

Tyler leaned against me. "I'm bored."

"Watch football."

"I hate football."

Rolling my eyes, I stood up, taking him with me. I carried him into the kitchen, setting him down on the counter. This year, as Iggy, Gasman, and Angel wouldn't be joining us, the food quantity had dwindled but was still pretty big.

"How do you live here, Max?" Ella asked me, walking in from outback. "This town is so dead!"

I frowned. "Not really."

"Yes!"

I kissed Tyler's head before going to get a soda. "I don't think so."

"Well all you do all day is take care of your kids and work. I, on the other hand, couldn't imagine living such a boring life."

"My life is not boring! It's has it's exciting moments."

"Name one. And it cannot involve Tyler, Tabitha, or Lucas."

I scowled at her. "Sometimes Fang and I go out to eat."

Ella just groaned. "You're hopeless."

"Stop it, Ella," Mom came to my defense. She was making a pie while doing so. Such a multi-tasker. "You are just not like Max. Maybe she likes living a…more mature life."

Tyler ran a finger down the side of a cake that was sitting next to him.

"Tyler!" Mom looked at him. "You cannot do that."

He frowned at her before licking his finger. "No good. I like chocolate. Max, will you make me a chocolate cake?"

"No. You just messed up Mom's cake. Say sorry."

"Sorry. Now will you make it?"

I sighed. Ella's right. This will probably be the most exciting part of my week, except for the whole pregnancy thing.

"No Ty."

He frowned at me before jumping off the counter. "Fine."

Stomping as he went, he headed into the living room. I sighed, shaking my head. Nudge walked into the room, Tabitha following.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Nudge is taking me to go see Luther," Tabitha told me.

Frowning, I asked, "Why?"

"He just called Fang and said that he wanted to see her." Nudge shrugged. "I don't know why."

"I want to go," I said.

Nudge grabbed her purse off the counter. "Good. You drive."

Groaning, I followed them through the living room and out the front door.

* * *

"You?" Bone asked as I walked into the store.

"Luther called and-"

"No," he shook his head. "You."

Nudge frowned. "Do I know you?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Oh yeah, you're that creep. The one that hates life."

Bone nodded again. "Did. Max now."

"What?"

"I have Max now. I love life."

Nudge frowned. "What-"

"Ignore him," I said. "Where's Luther?"

"Crying. Office."

"Crying?" I frowned. "What?"

"Luther!" Tabitha, hearing this, got worried about her favorite person. She ran into the office. I groaned.

"Be right back," I told Nudge, going to the back too.

"Why are you sad, Luther?" Tabitha asked.

Luther was at his desk, his head down on it.

"Tabby, let's-" I started but Luther cut me off.

"Come here," he whispered to her. Tabitha climbed up into his lap, snuggling into him. "I love you, Tabitha."

She giggled, looking up at him. "Don't cry Luther."

He just kissed her head before looking at me. "Tammie's engaged."

I frowned. "Oh."

He just held Tabitha to him. "I love her."

Tabitha patted his cheek. "It's okay."

"Yeah…"

"I'm not engaged."

Luther just kissed her head. He had stopped crying. "You're married though."

Tabitha laughed, grabbing one of his hands. "Why aren't you having Thanksgiving with your mommy and daddy?"

"Tabitha-" I started but Luther stopped me.

"My mommy is dead."

"What about your daddy?"

Luther shrugged. "I don't know baby."

"Wanna come home with me?"

"I have run the store," he told her.

"No. Come eat with me," Tabitha ordered.

He sighed, standing up. He put her on his shoulders before looking at me. "Do you think your Mom would mind if I came?"

"Not at all."

We walked back out to the front…where Bone was making out with Nudge.

"Nudge!"

She pulled away, pushing him away from her. "Oh, hey Max. Are you done already?"

"Yeah," I said, frowning. "Come on, we're leaving."

"No." Bone pulled her back to him. "I'll take her home."

"No, you won't."

"Max, I can make my own decisions," Nudge said indignantly.

"No, apparently you can't or else you wouldn't be pregnant without a husband. Now come on."

She groaned, pulling away from Bone. "I'll see you later."

Luther looked at Bone. "I'm leaving, to go eat with Tabitha."

"Max there?"

"Yeah, she's gonna be there."

Bone stood up. "No costumers today. I'm going."

Shaking his head, Luther tossed him the keys to the store. "Lock up and then meet us there."

Bone stared at the keys. "Bye Max."

"Bye."

Tabitha rode with Luther, which left me and Nudge alone in the car.

"You need to stay away from Bone," I said, turning down the radio after starting the car.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you're the one that needs to stay away from him."

I frowned. "What?"

"He sure seems to like to be around you."

"That is none of your business."

"Max-"

"Just stay away from him. Right now, you just need to focus on two things. College and that baby growing inside of you."

"And maybe you should just worry about your own life and stay out of mine."

"The other night all you wanted was for me to tell you what to do."

"That was then, this is now."

"Oh, so now you're so big and bad? Now you can think for yourself?"

"Aren't you the one that said I was supposed to persevere?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean become a whore."

"I am not-"

"Bone only fucks those."

We didn't talk the rest of the ride home.

* * *

Fang yawned, standing up. Halftime. He needed a soda. Carrying Lucas, he went into the kitchen.

"Fang, I've been wanting to talk to you."

He knew leaving the living room was a bad idea.

"Yeah? Well I don't want to talk to you."

She sighed. "Fang, I'm sorry. I just have to look out for my daughter-"

"What about me? What about how much I've done for you? Huh? Don't you trust me enough to know that I wouldn't do that? You're going to take my preschoolers word over mind? Huh?"

He was yelling now. He knew that he shouldn't be but his anger was just bubbling over and wouldn't stop.

"Fang, I know that you're mad-"

"I love Max, more than I ever have anyone else. There's no way I would ever hurt her."

"I know." Dr. Martinez took in a breath. "But Fang, you have to realize that I know you. I know your anger."

"You know me?" He scoffed. "Apparently not."

He walked out of the room, not even getting his soda. He sighed, looking down at Lucas. His father's yelling had made him upset but he wasn't crying. Fang kissed his head.

"Da-da."

"Shhh," Fang bounced him. "Be quiet, alright?"

"Daddy, did I get you in trouble?" Tyler asked from the love seat, where he was sitting in Ella's lap.

Fang gave him a fake smile. "No, buddy. Of course not."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Tyler frowned. "I said promise Daddy. Why are you talking about a heart?"

Ella smiled, kissing the boy's head.

Fang just sighed. "Never mind. I promise."

* * *

"Luther?"

He turned down the music a little. "Yeah baby?"

Tabitha kicked her feet as she sat in her car seat. "Why were you crying? Why aren't you happy that Tammie is gettin' married?"

He took a deep breath. It felt weird, talking about something like that to a four year old. Then he realized that she was the only person he really could trust. "Because I love her."

"Then why don't you ask her to marry you?" Tabitha asked, feeling like the smartest person in the world. Clearly, if he did that, it would fix _everything_.

"Because, baby, she doesn't love me anymore."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

She was quiet again for a minute before speaking again. "Why did you call Daddy? Why did you want me?"

He smiled a little. "Because, Tabby, you make me feel better. Without you…"

"What?"

"Hmmm?"

"Without me what?"

"Without you…I don't know Tabitha. I just meant that you're the most important thing in my life."

"Really?"

"Yeah, baby girl."

She smiled. "You're my favoritest person ever."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Am I…better than Tyler?"

Duh. "Yes."

"Lucas?"

"Yes."

"Max?"

"…Yeah."

"Daddy?"

Tabitha frowned. "Yes. Don't tell him though."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Stick a needle in my eyes."

"Don't do that!"

He rolled his eyes. "I won't."

* * *

"Hey baby." Fang kissed my head as I took Lucas from him. He whined at first, wanting Fang instead. I kissed his head, bouncing him a little. A second later, Luther walked in, Tabby in his arms.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Fang asked, sitting up.

"His mommy died. He doesn't have a Max. He's gonna eat with us," Tabitha explained, smiling at Luther. "Right Luther?"

"Right." He kissed her. "If I can, I mean."

Fang shrugged, laying back down. "Whatever."

Lucas reached up, patting my nose. "Ma-ee!"

"Shhh," I pushed his hand away. "Be a good baby."

He made noises back to this, leaning against me. Fang sat up, letting me sit next to him. Luther sat down on the love seat, next to Ella. Tyler looked at his sister for a second.

"Tabby, you're hair is brown."

She frowned at him. "No! My hair's black."

"Brown."

"Black!"

"Stop it," Fang told them, eyes glued to the TV. "Just leave each other alone."

I laid my head on my husband's shoulder, sighing. There was a knock on the door.

Fang went to get it. His tone changed. "What do you want?"

Bone pushed right past Fang and went over to me, taking Fang's seat. "Hi."

I rolled my eyes but just laid my head on his shoulder too, just wanting someone to lean on. Fang didn't like this.

"Get up and get out."

Bone just blinked. Max cold?"

"No, Bone." I sighed, looking at Fang. "Just go sit in the chair."

"N-"

"Please? You're making my stomach hurt."

He stared at me for a second. "Fine."

"Bone?" I whispered after a second.

"What?"

"Stay away from Nudge."

"…No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Bone-"

"Shhh." He kissed my head. "Take a nap."

I rolled my eyes but did take a well deserved nap. What? Being pregnant is tiring…sort of.

When I woke up, it was time to eat. Mom made us pray. At first, Luther and Bone stood off to the side. After a little prodding, Tabitha got Luther to hold her hand. Bone didn't move from his spot in the corner and Mom didn't make him. After we were done, it was time for food. Bone shocked me by handing me a plate full of food.

"Here."

"What?"

"Plate. Your plate."

"Bone, that is way too much."

"No. Eat."

"Bone-"

"Eat it all, Max," Fang butted in.

I frowned. Double teamed by two of the most annoy men on the planet. And not even the good kind of double teamed!

* * *

I was full. I laid on top of Fang on the couch, watching some cartoon. Bone stood up from the chair.

"Are you leaving already?" Mom asked him.

Bone nodded. "Bye."

They all thought he was talking to him but I knew he was just talking to me. I didn't say anything to him, which made him mad. What? He made me eat all that food. Bone went over to where Fang and I were.

"Bye," he repeated.

Fang groaned when I didn't say anything back to him. "Max, just tell him goodbye."

"No."

He shrugged, sitting back down in the chair. Mom frowned. "I thought that you were leaving."

"Never leave angry."

I rolled my eyes. "Goodbye, Bone."

"Still."

"I am not still mad."

"Yes."

"No. Go away."

"Hug?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

He frowned. "Off."

"Am I?"

"Doctor."

"Oh yeah."

"Hug?"

He was embarrassing me. "Bone-"

"Just do it," Fang hissed in my ear.

I sighed, getting up. I hugged him, letting him kiss my head.

"Now leave."

He gave me one of his rare smiles before leaving. As I laid back down on Fang, Mom said, "Well isn't he-"

"Don't, Mom," I said, closing my eyes.

Luther stood up from the love seat. "I should probably get going too."

"Can I spend the night?" Tabitha asked. "Max?"

I sighed. "Sure, baby. Can you watch her tomorrow too, Luther? Fang and I are-"

"Yeah, sure." He picked Tabitha up. "You want to come Tyler?"

"No." He was upset that he hadn't seen Alex today.

Luther sighed. "Alright. Tell everyone bye, Tabby."

"Bye!" She called as he carried her to the door. "I love you!"

Once she was gone, Lucas decided that he was tired. He had been in Mom's lap, playing with Sasuke, but now he was wiggling in her lap, trying to get away.

"Ma-ee!" He called for me.

I didn't move. "Shush, Lucas."

"Da-da!" He started crying. I groaned, getting up.

"I guess that we should leave too," I said, going to pick him up. He cuddled against me as if he hadn't seen me in days.

"What if Tyler stays here?" Mom asked.

The four year old frowned. "No. I wanna go home."

Mom ignored him. "Tomorrow, you guys have a doctors appointment, right?"

"Yeah," I said, going to pick up Lucas's diaper bag. "Someone needs to watch Lucas too."

"He can spend the night," she suggested. I looked down at the baby. Though he had been stuck to Fang for the majority of the day, right now he was clinging to me like I was about to go off to war.

"No. I think that we'll just drop him at the store in the morning," I said, kissing the baby's head. Fang yawned, getting up.

"Let's go then," he said, going over to Tyler. He kissed his head. "See you tomorrow, alright?"

"No."

Fang just kissed him again.

"Bye Tyler, I love you," I called to him as we left. Lucas fell asleep on the ride home so once we got there; I just put him in his crib. I kissed him, covering him over. "Night baby. I love you."

Fang walked into the room before crawling into the bed. "I'm going to bed."

I laid down next to him. "Me too."

My husband took off his shirt and jeans. "Sleeping in your clothes, baby?"

I moaned. "I don't want to get up."

Fang ran his hands down my stomach before taking off my shirt. He kissed down my tummy.

"Fang," I giggled, pushing his head a little. He smiled against my stomach and then took off my jeans. He place one more kiss right above my underwear before coming up to lay his head on my stomach.

"Night baby," he whispered.

"Night."

"Not you! The baby."

I rolled my eyes, running a hand down his head. "I love you."

"I love you too," Fang said, running a hand up my stomach. "What do you think it is?"

"Hmmm?"

"The baby."

"…Girl."

Fang smiled against me. "I think so too."

"Good. We have too many boys."

"You can never have too many boys."

I closed my eyes. "Luther's really upset."

I could feel his frown against my tummy. "I know but I don't know why."

"Tammie's engaged."

"To who?"

"I don't know. He just wanted Tabitha. She makes him feel better."

"He loves her," Fang muttered.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Like his own kid."

Fang sighed. "Go to sleep, baby. We have a long day tomorrow."

"We do?"

"Well kind of."

Rolling my eyes, I asked, "Why are you happy this time?"

"What?"

"About the baby."

Fang groaned, not speaking for a moment. "Max, I love Lucas, just as much as all our other babies. But I wasn't excited when you were pregnant, I was an asshole. I was angry and took it out on our baby and you. That's not happening this time."

Closing my eyes, I mumbled, "Goodnight."

"See you in the morning."

* * *

After Max left, it was just Bone and Lucas. It was the next morning and Max and Fang had just dropped off their youngest before going to their doctor's appointment. Bone sat the boy in the counter in front of him.

"Nah!" Lucas said, reaching out for Bone. Bone gave him one of his atypical smiles before picking him up and setting him in his lap. That's when Lucas noticed that his mommy had left. He started screaming.

Frowning, Bone kissed his head. "Loud."

Lucas just kept crying. He wanted Mommy back. Where was she? Why would she leave him? Doesn't she love him?

Bone wasn't sure what to do with the baby. He kissed the eleven month old. "Stop it."

When he still didn't listen to him, Bone got up and went over to Lucas's diaper bag. He reached in a pulled out Sasuke. That calmed the baby down. Sighing with relief, he sat back down on the stool.

"Happy?" Bone asked the baby. Lucas looked up at him and opened his mouth, showing off his still growing baby teeth. He made a noise of joy at Bone before going back to his stuff toy. Twenty minutes later, Luther came in with Tabitha.

"Hi Bone," Tabitha greeted, coming around the counter to climb onto the stool next to him. "And hi Lucas."

He smiled at her. "Ah!"

"Hey," Luther said, picking Tabitha up before taking his seat, putting her in his lap. "How was your night?"

Bone shrugged. "Two."

"What?"

"Girls."

Luther rolled his eyes before kissing Tabitha's head. "Well I had the most important girl in the world with me."

"Who?" Tabby asked.

"You silly."

She giggled, leaning against him. "I love you Luther."

"I love you more."

Lucas made a noise, shaking Sasuke up and down.

"Is the new baby gonna be a boy too?" Tabitha asked.

Luther shrugged. "Could be. I don't know."

"I want a sister."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"What? You don't like boys?"

"No. Lucas drools and Tyler smells funny."

Luther just laughed.

* * *

"A baby," Fang mumbled, pulling out of the parking lot. "We're having a baby."

I rolled my eyes. "Fang, we already knew that."

"Yeah but now that a doctor has said it, it's more real."

Huffing, I looked out the window. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean, Maxie?"

"About the sleeping arrangements."

Fang's turn to roll his eyes. "Lucas just has to go into Tyler's room."

I frowned. "I don't know…Tyler wouldn't like that."

"Max, that's the only option. Besides, Tabitha won't like sharing her room either…if the baby's a girl."

"Fang, that's not what I meant. Tyler won't like it because he…you know. He doesn't like Luke."

"Yes he does."

"Fang, he does not."

He glanced at me before back at the rode. "You don't think he hurt him, do you? Because he wouldn't."

"He wouldn't mean to but Tyler-"

"Max, are you trying to say that my son would-"

"I don't know Fang! Maybe."

Fang took a deep breath, a weird look coming across his face. "What do you think he'd do?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Not like kill him or anything, I hope, but…he might just get mad at him or something and hurt him."

Fang didn't say anything for awhile. When he did speak, his voice was soft. "I'm moving them in together tonight."

"What? No!"

"Shhh, baby. I'm going to stay in there with them for a week, or however long I need to, until I'm sure that Lucas is alright, okay?"

"I don't want either of my babies hurt."

He frowned. "How would Tyler get hurt?"

"Don't you let him think that we think that he'll hurt Lucas. I don't want him to think that I don't trust him or that I don't love him."

Fang shook his head. "Alright. Are we good?"

"We're good."

* * *

"No!" Tyler cried. "I hate him! No Daddy! This is my room!"

"Shhh," I said, running a hand down his head. "Tyler you knew that-"

"I hate Lucas! I hate you!" He was yelling now. Fang ignored him.

"Is it good here?" He asked, taking a step back to look at where he placed the crib.

"Yeah," I told him, bouncing Lucas in my arms. He looked at his crib and then at Fang. Then he poop. I groaned, going to change him. Tabitha was in my bedroom.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, taking Lucas into the bathroom.

"Hiding."

"From what?"

"Daddy."

"Why?" I frowned.

"Because he's messing up Tyler's room. I don't want him messing up mine!"

"He's not. We're just getting Lucas used to sleeping in the room with his big brother."

I finished changing the baby and picked him up. "Ma-ee!"

Walking back into the other room, I gave him a kiss on the head. "Do you love me, Lucas? Huh?"

"Ma-ee!" He giggled.

"Come on Tabitha," I said, walking out of the bedroom. "Starting now, me and Fang's bedroom is off limits."

"What?" She got up, following me.

Yeah…Off limits… "If we're not in there, you're not in there. And if we are, you knock."

"Daddy!" Tabitha ran into her brother's room. "Max said that I can't go in your room anymore."

Tyler had finally stopped crying but was sitting on his bed, glaring at Fang.

"What?" Fang looked at me.

"I said that, since we won't be having a baby in our room for a few months, our room is off limits."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

I sighed. Do I have to explain everything to him? "It means that, unless we tell them that they can, they can't come into our bedroom."

Fang shrugged. "Whatever."

"But Daddy-"

"Shush, Tabitha. If Max says it, then you have to do it."

Lucas reached out for Fang. "Da-da!"

Fang took him, giving him a kiss on his head. "You like your new room buddy?"

"My room!" Tyler yelled.

I sighed. "Fang, maybe-"

"Hey, I backed you on the off limits thing, you're gonna back me on this, got it?"

Undertones of the old him were flaming up. I just looked at the floor. "Okay. Just remember what you promised me."

Fang sighed, taking in the expression on my face. He sat Lucas on the floor before going over to me. He gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, I just know, alright? I've got this baby," he whispered to me. I nodded a little.

"Max, I don't like Lucas," Tyler pleaded with me, his last resort. I shook my head before kissing Tyler.

"Baby, just try it, alright?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes before picking up Lucas and walking away.

* * *

Technically, it is Friday and Alex should be here but because of the fact that her brother was going to leave Saturday, she was staying with home. Which was good because of Fang staying with the kids tonight.

"Are you sure that it's out here, baby?"

"Yeah Max," Fang said, going through some of the boxes in the garage. He was looking for a sleeping bag. "Somewhere."

I was sitting at the card table, going through some old pictures I had found. They were of Tyler and Tabitha when they were still babies. A few of them were from when the babies were in the hospital. God, they were small. I had never seen these and took my time flipping through them. There were ones of Luther and the others holding the babies. They were right. Luther looked…scary back then. Bone wasn't much better.

"Honey, if you can't find it, I'll just make you a bed on the floor with pillows and blankets," I offered.

"Honey? What are we, eighty?"

I ignored him. "Is that a no or yes?"

"I'm gonna find the- Here it is!" He pulled it out from a box. "A little dusty but it'll do."

Lucas, who was playing with Sasuke on the floor, clapped his hands. "Da-da!"

"Yeah, you're so smart. You know that I found it, huh?" Fang smiled at our son. "You're so smart! You know that though, right baby? Huh?"

"No!" He yelled, crawling over to Fang. "Da-da."

Fang picked him up, the sleeping bag under the other arm. "Come on Max."

I set the pictures down, planning on looking at them later. It was time for them all to go to bed. I followed Fang into the living room, where the twins were watching TV.

"Bedtime," Fang said, walking right past them, headed to Tyler's room. Because they didn't know about Fang sleeping in Tyler's room yet, they curiously followed him. Fang got to his son's room and sat the sleeping bag down, putting Lucas in his crib.

"What are you doing, Daddy?" Tabitha asked.

"I'm sleeping in Ty," Fang paused before correcting himself. "I'm sleeping in the _boys'_ room."

She frowned. "What about me?"

"I'll tuck you in, baby," I said, picking her up. "Tell the boys goodnight."

"Goodnight Tyler and Lucas."

"What about me?" Fang went over to us, putting his head against hers. "Don't I get a goodnight?"

She giggled. "Goodnight Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, Tabby." He kissed her and then me. "Bring me a pillow, Max?"

"Yeah," I said, walking out of the room and into Tabitha's. I laid her down on her bed before covering her over. "Night sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too Max."

I kissed her before leaving and going to get Fang his pillow. Lucas was already crying. He seemed to just realize that this was his crib but not his room.

"Ma-ee! Da-da!" He was screaming his head off. I threw the pillow at Fang before rushing to him, picking him up.

"See? He's not ready." I kissed the baby. "He's sleeping in our room until-"

"No Max. How many fucking times do I have to say no before you get it?"

I held Lucas closer. "And how many times do I have to tell you that I'm going to do what's best for my babies?"

Fang closed his eyes, counting to ten under his breath. "You can stay with him until he falls asleep but he is sleeping in here."

"Fine," I said, bouncing him a little. Tyler was already in bed, pouting. Fang laid his pillow at the head of the sleeping bag before gesturing to it.

"Lay down," he ordered gently. I did so, laying Lucas next to me. Fang kissed Tyler's head before walking out of the room. He went and told Tabitha goodnight one more time and to feed Tank before coming back. He sat down on the floor next to me and Luke.

After twenty minutes, Lucas gave out and fell asleep. I gave him a kiss before going to put him in his crib. I then looked at Tyler.

"Baby, I know you don't like this and I'm sorry but you'll learn to love Lucas. I promise." Then I turned my attention to my husband. "And you, I am having to sleep in a cold bed all alone so this better work. Got it?"

Fang stood up and kissed my head. "Go to bed. You have work in the morning."

As Fang laid down in the sleeping back, I went to our bedroom. Snickers was in there, almost like she was waiting for me. I crawled under the covers, closer to the cat then I normally would be. What? It is cold.

"Well Snick, I guess it's you and me."

The cat got up and went into the bathroom, to go sleep in her favorite spot, the sink, no doubt. Ugh. I hate my life.

* * *

Fang had laid there for almost an hour but refused to let himself sleep until Tyler did. The little boy was forcing himself to stay awake, just because he knew it was making his daddy mad.

"Ty, why don't you like Lucas?" Fang finally asked. The question had been gnawing at him forever.

Tyler cuddled Bear to him. "He took away Max."

Frowning, Fang asked, "What?"

"Max liked me best! Now she likes him."

"She doesn't like any of you best."

Tyler closed his eyes. He was starting to get sleepy. "Yes. She likes Lucas. She always holds him and plays with him."

"So you're jealous?"

"No! I just don't like him."

"Right." Fang shook his head. "Tyler, Max just holds him and stuff because he's the baby. When the new baby comes, she'll hold it more than Lucas and play with it more too."

"Really?"

"Yep," Fang confirmed. "So basically, you and Lucas will be alike, in those regards anyways."

Tyler didn't know what regards meant but he sure knew what alike meant. "So she won't pay attention to him neither?"

"Either," Fang corrected. "And, yeah, I guess when you put it like that."

"Good."

"…So you like Lucas now?"

There was no hesitation in Tyler's voice. "No. I hate him."

Fang mentally groaned. This was going to be a long week…


	12. Chapter 12

Adjusting

Chapter 12

Fang almost looked dead walking into the store. He had now been staying in the boys room for three nights and the situation didn't look like it was getting any better. Lucas cried all night last night and Fang wouldn't let me get him. He said that he needed to cry it out sometime. I would have started crying too, just from hearing my baby so upset and scared but I had work at one in the morning so I got out of there without killing Fang to get to him.

"Hey," Fang said, going over to me. I ignored him, instead just taking Lucas from his arms.

"Baby," I cooed at him. "Are you alright? Mommy missed you."

"Ma-ee," he said, leaning against me. He looked sleepy too.

"Where's Tabby?" Luther asked. Since Thanksgiving, he was very intent on spending as much time as possible.

"At school," Fang said, yawning. The week of Thanksgiving, they had no school.

"Bet Ty's happy to see Alex again," I commented.

Shrugging, Fang pulled the keys from his pocket. "I'm here so you get to leave now."

"You sure, Fang? You look tired."

"You worked all night. Leave," Luther said.

"What about Luke?" I asked, looking at Fang. "Should I take him?"

"If he's gonna sleep, it has to be in his crib."

I frowned. "Fang-"

"Then he stays with me and gets to sleep in my arms or his carrier."

I just took the keys from Fang. I don't care what he says, Luke and me are going to take a nap in my bed. Once I got home, I ate something before taking Lucas into my room and laying him down on the bed, Sasuke next to him.

"Ma-ee," he giggled as I kissed his tummy.

"I love you," I mumbled, my eyes starting to droop. Lucas laid his head near mine, falling asleep at almost the exact second I did.

* * *

Fang yawned. Luther glanced at him. "Long night?"

"Lucas cried all night."

"Why don't you just let Max-"

"Because he needs to learn to sleep in Tyler's room. When the new baby is born, we'll need it to be in our room."

"That's still awhile away."

"Yeah but-"

"And won't you guys be moving soon?"

Fang frowned. "What?"

"You guys need to move, if the next baby is a boy, right?"

"Why?"

"You won't have any room!"

Fang liked his house. He didn't want to move. "The baby's not a boy."

"Sure about that?"

"…No. But I want a girl."

"Why?"

"Tabby wants a sister and Max wants a girl too."

"So you want one because they want one?"

Fang nodded. "And I've always wanted to have a daughter with Max."

Luther frowned. "What? Why?"

"Because…I don't know. You know how they all think that every guys wants a son?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I just wanted a girl."

Luther rolled his eyes. "You have a daughter."

"I know. But now one that looks like Max."

"…That's creepy."

"What is?"

"That you want a daughter just so that she looks like your wife."

"At least I'm not taking my _best friend's_ daughter and using her as my own."

Luther just blinked. "That was low."

Fang sighed. "Yeah. Sorry."

"So how's Tyler doing?"

"He's still mad. He'll get over it though."

"…You don't really think that he'd hurt Lucas, do you?"

"No. I don't think Max does either, she's just taking precautions."

"Good. I mean good that she's not really scared for Luke."

Fang stretched a little. "So how's things going with Tammie?"

Luther shrugged. "She's marrying him. What else can I do?"

"Who is it?"

"Just so guy she met."

"How long have they been dating?"

"Since like the beginning of September."

Shaking his head, Fang said, "You know, maybe you guys are like Harry and Sally."

"What?"

"The movie, _When Harry Met Sally_."

"What?" Luther repeated.

Fang mentally sighed. He told Max that other guys didn't watch movies like that… It was bad enough he had to watch _The Notebook_ and made him ask Bone's opinion on it…He swears that sometimes she's just doing things to be mean to him.

"Nothing, never mind."

* * *

"Hey babies," I greeted them as all three climbed into the car, meaning Tabby had to ride in front because of Lucas.

Neither of my babies said anything but Alex, perky as ever, said, "Hi Max!"

"Hi."

"Ah," Lucas sounded off, just wanting to be part of the conversation. Alex giggled at him but his siblings didn't say anything. Guess their in bad moods…

When we got to the store, I took Tabitha inside. She was going to stay with Luther for the night. I didn't want her to, because of school the next morning but Luther said that he'd get her there. After dropping her off, I left, headed to home. With his sister gone, Tyler was in a better mood, at least.

"Max, I want a cookie," he told me as I got Lucas out of the car.

"So do I," I told him. I carried them into the house, the other two following me. I put Lucas on the floor in front of his blocks before going into the kitchen and getting them a pack of Chips Ahoy.

"Yeah," Tyler cheered. I rolled my eyes.

"You both get three."

"Then why do you have the box?" Alex asked.

"For me." Duh.

Lucas had stood up, using the couch for support. He was trying to get away from me.

"What are you doing, Lucas?" I asked him, laying down on the couch. He kept walking until he got to my face. He smiled, reaching out with one hand to touch my nose.

"Ma-ee!"

"Hey, baby."

He giggled, smiling at me. "Ma-ee."

"Yeah," I said, watching Tyler and Alex head out of the living room. "Where are you going, Ty?"

"To play in my room," he told me, the two of them leaving. I sighed, reaching over to pull Lucas up on my stomach. He patted my tummy, giggling. I smiled at him before turning on the TV. Lucas laid his head against mine, staring into my face.

"What are you doing, Luke? Huh?" I stared up at him, smiling. Then he drooled on my face. I hate life.

* * *

Luther dropped Fang off around six. When he opened the door, Lucas made a noise for him.

"Da-da!"

Fang closed the door before going to pick him up. He held the baby above his head, staring up at him, making Lucas wiggle.

"Hi baby," Fang muttered, still looking at him. "How are you, huh?"

"No," Lucas told him, trying to get down. He didn't like being held like that. Fang moved him so that he was laying against his shoulder before looking at me.

"Hey Max."

"Hey."

"Where's Ty and Alex?"

"Alex is already gone and Tyler is in his bedroom."

Fang bounced Lucas a little. "Tabby's staying with Luther."

"I know."

Kissing the baby's head, Fang headed into the kitchen. "What are we doing for dinner, Max?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want."

He sighed. "Well, I've been at work. Can you do nothing for your fucking self? Did you even do clothes?"

…Oops. "I had three kids here with-"

"Shut the fuck up. I'll go get us something since you're to fucking lazy."

I just closed my eyes, telling myself that he was just being this way because he's tired. But is he? "You need to stop saying that word so much, especially around Lucas."

"Shut the fuck up. I fucking say whatever the fuck I want." Fang walked back into the living room. It was cold out so he put shoes on Luke and a little hat before leaving. As soon as he was gone, Tyler came out of his room, running to me. He climbed up on my stomach like a baby. Is that good for the baby in me to have a four year old on top of it? Hmmm…

"What Ty?" I asked, sitting up so that he could just sit in my lap.

"Did Daddy yell at you?" He asked, looking up at me with worry forming in his eyes. He has Fang's eyes. I just kissed his head.

"No. He was just yelling. Sometimes he gets angry-"

"At you?"

"At everyone."

"He says bad words to you."

"He's upset."

"When I get older, Max, I'm never gonna say bad things to you," Tyler told me.

"You're not?" I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"No, never," Tyler assured, leaning against me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll take care of you," Tyler said, "like you take care of me."

"You will?"

"Yep!" He giggled. "I'll buy you a house, a dog, a cat, a bird, a fish, a toaster, a TV, a bathtub, a dryer, a washer, a-"

"Wait," I started, looking down at him, "why are you buying me a washer and dryer?"

He gave me a look like I was crazy. "So you can do my clothes, Max."

"I thought you were going to take care of me?"

"Yeah but you still have to do my clothes."

I giggled, hugging him to me. "I love you baby, so much."

Tyler smiled against my stomach. "Max, can we watch Scooby?"

I knew he just wanted something… When Fang got back, he was in a slightly better mood but that was because he had been alone with Lucas. No one can be a horrible mood after that.

"Come eat," he said gruffly, carrying the fast food bags into the kitchen. I carried Tyler in there. Fang sat Lucas down on the ground before taking Tyler from me and putting him on the ground.

"Fang-"

"You need to stop carrying him and Tabby. They're too old and you're pregnant."

"And?"

"And I don't want you carrying them. End of story." Fang sat a burger and fries down. "There Tyler."

The four year old climbed into the chair. Fang gave me my food.

"You are eating it all," he said.

"Fang-"

"I'm not in the fucking mood, Max. You're eating it."

I sat down at the table. Fang put Lucas in his high chair, setting some chicken nuggets on his plate. Fang ripped them up before kissing Lucas's head. Lucas made a noise, patting his daddy's cheek. He wanted Fang to pick him up. Fang just sat down at the table and started eating.

It was a silent dinner. After we ate, Tyler went to go take a bath and Fang took Lucas up to the attic with him. I decided I might as well start the clothes. I put them in the washer before going up to the attic. Fang was playing with his action figures.

"Hey," I whispered, laying down on the couch. Lucas was sitting next to his dad, playing also. Fang had given him so more plushies, though Sasuke never left Lucas's hand. He was touching the others though, liking the feel. Fang didn't even look at me.

"I'm off tomorrow, from both jobs."

"I'm not."

"Sucks for you."

I closed my eyes. "Lucas's birthday is coming up."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So is that…other day."

I knew he was talking about the day Kevin…yeah. So I just closed my eyes, planning on going to sleep. And I did. Oops.

* * *

"She's sleeping," Fang told Tyler.

"But I need her to tell me goodnight," Tyler complained.

"No you don't," Fang said, laying down on the sleeping bag. Lucas, who was sitting in his crib was whining a little but not full blown crying. He was too tired for that.

"Yes!"

"Tyler just shut up and go to sleep."

The four year old glared at his father, cuddling under his blankets. Fang sighed, hating the sound of Lucas whining.

"Lucas," Fang whispered. The baby made a noise. "What's wrong, huh? Daddy's right here. You know that, right?"

"Ma-ee," Lucas said, making a noise after. He just wanted his mommy. It was dark and scary in this room and Daddy wouldn't hold him. Mommy would hold him. Where was she?

"She's sleeping baby," Fang told the baby. "Go to sleep, Lucas. You need to sleep."

"Ah!" Lucas screamed, still upset. Fang sighed, finally getting up. He picked up Lucas before lying back down on the sleeping bag.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"Lucas is sleeping with me," Fang told him, laying him on one side of him. "Come here."

Tyler got out of bed. "What?"

"Lay down."

It was hard to fit with all three of them so Fang laid Lucas on his chest, letting his other son cuddle against him.

"Why are we all sleeping in the sleeping bag?"

"Because, buddy, it's cold and you both need to sleep. Falling asleep together makes you closer."

Tyler yawned. "What 'bout Max?"

"What about her?"

"Isn't she cold?"

Fang frowned. He had left his wife in the attic to sleep on the couch. She would be all right, right? He could have carried her down stairs but he felt lazy and pissed off today.

"She's fine," Fang said.

"All by herself?"

"Max likes being alone."

Tyler paused for a second. "Don't say bad words to Max. They make her sad."

"What?"

"You're mean to Max. I love Max. Leave her alone."

"Tyler-"

"Just be nice," Tyler muttered against his father's side. "She's your wife."

Fang glanced down at him. "What do you know about a wife?"

"I know that you have to be nice, feed her, and give her kisses but those are nasty so you don't really have to if you don't wanna."

Fang closed his eyes. "Who told you about a wife?"

"Bone."

"He did?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why?"

"So I can watch out for Tabby and Max. And Tammie too when she's married. You gots to watch out for the girls."

"You do?"

"Yep. They don't know what they're doin'."

"Ty, that's not a good thing to say. Girls can do what boys can."

"No! Girls are special and deli-cat."

Fang frowned. "You mean delicate?"

"That's what I said."

Rolling his eyes, Fang ran a hand down Lucas's back. "You don't need to look out for Max. I do that."

"No," said Tyler. "I've got to."

"Why?"

"I'm her son. I have to take care of her."

"Bone told you that too?"

"Yes."

Fang yawned. "Night buddy."

"I'm not," Tyler stopped to yawn, "sleepy."

"You're not?"

He got no response.

"Ty?"

Fang looked down at the baby and saw that he was sleeping. Fang smiled before following suit.

* * *

I woke up in the dark. Oh God, where am I? I sat up fast and tried to roll over but, unfortunately, I wasn't on a bed.

"Max!" Fang called up from down stairs. So I was in the attic. "You alright baby?"

"Why is it so dark?"

"You were sleeping. I turned off the light."

"The stairs?"

"I just closed them," I heard him say. A second later, Fang pulled the staircase down for me. "There, all better."

I gratefully walked down the stairs. When I got to the bottom, I pushed Fang. "You jerk! You left me up there."

He rolled his eyes. "Lydia's here."

I frowned. "What?"

"Yeah. She wants to talk to you. I told her to go away but she said that she would just wait until you woke up."

Groaning, I walked into the living room. Lucas was on the floor, chewing on his toy. Tyler was sitting on the couch, as far away from his mother as possible.

"Max," Tyler reach out for me. I just looked at Lydia. I had to be pleasant to her, seeing as she was their bio mom.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked.

Lydia stood up. "Yes. Let's go outside."

Fang frowned, sitting down in the chair. "Just hurry up. Max needs to eat and I have to make her food before she leaves for work."

"Does he do everything for you?"

I ignored her question, leading her to the backyard. Tank was at us immediately. After making sure I was safe with Lydia, he laid down on the ground, rolling onto his back, expecting his guest to rub his stomach. She didn't.

"Why did you tell my children to call you mom?"

I frowned. "What?"

"You heard me."

:"I never said that. And as far as I know, they still call me Max."

"Yeah, well last time I was here-"

"I do remember Tabitha saying something a long time ago about not wanting to call you mom. I told her that it was her decision, no one else's. Besides that, I don't know and don't care."

"Oh, you don't care that you're turning my kids against me."

I held in all the things I wanted to say. "Look, Lydia, you honestly never come up in a conversation and the only time you cross my mind is if one of the babies mention you. So if I'm trying to turn them against you, it's news to me."

She huffed. "Well if you think that you're a better mom than me, then be it. I just'll stop coming around."

Good. I couldn't say that though. "Tabitha likes you, she loves you. Don't do this to her. And Tyler cares about you too, when it comes down to it. You can't keep doing this to them."

"Doing what? I'm honestly gone this time. Don't expect me to come back."

I stared at her for a second. I knew that Tabitha needed a mother and that Lydia leaving would hurt her but do you really need two moms? "Then go."

She blinked. Then she flew back inside. I followed.

"I'm never coming back here!" She yelled, walking through the kitchen. She stormed through the living room and looked at Tyler. "You want her? You've got her."

Tyler hid his face in Bear. I went and picked Tyler up, letting him put his face in my shoulder.

"You need to leave," Fang said, standing up. Lucas, not liking the yelling, crawled over to Fang, reaching up for him. When he got scared, he knew his daddy would make it better.

"Oh I am."

Fang went over to the door and opened it. "Then go."

She took in a deep breath before walking out of the door. Fang closed it and locked it, leaning his hand on the doorknob for a second before turning to come over to me. He took Tyler from me.

"I told you not to carry him," Fang said, before carrying Tyler into the kitchen. I sighed, looking at Lucas. He was crawling as fast as he could, trying to catch up with Fang. I picked him up, taking him into the kitchen with me.

Fang had sat Tyler on the counter and started to get out stuff to make pancakes. That's when I realized something.

"Tyler is late for school."

Fang shook his head. "He's not going today. He wasn't feeling well when he woke up."

"Are you okay now?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "My tummy hurts."

"Why didn't one of you wake me up?"

Fang just kept making the food. I rolled my eyes.

"Fang, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Max."

"Well I'd like some sort of response."

"Shut up."

"F-"

"Just shut up, alright?"

I looked at Tyler, giving him a kiss on the head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Max."

I was suddenly reminded of something. "Fang, what about Tabitha?"

"What about her?"

"She'll flip if she gets to school and Ty isn't there."

Fang put two pancakes on the table. "Eat."

"What about-"

"I called Luther and told him that Tyler was sick and Tabby didn't have to go either."

I sat down at the table. "Are you hungry Tyler?"

"No."

"Go get back in bed, buddy," Fang said. "I'll be there in a second."

After Tyler was gone, I asked, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I already ate," Fang told me, picking up Lucas. "Max, what did Lydia say to you?"

I sighed. "For some reason she thought that I had told the kids to call me mom. I didn't though."

"I'll talk to them about it."

"No, I will. It has to do with me so it's my job."

Fang shrugged before walking out of the room.

* * *

"School?" Bone asked as Luther came in with Tabitha.

"Nope. Ty got sick so I didn't take her," said Luther as he walked over to the counter.

"Look what Luther bought me," Tabitha bragged, walking over to Bone. "I got a jacket and lion toy and a kitty doll and-"

"When did you get rich?" Bone asked Luther.

"I just took her shopping, that's all."

Tabitha headed to the back, to play with her toys probably. Bone looked at his friend.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Tabitha."

"What?"

Bone didn't feel like talking today. "Why are you doing stuff for her?"

"Tabby? I always have."

Shaking his head, Bone said, "Not like this. Everyday."

"Huh?"

"You're trying to spend everyday with her."

"And?"

"It's weird."

"You're weird."

"How?"

"You try and spend everyday you can with Max."

"I love her."

":And I love Tabitha."

"Still…you're turning into a creep."

"Me?" Luther asked in disbelief. "Out of the two of us I'm the creep? Really? Honestly?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

Bone frowned. "You know."

"No Bone, I don't know."

"You always have a four year old girl with you…"

Luther frowned before finally catching on. "Bone you little-"

"Not me! It's Justin."

"Who?"

"Tammie's fiancé."

"What?"

Bone sighed. "I met him, the other day when I was working alone. He asked where you were because he wanted to meet you too and I told him that you were with Tabitha. He commented on how Tammie said that you spend a lot of time with her."

"And?"

"Well I said yeah and he said that it's weird, you know, a man spending time with a kid that ain't his. I don't have an issue with it, I know that you just love her, but-"

"That faggots' opinion isn't any of my concern. He's an ass."

"Why? Because he's gonna marry your ex? You can't really have thought she'd never get married again."

"I wasn't talking about that! How dare he judge Tabitha and my relationship? She's my baby."

Bone sighed, allowing the heavy silence to fall over them again. He wished that Max were there…

* * *

"Hey Ty," I greeted, coming to sit on his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Bad."

I kissed his head. "I'm sorry Tyler."

He sniffled, trying to pull me down. "Lay down with me, Max."

I sighed, doing so. Tyler cuddled against me, letting me run a hand down his back. "Baby, why did you tell Lydia that you wanted to call me mommy?"

Tyler frowned. "You are my mommy."

"Ty-"

"Why can't I call her Lydia and you Mommy instead?"

"Because…it hurts her feelings."

"I don't like her. I love you." Tyler lifted up his head to kiss my cheek. "I want you to be my mommy."

"Tyler-"

"Please? Why does Lucas get to call you mommy? I was your baby first!"

God. I closed my eyes, thinking. "What if you call me something else?"

"No. I want to call you mommy."

"What about something better than mommy?"

"Like what?"

"Well I don't know! You pick."

He laid his head next to mine. "Um…Mama."

"What?"

He giggled. "I'll call Lydia Mommy if I get to call you Mama."

"Fine."

He smiled and, for a moment, he was happy. Then he threw up on me. Great…

* * *

Fang kissed Tyler's head before looking at me. "Let's let him sleep."

"Yeah."

Fang grabbed one of my hands, leading me out of our bedroom. Lucas was on the floor in the hallway, chewing on Sasuke. I picked him up as Fang closed the bedroom door.

"When are we going to pick up Tabby?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Should we just let her stay with Luther again?"

"I think he works late tonight. So do you."

"Oh," I said frowning. I wanted to stay with Tyler tonight. I think I can take better care of him… Fang noticed my look and sighed.

"What if I go in for you? Tabby can stay with me and Luther at the store."

"Okay," I agreed. "That's fine with me."

"Good." Fang kissed my head and then Lucas's. "I'm…sorry."

"About what?"

"Yelling at you last night, leaving you in that attic, Lydia…everything."

"It's okay, Fang. Especially Lydia. She's not your job."

"Yeah but you're my wife. I'm not going to let her yell at you like that."

"Well, according to her, she's never coming her again."

Fang sighed. "Did you talk to Ty?"

"Yeah. He said that he wants to call me Mama."

"Are you going to let him?"

"Yeah, of course."

Fang shook his head. "I can't stand Lydia, at all."

"No one can."

Fang laughed a little. "Think that we'll luck out and she'll never show up again?"

"Would that really be luck?"

"Yeah, duh Max."

"But Tabby loves her."

"She loves you more."

"I don't know…"

"Well I do. Without her around, life will be ten times better."

I still felt uneasy about upsetting Lydia. I didn't want to lose the twins or have them live with her. That would kill me, Fang, Luther…everyone. I sighed, following Fang into the living room.

* * *

"Hi Daddy."

Fang picked Tabitha up, giving her a kiss on the head. Seeing that Fang was here, Bone stood up.

"Bye Bone," Tabitha called. Bone stopped at the door before turning around to go give her a kiss.

"I love you," he whispered to her before leaving. Fang went and sat down on the stool next to Luther.

"Tyler feeling better?" Luther asked.

"No."

Tabitha leaned into her father. "Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"No."

She smiled, closing her eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Did you have fun with Luther?"

"Yeah." She looked up into her dad's eyes. "Is Ty sick again? Does he got to go to the ho-spit-all?"

"No baby. Not that kind of sick."

"Good."

"Yeah, very good."

Luther looked over at Fang. "What do you want to do for dinner?"

"I don't know. Burgers."

Luther sighed. "I'll go around seven."

Fang nodded a little before looking down at his daughter. "So what did you do today?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Luther bought me stuff," she told him.

"He did?"

"Yeah."

Fang closed his eyes, running a hand down her back. "Tommy's coming to town in a few weeks."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Tabitha giggled. "I bets he got me a gift for Christmas."

"I bet his did too," Fang agreed, having to force himself to stay awake. Boy what he wouldn't give to be the one at home and Max be stuck up here. That reminded him of the fact that Tyler being sick meant that the room merging was going to be put on hold. He frowned, holding Tabitha closer to him. He was now worried about the baby. Maybe it was just him being overly tired but his mind was starting to wonder about the child steadily growing inside of Max. What were they going to do if it was a boy? He hadn't even thought of that. They would have to move at some point anyways but right now he was still dealing with the bills from Tyler's surgeries. God. After this pregnancy, he decided, Max was for sure going on birth control…

* * *

I was on the couch, resting, when the door opened. I just assumed Fang had gotten into a fight with Luther or something so I didn't even open my eyes. When the hands I felt on my body weren't Fang's, however, I flung them open.

"Bone!"

He kept his hand on my stomach, staring at it for a moment before looking at me. "You need to eat more."

"Oh, Mr. Skin and Bones is gonna tell me to eat more? Please."

Bone just blinked. "Ate?"

"What?"

"You."

"No, I haven't eaten yet."

Sighing, he headed into the kitchen. After a minute, he called out, "Pizza."

"What? We have no food?"

"No. Store."

"I'll go tomorrow."

Bone walked back into the room and handed me his cell. "Order."

I rolled my eyes before ordering us pizza. Lucas, who was on the floor playing with blocks, giggled as Bone got down on the floor with him. The twenty-nine year old kiss the baby's head before looking at me.

"Sex?"

I choked on my own spit. "What?"

"Baby. What do you want?"

God, why does he always do that? "A girl."

Bone shook his head. "Boy."

"You don't get a choice."

"No. I know that it is."

"How?"

He shrugged before laying on his back, letting Lucas come over and run his hands down his boney stomach. Lucas pushed up Bone's shirt enough so that he could see his stomach, from which his ribs protruded. Lucas clapped his hands, as if he had found a treasure. He ran his hands down the bones, giggling at the feeling. Bone just laid there, emotionless as ever.

"You should go to a doctor. It's not good to be that thin."

"Coming from you? I must be worried."

"Long sentence. You must be tired."

Bone frowned at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.."

"How's Ty?"

"Sick."

"Still not feeling better."

"No."

Bone closed his eyes. "Paying?"

"You are."

"Me?"

"Yes. You're the one that wanted pizza. Plus, I'm a working mother and you're a single guy. You should always pay."

"Lucky."

"I'm lucky? How."

"That I love you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, so lucky."

* * *

"Why's Bone here?"

I ignored the question, mainly because I wasn't sure, and kissed Tyler's head. He had just thrown up, luckily making it to the bathroom first. "Go back to sleep, baby."

"Is he spending that night?"

"No."

"Daddy doesn't like him here."

"I know. Go to sleep."

"Will you sleep with me?"

I sighed, getting into the bed with him. I held him until he feel asleep. I gave him another kiss before going into the living room. Lucas had fallen asleep on the floor and Bone was eating. I yawned, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Why are you here Bone?"

"Miss."

"You missed me?"

He nodded.

"Bone, really. Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't feel like fucking tonight."

I frowned. "Really?"

He nodded. "I'm tired. I just wanted to be around you."

"Hmmm."

Bone looked at Lucas. "He's sleeping."

"I'll put him to bed in a second."

"Stay."

"Luke?"

"No. Me. Tonight."

"Bone, no."

"I want to cuddle."

I groaned. "Bone, I said no. Besides, Tyler is sleeping in the bed tonight."

"And?"

"There is no way I would ever…Tyler would…you need to leave. Now."

"No. Cuddle on the couch."

"We are not."

"Why?"

"Because it's weird."

"No. You're warm, I'm cold. I want to be warm."

"Then go home and turn up the heat."

"No."

"Bone, I swear, I will call Fang."

"Why are you being like this? Huh?"

Because things are finally going great with Fang. I'm not going to let Bone and his weirdness ruin that. "I'm not being anything."

He frowned, standing up, leaving his piece of pizza.

"Bone-" I tried but he just walked right out the door. Ugh.

* * *

Luther had just put Tabitha to bed when Bone showed up. Fang was restocking and didn't even look up when the door opened. Bone almost tripped and fell in his drunken stupor but caught himself. Luther was walking out of the back and saw him.

"Hey, you don't look so good."

Bone glared at Luther. "Where's…him?"

"What?" Luther shook his head. "You are way too gone to have been driving."

"Fang. I wanna see him," Bone slurred out, stumbling over to the counter.

"See me about what?" Fang asked, standing.

"Max. You're a bad, bad person," Bone said, wagging his finger and his friend. "How dare you! Max is my love. I can cuddle if I want to!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Carrie would have wanted me to! How dare you bring her up! You bad, bad man."

Luther frowned. "Bone, sit down. Sober up here, alright?"

"No! Take me to Fang!"

"I'm right here, stupid."

"Fang, don't antagonize him."

"I'm not. But if he's gonna come in here talking about my wife-"

'Wife? Ha! You don't deserve her, I don't deserve her, Luther don't deserve her. You know who deserves her? No one! You know why?"

"No, now sit-"

"She's special. You don't deserve her. I don't deserve her, Luther-"

"You've already said-"

"No one deserves her!" Bone huffed. "So small."

"What is?"

"Fang stop asking him-"

"Carol. She's so small. Like a puppy…No one deserves puppies!"

"Great," Luther grumbled as his friend finally fell to the floor. Bone laid down and closed his eyes.

"I don't deserve her, you don't deserve her, Fang don't deserve her." Bone yawned. "Poor Max. I'm sleepy. I want to cuddle with Max…and Carol…and Carrie. I miss 'em. All of 'em."

"Shhh," Luther mumbled, getting onto his knees. "Bone, did you go to the cemetery today? Is that why you got drunk?"

"Nope." Bone opened his eyes to look at his friend. "Saw Max. Said she didn't wanna cuddle. Because of Fang! He doesn't deserve her! I don't deserve her, puppies don't deserve her!"

Fang rolled his eyes. "What a sorry excuse of a person."

"Shut up," Luther muttered. "Go do inventory."

"Already have today."

"Then go check on Tabitha. You're no help out here."

Bone yawned again. "No one deserves Max. I miss her. Where is she?"

"With Tyler and Lucas," Luther said.

"Good. Good, good person. Unlike Fang. Bad, bad man! He doesn't' deserve her."

"I know, I know. Neither do the rest of us."

Bone nodded. "Yeah…I'm sleepy."

"The sleepy buddy."

He laughed a little. "I see 'em in my dreams. Carol's so small. Like a puppy."

"Yeah," Luther agreed. "Just like a puppy."


	13. Chapter 13

Adjusting

Chapter 13

I hadn't seen Bone in a few days. He hadn't been at work. I mean, he had, just not when I was. This was on purpose of course. He just didn't want to see me, I guess. I didn't have time to worry about him though. All my time went to Tyler and him being sick. Since Tuesday, all he did was throw up. Then, when Friday came around, he was suddenly better.

"I'm gonna go to school, Max."

I was still in bed, not planning to get up because of the fact that I thought they'd both just stay home again. I groaned, opening my eyes.

"No. Go get back in bed."

"Yes!" He yelled, trying to pull me out of bed. Fang, who was now awake and very grumpy, walked into the room. He was still sleeping in Tyler's room, now more to be there when he got sick. Lucas was in bed with me because being around Tyler throwing up all night would keep him up too.

"Tyler, go get back in bed," Fang grumbled.

Lucas woke up and started whining. "Da-da!"

"I wanna go to school. Take me to school."

"Baby, why do you want to go to school?" I asked, sitting up. It had gotten cold last night so I had on one of Fang's long sleeved shirts and it was too big, meaning the shoulder fell down some. Tyler giggled.

"Max, your shoulder is naked."

"Shush and go get back in bed."

"No. I have to go to school. I got dressed and everything."

I sighed. "Fang, maybe we should just let him go."

"Whatever. You take him."

I groaned. "I'm tired."

"You never do fucking anything," Fang raved, walking out of the room. "Tabitha! Get up and get ready for school!"

"No, Daddy-"

"Now! Did that sound like a disscusion?" He closed the door behind me. Tyler frowned. "Go back to sleep Max. You look sleepy."

I closed my eyes. "Are you sure you want to go to school, baby?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I haven't seen Alex in _forever_. What if she thinks I moved? Or died? Or Tank ate me?"

Wouldn't Tank eating him and died fall in the same category? "Whatever. Just go eat breakfast."

He kissed my cheek. "Bye Mama."

"Bye."

He happily ran off. Lucas, who was upset that Fang hadn't given him an ounce of attention, started to crawl towards the edge of the bed. I pulled him back to me, laying the baby on my stomach.

"What do you think you're doing, mister?"

"Ah!"

"I know but he's sleepy. You can see Daddy after he takes the others to school, okay?"

Lucas wasn't one for negotiating. "No!"

It was almost like he actually know what I was saying...hmmm… That's creepy. I shook my head. About half an hour later, Lucas was asleep again and Fang was back. He crawled into bed.

"Work?" I asked.

"You do, I don't."

"Not even-"

"Completely off."

"Oh."

Fang rolled onto his side to look at me. "How's your stomach today?"

I had gotten morning sickness the other few days really badly. "It's fine. I haven't puked yet."

Fang ran a hand down Lucas's tummy, making the baby kick his feet and open his eyes.

"Da-da!" He squealed.

Fang leaned down and kissed Lucas's forehead. "I love you, Luke. Are you Daddy's baby? Huh?"

"Da-da," Lucas mumbled, closing his eyes again. He was happy and ready to go back to bed. Fang yawned, making Lucas roll away from him, closer to me.

"What are we going to do today?"

Fang shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"Sleep."

Fang leaned over our baby to kiss me. "Then sleep."

I stared at him for awhile. "I love you."

"I know."

"What do you do for a one year olds birthday?"

"What?"

"For Luke. Do we get him something or…?"

"For the twins, your mom made them a cake. I guess she will for Lucas too."

I looked down at him. "Can you believe it's been a year?"

Fang just stared at the baby. "Can three boys stay in the same room?"

"What?"

"Lucas, Ty, and the baby if it's a boy. Can we keep them all in one room and give Tabby her own or do we need to move."

"I don't want to move."

"Me either."

"Then we won't."

"Yeah…"

"Fang, have you seen Bone recently?"

He sighed. "He needs his space."

"Fang, he just flipped out that night. He wanted to…cuddle and I said no so he just left! He won't answer my calls and hasn't worked his normal nights."

"I know. It's better this way."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fang, I love him."

Fang frowned before lying on his stomach. "Go to fucking sleep, Max."

"Fang, I just meant-"

"Now."

I closed my eyes, sighing. I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Around twelve, I was woken up by music. I frowned. The radio was on in our bedroom, which meant one of two things. Fang was either in an extremely good mood or an extremely bad mood. He never listen to the radio otherwise.

"Da-da!" Lucas giggled, clapping his hands. I sat up and looked around. Fang still in bed with me but was now playing on it with Lucas. I'm going to go ahead and assume good mood.

"Hungry?" Fang asked me after realizing I was awake.

"Yeah, I could eat."

He kissed Lucas's head. They were playing with stuffed animals. Getting up, Fang went to turn off the radio.

"Eggs?"

"Fine."

He picked up Lucas and walked out of the room. I laid there for awhile before going into the kitchen. Lucas was in his highchair, eating a chopped up banana. I kissed his head before sitting down at the table. Fang gave me my food before sitting down next to me, without food.

"Why aren't you eating?"

Fang shrugged. "I'm not hungry."

"If I said that-"

"Shut up and eat."

I frowned but listened to him.

"Your phone went off," Fang told me.

"Who was it?"

"Carlos."

"What did he say? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you were tired. He said that he was coming down tomorrow."

I smiled. "Okay."

Fang wasn't happy. "We're busy. He shouldn't come."

"You just don't like him."

He just stared at me. "I don't want him here."

I know that I let Fang control a high majority of my life but he wasn't taking Carlos from me. "That sucks for you."

Fang got up and took Lucas from his highchair, even though he hadn't finished his food. I heard the front door slam shut and sighed. Fang's so emotional. To avoid a fight later, I washed dishes and was starting on the clothes when he got back.

"Max!"

"In here!"

Fang walked into the garage with Lucas. "There are groceries to put away."

"Then you should do them."

He narrowed his eyes at me before turning and walking back into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, finishing to fold clothes. I went and put them away before going into the living room. Fang was in there now, eating a sandwich in his chair.

"Ma-ee!" Lucas squealed from the floor. He was playing with Sasuke.

"Hi baby," I cooed, getting down on the floor next to him. "How's my almost one year old? Huh? How are you? Huh?"

"No!" He cried as I laid on my back, holding him above my head. I smiled at him.

"He doesn't like that."

I ignored Fang. Lucas reached down and touched my nose.

"He hates being held that way."

"Fang, you do it all the time."

"He doesn't like it. Stop."

"No," I said, making a face at Lucas. He clapped his hands, giggling. Fang got up and took the baby from me. "Hey-"

"I told you not to hold him like that."

"You're an ass."

"And you're a bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't repeat myself."

"Fang, what is your issue?"

"Nothing," he said, sitting back down. "Except for you."

I frowned, getting up. "Then I guess I should fix it."

With that, I walked out of the door.

* * *

Bone opened his door slowly. When he saw it was just me, he just stood there.

"Can I come in?"

Bone blinked. "No."

"What?"

"Go away."

"Bone-"

He started to close the door.

"I'll cry," I threatened.

Bone stopped. "Come."

I pushed past him and went over to his couch, laying down on it. Nina, who was on the floor, lifted her head. After seeing it was me, she gave a sharp bark before laying her head back down and going to sleep. Bone stared at me for a second.

"What?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Am I here?"

He nodded.

I sighed. "I'm just tired of Fang, that's all."

Bone walked towards his bedroom. "Come."

I rolled my eyes before following him. Bone laid down on his bed, apparently expecting me to lay next to him. Rolling my eyes, I did so, having to lay my head on his chest because Bubba was stretched out on the bed, taking up most of the room.

Bone ran his fingers through my hair. "Miss you."

"What have you been doing?"

"Sleeping."

"Eating?" I prompted.

"Have you?"

"Touché."

Bone closed his head. "Now we can cuddle."

I closed my eyes too. "Yeah. Now."

It was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Sing."

"What?"

"Sing to me."

"No Bone."

"Yes."

"Bone-"

"Like a song you would sing to Lucas."

"I do not s-"

"Yes. Sing."

"No Bone."

"I sing to you."

"Yeah, when you play guitar."

"Can you play guitar?"

"Well no-"

"Then I guess you can't play guitar too."

I huffed. "Fine."

I know that I can't sing. I've known forever. There are only two people in the this world who think that I can and that's Tyler and Lucas. Tabitha tolerates it when we're in the car or something but even she, Ms. Squeaky-Don't-Even-Know-The-Words, tells me I can't sing. It's annoying.

Bone, however, seemed to like my rendition of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. It's really the only one I can sing…

He smiled at me when I finished.

"What?"

Bone shrugged. "Angel."

"What?"

"You."

I blushed, hiding it in his chest. "Liar."

"No."

"Fang says I sound like a dying cat."

"Fang's a douche."

"Do not call him that."

"Why not?"

"Because he is my husband."

"That's unfortunate."

I glared up at him. "You're an idiot. Fang's the best-"

"Who are you kidding, Max?"

"He has his bad moments but-"

"Bad months is more like it."

"Shut up! You don't know him."

"I know enough to make a judgment and, honestly, I know that you could do better."

"What? You?"

"No, definitely not me."

"Then who Bone?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I don't care who. I just know that Fang doesn't deserve you."

I got out of bed with him. "Forget it. I don't want to be around you right now."

"Max, wait."

"No."

I walked out of the apartment. I wasn't planning on Bone following me.

"Max, stop."

Fang never follows me. "No."

Bone went all the way out to the car with me. "Max, seriously, I'm sorry if I made you mad."

"Leave me alo-"

"Stop, alright?" He opened my car door for me. "I love you. Bye."

"Go away."

"No. You have to say that you love me first."

"What?"

"Or at least goodbye."

"Why?"

He frowned. "In case I don't see you again."

"Bone-"

"I won't let you leave," he warned.

"Alright, I love you. Bye."

He smiled and gave me a kiss on the head before stepping back and letting me get in the car. He stood there, watching me drive away. Creep…

* * *

When I got home, Fang was on the couch, watching TV. Lucas was on his chest, chewing on Sasuke. I went into the garage to finish the clothes only to find that someone had already folded the ones in the dryer and the ones in the washer were drying. Huh. I went back to the living room.

"Did you do clothes?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Fang ran a hand down Lucas's head. "You're late."

I rolled my eyes, misunderstanding him. "I'm pregnant Fang. I won't-"

"No. Late for work."

"What?"

"I told you that you worked."

"Fang-"

"You left, Max. It's not my fault."

I groaned before heading back out to my car.

"You are so fucking late-"

"Don't you even yell at me," I told Luther, sitting down on the stool. "All the times that you're late-"

"Me late?"

"Yes! And when you just lock yourself in the office and cry and act like a baby."

"Oh whatever."

"You do that all the time!"

"Shut up, Max. You were late so-"

"So what? Gonna dock my pay?"

"I might!"

"Fuck you."

"Oh so you can curse at me but I can't at you?"

"Yes!"

"Fine…you're fired."

I looked at him for a second. "What?"

Even Luther had to take a breath. "Yeah, fired."

"You mean-"

"Fired. I mean fired."

I took a second before standing up. "No. You can't fire me. Because I quit!"

"Good! I'm so tired of you!"

"Fuck you, since you know, _Tammie_ sure as hell won't do it!"

"Get out!" He yelled, standing.

"Trust me, I am!" I slammed the door behind me. Shit. What did I just do?

* * *

Fang ran a hand up and down my back. "It's fine baby."

"No! Now I have no job, Fang."

He sighed, pulling me closer to his chest. We were on the bed, him holding me tightly as Lucas took his nap.

"Baby, he didn't really mean-"

"Yes he did. And if he didn't, I quit anyways."

Fang sighed, kissing my head. "Why were you yelling at him?"

"Because I was having a bad day."

Frowning, Fang asked, "Really? I thought that we were having a good day?"

"Fang-"

"No. Weren't we? I swear we are."

"Fang, just drop it."

"No. I thought that we were happy?"

"You were yelling at me all day."

"No."

"Fang-"

"Forget it. I have to go pick up the kids."

"Fang-"

"Just stop, alright?"

I laid there, waiting for him to get back. After twenty minutes, Fang came into the room, childless.

"Where-"

"Tabitha's in her room and Tyler and Alex are in the living room."

"Alex?"

"She's spending the night."

"Tyler is well enough?"

Fang shrugged, laying back down next to me. "Are we still having a bad day?"

"Fang-"

"Are we? Tell me if we are. I thought that we've been happy for awhile now."

"Really Fang?"

"Yes."

I groaned. "Fang, when we're not talking and mad at each other, that tends to mean that we're not on good terms."

"I love you."

Like that just fixes everything… I got up, now mad at him for being oblivious to our fight and went into the living room. Since she was about three, Tabby has known what she wanted to be. An artist or a ninja. Tyler though changed his dream every few days. I knew what today was the second I walked into the living room.

"What are you two doing?"

He and Alex looked up, her giggling, him looking very serious.

"I'm setting up for my race."

"Race?"

"Tyler's gonna be a racecar driver!" Alex told me excitedly.

They had taking pillows, stuffed animals, blocks, and anything else lined on opposite sides of each other, creating a small path.

"What are you doing with the toys?"

"Making a race rode," Tyler told me. "They're my fans."

"How are you going to race on that?"

"With my Hot Wheels."

"Beat that!" Alex added.

I rolled my eyes. "This stuff needs to be put up when you're done."

"Okay," Tyler called as I walked into the kitchen. I made myself a sandwich.

"You're eating? I'm shocked.

"Leave me alone Fang."

He kissed my head. "Grumpy."

"Shut up."

I sat down at the table. "Can you talk to Luther for me?"

Fang sighed. "Fine."

"And get my job back?"

"I'll think about it."

"Fang."

"What? I told you along time ago that I didn't want you to work."

"What would I do all day," I asked. "Huh?"

"Do clothes, clean, eat, sleep. Best life in the world."

"No. Get my job back."

"Why should I?"

"Because you love me."

Fang kissed my head. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"What?"

"Give Max her job back."

Luther sighed. "No."

"Why would you fire my wife?"

"She was cursing at me!"

"She said you did it first."

"And?"

"Just let her-"

"No. I'm putting my foot down."

"Thank you, _Dad_."

"Don't mock me. I am tired of you all just walking all over me! You think that you're in control of this store but you're not. I am."

Fang frowned, picking Lucas up out of his crib before starting to walk back to his room. "Either give Max her job back or else…you won't see Tabitha anymore. Or any of my kids-"

"What? You cannot do that to me."

"Then give Max her job back."

Luther was silent for a moment. "You wouldn't do that. You know you wouldn't."

He wouldn't. He couldn't. It was hurt Tabitha too. But right now, he would say anything to make Max happy again. "Wanna bet?"

Luther hadn't meant to fire Max. He was just trying to make it known that he was the leader, the boss. But losing Tabitha, Tyler, and Lucas wasn't worth it.

"No. She can have her job back."

"Good," Fang said, lying down on the bed. Lucas cuddled under the covers, giggling. He liked his mommy and daddy's bed. It was comfy and warm and dark under the covers. He wanted to stay there forever.

"Tell her she's off tomorrow and works Sunday."

"Alright." Fang hung up before rolling onto his side. Lucas had crawled so deep under the covers that Fang couldn't see him, only the lump he made in the bed. "Luke, get back here."

"Da-da," he called, now scared. It was too dark now and mommy wasn't there. "Ma-ee! Da-da!"

Fang moved down the covers to pull him back into the light. He laid the baby down in Max's spot.

"You big baby," Fang whispered, kissing his head. "Did you get scared? Huh? Daddy's sorry."

Lucas sniffled, closing his eyes. He wanted his mommy. Fang ran a hand down the baby's stomach, making him wiggle.

"Are you happy?" Fang whispered to his youngest. "Huh?"

"Da-da."

"What? Tell Daddy. What's wrong?"

Lucas cuddled against his father. "Ah!"

"I'm here baby, I'm here."

Lucas giggled against Fang's chest. "Da-da!"

Smiling, Fang closed his eyes.

* * *

"Shhh," Tyler whispered, putting a finger to his lips.

Alex mimicked him, nodding. She followed him into the kitchen. "What are we doing?"

"Gettin' cookies."

"Where are they?"

"On the counter."

Alex immediately realized that meant she had to scale the counter drawers to get to them. She didn't want Tyler to do it. His tummy was still sick a little. Tyler was perfectly fine with having her do things for him. He just stood there and waited for her to come back down.

"Well?" He asked after a moment.

"I can't see them."

He rolled his eyes. He could see extremely well in the dark. Max said that he got it from his daddy. Tabitha hadn't picked up that trait so he was used to people with worthless eyesight.

"Feel around for them."

"I am!"

"Alright, Max!"

The two kids froze. Alex jumped down from the counter and Tyler opened the cabinet door, where they hid. Fang walked into the room just as they closed the door. Huddled together like that, Alex realized just how bad Tyler smelled…

"Always complaining," Fang mumbled under his breath, going to the counter. He grabbed the pill bottle that was there. Max's stomach and head hurt so he, the ever faithful husband, had to get her aspirin and water. While he was there, Fang decided he was hungry.

"Is he gone?" Tyler asked as, unbeknownst to him, his father went to the fridge to get some left over pizza.

"I think so," Alex whispered back. Tyler pushed open the cabinet and crawled out, his best friend behind him. Fang screamed. Wouldn't you have if you saw what in your mind was clearly two midgets robbing you?

"Uh-oh," Tyler said.

"What's going on?" Max yelled, walking into the kitchen. She turned on the light, hurting the other three's eyes. She had heard her husband yell and assumed that he had hurt himself, doing something stupid no doubt. But once she saw Alex and Tyler, she knew she was wrong.

"We wanted cookies," Alex giggled.

Tyler elbowed her, harder than he had meant to. "Shut up."

"Ow!" She cried, moving away from him. "That hurt!"

Max sighed, putting her head in one of her hands. "What were you doing, Fang?"

"Getting food, until they scared- I mean, surprised me."

"Right. While you were supposed to be getting me aspirin-"

"This isn't about us," Fang cut her off. "This is about _them-_"

"Scaring you?"

"No! Sneaking out of bed to get cookies."

Max looked at the two of them. "Go get back in bed, now, before I decide to yell at you."

Tyler and Alex ran off, back into his bedroom. Lucas was sleeping with Max and his daddy, which made Tyler happy. He crawled into bed, Alex right next to him.

"Are you hurt?" Tyler asked, regarding his friend with worry.

"No."

"Good." He laid Bear and Wa-wa on his left side so that he could lay directly next to Alex. She didn't pick up on this apparently, because she just picked up her Tigger doll and laid it between the two of them.

"There," she said, giggling. "Now we can _dormir_."

Tyler frowned but nodded. "Goodnight."

Alex smiled at him. "Night. _Te quiero_."

"What?"

"I love you."

"You can't say that!"

"Why not?"

"Because…you just can't. That's something Max and Daddy would say to each other."

"And? Don't you ever tell Lucas and Tabby that you love them."

"No!"

"Oh…"

Tyler sighed, closing his eyes. True, it was creepy that she loved him but who could blame her? Clearly, he was the best she was ever going to get. Let her have her dreams about them and he could have his about meeting Tigger. That was fine.

"I guess that you can love me," Tyler sighed. "But only because I'm so lovable."

Alex giggled. "Okay. Do you love me?"

"No."

She frowned. "Really?"

He sighed. She was so emotional. Too much work. "I guess I love you…sort of. Not a lot. I love Max, Snickers, Bear, and Wa-wa more."

"But I'm number cuatro?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Alex smiled. "Good."

Tyler was content for a second before thinking of something. "Wait. What number am I?"

"Well, there's my mamá and papá and my brothers and-"

"Hey, I didn't add in my daddy or brother and sister!"

Alex frowned. "Why are you mad?"

Tyler was jealous, not mad. But he wasn't going to let on. "I'm not."

"Oh, okay." Alex was easily persuaded. "Good night Tyler. _Te quiero_."

"_Te quiero_," Tyler mumbled, closing his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Adjusting

Chapter 14

Bone was the one I had to work with, thank God.

Bone smiled at me. "Hi."

I sat down next to him. "Hey."

"Sorry."

I frowned. "For what?"

Bone shook his head. "Not me. Luther."

"Luther's sorry?"

Nodding his head, Bone said, "Yes. For being a jerk."

"And he said this?"

"No."

"Then how-"

"I just know."

I laid my head down on the counter. "You know, huh?"

"Yeah," Bone said, running a hand down my back, between my wings. I shifted them from the feeling, making Bone laugh.

"What? That feels weird."

"I wish I had wings."

"No you don't."

"Yeah."

"No. Everyone thinks that. Then they would get them and realize that it sucks."

"How?"

"I can't do anything without attracting attention. Bikini? Forget about it. Fly around town? I freak people out."

"You do it anyways."

"Well yeah, of course."

Bone laughed a little, kissing the back of my head. "I love you."

"I know."

He took off his jacket and put it on me. "Sleepy?"

"A little."

Bone kissed my head. "Sleep."

"I can't. Luther is already mad at me."

"Screw him. He doesn't work till three anyways. I'll wake you up by then."

I sighed, letting my eyes droop. "Wake me up before he comes."

Bone just kissed my head again.

* * *

Fang stared at Lucas. He had been crying since they got back from the doctor. Lucas had just gotten a shot and he was not happy. Fang had never had to been with Lucas to the doctor alone. Max was always there to calm him down. Fang had already tired everything from Sasuke to blowing on the baby's feet but nothing would work.

"He's loud," Tabitha said from the table. She was eating lunch.

"Shush," Fang told her. Lucas in his father's arms, wiggling away.

"Ma-ee!" He cried.

Fang kissed his head, bouncing him up and down. "Shhh, Luke. I'm here."

"No," the baby yelled. "No! Ma-ee! Ma-ee."

Walking into the other room, Fang laid the baby down on the floor. Lucas didn't notice. He just kept screaming. His daddy let this woman in white take a sharp thingy and poke him with it! He let her hurt him! How could Daddy do that?

Fang laid down next to him. "Hey Luke, you ready?"

Lucas ignored him, still wailing.

Sighing, Fang lifted the baby's shirt. Fang took off his sock and rubbed it down the baby's stomach. Lucas stopped. What was Daddy doing? That tickled! Lucas quit crying and started giggling.

"Da-da!"

Fang smiled, continuing to do it. "You like that? Huh?"

Lucas kicked his feet, pawing at the air. "No!"

"Yeah," Fang whispered, kissing the baby's head. "You okay now? I'm sorry baby. I didn't want to hurt you but you need shots. Daddy doesn't like shots either. I hate needles."

After his dad stopped rubbing the sock on his stomach, Lucas rolled onto his stomach before crawling to his dad and climbing up on his chest.

"What?" Fang asked as Lucas patted his nose. "Are you telling me thank you? Huh?"

"Nah!" Lucas giggled. "Hi."

Fang sat up, Lucas falling into his lap. "What?"

"Hi!" Lucas cuddled against him.

"You learned a new word!"

"No," Lucas giggled.

Fang pulled his cell from his pocket and called Max.

* * *

"Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Max, guess what?"

"Lucas is crying?" I guessed. He was always upset after a doctor's visit.

"Well yeah, he was but not now."

"Then what?"

"Hold on," he said. I heard him whisper something and then I heard Lucas making noises on the phone.

"Fang-"

"Say it," I heard Fang whisper. "Come on."

"Hi," Lucas giggled. I smiled.

"Fang!"

He moved the phone back to his own ear. "Hey baby."

"He said it!"

"I know."

"I wonder if he knows that he's about to be one."

"I doubt it."

"Well I think he does."

"I don't know," Fang sighed.

"Incoming," Bone muttered. I wasn't listening to him though.

"I bet he's counting down the days."

"Max, he just learned to say hi."

"And?"

"I doubt-"

"Get off the phone."

Luther snatched the phone from my hand, hanging it up. I was dazed for a second before I became mad.

"Hey!"

"You're at work."

"Oh like you never work and talk on the phone."

"I don't."

"Yeah right."

"The point is that it looks trashy to costumers-"

"What costumers?"

He frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You act like we have a whole lot of people here, everyday. News check, we don't."

Narrowing his eyes at me, Luther opened his mouth to say something but Bone cut him off.

"Leave."

"Excuse me?"

Bone stood up and snatched my phone back. Here comes one of his long speeches…

"You're not even supposed to be here until three."

"I came in early. It's good thing too seeing as you two never do anything!"

The haggardly man stood up a little straighter. "If Max ever hung up on Tammie when you were talking to her, you would flip. You need to learn to shut your mouth. I don't know when you became so hateful to Max but it needs to stop. When did you and Fang change personalities, huh? What happened to the two of us fighting to get her away from him? Now I have to keep her away from you! Just lay off, alright?"

Luther walked off to the office. Bone gave me my phone back and kissed my head.

"Bone, you don't need to do things like that for me."

He said nothing, just going to turn on his screaming crap. I frowned.

"Turn that-"

"Pay back for sticking up for you."

I frowned but let the music stay.

* * *

I groaned, walking into the house. Staying with Luther all day sucks. He's such a jerk. Fang was on the couch with Lucas perched in his lap.

"Hey, Fang," I greeted, walking over to them. Lucas reached out for me.

"Hey," Fang mumbled, engrossed in a basketball game. I picked up Lucas before going into the kitchen.

"Ma-ee!" Lucas squealed happily. I kissed him.

"Can you say hi? Huh baby? Hi. Can you say that?"

"Hi," he giggled. I smiled brightly, kissing him.

"I love you, Lucas. So much."

Tyler walked into the room. "Hi Mama."

I sat Lucas on the ground before picking Tyler up. "Did you have fun at Alex's house?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Good."

"Max, what are we going to do for- Hey, I told you to stop carrying him."

I frowned at Fang. "I haven't seen him since Saturday morning. I can hold my baby if I want to."

"No, you can't," Fang said, taking him from me. "You can carry Luke and only Luke."

I frowned at him. "Whatever."

Lucas walked a little bit before falling so then he just crawled out of the room. I followed him. He went right over to the couch and sat down in front of it.

"Da-da," he called.

Fang walked into the room and laid down on the couch before picking the baby up, laying him on his chest.

"Can you go check on Tabs?" Fang asked me, turning on the TV. "I haven't seen her in like twenty minutes."

I sighed, going to see her. Tabitha was drawing. "Hey baby."

"Hi," she said, not looking up.

"What are you doing?"

"Drawing for Tommy."

"Oh."

"He's gonna be here soon."

"Is he?"

Tabitha nodded. "Max?"

"What?"

She looked up at me. "What's gay?"

I stared at her for a second. "What?"

"When Carlos was here yesterday, he said that Daddy didn't like him because he was gay. What's that?"

"Nothing. Forget about it."

"But Max-"

"No."

She frowned as I walked away. I pulled out my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Carlos, where are you?"

"On a date."

"You've been in town for like a day and a half."

"So?"

I sighed. "What did you tell Tabitha about gays?"

"What you should already be telling her. With her right-wing of a father, someone has to tell her about true love."

"What do you know about true love?"

"Nothing. But I have gay friends who are more in love than you and Fang."

"I doubt it."

"I don't."

I was so tired of people telling me and Fang about us. No one knows what we go through or what we are except for us. "At least I can get married. You people can't."

"What's with the sudden hate?"

I walked to my bedroom. "I'm just tired of you, Bone, Luther, and everyone else that thinks they-"

"Calm down."

"Why don't you calm down?"

Carlos sighed. "Let's go out tonight. To eat."

"We did last night."

"Well we can go out again."

"No. You can either come here and eat with me and my family or eat by yourself."

Carlos was silent for a moment. "You know that little creepier that loves you?"

"Bone? What about him?"

"…What's his number?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking but it's not happening."

"Why Max, whatever do you mean?"

I closed my eyes. "Don't you have a date you should be concentrating on?"

"You should know that I'm a multitasker."

"Well keep your multitasking away from Bone."

"Ugh, whatever."

Carlos hung up. I laid down o the bed, sighing. I was tired. I don't remember it, but apparently, I fell asleep. I don't know how much later it was when Fang came into the room and woke me up.

I groaned, rolling over. "What?"

He just kissed my head, still standing there.

"Fang, what's wrong?"

"Carlos is here."

I frowned, sitting up. Fang pushed me back down. "Fang-"

"He didn't want you. He wants Bone."

"Let me-"

"I called Bone for him and Bone turned him down. When he asked him why, Bone said that he's too fat for him."

"God," I mumbled, getting up. Lucas, who had been put in bed with me at some point, giggled, now awake too.

"Da-da!"

Fang fell down on the bed with him and started showering him with kisses. I rolled my eyes and went into the living room. Carlos was there, staring at the TV. It was the Kardashians. I sighed, sitting down next to him.

"You okay?" I whispered.

"Am I fat?"

"No."

"Apparently I am."

"Have you ever seen Bone? He weighs nothing. Tyler out ways him."

"So?"

"Fat to him in Fang's size. And Fang is built."

Carlos laughed at this. "No he's not."

"Yes he is," I defended. "He's more built than you!"

That brought the mood back down. Oops.

"Yeah, apparently he is."

"Carlos, Bone also isn't gay."

"Yeah he is."

"No. He mainly sleeps with girls. He might a guy if there's a chance a girl will be there but he's not into guys."

"I think he is."

"Well he's not."

Carlos sighed. "I don't get it. I thought that I could turn any guy gay. It works on all attractive men."

I glanced at him. "Why haven't you tried Fang?"

He laughed again. "You must be blinded by love or something. Do you really think that Fang is that handsome?"

"He is!"

"Not really. And, also, he's attitude is a major turn off."

"Is not."

"Max, come on."

"No."

"Max, Fang is not, in the least, attractive."

"He is too! He's better than you'll ever get."

Carlos sighed, standing. "I guess I should leave, seeing as you're being unmanageable."

"I am not. You are."

Rolling his eyes, Carlos started for the door. "In a few days, when you need me, call me."

"When will I need you?"

"You know when."

"Obviously not."

"The day Kevin-"

"Shut up and get out."

We both turned to the doorway, where Fang now stood. He had Lucas in his arms but his eyes were on Carlos.

"Fang-" I tried.

"No, it's fine. This is just another one of the unattractive things," Carlos told me before leaving.

"Fang, you need to go apologize before he drives away."

Fang ignored me, going to sit down in his chair. Lucas made a noise, cuddling against Fang.

"Shouldn't he go to bed soon?" I asked.

Fang kissed Lucas's head. "Yeah. Tyler and Tabitha are both asleep."

"Why aren't you and Luke in Tyler's room?"

Fang shrugged. "We will be in a second."

I laid down on the couch. "I don't want to get up."

"Then don't."

I closed my eyes, listening as Fang flipped through channels. At some point in my half-consciousness I heard the TV be turned off and Fang leave. I was cold and uncomfortable but my body wouldn't let me wake up just yet. As if he could read my mind, I felt my husband's hands on my body, lifting me.

"Fang-"

"Shut up Max."

I leaned against him as he carried me to the bedroom. Fang covered me over and gave me a kiss on the head before walking out of the room.

* * *

**December 9****th**

Fang was watching me sleep. I know he was. I just rolled onto my stomach, sighing.

"I'm off," Fang muttered against the back of my head as he pulled me to him.

"I'm sleeping."

Fang ignored this. "So are you. If you can't deal being around the kids-"

"Fang, shut up and leave me alone." I pushed out of his arms and got up. I went into the living room and laid down on the couch, turning on the TV.

"Mama," Tyler called.

I sat up and looked at the doorway. He was standing there, looking at me with interest.

"What?"

He smiled and ran to me, getting into my lap. "Daddy said we have to be nice to you today. I told him that I'm nice to you everyday!"

I felt my stomach turn as I leaned down to kiss Tyler's head. "I know. Nice everyday."

"Yeah," Tyler agreed, leaning against me. "Why do we have to be nice today?"

I remembered back to this time last year. I had been pregnant, Tyler was sick, and Fang was the biggest asshole in the world. I just kissed him again.

"You guys have school," I said. "Go get ready."

Tyler frowned. "I wanna stay with you."

"No," I mumbled. "Not today."

Tyler got out of my lap and walked away, off to go get ready. It was ten minutes later when Tabitha came into the room. At that moment, I was staring directly at the door, waiting. I don't know for what. I knew that no one was coming today. I was just waiting to wait. Tabitha walked over to me and climbed up onto the couch.

"Hi Max."

"Hi."

She patted my knee, like I was the child and she was the adult. "It's okay."

"What?"

"Daddy said that you're not happy today. It's okay. Sometimes it just happens."

"What just happens?"

Tabitha frowned. "You're not feeling bad because your clothes don't match?"

"No."

"Oh." With that, Tabitha got up and walked oft into the kitchen. I laid down on the couch, staring at the TV, as they went through the motions of getting ready. Before leaving, Fang sat Lucas on the floor in front of me.

"Watch him, okay?" Fang asked before kissing my head. I made no notion of hearing him so Fang just sighed and picked Lucas up off the ground, taking him with them. Fang and Lucas came back after awhile, with a fast food bags, full of breakfast stuff.

"Here you go," Fang said to me, setting on bag down. "I got you two eggs on a biscuit thingy, three sausage on an English muffin, and four hash browns."

I frowned. "Fang-"

"You're gonna start eating like we normally do, plus some, for the baby."

"Fang, this is way too much."

"Max, I could eat three times as much! You are way to skinny to be pregnant, to be human at that."

"I am not."

"Max, just because you're not boney like Bone doesn't mean that you aren't too skinny. The doctor told you that-"

"Shut up." I closed me eyes. "Just leave me alone."

"Not till you eat all of the-"

"All fucking right, okay?"

Fang ignored this and sat down in the chair, Lucas in his lap. Fang grabbed his bag of food and took out a biscuit. He took a bite before ripping off a little and feeding it to the baby. Lucas ate it happily, his eyes staring at Fang lovingly. His world revolved around Fang…just like Kevin's should have.

* * *

Bone stared at Max. "A lot."

Carlos frowned. "What?"

"He's saying that she sleeps a lot," Fang said from the chair. He wasn't happy about either of them being there but Max had wanted them to be. Max was sleeping on the couch, her head in Bone's lap while Carlos had her feet in his. Why didn't his wife want him to help her through this? The father of her children mean anything to her? He'd give his life for Max, to have Kevin be in her life again. But he couldn't. Why didn't he see that he was the one she could lean on? He wasn't that bad of a husband…was he?

Bone ran a hand down Max's cheek. "Mad."

"Who is?" Fang asked absently. His main focus was on Lucas, who was playing peek-a-boo with his daddy. Putting his hands in front of his face, Fang asked, "Where'd I go, bubba? Huh? Where?"

"Luther," Bone answered the previous question as Lucas squealed when Fang removed his hands. Lucas didn't understand how his daddy did that but it didn't matter. Daddy could do anything. He was the strongest, smartest, bestest person in the world. Lucas frowned when Fang put his hands in front of his face again. Where'd he go? Why does he keep doing this?

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"I'm not at work."

Fang sighed, removing his hands from his face, making Lucas giggle, clapping his hands. Fang tired of the game months ago but Lucas loved it and that meant that Fang loved it too.

Carlos was silent for a second before looking at Fang. "If you were gay, would you find me attractive?"

Fang held in a groan. This is why he didn't like gay men. Why couldn't Max just make female friends?

"No," Bone said, as if he were talking to him. Carlos wasn't good looking to Bone at all. He didn't think the man ugly by any accounts, but he just wasn't good looking. Kind of nasty too. Bone looked back down at Max. Now that was beautiful.

"I wasn't talking to you. Oh, and by the way, I'm not fat."

Bone blinked. "Neither is Max."

"God, do you need help?" Carlos asked. "Huh? Medication or something. You do realize that she is not your wife, right?"

Bone ignored him. Fat people always got mad like that. Fang and Luther did all the time. Not him and Max though. Nope, never. They were the only skinny ones out of all their friends. Bone smiled at the sleeping form, leaning down to kiss her head.

"You just let him do that?" Carlos asked Fang.

Fang put his hands over his eyes. "Yeah. So?"

Lucas patted Fang's hands. Why did Daddy always disappear when his hands came up? Fang slowly moved them away, making Lucas clap his hands. He loved Daddy.

"That's probably the first problem with you and Max's relationship."

Bone frowned, finally hearing with Carlos was saying. "Stop it."

"Excuse me?"

"Stop it," Bone repeated. "Max is my sister."

"No she's not."

"In his mind," Fang mumbled.

Carlos shook his head. "You guys are odd."

"You're telling me," Fang commented, putting his hands back over his eyes. Lucas frowned again. There Daddy went again, being invisible. Little did Lucas know, his Daddy could be invisible, but not from doing that. Lucas put his hands on Fang's, trying to pull them apart. Fang let him, making Lucas frown. Could it be that Daddy was really just pretending to not be there? That his hands were just hiding his face, that he hadn't really disappeared?

"Da-da!" Lucas cheered when Fang kissed his head. No, the baby decided, Daddy would never lie to him.

* * *

I woke up with Bone still there but Carlos gone. I turned so that my head was against Bone's stomach.

"Awake?"

"Yeah," I told him, sighing. Why is it that this day is so hard for me? I feel horrible all year long about Kevin being gone but this date, the anniversary of his death, is what brought back the most painful things.

"What happened to Carlos?" I asked after a second.

"Left."

"Why?"

"Fight."

"With you?"

"Fang."

"About?"

"Us."

"Us as in-"

"Me and you."

"What?"

Bone sighed, clearly not wanting to speak a lot today. "That I'm too close to you."

"Fang was the one saying we were too close?"

"No. Carlos was. He said that I'm the reason that you guys are having problems."

I frowned. "Fang and I are not having problems."

Bone said nothing on that. "Fang tried to just ignore it but Carlos kept at it for like an hour. Finally, he just started yelling and throwing one of his fits."

"And I slept through that?"

Bone smiled. "Yep. Heavy sleeper."

"Yeah."

He kissed my head. "Fang went out driving. Lucas is napping."

"The twins?"

"Fang said he'll pick them up."

"Good," I mumbled. I had called Bone and Carlos right after I had finished eating. Fang wasn't helping any and I needed other people. Bone kissed my head.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too."

Content, Bone leaned back and closed his eyes. I laid there, with my head in his lap, for about almost an hour before Fang came back.

"Mama!" Tyler ran over to me, pulling on my arm. "Look what I made!"

I turned and looked at him. It was a picture of a Christmas tree, people and animals gathered around it.

"It's nice, sweetie."

He smiled, giggling. "I made it for you."

"Thank you," I said, taking it from him. I gave him a kiss on the head before he ran off. Tabitha climbed into Fang's chair and turned on the TV. Fang took the remote from her and sat Lucas on the ground. Fang sat down in the chair, Tabitha in his lap. That gave Lucas nowhere to go. He cried out for Fang but, after he saw there was no use in that, he crawled over to Bone and me. I sat up and put him in my lap.

"Hi," he greeted me, standing in my lap, having to put his hands on my shoulders so that he wouldn't fall.

"Hi baby," I mumbled, giving him a kiss on the head. Lucas giggled as I made him sit down.

"You should get back to work now," Fang told Bone.

He looked at me. "Okay?"

"I'm fine."

Bone gave me and Lucas both a kiss before standing.

"Bone!" Tabitha called. He gave her a kiss too and then left.

"Ma-ee."

"Shhh," I said, kissing him. "Be quiet."

"Go get in bed," Fang said.

"I'm not-"

"Just do it, Max."

I glared at him before getting up, taking Lucas with me. We laid down on the bed, him getting excited when I pulled the covers up around us. He likes our bed for some reason.

"Hi," he told me again, moving closer to me. "Hi!"

"Hi, now shush."

He smiled, laying his head next to mine. I gave him a kiss before going back to sleep. Only Lucas could make me feel a little better on this horrible day.

* * *

Alex was over. It was Friday and Tyler was messing up my house with his best friend. Tabitha was sitting on the couch, frowning. Tomorrow was the twenty first, Lucas's birthday, and I was trying to bake cookies. Note the word trying. Anyways, there was a knock on the door and I had stop to answer it.

"Max, I am so sorry," Cameron began before I could even say hi. "I forgot that Tommy was coming today and I have work. Could you please watch him for me? I don't know anyone else who could-"

"It's fine," I said, smiling at her.

"Tommy," Tabitha said happily. He didn't look nearly as happy. But I had cookies to take care of.

"Bye Aunt Cameron," Tommy said before I closed the door and left. Lucas was on the floor, playing with Sasuke.

"Mommy has to finish your birthday cookies, Lucas. You like cookies, right?"

"Ah!"

"Yeah."

* * *

Tyler was too concentrated on building with his blocks to look up. Alex wasn't that focused though.

"Who's he?"

"Tommy."

"Is he your friend?"

"No."

"Oh."

Tyler looked up finally, frowning at what he saw.

"Hi Tommy," Tabitha greeted after Max had left.

He frowned at her. "Leave me alone."

"What?"

"I don't like you anymore."

"Why not?"

"Girls have cooties."

Tyler looked at Alex. Cooties sounded like fleas. It would be so cool if Alex had fleas! They could name them, teach them tricks, and a whole bunch of other stuff.

"What are those?" Tabby asked, now also frowning. The only one in the room smiling was Alex as she, oblivious to Tabitha unhappiness, giggled.

"Nasty things. I don't want to be your husband anymore."

Tabitha ran out of the room and into her own. That made Tyler mad. Only he could make Tabitha upset! He got up and went over to Tommy.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Because I don't want cooties."

"What do they do?"

"I don't' know but I don't want them!"

Tyler considered this before walking into the kitchen to ask Max about them. Tommy looked at Alex, who was still building with the blocks.

"I'm Alex," she said as she stood up.

"Be quiet. I hate girls."

Alex shrugged, giggling. _"__Estás Tommy.__Me gusta ese nombre."_

Tommy kept frowning. "Is that Spanish?"

"Yes!" Alex said, still giggling. Meeting new people was exciting. Though, in truth, anything to her was exciting.

"My daddy says that if you're in America, you have to speak English. Stupid _wetback_."

Alex stopped being happy. "You're mean."

"And? You're nothing but a stupid girl. Daddy says that you don't know anything, especially because you're from Mexico. Go back there, we don't want you here."

He made Alex start to cry. Why didn't he like her? He didn't even know her yet.

* * *

"Max, what are cooties?" Tyler asked, coming into the kitchen.

"What?"

"Cooties."

I sighed. "Nothing."

"Well Tommy just made Tabitha cry because he said he didn't like her and that she had cooties."

Groaning, I looked at him. "They are just…Tyler, it doesn't matter, okay?"

How are you supposed to explain cooties? I can't tell him they're fake because then how am I supposed to scare him away from liking girls in the future? Life is so hard.

"Yes it does. Tell me."

"N-"

Alex crying made Tyler leave me to go check on her. I sighed, going in there too.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked her. Tommy was now sitting on the couch, frowning.

She ignored him, still crying.

"Sweetie, are you hurt?" I asked her.

"He said that I'm stupid and need to go back to Mexico," she told me, holding onto my leg. I looked at Tommy. What had happened to the cute, nice little boy that he used to be?

Tyler wasn't happy with this. "You're stupid Tom. Come here so I can kill you!"

"Tyler!"

He ignored me. "You made my sissy cry and Alex. I'm going kill you in your sleep!"

"Stop it," I ordered. "You and Alex go check on Luke, okay?"

The thought of being able to play with Lucas made Alex sniffle. She liked Luke. She let go of me and walked out of the room. Tyler stuck his tongue out at Tommy before following.

"Tommy, why would you say that?"

He glared at me. "My daddy said that I don't have to be nice to Mexicans. They take all the jobs from real Americans. And she's a girl. He said that girls are worthless."

"Your dad is married to your mom. She's a girl."

"No, not anymore. They're getting a divorce."

So that's what's wrong. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. Daddy says that he's better off without my mom. She's a bitch."

"You do not talk like that."

"Why not? It's true."

"It is not. And if you're going to stay here, you're going to watch your mouth."

He frowned as I walked away, to Tabitha's room to check on her. She was on her bed, pictures that she had drawn to give to Tommy for Christmas ripped up all around her. Damn it.

"Tabby, what's wrong?"

"Tommy said that I have cooties and that he's not my husband anymore."

I sat down on her bed, letting her climb into my lap. "Sweetie, it's okay. You don't need him."

"I love Tommy, Max."

"No, you don't." I sure hope this isn't a precursor to what'll be like when she gets older because, it is, I'm going to be worn out.

"Yes I do!"

"Tabby, if you cry over him, you'll be letting him win."

"Win what?"

"The battle, baby. You go back out there and you make him wish he had never even thought about breaking up with you."

"How?"

"By acting like you're not sad, like you don't need him. Because you don't. Understand?"

She sniffled, nodding.

"Alright, now I have to go check on my cookies. Come back out when you want. I'm sure Tyler and Alex will let you play with them, okay?"

* * *

Alex sat down next to Lucas, tears still in her eyes but no longer falling down her face. Tyler stood over her, arms crossed.

"Want me to beat him up?" Tyler asked her. He was very mad. Making Tabby cry was one thing but Alex? Tyler had every intention of killing him. He could understand why Tommy might not like Tabby any more but Alex was perfect. How could you not like her? You had to be messed up in the head to be mean to her!

"_Soy _fine_.__No le hagas daño."_

"What do you mean don't hurt him? I have to hurt him!"

"No. Fighting is bad."

"Says who?"

"Manny. He told that to Victor after he got into a fight. There's better ways to solve things."

"How?"

Alex shrugged, running a hand down Lucas's head, making him giggle which of course made her giggle too. She was alright now. Tommy was just a big meany. It didn't matter what he thought.

"Let's just ignore him."

Tyler frowned. Alex wasn't any fun. She always thought that it was bad to be mean to people, even if they were mean first. When they were at school, and one of the kids that made fun of him wanted one of the toys they were playing with, Alex gave it to them, saying that two wrongs didn't make a write. She was too nice. Why did he like her so much?

Alex pulled on his hands, making him sit down. "_Gracias_, though."

He held down a smile when she gave him a hug. That's why he liked her.

* * *

I went back into the kitchen, where Tyler and Alex were now playing with Hot Wheels.

"Is Tabitha okay?" Alex asked me.

I had to smile a little. She was such a sweet girl. "Yes."

Tyler ghosted a Hot Wheel down Snickers back. The cat meowed a him, not moving at all. That's when I realized my cookies had burned. Sigh. It was okay though. Mom was making a cake too. It was just that I wanted to make something nice to Lucas too. Guess not though.

Lucas had a little car too and was banging it on the ground.

"Stop, Lucas," Tyler said. Alex just gigggled.

"Leave him alone, Ty. He likes to play too."

Tyler frowned but listened to her. Whipped much?

* * *

"Thank you so much for watching him," Cameron said.

"It was fine but…can I talk to you really fast? In the kitchen?"

Tommy was on the couch, watching TV. Tabitha had taken my instrutions and was drawing, humming to herself just to attract his attention. Tyler and his little not girlfriend were both laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. I'm not sure what ehy were doing but I know that Tyler'll tell me all about it later.

"Sure," Cameron said. Once we were in there, I started talking in a hushed tone.

"Tommy said that his parents were getting a divorce."

Cameron sighed. "Yeah. They're just not…clicking anymore. At least that's what my brother said."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But, that's not the issue."

"Then what is?"

"Tommy's been saying some…stuff."

"Like what?"

Here it goes. "He said that all women were bitches, that Tabby had cooties, though that's more of a little boy thing, and that Alex needed to go back to Mexico."

Cameron frowned. "That has to be my brother."

"Yeah. He said that his dad told him all those things."

Sighing, Cameron shook her head. "My brother has…issues."

Really now? I just nodded. "Yeah, well."

"Mary's been trying to limit the things that Tommy hears but she can't stop it all."

Dealing with Fang, I knew that all too well. "I just thought that you should know."

"Thank you. And I'll tell him if he acts like that again, he won't be coming back here."

"Alright."

She went back into the living room. "Come on Tommy. Say goodbye."

"Bye-bye," Alex said, smiling at him. Even after what he said to her, she still wanted to be his friend.

Tyler was more conniving though. _"__Adiós, Tommy.__¿No te gusta mi español?"_

"You can go back too, you traitor," Tommy told him as Cameron pulled him out of the house.

"That wasn't nice," Alex told him, pushing her friend. "Tell him _sentimos _next time you see him."

"What did you say, Ty?" Tabby asked.

"I said goodbye and asked if he liked my Spanish."

I rolled my eyes. "Tyler-"

"What? I didn't hurt him, did I?"

He had a point. Alex didn't see it though.

"That was mean, Tyler."

"Sorry."

She just laid back down on the ground. "Be nice."

"Okay. I get it already."

"You better."

Dang, she has him on a tight leash. Tabitha got up. Now that Tommy was gone, she didn't need to be in here. I went back into the kitchen and was doing the dishes when Fang came home. I heard him say hi to Alex and Tyler before coming into the kitchen. He kissed the back of my head.

"Hi baby."

"Hey. How was work?"

"Good. How was things here?"

"Tommy was over."

"Oh yeah?" Fang wrapped his arms around my waist. "I bet that Tabby was happy."

"No."

"Really?"

"He said that girls have cooties and didn't want to be her husband anymore."

Fang frowned. "Poor baby. I bet she's upset."

"Yeah. Tommy's parents are divorcing."

"Oh."

"And his dad is filling his head with some…odd things."

"Like what?"

"That Alex needs to go back to Mexico and that all women are bitches."

"Wow."

"Yep."

Fang sighed, letting me go. "That's…why would you ever tell your kid something like that? It's one thing if you think that but telling it to a four year old?"

"I know."

Fang leaned against the counter. "Could you imagine telling Tyler something like that?"

"Well," I began. "Some of your ideals have rubbed off on him."

"What?"

"He was going to beat Tommy up."

Fang laughed. "Seriously?"

"Fang, it is not funny. He threatened to kill Tommy in his sleep for making Alex cry."

Smiling a little, Fang asked, "Why didn't he?"

"Alex told him that fighting wasn't the answer or something. You're son is whipped."

"Is not."

"Yes he is. Just like his daddy."

Fang moved over to me, his chest pressed against my right arm. "Oh, I'm whipped?"

"Yep."

Amused, Fang said, "Sure, I'll let you think that."

"Not think Fang, know."

He just kissed my head. "Where's Lucas?"

"Sleeping."

"In his crib?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

Fang kissed my head. "Good. How'd the cookies turn out?'

"Burnt. I went ahead and fed them to Tyler."

Fang laughed before walking away. "I love you Max."

"I love you too."

* * *

Lucas didn't understand why so many people were here but he was happy about it. His birthday was so close to Christmas that Iggy, Nudge, and Ella were already here. Gasman was coming down tomorrow but Angel said she'd rather be with her _real_ family. It hurt but it didn't hurt. That doesn't make sense does it? Never mind.

Lucas bounced in Iggy's arms. "Ah!"

He pointed as his cake, smiling. Turns out, Mom didn't have time to make it so we had Tammie's fiancé make it. He was a baker. Go figure. Anyways, he had decided to make a theme cake for the baby. Guess what it was? Zorro!

"That's a z," Alex told Tyler.

Luther and Bone had picked them up so that they could see the cake.

Tyler tried to touch it but Bone moved him away. "No."

Luther wasn't happy about Justin being here but he was tolerating it for Lucas's sake. Tammie seems really happy with Justin though. I know that I shouldn't, but I hate him, just a little, because I'm Luther's friend and I have too.

Iggy kissed Lucas's head. "Do you like Zorro?"

"What's Zorro?" Tabby asked Fang. She was perched on his shoulders, playing with his hair.

Alex gapped at her. "Zorro is the bestest person in the world!"

Tabitha frowned at her. "That still doesn't tell me who he is."

Justin had his hands in his pockets, staring at his cake. He looked at Tammie. "Does the Z in the middle look a little off?"

"No."

"Yes," Luther mumbled, setting Alex back on the ground. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we just sing now?" I asked.

"As long as you don't sing too," Fang told me.

I glared at him. "Ha ha, jerk. You're so funny."

Lucas was super happy. "Hi!"

He kept saying that, feeling like he hadn't told everyone in the room hi yet. Iggy kissed his head.

"I bet it's a nice looking cake," Iggy mused. "I used to like Zorro."

"Manuel likes Zorro," Alex told Tyler as Bone sat him down too.

"Okay," Mom silenced everyone, coming back into the room. "I found a lighter."

"Is that what we were waiting for?" Bone asked. He pulled three out of his jeans pocket. "I had some."

Tyler giggled, wrapping his arms around my leg. "Bone's funny."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Real funny."

Mom rolled her eyes, lighting the single candle. "Okay, now we can sing."

"Except for Max," Fang whispered in my ear. I elbowed him but didn't sing. Lucas didn't care. He was happy anyways. He bounced in Iggy's arms, clapping his hands. Once they were done, I had to blow it out.

"Nah," Lucas cocked his head at the cake. "Ma-ee."

Mom cut him a piece and handed it to me. I took the baby from Iggy before going into Mom's living room to feed it to him.

"Is it chocolate?" I heard Tyler ask his mandatory question, which of course was followed by Alex's mandatory giggle. Rolling my eyes, I sat down on the couch. Ella came in behind me with a plate for me too. Mine had ice cream also. I sat it on the coffee table before looking down at my baby. He was staring up at me, waiting for an explanation. The last birthday that happened was the twins and he was only a few months old back then. This was all new for him, which was all the better for me.

"You want some?" I asked him. He smiled before patting the cake with his hand. He like how mushy it was and pushed down, getting his hand all chocolaty.

"Ah!"

"Yeah, it's cake baby."

He brought his hand to his mouth and licked it, giggling. I smiled at him, wiping some of the side on my finger and holding it up to him. He licked that too, giggling.

"You like that?" I asked.

Lucas smiled up at me. He was really enjoying this birthday. Alex and Tyler walked into the room.

"I like Justin," Tyler told me, sitting down on the floor. "He made chocolate cake! He can marry Tammie."

I rolled my eyes as Lucas continued his exploration of cake. I decided I needed to start eating my ice cream before it melted. Luther walked into the room, cake less of course. It was made by his archenemy after all. Anyways, he took Lucas from me so that I could eat. Lucas paid the rest of us no mind as he played with his cake. More of it was getting on him rather than in his mouth but I was fine with it, as long as he was having fun. Alex smiled at Tyler.

"Do you like Zorro?"

He shrugged. "I like Spiderman."

"Oh."

Noting her tone, he added, "But Zorro's cool too."

I smiled a little. Fang came in the room with Tabitha.

"Having fun, Luke?" Fang asked him, sitting down next to his best friend. Apparently, in honor of Luther, he was going without cake too. Damien walked into the room without any either. Oops. None of them told me that we weren't eating it…oh well. I found out a second later that I wasn't the only one that wasn't informed of this.

Bone walked in with a bigger piece than anyone and one of the Zorro masks that Tammie had gotten for the kids. When I sent him a look he just shrugged.

"I love Zorro," he said.

Tyler laughed even louder, as if Bone was hilarious. At least someone thinks he is.


	15. Chapter 15

Adjusting

Chapter 15

"I like _Navidad,_" Alex said.

"That's not till tomorrow, Alexandria," Tabitha said. She was the only one that called Alex by her full name. Tyler glared at her.

"She knows. She was just stating a fact."

"Alex, did you bring a jacket with you?" I asked her. I was about to take them all to the park while Fang wrapped presents. It was Christmas Eve and Fang had gotten a few last minute gifts he needed to wrap.

"No."

"Tabitha, go get one for her to borrow."

"No. I don't want her wearing my jacket."

Tyler glared at his sister. "Good because Alex doesn't want to wear it."

"I don't need one," she said but I just shook my head.

"Tabitha-"

"You can wear my red one," Tyler told his best friend before running off to get it. Alex smiled when he gave it to her.

"It has Tigger on the back!"

Nodding, Tyler giggled. "I knew you'd like it."

"Here's Tank," Fang said, bringing the dog into the house on the leash. He was super excited. "Want me to take him out to the car?"

"Yeah. Lucas is sleeping in his crib."

Fang nodded, walking out the front door, the rest of us following. He put Tank in the back before getting the three four year olds in the car.

"Bye," I told him, giving him a kiss.

Fang smiled. "See you later."

When we got to the park, Tyler and Alex ran off to go play on the swings. Tabitha followed me to the bench, where I sat down, Tank laying at my feet. He never really did anything when we came to the park. He just liked getting out of the house sometimes.

"Go play, sweetie."

Tabitha shook her head, sitting next to me. "How come Tyler still likes Alex? Doesn't she have cooties?"

"Baby, you don't have them and neither does she. Tommy was just being stupid."

"Still. How come Tyler still gets his friend?"

"Because…Tabby why does it matter? You have tons of other people you play with, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well Tyler doesn't. All he has is Alex."

"So? I've known Tommy longer."

"I know that it hurts baby but sometimes you just have to let it go. Move on."

"No. I don't wanna."

It's hard going through a break up but a four year old break up? God.

"Baby, aren't there any other boys at your school that you like?"

She giggled. "Ben."

"Ben? Isn't he the one that let you eat his cookie at snack time?"

"Yes."

"Ask him to be your boyfriend."

Tabitha just giggled.

* * *

Tyler climbed into a swing. "I want you to spend the night tonight."

Alex giggled, standing in the seat of one of the swings. "I have to go home, Tyler. It's Christmas tomorrow."

"I wanna spend Christmas with you."

"Why can't you come to my house?"

"Mama would get mad if I wasn't there."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I made you a present."

"Really?" Tyler asked.

"Yep."

"I got you one too."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you."

She frowned. "Well I can't tell you either."

"Fine, don't."

Alex giggled. "Manny said that he'll call me tomorrow to say merry Christmas."

"That's cool."

"Yeah."

"I wish I had an older brother."

"I know. I love mine," Alex admitted. "You can borrow them, if you want."

"For what?"

"Lucas."

"Deal," Tyler agreed without a second thought.

Alex giggled. "I love Lucas."

"No. You love me."

"That too."

* * *

When we got home, Gasman was there, waiting.

"Gazzy!" I hugged him. Alex, hearing his name, fell over with laughter. Tyler walked over to the couch, grabbed the remote, and changed the channel to Tigger.

"I was watching that, Tyler," Fang complained.

He ignored him, giggling when Tank pulled Tabitha into the kitchen. I heard the door open and close before she came back.

"Can we go see Nudge?" Tabitha asked as I let go of Gazzy. Iggy, who was on the couch next to Tyler, rolled his sightless eyes.

Alex got up on the couch too. "Can I keep your jacket? Mines purple. I don't like purple. I like pink and red."

Whenever Tabitha says that she likes pink, Tyler gets mad at her. Should I be shocked that he just smiled at Alex.

"Yeah. I got tons of jackets."

Alex smiled at him. "You got grass in your hair."

Tyler's hair was really back now. It wasn't as thick or as dark as it was but it was back. He shook his head like a dog, making Alex giggle.

Iggy sighed. "Are we really going to watch Tigger?"

Lucas was now at my feet, reaching up for me. "Ma-ee."

I picked him up, giving him a kiss on the head. "Hi."

He smiled. "Hi."

"Can we?' Tabitha repeated.

"Later. After Alex goes home," Fang said.

"Why does Alex have to leave?" Tyler whined. "Make Tabby leave."

"Hey!"

"Shut up Tabitha," Tyler said. "I wish she was my sister."

"I wish that you were dead."

"Stop it, now."

Fang's tone made them both shut up. It doesn't matter how long it's been. Thinking about Tyler dying, or any of them dying, was too painful. I walked into the kitchen, Tabitha following.

"Why does he like her so much?" Tabitha asked me.

"Why don't you?"

Tabitha shrugged. "I just think that Alexandria is stupid."

"That's not nice."

"So?"

"Tabitha, Tyler's…different. Just be happy that he has a friend."

She ignored me and went over to Snickers. "Max?"

"What?"

"I don't want to be a ninja anymore."

I frowned. "What? Why?"

She shrugged. "Or an artist."

"Then what do you want to be, baby?"

"I don't know. I think a vet, like Dr. Martinez."

"Oh. Well that's cool."

Tabitha ran off, taking Snickers with her. I don't know why her saying that made me sad, but it did. For the longest time, those were her top two things she wanted to be. It was like something important to you ending, something that's there, always. No matter the time or day, it was. She was either drawing or on a mission. When I realized that it made me sad enough to cry, I decided it was the hormones. Definitely the hormones.

* * *

Plan on being pregnant? Do it around the holidays. Now, I know that I'm normally not one to eat, but…I don't know. I was suddenly _starved_, and no one could say anything because I was pregnant. I would say that Nudge had taken up the same ideal except she always ate that way.

Tyler was eating like he used to too. It made me happy. Of course, he wasn't in a good mood though. He was extremely mad that he couldn't be with Alex.

"But I haven't given her the present yet."

"You can later."

"Max-"

"Shush, alright? God, you're so annoying."

He frowned, going to crawl into Mom's lap. "Max is mean."

Mom kissed his head. Tyler reached over to her plate, trying to take some of her ham. "Tyler, stop it."

He frowned, leaning back against her. Lucas was happily playing with Fang's food, mashing the mashed potatoes even more. Fang yawned, stretching. Lucas picked up some potatoes in his hand and patted them together, giggling.

"Can I go see Luther?" Tabitha asked.

"Not today."

She frowned. "You're mean."

I ignored her and continued eating. Ella finished eating and pulled out her cell before walking out of the room. Lucas licked his hand, giggling. He them moved onto the sweet potatoes. He reached up and ran a hand down Fang's face.

"Stop it."

He frowned at Fang's tone but kept playing. Tyler got up and went out of the room. A second later, Tabitha followed. I guess that they're both mad at me. Whatever. Maybe they can bond over it.

* * *

Luther stared straight ahead, his head on the counter. "We have no lives."

Bone looked at him. "Why?"

"Everyone has someone to do stuff with on Christmas, even hookers and strippers and drug dealers. Not us."

"Damien?"

"He's with his parents."

"So?"

"And his sister. She's with Justin. I am not going anywhere near him."

"Max and Fang?"

"At Dr. Martinez's."

"And?"

"I feel like we're barging in too much."

"Your dad?"

Luther shrugged. "He didn't even come to Mom's funeral."

"Divorced."

"I know they were but still, he had to have loved her at some point."

Bone considered this. "Me and you."

"What?"

"We could have our own Christmas."

"Bone everything's closed."

"Wal-Mart."

"Okay, so we go there and then what?"

"I but you something and you buy me something."

"I don't know…doesn't that seem kind of gay?"

"Only if you say that it is."

"What do you want?"

"…A box of cookies."

Luther frowned. "I'm gonna drive us up to Wal-Mart, on Christmas, so that I can buy you a box of cookies?"

"And so I can get you something."

"Like what?'

"You decide."

"I don't want anything."

"Everyone wants something."

"No."

"Yes."

Luther sighed. "I want…the new Taylor Swift CD."

Bone laughed out loud. "What?"

Luther blushed. "You can't tell anybody. I just…I don't know."

Putting on his jacket, Bone said, "Fine but you owe me two boxes of cookies. Chocolate chip and Oreos."

Laughing a little, Luther followed his friend out of the store.

* * *

Fang laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was nice, being able to have him in bed with me again without having to worry about Luke. I moved closer to him.

"Thank you," I told him.

"For what?"

"My gift."

Fang shrugged. "It's just another necklace."

"Still, you got me something. It's the thought that counts."

"Yeah, yeah."

I laid my head on Fang's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Strong and steady, just like him. Fang ran a hand down my arm.

"Is Tabby still upset?"

"About?"

"Tommy."

"A little but not much."

Yawning, he said, "Tyler's upset though."

I rolled my eyes. "He'll see her tomorrow."

"I know. I was just saying."

"Lucas was happy today."

Fang smiled a little. "Yeah."

I closed my eyes. "I love you."

Kissing my head, he said, "I love you too."

I crinkled my nose. "Did you fart?"

"No. That's my feet. Tyler told me earlier that they stink."

"Did you take a shower today?"

"Nope."

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe we can take one together in the morning."

"Maybe…"

"Do you still want a girl?"

"…Sort of."

I snuggled against him. "I don't."

"Why not?"

"Dealing with Tabitha and Tommy right now is enough for me."

Fang smiled before shutting his eyes. "Night baby."

"Good night."

* * *

Under Tyler's supervision, Alex was building a fort. They had already gotten pillows from all her older brothers' rooms and hers. They had two blankets and three chairs. Tyler couldn't help her build it though, because he was busy looking at what she made him. It was a picture, that's it. Nothing exciting or cool but it made Tyler feel happier than he had on Christmas. Today was the day after an he felt like it was yesterday morning all over again.

Alex looked at her friend. "So if I build this, you'll let me open my present?"

"Yeah," Tyler said, still looking at the picture. She had drawn one of him, Tigger, and her, or at least that's what she said. In reality, Tabitha was a way better drawer than Alex but in Tyler's mind, his best friend was the next Picasso.

"And you're not gonna help?"

"Nope."

"That's not fair."

He glanced at her. "My stomach hurts."

That was the magic sentence that got Alex to do whatever he wanted. She shut up after that. Tyler smiled, watching her do his bidding. No wonder Daddy liked controlling Max. But Tyler would be nicer to Alex than Daddy was to Max. He wouldn't tell her bad words or anything. Just make her make him forts and stuff.

"Done."

Tyler stood up and inspected the structure made of pillows and blankets.

"It's good," he told her, crawling into it. "Your present is in my bag."

Alex grabbed his Pokemon bag before crawling into the fort too. Tyler reached over for his backpack and dug out a flashlight.

"Now open it," he told her, taking the present out too. Alex looked at the red wrapping paper before ripping it off.

"You got me a bracelet!"

"Yep!" he said proudly. When Max had taken him to the store a few weeks ago, he begged and begged her to give him 75¢ so that he could use it to buy the bracelet from one of those machines in front of the store. He bought it specifically for Alex. Tabitha called him stupid for doing it and that he liked Alex for it but he just ignored her.

"Wow," Alex mumbled, looking at it. The light from the flashlight Tyler had stolen from his house only gave off faint light, allowing the bracelet to glow. "It glows in the _oscuro_."

"Yeah," Tyler said. "Do you like it?"

"Yes!" She hugged him, making him fall to the ground. Tyler smiled though it was concealed from her in the darkness. "_Te quiero_."

Tyler pushed her off him after a second. "Yeah, yeah."

"You like your picture, right?" Alex asked. Tyler took the bracelet from her and put it around her wrist. It was this cool, stretchy bracelet that Tabitha was jealous of. His new favorite day was the day after Christmas. Alex looked at it, liking how it felt on her wrist.

"Yeah, I liked it," Tyler admitted. "Thank you."

"Will you hang it on your wall?"

"I'll think about it..."

"Oh."

He sighed, looking at her face. "Okay, I thought. I'll hang it next to my bed."

Alex smiled again. "Good."

Tyler laid on his back. "I'm sleepy now."

Alex giggled, reaching into his bag. She pulled out Wa-wa and Bear and laid them next to him before laying on the other side of him.

"Goodni-"

"Alex! What happened to all the _almohadas_ and _mantas_?"

"Uh-oh."

Tyler sighed. Alex never thinks of everything…

* * *

We were busy the day after Christmas. Tyler was staying with Alex and Tabby was out shopping with Nudge. I still had Lucas though and the new one year old baby was intent on making a name for himself in the crowd.

"Hi!" He yelled out randomly. The 12 month old was upset that all these people were here and weren't paying attention to him. Bone, who I was working with today, and I were both too busy ringing people up to play with him. Luther wasn't supposed to be here but, because Tabitha had chosen to go shopping instead of hang out with him, was moping around the store. At the moment, he was laying on the floor behind the counter, moaning about his life and how hard it was.

"Ma-ee," Lucas cried.

"Luther, would you play with him?"

"Why should I? He'll end up hating me too," he carried on. "They all do. You give them everything you hand and they still-"

"Wanna ring up?" Bone asked him.

"No."

"Then shut up."

Luther frowned as Lucas crawled over to him. The baby hit him in the face with Sasuke. "Ah!"

"No, stop it."

"Lu-lu" Lucas yelled.

Bone laughed. "Hear that? He likes you."

I had to smile a little. I had no one else in my line at the moment and was able to turn around and look at them.

"Lucas, can you say Luther's name?"

"No," Lucas said, as Luther tried to sit up. He put his hands on the man's chest, trying to keep him down. "Lu-lu!"

'Shush," Luther said, sitting up. He pulled Lucas into his lap and gave him a kiss on the head. "You're too loud. I can't let loud people in my store."

Lucas leaned against him. "Hi."

"Hi," Luther mumbled, laying down again, Lucas on his chest this time. Another hour later, we were dead again. I laid my head on the counter, smiling when Bone put his jacket around my shoulders.

"What are you guys doing for New Year?" I asked.

"I got a few girls coming over," Luther said. "Pool party."

I rolled my eyes. "You're sick."

"Nude?" Bone asked.

"Is there any other kind?"

"I'm coming."

Luther shrugged. "Fine. I invited Damien too but he said he had plans."

"Wait, you guys see each other naked?"

Luther yawned. "Yeah. Me and Damien have been friends since we were like four or five. We've showed together and everything else until I were like eight. Bone's just freak. He'd strip down right now and skinny dip with you if you wanted."

"True," Bone agreed.

I rolled my eyes. "Damien's younger than you, right?"

"Yeah. By like two years."

"So Tammie's older than you?"

That put him back in a bad mood. "Yeah…"

Bone yawned. "Wanna come to the party?"

"No, Bone."

He shrugged. "Ask Nudge."

"Absolutely not."

Lucas stood up and unsteadily walked over to me. "Ma-ee."

I picked him up and sat him in my lap, giving him a kiss on the head. "Hi baby. You're never gonna be as nasty as them, are you? Huh? Say no Mommy. I'm a good boy."

Lucas patted my nose. "Ah!"

"Hi baby."

Bouncing in my lap, Lucas giggled. "Lu-lu!"

I kissed his head. "Stop moving, baby."

Fang walked into the store about ten minutes later. He went over to me and gave me a kiss on the head.

"How's your stomach today?"

"Fine."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, not really."

Fang gave Lucas a kiss too. "How are you baby?"

"He said my name," Luther mumbled from the ground.

"Did you?" Fang lifted the baby up above his head and stared at him. "You're so smart."

"Da-da."

Smiling, Fang shifted the baby to his arms. "He's so cute."

"Cute until they leave you for bigger and better things," Luther commented.

Bone looked at Fang. "Party?"

"What party?"

"Pool. You and Max should come."

I frowned. "Bone-"

"At Luther's?"

He nodded. "Yep."

Fang shrugged. "Fine. But do they all know I have wings or do I need to wear a shirt?"

"No shirt…no trunks."

Fang frowned. "Is it one of those parties that you call a pool party but you wear normal clothes?"

"No clothes."

"Then what?"

Bone ignored the question. "Coming?"

"Yeah but I don't understand what you mean we're-"

"It's a nude party Fang. We're not going."

Fang frowned. "Why would he-"

"He was messing with you," I said, laying my head on the counter. "He knew that there was no way we were going there."

"You don't have to have sex," Luther commented. "I mean, everyone else will be but you two could just…be alone."

"No thank you."

Luther laughed. "You know you want to Max. You just know that Fang wouldn't."

Still frowning, Fang said, "Why would you say that?"

"Just forget-" I tried but Luther cut me off.

"You couldn't…perform in front of others, could you?"

"Yes."

"Doubt it," Bone agreed with Luther. "Could even get it up now."

"Wanna bet?" Fang was bucking up, almost as if they had insulted his masculinity. Boys…

"Fang stop-"

"Yeah," Luther sat up. "I dare you to come to the party."

"No. Absolutely not. Fang, this is stupid and I would never-"

"Why wait till then? I'll do it right now if you want."

Bone smiled. "We should all get naked."

"Stop it!" I stood up and took Lucas from Fang. "I don't even want to see you naked, Bone. You either, Luther. And Fang, if you _dare_ get naked in front of anyone else, I'll cut your dick off."

With that, I left.

* * *

"Get naked," Bone challenged the second Max's car pulled away. "Right now."

Luther shook his head, standing up. "It was a joke, Bone. Just let it go. We already pissed Max off."

Fang undid his belt. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Not in my store."

Bone sat up a little straighter. "I dare you."

"Fang-"

"Daddy!" Tabitha ran into the store, Nudge right behind her. Fang thanked God that he hadn't gone any further and re-buckled his belt before turning to face her.

"Hey baby," he said, picking her up and swinging her around.

"Party," Bone said to Nudge, his thoughts of messing with Fang all gone.

"When?"

"New Years."

"I'm there."

Luther frowned. Seeing Nudge naked would mess him up… "No."

"Yes," Bone said. Luther wasn't the only one that didn't want her there.

"No way in hell," Fang said, giving Tabitha to Luther, who gave her a big kiss. Tabitha giggled.

"I wanna go to a party."

Luther smiled at her. "No you don't. Bone will be there."

"So?"

"He ruins all parties. The day after New Years, me and you will have our own party."

Tabitha smiled. "Okay!"

"I can go where I want," Nudge told Fang, crossing her arms.

"It's a party that starts with an s and has three letters," Luther told her, being secretive for Tabitha's sake.

Nudge frowned. "What?"

"It ends in an x."

Nudge finally got it. "Who's going?"

"Girls," Bone said simply. "_Lot's_ of girls."

"What kind of woman do you take me for?"

"A slut."

"Bone!" Luther hit him in the back of the head.

"What's a slut?" Tabitha asked. She had heard Max say it a few times but she never told her either. While she's at it, "What's gay, too?"

"Words you can't say," Fang told her.

"Carlos said that gay isn't a bad word," Tabitha told her dad. "He said that you're just a home-a-phone-a-bat."

"I am not!"

"Calm down," Nudge said. "And you kind of are."

"No."

Luther sighed. "The point is, Nudge can not come."

"Let's go out," Bone said suddenly. "Tonight. Where are you staying?"

"With Dr. Martinez."

He frowned. He couldn't fuck her there and there was no way he was taking her to his place. "Luther, can I borrow some money?"

"For what?"

"Room."

"What room?"

"Hotel." Duh.

* * *

Fang sat me in his lap, kissing my neck. "I love you."

"Shhh, I want to see this," I said, leaning back against him. The movie was just starting and I did not want to miss it. Fang ran a hand down my stomach.

"Are my hands cold?"

"Stop it," I wiggled in his arms. "I'll go sit on the couch."

Fang sighed, laying his head on my shoulder. "Fun Nazi."

I cuddled against him. "Shhh, alright? I wanna see this."

"Fine but first commercial-"

"Whatever, just shut up."

Smiling against my neck, he whispered, "You know, they're right."

Apparently I'm not going to be able to see this movie… "Who is?"

"Luther and Bone."

"About what?"

"I couldn't do it in front of someone else. Only you."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

In an almost nonexistent voice, he said, "Because no one else can turn me on."

* * *

Tyler opened his eyes a little. "What's wrong with you?"

Alex sniffled. She had been crying a little. "Nothing."

Tyler closed his eyes again. "Then be quiet. I'm sleeping."

"I had a bad _sueño_," Alex whispered.

Tyler sighed. "About what?"

"I don't 'member."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

He opened his eyes again just to look at her. "When I have a bad dream, Max rubs my tummy."

"Are you going to rub my tummy?"

"No. Rub it yourself, I'm sleeping."

Alex frowned but listened to her friend. It didn't help any. "Ty, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"The dark."

To Tyler, it was never really dark. His vision helped him out there. "That's stupid."

Alex whined. She didn't want to look like a baby in front of Tyler. "Sorry."

He rolled onto his stomach. "When I was a baby and was afraid of the dark, my daddy would tell me not to be scared because he was there."

"How does that help me?"

"Because I here, duh."

"So?"

Didn't she know him at all? "I'm way stronger and smarter than Daddy, Alex. I can do everything he can only better."

She sniffled. "Really?'

"Yes really."

Tyler laid Wa-wa next to her, trying to make her feel better. They were in here bed, which was about the same size as his but seemed smaller because of all the stuffed animals that were strewn around it. He made the stuffed dog rub its face against her neck before closing his eyes again.

"I'm sleepy now," the boy said. "Goodnight."

Alex giggled. He was the only one that could make her feel better so quickly…except maybe Juan. He was funny too.

"_Te quiero_."

He sighed. "I love you too."

* * *

Gazzy was leaving tomorrow. I decided to take him out to lunch. Fang had work today and had taken Lucas and Tabitha with him. Nudge was nowhere to be found but I think that she was with Bone which, in itself is repulsive. Tyler was still at Alex's so I was free all day and planned to take him shopping afterwards.

"I have money," Gazzy told me for the fifth time since we got her food.

"I know."

"Well, I can pay."

"What? Now that you're big, bad, and sixteen you think that I can't buy you things?"

The Gasman shrugged, eating some fries and for a minute, it was silent. Then he looked up at me and said, "Angel doesn't hate you."

I paused, mid-bite. I looked at him after swallowing. "I never said she did."

"You all act like she does."

"Who?"

"All of you."

I sighed. "I know that Angel's your sister-"

"She has a point, ya know," he mumbled.

"About what?"

"You."

I stared at his face. He was trying to grow a mustache but it wasn't turning out so good. He had a little hair but not a lot. It was weird, seeing him all grown up.

"What about me?"

"I get that you…were going through a lot but you did owe us at least enough to come back, whether Fang had moved on or not. You were just willing to never see us again because of Fang? That's why she doesn't want to see you. I can get over it. I get it, life sucks. People let you down. Angel doesn't get it yet though. She believed in you and you hurt her."

I stared at my plate. I could argue with him but where would that get me? His whole tone wasn't confrontational at all. Just stating his point.

"Is that what Angel thinks?"

He nodded a little. "Yeah."

"Then why would she go back with your mom and dad? They gave you up for money, Gazzy."

"And yet they still came back for us. You didn't. You came back for Fang."

"That's not true."

Shrugging, he said, "I'm just telling you what she thinks."

"Do you think that way?"

He looked up at me. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"Why?"

"Because I care what you think."

"To me…I don't care why you came back, I don't care that you didn't care enough to stay with us whether Fang wanted you or not. _Change is the law of life. And those who look only-"_

"_-to the past are certain to miss the future_," I finished for him. "JFK."

Gazzy smiled a little "Yeah. How'd you know that?"

I shrugged. "I like quotes. They give me something to do."

"Yeah," Gazzy nodded. And for the first time in a long time, he and I were connected again, if only for that moment.


	16. Chapter 16

Adjusting

Chapter 16

**New Years Eve**

"So is the party tonight or tomorrow?"

Bone looked at me. "Why? You wanna come?"

"No. I was just wondering who's working tonight."

Bone shrugged. "It starts at ten tonight."

"So are we just closing up tonight?"

"I think you and Fang are working."

"No. We have Alex tonight so we can't."

He stood up and went into the back. I sighed, laying my head on the counter. About fifteen minutes later, Luther walked in, carrying Tabitha.

"Hey," I said, sitting up.

Luther sat Tabitha on the ground. "Hey Max."

Tabitha climbed up onto the stool next to me. "Hi."

"Did you have fun at Luther's?"

She smiled. "Yes."

I kissed her head. "Good."

"Where's Tyler and Lucas?" Luther asked me.

"With Fang. Hey Luther? Who's working tonight?"

"You and Fang."

"We can't. We have the kids."

"So?"

I frowned at him. "Just because you want to get laid doesn't mean that we have to work."

"Yes it does."

"No. What if Fang and I want to do something tonight?"

He frowned at me. "You just said that you have the kids tonight."

"So? It's none of your business what goes on in our house."

Luther closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "Max, just drop it, alright?"

"No, you. I'm not working tonight. I've been here since eight this morning and you just got here."

"Fang-"

"Is going to be home with me."

He opened his eyes to look at me. "I'm the boss, not you."

"And as soon as that factors into something, I'll gladly tell you."

Luther seemed to weigh his options before walking off. Tabitha looked at me. "You're mean to Luther."

"Shush, Tabby."

Laying her head down on the counter, she added, "It's okay though. He's mean to Justin."

I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Tabitha took a deep breath. She knew that she had my full attention and planned to use it to her advantage. "We were swimming in the pool because I told Luther it wasn't fair that he got to tonight and I couldn't so we did last night. Then Tammie came over with Justin and wanted to talk to Luther about something. She was crying and upset and Justin was yelling. Then Luther hit him in the mouth and Tammie took me back inside and made me take a shower and then put me to bed."

I frowned. "Why did Luther hit him?"

"I don't know. I could hear them."

I sighed. "Why don't you go find Bone and see what he's doing? He's in the back."

"Okay," she said, getting up and running off. I sighed, now feeling bad for Luther. Clearly, he was intent on getting Tammie back. I just don't see why Tammie would have come over to his house…

* * *

"Stop, Lucas," Fang mumbled in his sleep, pushing the baby's hand away from his face. "Daddy's sleeping."

"Da-da."

"Shush, alright?"

Lucas patted his daddy's forehead. "Ma-ee."

"She's not here."

The baby laid on his back, making a noise. He blew a spit bubble and it popped, getting saliva on Fang.

"Lucas, just stop, alright?"

"Da-da!"

Fang groaned. He just wanted to sleep. But Lucas was his little baby… Surprising the one year old by turning over and grabbing him, Fang began to shower the baby with kisses and praise.

"You so smart, baby. You the smartest baby I've ever seen, by far. Do you love me? Huh? I love you."

Lucas wiggled, squealing with delight. Fang was rolling on the bed, kissing the baby on the cheek when Tyler and Alex walked in. She giggled in shock. Fang always seemed so mean and angry to her so his attitude was very startling. Tyler just frowned.

"Daddy, we're hungry."

Fang sat up, putting Lucas in his lap. He took a moment to be glad that Tyler was hungry. Things had changed but some things were slowly getting back to normal.

"What do you want?"

Tyler put his finger to his lips, as if in deep thought. Alex laughed at this.

"I want fries," Tyler said. "And a burger. And a milkshake. So does Alex."

"No," Alex giggled. "I don't like milkshakes."

"I know. You can give it to me."

Fang sighed. "What do you want, Luke? Huh?"

"He's not eating," Tyler said.

"What?"

"I'm gonna make him starve!"

"Tyler!" Fang's eyes got dark. "You have to stop-"

"You're mean!" Alex exclaimed. She pushed Tyler, making him frown. "I don't like you anymore. That's not funny."

Tyler frowned. She didn't like him? What does that mean? "No me gusta?"

"No, you're mean."

"_Te quiero_," Tyler tried.

Fang frowned. He knew a little Spanish, enough to know what Tyler had said. Alex ignored him and walked away. Tyler looked at Fang.

"Now what?"

Fang shrugged. "Give her something."

"Like what?"

"It has to be something important to you."

"…Can it be important to Tabitha?"

"No."

"Can it be Lucas?"

"No."

"The new baby?"

"Tyler, just go fix it. I have to take a shower," Fang said, getting up. It was around six now and he had spent the majority of the day lounging in bed. He smelled bad. Fang went and put Lucas in a crib before going to take a shower. Tyler, meanwhile, went to find Alex.

"Alex," he called. "Come here."

"No."

"Where are you?"

"The living room."

"Oh," Tyler said, walking in there. He climbed up on the couch with her. "I have something for you."

"I don't want it."

He frowned. "Yes you do. Come on."

Alex followed him to his bedroom. Tyler went right over to Lucas's crib and, after climbing up the dresser next to it, reached in, pulling Sasuke from the baby's hands.

"Here, you can have this."

Lucas immediately started wailing. He loved Tyler. Why did he always take his toys?

"Stop it!" Alex yelled, snatching the toy from her friend. She gave it back to Lucas. "You're _malo_."

"No! If I gave you Sasuke, I would have to put up with a crying baby for the rest of my life. I was giving you something important to me too!"

"No." Alex crossed her arms.

Tyler sighed, looking to his bed for his answer. He went over to it and grabbed his most prized possession. "Here."

"Bear? I'm not taking a nap."

"I know. You can…have him." Bear had been Tyler's longest friend but, recently, he had realized that Bear was just a toy. He still loved the filthy thing but having a real friend was more important.

Alex immediately grabbed the stuffed animal before Tyler could change his mind. "For keeps?"

Tyler could only nod. He loved Bear. He wasn't like Tabitha, he didn't talk to the toys anymore, but Bear had been with him through things that he didn't even remember. They were best buds. But, Alex was a girl. Tyler had never had a real friend, much less on that was a girl! If letting her have Bear kept her around, he'd just have to suffer.

Alex smiled and hugged him. "Do I have to give you something too?"

"No."

Looking down at the stuffed toy, Alex said, "Bear's your favorite though! And him and Wa-wa are family. Won't you and Wa-wa miss him?"

Tyler shrugged. "Yeah…"

"You can see him when you come to my _casa_ and I'll bring him when I come over," Alex offered.

Again, all he could do was shrug. "Fine."

Alex hugged him again. "Thank you."

"Do you love me again?"

"I guess so…"

He frowned but took that as a yes. "Well come on. Daddy's in the shower and I want a cookie."

* * *

When I got home with Tabitha, Fang was on the couch, eating.

"Hey," I said, going to sit next to him on the couch.

"You're foods in the kitchen, Tabs," Fang told her, not looking up from the TV.

"Thanks Daddy!"

After she was gone, I laid my head on Fang's shoulder, sighing. "Where's Tyler and Alex?"

"Eating in his bedroom."

"Luke?"

Fang frowned, looking around. "Uh-"

"Fang!"

"He was on the floor a second ago!" Fang yelled, standing up. "Lucas! Where the fuck did you go?"

"He's in here Daddy," called Tabitha.

Fang went into the kitchen and returned with Lucas. I snatched him up, giving him a kiss on the head.

"That's it, Fang. You lost him! How could you lose him?"

"I just didn't know where he was for a minute. He was fine."

"Fang, the cleaning stuff is in the kitchen cabinet."

"Max, he can't even say Tyler's name yet! I highly doubt that he can open the cabinet."

"Fang, I am not risking it."

"So what are you saying?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…let's buy him a playpen."

"How come I have to buy things?"

"Fang, we should have had one a long time ago. Plus, with the new baby coming, we can't keep an eye on both of them."

Fang sat back down next to me. "Whatever."

Lucas wiggled in his daddy's arms, wanting me. I took him, giving the baby a kiss on the head too.

"Hi baby."

He cuddled against me. "Ma-ee."

Giving him another kiss, this time on the cheek, I asked, "Has he eaten?"

"Yeah. It's probably time for him to go to bed."

"Say no Daddy. You want to stay up, huh? It's New Years Eve. You want to see the ball drop, huh?"

Lucas giggled, looking at me. "Hi."

"Hi baby."

He then turned his attention to Fang. "Hi."

Fang ripped off a small piece of his burger and fed it to the baby. Lucas made a noise, chewing it.

"Fang, don't feed him too much."

My husband just grunted, going back to eating. I let Lucas bounce in my lap for a few minutes before asking Fang if he got me any food.

He nodded, pointing at the other fast food bag on the coffee table. "There."

"Thanks," I mumbled, setting Lucas on the floor before grabbing the bag. Lucas stood up after a second and slowly made his way over to where his blocks and Sasuke were. He sat down, clapping for himself that he had made it the whole way. Rolling my eyes, I realized how full of himself he was. Just like Fang… The moment was ruined when I saw how much food he had bought for me.

"I cannot eat all this," I stated.

Fang didn't say anything, just stood up to throw his trash away.

"I'm not going to eat it," I mumbled to myself. He and Bone were just trying to make me fat and ugly. Not that fat people are always ugly. Tammie was pretty cute, in a fat kind of way. But I would not make a flattering fat. I just wouldn't.

* * *

Bone laid his head back. He liked hot tubs. They were awesome. It was about ten minutes or so before the first person arrived and Luther was smoking while his friend relaxed. Luther wasn't much of a smoker but he had been stressed the past few days.

"Charges?" Bone asked after a moment.

"What?"

"Justin. Press charges?"

"No, thanks to Tammie."

"Saved your ass."

Luther put out his cigarette before taking off his jeans and boxers. "Yeah…"

Bone opened his eyes. "I'm bigger than you."

Frowning, Luther got into the pool, far away from his friend. "You always say that."

"Truth."

"Yeah, okay."

Stretching a little, Bone added, "I'm thicker too."

"You know, for once, would you just leave me alone?"

Bone shrugged. "What'd Damien have to do?"

"I don't know. Probably something with Tammie or his parents." Luther sighed. "It's not like he likes coming to our parties. He always acts so awkward and scared."

"Gay?"

"I don't think so. He likes women, he's just nervous around them."

"Beer?"

"Shit. I left it in the kitchen. Go get them for me, alright?"

Bone frowned but did get up. He dried off a little before walking into Luther's house. It was a nice house. It would make a nice home too, but Luther only made it that way for Fang's kids. When they weren't around, it was just a fuck place. Bone opened the fridge. Two twenty-four packs of Budweiser. Huh. This would be fun. Bone carried them both outback.

"Plan on blacking out?" Bone asked his friend.

Luther shrugged. "I don't plan on using it all tonight. I figure the day after tomorrow, I'll invite everyone over for a barbeque."

"Naked?"

"By everyone, I meant Fang, Max, Damien, and the kids. So no, Bone."

He frowned for a second before realizing that meant he would see Max. "Max can't drink."

"Shit, I forgot that she used to be a drunk…more for us."

"You'll drink in front of Tabitha?"

Shrugging, Luther said, "I have before. I don't get drunk but one don't hurt."

Bone popped the can open and took a chug. "Slice coming?"

"Not tonight. He's out of town."

"Rick?"

"He said he'd show up later."

Bone nodded, tossing his friend a beer.

* * *

Tyler laid his head in my lap. "I'm sleepy."

I gave him a kiss on the head. "You want to go to bed?"

"No! I gotta wait till New Year, Mama."

I rolled my eyes. Alex was bouncing up in down in excitement, regardless of the fact it was only ten-thirty. Tabitha was passed out in Fang's lap and Lucas had gone to bed a long time ago. I was trying to get Alex and Ty to go to sleep too so Fang and I could be alone but it wasn't working out so well.

"Where's Bear?" I asked Tyler suddenly. Wa-wa was seated next to him but I hadn't seen the nasty, beat up doll since I had gotten home.

Tyler yawned. "Sleeping in his bed for the last time."

I looked at Fang for an explanation but he just shrugged. Turning my attention back on the four year old, I asked, "What do you mean, Ty?"

He sniffled a little. "I gave Bear to Alex so that she'd _ámame otra vez_."

"What?"

"So that she'd love him again," Fang told me, still engrossed in an episode of Criminal Minds.

I looked at Alex who just giggled. He really gave her his Bear? I laughed it off. Clearly, he was joking. There was no way in hell that Tyler was giving up the filthy thing. Alex can keep dreaming. I blew off the comment, not taking them seriously.

Snickers meowed from the floor, taking Tyler's attention off his stuffed animal and onto his cat. He jumped down from the couch and laid down on the floor with his kitty.

"Hi," Tyler said, petting the cat. Alex climbed up onto the couch next to me.

"Hi Max."

"Hey. Aren't you tired yet?"

Alex giggled. "No."

Ugh. Kids are too wild. Why can't they just sleep? Huh?

* * *

It was a little past one when the house was finally silent. Fang was leading me too the bedroom, sighing as he went. He hadn't really been that bad today. His attitude wasn't at it's best but it was a major improvement from this time last year.

"It's colder this winter," I complained as I closed our bedroom door. Fang took off his shirt and jeans before trying to pull me into a kiss.

"What?" He asked when I turned my head.

"You owe me, ya know," I said, putting my hands on his chest.

"Huh?"

"At midnight, I didn't get a kiss."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Max, you know I don't believe in that."

"Believe in what?" I asked, taking his hands in mine and leading us to the bed.

Pushing me down onto the bed, Fang explained. "You know. The stupid clichéd traditions like kissing at midnight. It's stupid."

"Maybe I like stupid. Clearly I do, seeing as I'm married to you."

Fang frowned at me before getting over me on the bed. "Shut up, Max."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "If you loved me, you'd kiss me at midnight."

"No," Fang said, kissing my head. "I'll kiss you any other time though. Like right now."

He kissed my cheek before my lips. I ran my hands down his back, running them over his wings. Fang opened them for me, letting me feel his silk-like feathers, kissing me all the while.

"You're still in your jeans," Fang whispered to me before moving down my body to take them off. After giving me a kiss below my bellybutton, Fang came up to take off my shirt too. "There."

I smiled at him, moving my hands away from his wings and up to his face. "I love you."

Fang kissed my head. "Eh, you're alright."

I pushed him off me. "Jackass."

Laughing a little, Fang ran a hand down Kevin's name. "Night Max."

I put my back to him. "See you in the morning."

* * *

All but one of the girls was gone and she was making him breakfast. Could life get any better? Luther looked around the kitchen before walking out into the living room/dining room area.

"I hate meatloaf," Bone mumbled in his drunken sleep. "No. Just potatoes."

Luther rolled his eyes at his drunken friend and was about to head back into the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. Someone must have forgotten something. Probably Rick. Luther went ahead and slipped into a pair of jeans on the floor, cursing when he realized they were Bone's, and went and answered the door.

"Luther!" Tabitha held out her arms.

Instinctively, he picked her up but his eyes widened a little all the same. "Tabby?"

Fang frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you guys here?"

Tabitha looked at him. "You said I could come over."

"I did?"

Fang nodded. "Max said that yesterday you told her to bring Tabby by around eleven. It's eleven thirty."

"Shit, I forgot."

Fang groaned. "I'm already late. Is there one in there?"

"Yes, making me food. And Bone's passed out on the couch."

"I'm seriously late. Can you watch her or not?"

Luther sighed, setting Tabitha back on the ground. "Just give me a minute."

"Hurry up…and skinny jeans?"

Ignoring him, Luther turned to go back into the house. He went to the kitchen first. The blonde was sausage now.

"You need to go," Luther said. The thought of sex disgusted him at the moment and taking in her in her bra and lacy underwear made him want to puke.

"What?"

"Or at least put some clothes on," Luther continued. He looked around and realized there was no way to clean up completely. Cursing, he ran back into the living room. Bone was still sleeping. Luther struggled to get out of the freaks jeans.

"Bone, get the fuck up."

He just moaned. "Why? Selena here?"

"There wasn't a girl named that here!"

"I know. I made her pretend to be Selena. I always wanted to fuck her. Best boobs in all of music-"

"Bone shut up and get up."

"Why? Kicking me out?"

"Tabitha is here!"

Bone shot up. "What? Why?"

"When Max was leaving yesterday, I forgot I told her to bring Tabby by around eleven. Fang's here to drop her off." Luther was finally able to get Bone's tight jeans off and threw them to the ground before running to his bedroom to find some clothes. He made a check of the rooms and realized that only his room and one guest bedroom was presentable to the little girl He cursed again, closing all the other bedroom doors before going into his and changing. When he got back out to the living room, Tabitha was in the living room with a hung-over but clothed, Bone.

"Luther, you got a shirt now," Tabitha said, climbing onto the couch. He frowned, trying to remember what had occurred on the couch. He was so stupid for telling Max to bring her over so early. He needed have his house cleaner clean everything first or else Tabitha would be sitting on a possibly cum covered couch. The thought disgusting him, Luther lifted her into his arms, a much safer, cleaner spot.

"Yeah baby." He gave her a kiss on the head. "Bone, the thing in the kitchen…is it still there?"

"Gone. We've got food though."

"Good. Hungry Tabs?"

"Yes!"

"Daddy and Max didn't feed you?" Luther asked, carrying her into the kitchen.

"Yeah but that was a _long_ time ago," she said, cuddling against him. "And it was cereal."

"Ew," Luther made a face before setting her down in a chair. He kissed her head before getting her a plate.

"You drink a lot of soda," Tabitha commented, looking at the beer cans. Her daddy and Max only drank Coke and Pepsi. She only saw these types of soda at Luther's house. It smelled funny too, like Bone did sometimes.

Luther picked the one closet to her up before she could touch it. He remembered the girl that Bone spent most of the night with had dared him to cum in a can and then she drank it. There was another can that Rick did the same thing in but was still half full. He didn't want her anywhere near that and did not remember where it was.

"Bone, help me clean up."

He groaned, going to the cabinet and taking some aspirin. "Yeah, whatever."

Luther sat a plate in front of Tabitha. "Eat and don't touch anything, okay?"

"Why?"

"Just eat, alright? Bone and I have to…clean."

"Then pool?"

"What?"

"You said that since you got a pool party, me and you were going to have one today."

Shit again. He picked up a dishrag. "Yeah, alright."

"What's that for?" Bone asked after they finished throwing away the cans and were moving onto the living room. Luther nodded outside.

"You guys left behind some stuff."

Bone laughed.

* * *

Tyler was grumpy today. I think it's just that he stayed up too late. Alex, however, proved that she was always perky, day or night, sleep or no sleep. She was happily playing with action figures, making them fly around Lucas's head, who was in a good mood too. Tyler was sitting on the stool next to me, whining.

"I don't feel good," he told me again. When he told me this earlier, I was worried it was his stomach but he said that it was just his head. "My head hurts."

"That's what happens when you don't sleep enough," I told him.

"I sleep enough!"

"Don't yell at me, Tyler. I'm so not in the mood."

He laid his head down on the counter. "Max, I wanna go home."

"I know that Tyler but I have to work and so does Daddy."

He just whined some more. I sighed, pulling out my cell phone. Mom answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Mom are you at work?"

"No, sweetie. Why?"

"Alex was over last night and she and Ty stayed up all night. I have work and so does Fang so I have him with me. He's really…annoying and wants to go back to sleep. He refuses to sleep on the couch in the office and I'm about to kill him so-"

"I'll be there in a second," she sighed before hanging up.

"There, Mom's coming to pick you up, brat."

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Meanie."

I honestly didn't feel that well either. My stomach was killing me. I think Bone comes in at one so, after that, I can just go to sleep.

Alex giggled. "Where we go?"

"With Dr. Martinez," Tyler told her, laying his head back down. "Then sleep."

"I'm not sleepy, Tyler."

"I am."

She giggled again. "Wanna play?"

"No. Be quiet."

Alex frowned, going back to playing.

"Be nice, Tyler."

He said nothing, still just laying there. Mom got there in ten minutes.

"Hi Tyler," she said, going over to give him a kiss. He moved his head though.

"Can we go?" He asked impatiently. Mom rolled her eyes.

"Am I taking Lucas?" She asked but didn't let me answer. She just went behind the counter and picked him up. Lucas giggled, cuddling against her.

"I guess so," I mumbled. Alex picked up the toys she had been playing with and put them in a pile behind the counter, the closet to being put away they probably ever had been. I smiled at her.

"Bye Max," she said.

"Bye," I told her before looking at Mom. "Can you drop her off at her house around four? You don't have to. I'll come pick her up if you want."

Mom rolled her eyes at me. "I'll do it Max."

She was just acting pissed off. It was obvious. She liked taking care of kids, even if it wasn't ours.

"Bye Tyler," I said, giving him a kiss on the head. Mom let me kiss Lucas too before leaving. I was alone again. Sigh. I had my head down on the counter, staring straight ahead when the front door opened. I figured it was just Bone so I didn't look up.

"Max, right?"

I sat up. Justin. "Yeah. Hey, thanks again for Lucas's cake."

He shrugged. "It was nothing. Look, have you seen Tammie?"

I shook my head. "Sorry. Last time I saw her was the birthday party."

He sighed. "Luther?"

I was suddenly suspicious. "Why?"

"I just need to know, alright?"

I hesitated before saying, "At his house with Bone and Tabitha."

Justin frowned. "With the girl again? God."

"What?"

The man glanced at me. "What? You don't think that a grown man spending all his time with a four year old isn't weird?"

It took me a second to comprehend what he was saying. When I finally got it, I suddenly found a good reason to hate him. "I think that you need to leave. Now."

"Max-"

"Now!"

He shook his head. "You can't complain when you find out what's really going on. And that other freak? Bone? Think that he's innocent too?"

He made my stomach sick. "Leave before I call one of those freaks, most likely my husband."

His eyes softened. 'I'm just trying to help you out."

"What makes you think, besides the oddness of it, that something is going on?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, I guess."

"Then I guess you should shut your mouth." I was suddenly very protective over Luther. I know that something's not right about him and Tabitha, just not in a perverted way. He has something that makes him need her but nowhere near the way Justin was implying.

"Look, I don't want him to hurt her."

"Why would he?"

"He's not right. He hates me for no reason! Then he slept with my fiancée."

My eyes widened a little. "Recently?"

"Yes!"

Wow… I shook my head. "That doesn't change the fact that you need to shut up."

"All I'm saying is that if you really loved Tabitha, you'd look into that."

I pulled out my cell and called Fang. Justin saw this and just walked out of the store.

"I'm working," Fang answered.

"So am I."

"Not really. None of you guys really work."

I scoffed at him before remembering the reason I was calling. "Justin was just here."

"Justin who?"

"Timberlake, Fang," I rolled my eyes. "Tammie's Justin."

Fang was silent for a second. "And? What did he want? Was Tammie with him?"

"No. He was looking for Luther," I told him. "And implied some nasty stuff about Luther and Tabitha."

Again with the silence. "He needs to shut his mouth."

"That's what I told him! Then he left when I called you."

"Baby, I really have to go. There's nothing wrong with Luther and you know it."

"I know. I just wanted him gone and calling you got him to leave."

"What? You can't fight your own battles now?"

"Not while I'm pregnant. And don't you have to go?"

"Yeah. I love you."

"Bye." I hung up before laying my head back down. When the door opened this time, I knew it was Bone because of the stench.

"Drunk much?"

"Last night," he told me, setting a bag of food on the counter. "Taco Bell."

There was a revolt in my stomach. "God, I couldn't if I want to."

"Why?"

"My stomach's sick." I closed my eyes. "This baby better be a girl."

"It's not. I already told you."

"Shut up."

Bone kissed my head before sitting down. I felt him put his jacket over me. He had just began to start eating when I asked, "How was the party?"

"Selena."

I didn't even want to know. "So you had…fun?"

Bone nodded. "Lots."

I smiled a little. "That's still sick."

"Sleep, Max. Make your stomach better."

I laid there for a few minutes before speaking again. "Tabby and Luther are going swimming, right?"

"Yeah…you know, you should have called before you sent her over there."

"Luther told me-"

"We forgot."

I frowned. "You guys weren't-"

"There was one girl still there and she was making us breakfast. Luther told her to leave and then started cleaning up"

I inhaled deeply. "You smell like beer."

"Yeah."

"I miss drinking."

"I could get you drunk, if you want. Fang'll never find-"

"I'm pregnant, stupid."

"…After?"

"I don't want to start drinking again. I mean I do, but I don't. I told Fang that I wouldn't."

"One beer don't hurt."

"I can't just drink one."

"How do you know? You've never tried."

"It doesn't matter anyways. Like I said, I'm pregnant."

He said nothing more on the subject.

* * *

"Yeah, I know," Luther said into his cell, talking to his housekeeper. "I'll pay you extra this week if you come. I know you just cleaned it yesterday. That was for the party. Now I need it after the party. Yeah, right now. Thanks."

He sat his cell on the table before picking Tabitha up and getting into the pool.

"Cold," she complained.

Luther kissed her head, setting her on the steps. "Ain't it?"

Tabitha giggled, splashing Luther with some water. He splashed her back before picking her back up and taking her deeper in.

"Too deep," Tabitha told him.

"I've got you," he told her. She clung to him, like she always did in the pool. All she ever did was complain about him not taking her swimming and then when he did, she got scared. He loved her anyways. "Tabby, you know what?"

"What?"

"When I have another baby, I want her to be like you."

Tabitha smiled at the praise, moving away from him a little. "I like swimming."

"You do?"

She nodded. "Yes!"

"Do you like going under water?" Before she could answer, he pulled them both down under the water. In less than a second he pulled them both back up.

"Luther!" Tabitha frowned at him.

"What?"

She started giggling. "You're hair's messy."

He smiled at her. "I love you."

She pushed her own, wet hair out of her face. "I love you too."

* * *

"Tyler?"

"I'm sleeping."

"Oh…Tyler?"

"What, Alex?"

She moved closer to him. "I wanna play before I have to go home. Don't you want to play with Bear before I take him?"

Tyler shrugged. "You're bringing him back, right? To spend the night?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. I love Bear."

He closed his brown eyes again. "Be quiet. I'm sleeping again."

Alex climbed out of bed. "Bye-bye then."

"Where are you going?"

"To play with Lucas," she said, walking out of the door. Tyler slept too much. She giggled before going into the living room. That nice lady was there with Lucas.

"Hi, Alex," Valencia greeted. Alex giggled, climbing up onto the couch next to her.

"Hi."

Lucas, not one to be left out, yelled, "Hi!"

Alex fell over with giggles. Lucas smiled. He liked Alex. She was funny and smelled nice. Lucas stood up in his grandmother's lap, having to put his hands on her shoulders for balance.

"Ma-ee," he told her.

"She's not here, baby."

"Ma-ee!"

"Shush, Luke," she said, setting him down on the ground. "Are you hungry Alex?"

"Yes!"

"Okay," Dr. Martinez said, getting up and going into the kitchen. Interested, Alex followed, Lucas crawling as fast as he could to keep up. "Do you want a sandwich?"

"Yes!"

Her over-excitement reminded the vet of Tabitha when she was a little girl. Lucas finally got to the living room and promptly went over to the water bowl that was used for Snickers when she was there and, as it was empty, put it on his head.

"Ah!" He called out excitedly, wanting someone to notice him.

"Alex, can you take that from him?"

She went over to the baby and took the bowl but he started crying. She frowned. She didn't like for him to be upset. The four year old patted his head.

"It's okay, Lucas," she told him. "You don't want a bowl on your head. That's silly."

Lucas patted her leg, okay now. "Nah!"

Alex giggled. "You're funny, Lucas."

"_¿Qué tipo de sándwich de lo que quieres?"_ Dr. Martinez asked her.

"Ham," Alex told her.

"I'm hungry too," Tyler said, walking into the room. "And stop playing with Lucas, Alex. He's nasty."

Rolling her eyes, Dr. Martinez asked him, "Do you want ham too, baby?"

"Yes," he said, glaring at his baby brother when he began to crawl over to him. "Go away Luke, I don't like you."

"Be nice," Alex told him. "_No me gustan los chicos que son malos."_

Tyler frowned. "Sorry."

Alex giggled, giving him a hug. "It's okay."

Tyler held down a smile and pushed her off. "No hugging."

"Why?"

Tyler pulled out a chair for her before sitting in another one. "'cause."

"'cause why?"

"Just 'cause. Now sit down."

"Tyler, don't be so bossy," Valencia commented, setting a sandwich down in front of Alex. "You should be nice to your _amiguita_."

Tyler frowned. "She is not my girlfriend!"

Alex just giggled.

* * *

Fang walked in around nine. "Hey Max."

I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "Hey."

"Where's the kids?"

"Tyler was whining so Mom came and picked them up at like twelve."

"Party," Bone suddenly said.

"I don't want to hear about it," Fang said, taking off his baseball cap and putting it on my head.

"No. Party day after tomorrow. Luther wanted me to ask you guys."

"And it's a normal party?" I asked.

Bone nodded. "He wants the kids there too."

"Alright," Fang said, kissing me again. "How's your stomach?"

"Horrible. I want to go home."

"Come on then."

"I don't get off till ten."

"Yeah, well I've got the car and just got off work so I'm not really into waiting for you and I don't want you flying."

"Go," Bone said. "Feel better."

I gave him his jacket back and Fang gave me his instead. It wasn't really cold in Arizona in the winter. But when the sun goes down, it does get chilly. Fang zipped up the jacket before kissing me again.

"Love," Bone said as we went to the door.

"I love you too. See you tomorrow."

Fang took my hand and led me out to the car. "Did you have a good day?"

I shrugged. "It's been better."

"You want to drive?" Fang offered. "Or is your stomach too messed up?"

"I just want to get home."

Fang opened the door to me before getting into the drivers side. "Are we picking up Ty and Lucas up?"

"No. Mom's keeping them. We've got to get Tabitha though."

Fang sighed. "Alright."

"So are we gonna go to Luther's?"

"Yeah, I just told Bone that we were."

"If my stomach is still feeling bad-"

"Then you have an excuse."

"Okay. Good."

Fang pulled out onto the road. "Go to sleep if you want. I'm going to stop at Burger King after I get Tabs."

"Why?"

"I haven't eaten, Max."

"Whatever."

"Do you want something?"

"A soda."

"You better drink it."

"I'm not a baby, I'll do what I want."

Fang rolled his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Adjusting

Chapter 17

Tyler jumped off the side of the pool, only to be caught by Luther. Alex giggled at this, just like she always would for him. At times, I wonder if they are legitimate laughs or just to boost his ego. Either way, Alex was energetic as ever, even though she couldn't swim. She was just sitting on the steps of the pool but she was happy either way.

"Ma-ee!" Lucas pointed to the pool, wanting to have fun too but I just held him closer to me. I didn't want him anywhere near the water. I was sitting in chair next to the pool, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. What? I am not swimming.

"Shush, baby."

Tabitha had tired of water and was drawing on Luther's patio with chalk. She says that she doesn't want to be an artist anymore but she hadn't cut down on her drawing any. Bone was sitting on the steps next to Alex, just letting his feet get wet.

"Here," Fang said, handing me coke. He had been grilling hotdogs. "How's your stomach?"

"Better…sort of."

Lucas reached up for his daddy. "Da-da."

Fang gave the baby a kiss on the head. "Hi Lucas."

Damien, who had taken Fang's place at the grill, called, "Hotdogs are done."

I had to smile a little at the way Luther's hair looked, all wet and stuff. Alex giggled when Tyler shook his wet hair like a dog.

"You hungry?" Luther asked me, giving Tabitha plate.

"No. Lucas wants a hotdog though."

Luther gave me a plate with a few chips on it and a hotdog. Lucas let me feed him the chips before trying to grab the hotdog. I went ahead and ripped it up and let him feed himself. Tyler sat down next to me.

"Max, why aren't you eating?"

"My stomach hurts, baby."

"Why?"

"The baby."

"What's it doing?"

"It's just upset."

Alex sat down next to her friend. "The baby doesn't like hotdogs?"

I smiled at her. "No, not today."

Bone sat down at the table, Tabitha in front of him. She giggled, picking up a chip and feeding it to the man. He ate it, making her giggle.

"Sure you're not hungry?" Luther asked me.

I rolled my eyes at him before kissing Lucas's head. He made a noise of annoyance, just wanting to eat his hotdog in peace.

"You might not be hungry, but I bet the baby's hungry," Luther tried. What is up with him? More annoying than Fang…

"I'm not hungry, alright?"

Alex fed Lucas a chip, giggling as he ate it. "I like Lucas."

Tyler frowned at this but had learned to keep his mouth shut on the subject. Luther opened his mouth to continue on his tirade of forcing me to eat, when Tabitha called over to him.

"Luther, come here. I got to feed you too."

He frowned, looking at me, before walking away. Good riddance.

Today was Thursday, the last week before preschool started back up again. Winter break lasts too long. Stupid church people. They should know that I don't want to deal with kids for a whole three weeks! Fang says that regular school is normally only two though so I might manage…maybe.

Giving me a kiss before sitting in the chair next to me, Fang said, "You tell me if you need to leave."

"I'm fine."

"You can go lay down on the couch," Luther said, turning his attention away from Tabitha. "Or my bed. It doesn't matter."

I frowned. "What's your sudden obsession with me about?"

Luther just blinked. "If you don't want my bed, there's guest rooms-"

"How do you afford this place?"

This time, he didn't blink. "My dad."

"I thought…never mind."

Luther dropped it after that. Bone picked up though. "Nudge?"

"What about her?"

"Seen?"

"Not since that night you took her to that hotel. She didn't go to your party? She said she was."

"God no," Luther said frowning. "I wouldn't allow that. Besides, Bone and her got into a fight."

I hadn't heard this. "About?"

Bone just shrugged. I let it go, looking back down at my baby. He was looking at Fang, wanting him instead.

"Fang, take Luke."

Fang put his pate in his lap before grabbing the baby. "Hi Lucas."

"Da-da," Lucas giggled. "Hi!"

"Hi, bubba."

Bubba, the real dog, lifted up his head. Bone had brought his animals to play with Tank, who was marking his area at every fence post as Nina followed behind him. I think that she has a thing for him. Tank hasn't really been around other dogs and didn't really get it. He's starting to catch on though. As long as he doesn't catch on enough to do it here with the others around, I'm fine.

Anyways, Bubba looked around before going back to sleep. Lucas squealed, clapping his hands. We rarely let him around Tank because we're always afraid he'll get hurt. Only more recently did we let him sit on the ground around the dog. Lucas liked Tank though and was interested in Bone's dogs. Fang doesn't want him around Nina though. He's afraid of her.

Seeing that his daddy had food, Lucas grabbed Fang's hotdog. "Ah!"

"Hey," Fang took it from him. "You took it out of the bun. Just sit there and I'll think about giving you some, okay?"

"No!"

"Yes." Fang kissed his head before going back to eating, letting Lucas it some too.

"Okay, Alex," Tyler said, standing. "Watch me do it now."

Before any of us could guess what he was talking about, Tyler took off running and jumped straight into the water. That was probably due to the fact that every time previous to this one, Luther or Fang would catch him. But there wasn't time to play the blame game as my almost 3 foot son jumped into a 6 foot pool.

"Tyler!" I jumped up, without hesitation, jumped into the pool. I immediately felt him clung to my stomach. Going under for a second, I pulled him up with me. Luther was at the side of the pool and took him from me. Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the water before looking at Tyler.

"Why did you do that?"

Tyler sniffled, cuddling against Luther. "I wanted to show Alex that I could swim like you, Daddy."

"Come on," Bone mumbled to me, giving me a towel. He took my hand and led me through the house and to Luther's bedroom. "Wear something of Luther's."

"Bone-"

"Max, your clothes are all wet. Just do it."

"No."

"Hey," Fang said, walking into the room. "What's wrong?"

"Bone wants me to wear Luther's clothes."

Fang sighed, coming closer to me. "Luther said it was fine."

"But that's…weird."

"Why?"

"It just is."

Looking at Bone, Fang said, "Leave."

Bone walked back out of the room, leaving me and my husband alone.

"I'm not wearing his clothes."

Fang grabbed my hands. "Then stay in wet clothes."

"I don't want to stay in wet clothes!"

Groaning, Fang said, "Either change or stay in wet clothes. If you don't, we'll have to go home and no one wants to leave yet. You want to be the reason the party ends?"

"Fine."

Fang went over to Luther's closet and grabbed a shirt out and then went to the dresser. "Here, wear these shorts."

When Fang came back over to me, he sat the close on the floor. Kissing me on the lips, Fang started to lift up my shirt, which clung to my body. He broke the kiss to get the shirt off completely.

"Is Ty okay?" I asked breathlessly.

Fang could only nod before going back to my lips. He was working on my jeans when the door opened.

"Shit. Sorry," Luther said, starting to leave. "Hey, wait a second. Stop that! You guys can not do that on my bed."

Fang pulled away from me again and laid his forehead against mine. "Leave, Luther."

"I'm serious, Fang."

"I know. We won't."

"My floor either."

"Alright, just leave."

Luther closed the door, leaving us alone. I stepped out of my jeans, shivering a little. Fang laughed before picking up the towel that had been around my shoulders and started to dry me off. I let him put Luther's Batman shirt over my head.

"I thought we were Marvel only?" I asked.

Fang smiled a little. "I'll allow an exception just this once."

I put on the shorts before following him out. My underwear and bra were both still wet but the shorts and shirt were so dark that the wet spots blended a little. Fang led me back outside and made me sit down in the chair before walking away. I looked for Lucas and saw that Damien had him, both of them lying on the ground next to Bubba. Lucas was running his hands down the lazy dog's back, giggling.

"I'm sorry, Mama."

I looked down at Tyler. "It's okay baby. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to show Alex how much better than Daddy I am."

I picked him up and sat him in my lap. His little not girlfriend was sitting on the steps with Tabitha. They looked like they were actually getting along…or maybe it was just the way the sun was hitting them…has to be.

"Ty, Daddy and Luther already know how to swim and are tall. You're not."

"I am tall!"

Tyler was actually shorter than Tabitha and Alex but I'm sure he'll hit a growth spurt soon…I hope.

"I know baby, but they're taller. Don't you ever jump in a pool again, you hear me?"

"Yes." He laid against me. "You're smell like Luther."

"That's because I'm wearing his clothes, silly."

Tyler seemed shocked. "Daddy let you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Tyler."

He giggled. "Good. I don't want him to be mad."

"Neither do I."

Tyler got out of my lap. He's eyes found Alex, who was still playing with his twin. Scowling, Tyler stomped over there. Ugh. I got up and went over to the table and sat down. Luther had his head down, resting.

"You okay?" I asked him.

He lifted up his head. "Yeah."

"Thanks for your clothes."

Luther shrugged. "It's cool. Besides, you look better as a DC person."

I rolled my eyes, smiling at him. "You said that your dad helps you pay for this place, right?"

"Yeah."

"Does he live around here?"

"Three hours away."

"Wow. I figured he lived out of state, seeing as you never mention him. Do you go and see him a lot or-"

"I haven't seen him since before Tabby and Tyler were born."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"He just mails you the money or-"

"Yeah. He feels like he has to."

"Why?"

"For my mother."

"…What about her?"

"She wasn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"She had issues."

"What kind?"

"Why does it matter?" Luther laid his head back down. "She's dead now. I'm free."

I didn't know what to say so, I just asked, "Can I have a hotdog now? I'm hungry."

Luther lifted his head up, smiling. "Yeah. Okay."

* * *

Luther took a chug of his beer before looking back at me. "Bone sucks at poker."

I laid my head down on the kitchen table, wishing I could drink too. "I'm pretty good."

"Then why aren't you playing with them?"

I shrugged. "Fang gets super mad when I beat him at stuff. It's better just to let him think that he's stronger, smarter, and better than me."

Luther laughed at my characterization of Fang. The other three were in the living room, playing Texas Hold 'em while Luther and I sat in here, doing nothing. The kids were in one of Luther's guest rooms, sleeping, I think. I had put on _Cars_ before leaving them. That was at ten and it was now eleven.

Luther was picking at a piece of cake. "I know that Tabitha told you about me punching Justin."

"…You slept with Tammie."

He frowned. "How-"

"Justin was in the store the other day and told me. Why would you do that?"

"I love her."

"Luther, how would you feel if you guys were together and she cheated on you?"

He just shrugged. "I don't think of it like that."

"You had her at one point and you let her go."

He frowned at me. "Some friend you are."

Bone walked into the room and went straight to the fridge.

"Thought you were playing poker?" I asked him.

"Was. Now they're playing Dragon Ball Z cards."

I looked out there and sure enough they were. "Where do they keep their cards?"

Bone shrugged, sitting down at the table. "Drunk?'

"Not yet," Luther said. "I sure wish I was, being stuck with Max and all."

"Ha, ha," I said dryly. "Anyways, why did you and Tammie break up? You cheated on her, right?"

He sobered quickly. "Yeah. But it wasn't my fault."

Bone nodded in agreement. I think he was a little buzzed too… "She neglected him."

"Yeah," Luther carried on, now getting more into it. "After all we went through together…"

"What?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"What did you go through together?"

Luther frowned. "Well first, I had to move in with her family because my parents divorced."

"Her parents let you?"

He nodded. "It was before we were together. They let me because me and Damien were friends. Then, I got her pregnant."

My turn to frown. "What?"

"Yep," he said, taking another chug of his beer. He was losing his enthusiasm. "I married her and everything."

"How old were you?"

"I was seventeen when my parents first divorced. Mom moved to Vermont and expected me to go with her. I didn't. My cheating dad moved in with some woman. Her parents wanted me to finish my senior year before moving up north. At some point, we got together and when I was eighteen and she was nineteen, we found out she was pregnant. Then, after her dad made us, we got married."

"…What happened?"

He looked at the table for answers. "She had the baby too early. It was a stillbirth."

"Oh…"

"Told you she never says sorry," Bone told his friend.

Luther shook his head. "Anyways, after that, Tammie was mad and didn't want anything to do with me. She hated me. We were still married technically but I just…found what I needed from other women. We got a divorce."

"Why would you cheat on her," I asked, my tone suddenly accusatory. "After all she went through-"

"I don't need to hear it from you, alright? I was a kid and pissed off at the world too."

It was silent for awhile and suddenly, Bone started laughing, hard. I frowned at him.

"How is any of this funny, Bone?"

He kept laughing for a second before looking at me. "We've all lost babies. All of us. That isn't weird?"

Luther scoffed at him, shaking his head. "Yeah…except for Damien."

I looked back out into the living room, where the two were playing their game. "I'm getting him a girlfriend."

"Good luck," Luther said.

It was silent again, except for the sound of Bone eating some chips. I suddenly looked up at Luther, and asked, "What was it?"

"What was what?"

"The baby."

He paled again. "A girl."

That explains it. I laid my head back down on the table. "You know, loving Tabitha's not going to change anything."

Bone burped. "She's right. But, she should look at herself and Tyler before even commenting."

I glared at him. "Shut up, Bone."

As if to save us from a fight, Lucas started crying from the other room. I went up to go get him. He had peed. After I changed him, I saw that it was almost midnight.

"Fang," I called, walking into the other room. "Lucas woke the other kids up so, we might as well leave now."

He sighed. "We'll finish this later, Damien."

"Whatever. I'm counting this as a forfeit."

"What? No fair!"

"Life's not fair."

* * *

Fang and I were lying in bed after getting the kids to bed and the dog and cat fed. It was late but neither of us was tired.

"Work?" I asked after a second

"You're off."

"Good." I turned over and laid on my stomach. "Tyler scared me, jumping into that pool."

"He wouldn't have gotten hurt, not with all of us around. You should have let one of us get him, though."

"Why?"

"I just don't like you…I don't know."

"You're to cautious. I'm pregnant Fang, not mortally wounded."

"Still."

I had to smile a little. He was so much different this time around. Fang let out a loud groan.

"What?"

"My back hurts."

"Getting old, baby?"

"Feels like it, huh? We're not even twenty-five yet and we've done more than any of our friends."

When he laid it out like that, it felt weird. No one else had kids, save Nudge, and none of them besides Tammie wanted to get married. I turned to Fang, burying my head in his chest.

"Promise you'll never leave me."

He froze for a second. "Why do you think that I ever would?"

"At some point, we're gonna hate each other for this."

"For what?"

"For not being able to have what Luther and Bone and the rest of them have. We have no freedom, not anymore. Me, at least I had a chance to live like that. You never did." I took in a breath and looked up at him. "Just promise me that you'll never regret marrying me so soon."

Shaking his head, Fang took my face into his hands. "Silly, Max. Don't you know that I'm the one who messed it up? If I didn't have the twins, we would be just like Luther and them. But I did have them, and I can't ever regret that so how could I you? You've help raise my kids, you've been there when Tyler was sick. You, no one else. You gave your life away for me, not the other way around.

"You didn't want to get married, remember? I did. That night, you said no at first, that it was too soon, that you wanted others there. I made you marry me, baby. And I'm happy that I did. You're my wife, forever and always."

I entwined our fingers, nodding my head slightly. "Forever and always."

He smiled at me a little, laughing. "Yeah. For better or for worse."

I crinkled my nose. "It's been for worse a lot but I love the better."

Fang kissed my nose. "For sickness and in health."

I kissed his lips. "For now until the end of time."

Fang frowned. "I've never heard that one before."

"I was watching Lifetime the other day…"

Fang laughed, shaking his head. "I love you."

I removed my hand from his and laid my head on his chest. "I love you too."

* * *

_You're my best friend__  
__and I love you, and I love you__  
__Yes I do_

_There is no other one who can take your place__  
__I feel happy inside when I see your face__  
__I hope you believe me__  
__'Cause I speak sincerely__  
__and I mean it when I tell you that I need you_

"Turn that crap off," Fang said, walking into the store with Lucas.

Luther laughed. "What's wrong with a little Weezer?"

"Everything," Fang said, sitting down on the stool. "Where's Bone?"

"Not here yet."

Fang sat Lucas up on the counter, making the baby giggled. "Lu-lu."

"Hi," Luther said to him, kissing his head.

"Hi," Lucas said back, smiling.

"He needs a hair cut," Luther observed, looking at the baby's brown curls.

"Max doesn't want to get him one."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure. She said something about it meaning he's not a baby anymore or something. But it's getting in his eyes really bad and he keeps pulling at it."

Lucas patted the counter. "Ah."

"Look at that," Luther smiled. "He's patting out the beat of the song."

"Is not."

"Yes he is. You're gonna be a drummer, huh Lucas?" Luther kissed the baby's head. "Yep."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Yeah, alright."

"Anyways, where's Tabitha?"

"With Max. She's gonna take Tabby shopping after she drops Tyler and Alex at her house."

"It's Friday."

"Yeah but they've spent the whole week almost at our house."

Luther yawned, making Lucas giggle. "I have the worst headache today."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's killing me though."

Lucas moved towards the edge of the counter, trying to get down. His father immediately scooped him up, not wanting him to fall.

"What are you doing, bubba? Huh?"

"Da-da."

"Hi."

"Hi!" Lucas reached up and patted his cheek. "Hi."

Fang kissed the baby's head. "You want a hair cut? Huh?"

"Let's do it right now," Luther said it suddenly.

"What?"

"Yeah," he said, getting up. Luther went into the back for a second before coming back, holding a pair of scissors.

"Max'll kill me."

"You're his parent too, Fang. You can decide stuff."

Fang looked down at his baby. The hair was getting in his eyes and he clearly didn't like it…Max would forgive him…eventually…

"Alright."

* * *

"These?" I asked Tabitha. She was in the stall with me, playing with my cell.

"I like the other ones."

She was way better than Fang at this.

I sighed, taking off the jeans. "Okay. I'll get them then."

Tabitha giggled. She thought that me letting her in the stall with me made it special, because I didn't let Tyler.

"It's ringing," Tabitha told me, holding her phone out to me. I took it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie."

"Hi, Mom."

"Where are you?"

"Shopping with Tabitha," I told her, picking up my jeans off the ground and putting them back on.

"Tyler's with his girlfriend?"

"Yep."

"Lucas?"

"Fang took him to work."

"What if we go out and eat? I'm off today."

"Alright. You want me to pick you up or meet you somewhere?"

"Let's meet at Trey's. You know where that is?"

"Yeah. See you there."

I hung up before looking at Tabitha. "We're gonna go eat with Dr. Martinez."

"Ya!"

"Yeah," I said, walking out of the stall. I paid for what I bought before going back to the car. I found Fang's cell when I got in. I had dropped him and Lucas off. I wonder if he knows he doesn't have it. He was supposed to call me when he needed to come home. I guess I'll bring it to him later.

"Hi!" Tabitha said excitedly as I got her out of the car. Mom gave her a kiss.

"Did you have fun shopping with Max?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Good."

Tabitha followed us inside, skipping along behind us. She could be such a good girl sometimes that it's unreal. After we were seated, Mom asked her, "Did you have fun at Luther's yesterday?"

Tabitha nodded. "Tyler almost drowned-ed."

Mom frowned. "What?"

I sighed. "He was trying to show off to Alex and jumped into the pool while the rest of us were eating."

"One of y'all should be watching those kids, if you're gonna have so many of them around the pool at one time."

"Mom, he was sitting right next to me. There was nothing I could do. I had to jump into the pool and pull him out. It's no ones fault but he's own."

"He's a baby, Max," Mom said, protective as ever.

"A baby that's old enough to know not to do that." I was protective too but not when he was outright wrong.

Tabitha, noticing that the attention was on her brother now as oppose to her, said, "Me and Alex played."

I had to stop and smile. "Do you like her now?"

"Yes. When she's not with Tyler…He's stupid."

"Don't say that."

"He is though! And mean."

Mom sighed. "He's…different, Tabby."

"You all say that. What does that mean?"

Who knows…It just avoids admitting there's something wrong with him. He is mean and is aggressive, always ready for a fight. But I think he's just taking after Fang.

"It means…he's not always nice but that's just the way he is," Mom decided. I rolled my eyes.

"You're lying."

"Excuse me?"

"Max always rolls her eyes when Daddy's lying to me."

"You're not allowed to tell an adult that they're lying," I told her, trying to hide the laugh that she had caught onto that.

"What does it mean, though? Is he stupid?"

"No. Just…He likes to fight and argue and isn't very good at making friends," I said.

"But not stupid?"

"No."

"He can't spell," Tabitha said. "At all."

I frowned at her. "He's getting better. He just doesn't like too. So drop it, alright?"

"Jenny says that he got dropped on his head."

"Tabitha!" Mom hissed at her. "Shut your mouth. You make it sound like something's wrong with him."

"Yeah, so stop, okay?" I looked hard at her. "And don't be talking about him at school."

"Ms. Kerry always makes him sit in the corner, because he pushes."

"And?"

Tabitha frowned at me. "He's just mean."

I sighed. "Tabby, stop, okay?"

Mom shook her head. "Clearly, you talk to much."

I glanced at her. "What?"

"You because I know that it's not Fang. Probably you and Femur. There is nothing wrong with Tyler."

Frowning, I said, "His names Bone and I don't know what you're talking about."

"You saying that there is something wrong with Tyler. Tabitha wouldn't say these things on her own."

"Are you mad at me or something? Because this is the second time you've accused me of something," I said, trying to keep my voice down. "Why would you invite me somewhere to yell at me?"

"I'm not yelling at you. You just-"

"Just stop, Mom," I told her. "Let's just eat and then never talk to each other again, seeing as you're such a jerk about everything. I love Tyler with my life."

Mo shook her head but said nothing else.

* * *

Tyler pushed the car around the living room. Alex was sitting next to him, playing with her Barbie.

"Why do you like Tabitha?" Tyler suddenly asked.

"I've always like Tabitha."

He frowned. "You didn't always play with her. I want you to stop playing with her."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend, not hers."

"I can be both."

"No," Tyler said. Tabitha took toys from him, Max from him at times, everything. Alex was his best friend. He didn't want her gone too. "If you _amor_ me, you would stop playing with her."

"No."

He frowned. She didn't tell him no often and it made him mad when she did. Why wouldn't she just listen to him? Obviously, he knew what was best for the two of them. Why didn't she realize that?

"Please? I don't want you to be friends with her."

Marcus, Alex's nineteen year old brother, walked into the room. "What are you two doing?"

"Tyler says I can't be friends with Tabitha."

Marcus laid down on the couch. "Why can't she?"

Tyler frowned. "Tabby takes all my friends from me."

The older boy laughed. "Tyler, she has to be friends with Tabitha."

"Why?" Alex asked, looking at her older brother.

"Because," he began. "When you two get married, you have to have her be one of your bridesmaids."

Alex threw her Barbie at him before getting up and stomping away. Tyler stuck his tongue out at the laughing nineteen year old before following after his friend.

* * *

I forgot about dropping Fang's phone off. That's how mad I was. I was laying on the couch, watching TV when he came home, Luther having dropped him off.

"Oh my God!"

Fang cringed. "Max, it's only a little-"

"What the hell did you do to my baby?" I raved, going over to him and snatching the baby from him. "What the fucking hell, Fang?"

"It's only a little. We had to. It was in his eyes. He has abnormally long hair for a one year old, you know," Fang continued, trying to buy time. I was already pissed though.

"That's my baby and you cut his hair? Damn it, Fang."

I probably wouldn't have been so upset if I wasn't pregnant and my mom accused me of being mean to my son, but I was pregnant and she did do that, so I was angry. Lucas seemed happy though. I didn't care. Not in the least. I didn't want his hair cut so soon.

"Maxie," Fan tried.

"No! Who did this? Bone?"

"…No."

"You?'

"I held him while someone-"

"Luther. Luther cut my baby's hair?" I sniffled. I don't know why it made me sad but it did. Great, here comes the first full blown cry of this pregnancy. I'm lucky I got this far without bawling. I got close when Tabby said she wanted to be a vet, but I hadn't been full blown sobbing. I was now. Fang took Lucas from me and put him on the ground.

"Baby, it's not that big of deal. Really. It'll grow back. I promise." Fang pulled me into his arms.

"How…did you do it?"

"At first, we just cut it but then it looked wrong so Bone brought us an electric razor. It scared Lucas at first but-"

"Oh God. Bone did it too? You're all assholes!"

Fang just held me, letting me cry on his shoulder. In my last pregnancy, crying wasn't an option. Fang didn't care if I did or not. If I wasn't crying my eyes out, I would have smiled, happy that this time was different. After a moment, Fang let me go and went to put Lucas away, into his crib. When he came back he led me over to the couch and laid down, letting me lay on top of him.

"He's bald," I wailed. Fang kissed my head.

"No. He's just got a shaven head. I like it."

"I don't! I loved his curls."

"Shhh," Fang whispered, running a hand down my back. "Baby, is that all that's bothering you?"

I sniffled, looking up at him. "I went out to eat with Mom and she said that I'm mean to Tyler. I love Tyler. And Lucas. Now you've gone and messed up his hair! I hate you."

He just sighed, running a hand down between my wings, rubbing a little. "This month's hard for your mom."

I tried to think back to this time last year. She went on vacation. The year before that, the year was first sick, I didn't see her much. Not at all, I don't think. She was really bitchy when I did see her though.

"Why?"

Fang kept massaging between my wings. "Her husband died on the eighteenth one year, the one after her mother was killed on the twenty-first, three years after that her dad died on the first."

"…Wow."

"Yeah…"

"…Did you know her parents?"

"Oh, no. Never. They were dead long before. She's never told you anything about them?"

"No." I sniffled, done crying. "Tyler's named after her husband, right?"

"Uh-huh."

I closed my eyes. "He was white?"

"…I don't think so. He's Ella's dad."

That doesn't mean a lot. Mom's Mexican and everyone things I'm white. Maybe it worked in reverse for her. "Hmmmm…"

"You don't know anything about her parents though?"

"No."

"They're the whole reason your mom joined the school."

"What?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Closing his eyes, Fang leaned down to kiss my head. "Your mom grew up in Mexico."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Real smart though. Smartest person in all of Mexico, probably. The school had been keeping tabs on her. They wanted her. She said no. They offered her to live in the U.S., have papers and everything. She would only go with her family. They said they'd take her mother, father, one sister, and one brother. The rest had to stay. Her parents agreed."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

I closed my eyes again. "That's…I didn't know that at all. That had to have been hard."

"Yeah, had to have been. No way would I have left Tyler or Lucas behind."

Taking in a whiff of Fang, I sighed. "Me neither. But life had to have been hard. They probably figured they could get the others across somehow."

"They tried. Never got citizenship. Kind of sad, you know?"

I ran a hand down his chest. "Yeah."

It was silent for awhile, just us breathing.

"Your phone's in the car."

"It is?" Fang let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I was looking for it."

"Whenever you go and get it, call Luther and tell him I'm going to kill him tomorrow."

Fang smiled a little. "Will do baby, will do."


	18. Chapter 18

Adjusting

Chapter 18

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

Luther didn't even look up. "It was getting in his eyes."

I stomped into the store. "Well…I'm gonna have my husband beat you up for it."

"Is he going to beat himself up too?"

"Maybe."

He sighed. "Where's Tabby?"

"With Fang. It's too early for them to be up."

He frowned but said nothing else about it. "Those my clothes?"

"Yep," I handed them to him. "Thank you."

Looking repulsed, he asked, "Did you…wash them?"

"Uh-huh."

"Darn. I wanted them to smell like you."

"So you can have your sick fantasies about us?"

"Exactly," he agreed, putting the clothes on the floor.

"Good mood today?"

"Eh, it's iffy. Depends on something that'll happen later."

I frowned. "What?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Luther said, smiling at me. "Did you eat to day?"

Way to change the subject… "Toast."

"Well, you're eating lunch."

"What's up with you?"

"What? I can't care about you too?"

"You can. It's just…I don't know."

Luther rolled his eyes. "Max, I just want to look out for you, that's all."

"If you want to look out for me…can I go to sleep?" It was six and the morning and I was tired.

Rolling his eyes, Luther said, "Sure, why not? It's not like you ever do anything anyways."

"Now there's the Luther I know and hate," I said, laying my head down. "Besides, you owe me."

"For what?'

"Cutting my baby's hair."

Luther shook his head. "Alright, whatever."

Smiling at the fact that I had won, I laid closed my eyes.

* * *

Fang laid on the floor, watching Lucas. He patted his daddy's hand, giggling. Moving his hand, Fang laid it on the baby's head. Lucas giggled. He liked it better now that his hair was gone. It made his head feel cold and he liked running his hands over his head. It felt all fuzzy, like a puppy.

"Da-da."

"What? Huh?"

"Ju-nu," Lucas told him, whining again. That was his word for juice. Boy was he thirsty. Daddy got up and walked out of the room. When he came back, he had one of his bottles. Lucas reached out for it, whining again. Fang handed it to him before lying down on the couch. Lucas laid on his back, drinking from his bottle.

"You know what, Luke?" Fang asked after a second. "Let's make Mommy dinner tonight. You want to?"

"Ma-ee."

"Yeah. Bet she'd like that, huh?"

Lucas finished his juice. Setting the bottle back down, he crawled over to his bucket of blocks. He giggled, pushing the bucket over.

"Bubba, are you even listening? Mommy loves us and we should do something for her."

"Like what, Daddy?" Tabitha asked, walking into the room. She climbed into her daddy's chair, turning on the TV.

"We're going to make Max dinner."

Tabitha got excited. She liked baking. It was fun. "Make what? Cookies? Cake?"

"No, silly. I said dinner." Fang sighed. "Like…I don't know."

"Soup?" Tabitha liked soup.

"No. Something harder."

"Cereal?"

"Tabby."

"Um, what about stew?"

"Close but…I don't know. What about spaghetti? Max likes that, right?"

"I don't know."

He sighed. "Well she'd better learn. Go get ready to go."

"What about Tyler?"

"What about him?"

"We're supposed to pick him and Alex up, right?"

He frowned. When did his four year old start planning his day out for him? "Uh, right. Alex too?"

"Uh-huh."

Fang frowned. "You sure? I thought that she was doing something with her-"

"No, she's coming."

In all truth, Tabitha wanted to see her. But she was never going to let on to that fact. Never.

Fang shrugged, getting up. "Just go get ready. I have to go dress Lucas."

* * *

It was around three when my cell went off, waking me up. Holding down a yawn, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Max?"

My breath caught. "J-Jeb."

"Yes…we haven't talked in awhile."

Not since that stupid thing I did… "Yeah."

"I, uh, hear that you're pregnant again."

"Yeah," I told him."

"…You and Fang are doing good?"

"Yep."

"…And the rest of the Flock?"

"They're hanging in there."

"Right." He paused for a moment. "Do you guys celebrate Easter?"

"Mom does."

"Valencia…She's what? Catholic?'

"Yeah."

"You?"

I shrug before blushing when I realize that he can't see me. "Why does it matter, Jeb?"

"…What if I came and saw you."

Again with the breath and the catching thing. For a moment, the old, headstrong, independent me was back. "I am not helping you. I have a family now. I have friends."

"I know that, Max," he seemed to lash back at me. "I'm just trying to…"

"What?"

"I'm trying, Max, come on."

"What? Jeb, what do you want?"

"…I want to see your kids."

I frowned again. "Out of luck. Tyler and Tabitha don't have wings and Lucas's are very small, unusable. You can't sink your claws into any of them."

"That's not the reason, Maximum." His voice was tight, emotional.

"Then what, Jeb?"

"…The youngest one. He's my grandson, no? Do I not have a right to see him?"

Jeb wanted to see my baby. Jeb…Lucas. It finally clicked. Lucas looked nothing like Fang. We all said that he looked more like me but we all knew that it was a lie. I just figured that he got all the recessive genes. In my mind though, I could vividly see Jeb's face. Lucas looked like Jeb…My father.

"I have to go," I said, suddenly. "I have work."

"Maximum, please-"

"Bye." I hung up and turned my phone off. Luther was looking at me.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Who was it?"

"My…Jeb."

"Your dad?"

I started to lay my head back down but the door opening distracted me. Tammie walked in, looking the happiest I've seen her since Tyler went into remission.

"I did the test," she said.

Luther jerked straight up. I frowned. "Test?"

The two of them ignored me. Luther's face was impassive. "And?"

"What test?" I repeated but it was if I was on mute.

"…Positive. Both of them."

Luther white-boy jumped over the counter and ran over to her, pulling her into his arms. Wait, what?

"You're happy," Tammie observed, her body pressed against his. Luther didn't say anything for a moment.

"I-I…Great." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Tamisha."

Wait, Tammie isn't her real name? God, pregnant and a fraud. It's all too much.

I felt awkward, being in there when this was going on. I got up and went into the back to do inventory. I was in there a few minutes when my cell rang again.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"…Sorry. Are we fighting? I didn't think we were. What did I do? Was it last night? Did you not want to do that? I thought that you did. It was fun for me. I-"

"Fang, stop it," I sighed. "I thought you were someone else."

He perked back up. "Oh. Well, what time are you getting off?"

"Around eight."

"Alright. Don't do anything. Just come straight back home."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Max."

"Fang-"

"Please just do it."

I sighed. "Alright."

"Good. Who did you think I was?"

"…Jeb."

"Did he call you?"

I closed my eyes. "I just want to talk about it later, okay?"

"Baby, you want me to talk to him? I'll tell him to leave you alone."

He was bucking up for me. It felt nice to have him to support me, even when he wasn't there.

"Just leave it alone. I have to go, baby. Bye."

"I love you. Bye."

Fang hung up. I sighed, leaning against the wall for support. My son looks like Jeb…every time I see him, I'll see Jeb. Oh God.

* * *

I pulled up to the house at almost eight-thirty. I was dead tired. Luther and Tammie took off and I had to cover the store. Bone was off so I was alone. It figures it would be then that we got hammered. Luther came back at around eight-fifteen and even he was shocked by how many people we had. He told me sorry and then let me leave.

When I got into the house, I immediately laid down on the couch, exhausted. I was only laying there for a few seconds, and was about to fall asleep, when Alex walked in from the kitchen.

"Max!"

I frowned, looking at her. "Why are you here, baby? I thought that you were going to spend the night at an aunt's house or something?"

Alex giggled. "I asked Mamá and she said that I could just stay here."

"Alex, sweetie, don't you want to see your aunt?"

"I like it here," she told me, giggling again.

"Alex! Are you doing it?" Fang called.

She made an 'o' face. "Max, you have to go into the kitchen."

Oh yeah, I have a surprise or something. Great... I got up slowly and went in there.

"What are you guys doing? Besides making a mess, I mean."

Lucas looked up from the ground. He was covered in red sauce. "Ma-ee!"

"We're making you dinner!" Tyler exclaimed. He was sitting in front of the oven, watching it.

"Spaghetti?" I asked, walking over to Fang.

"Yeah."

"What's in the oven?"

"Garlic bread," Tabitha said, from the counter where she was watching her dad.

"Wow. All out, Fang?"

He kept stirring the pot. "You look tired."

"I am. You won't even believe the amount of people we had today."

Turning, Fang gave me a kiss on the head. "You smell nice."

"I do not. And give Lucas a kiss." He was reaching for Fang but he wasn't paying him no mind, only me.

Fang sighed, giving the baby a kiss too. Lucas made a noise.

"And why does he have sauce all over him?"

"I put a little in a bowl and let him play with it."

"Fang-"

"Baby, we'll clean it up. We all will."

"…Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you."

"Aw!" Tabitha clapped with glee, as she always did when Fang. Tyler just kept staring at the stove.

"Your daddy says _te amo_ to Max a lot," Alex told Tyler.

"What's _te amo_ mean?" I asked Fang.

"I love you."

I frowned, jumping up onto the counter next to Tabitha. Lucas settled into my lap. "I thought that _te quiero_ meant I love you?"

Fang went back to stirring. "It does. Or you use it that way. It translates into I want you or something."

I crinkled my nose. "Ty?"

"What?"

"What's wrong with saying _te amo_?" I was fine with them saying _te quiero_ for now but later…

"No."

Alex giggled, hugging her best friend around the neck. Tyler pushed her off. "Stop! I told you no more hugging."

He pushed her too hard and had hurt her feelings. Alex's eyes welled up with tears. "You're _malo_."

"No," Tyler said, shaking his head. He moved closer to her, trying to help her back up. "No. _Lo siento_."

"Baby come here." I picked Alex up, cradling her in my arms. "Are you okay?"

She sniffled. "I don't like you anymore, Tyler."

He was getting upset. "I gave you a bracelet. I let you have Bear. _Que me quieres_."

"Tyler go to your room for pushing," Fang said but Tyler was already walking off, defeated. I know he hadn't meant to hurt his little not girlfriend but he did.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

Alex nodded. I sat her back down on the ground. Lucas, who I had to set on the counter, was getting dangerously close to the pot. Fang got him though, setting him up on his shoulders. Lucas squealed, patting his daddy's head. Tabitha jumped off the counter and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Alex?" Tyler looked up hopefully when his bedroom door opened.

"No."

He frowned. "Go away."

Tabitha looked around, frowning. The boy's room smelled horrible. "That was mean."

Tyler said nothing as she climbed up onto the bed with him. "And?"

"I want to help you."

"Help me what?"

"Get Alex to be your girlfriend."

"Ew no."

"Alex wants to be, though."

Tyler regarded Tabitha with suspension. "Alex said that?"

"Yes," she lied.

He frowned more. He knew letting her love him was a bad idea… "Really?"

"Uh-huh. You should ask her." Now that Tabitha's marriage was over, she decided she should help her brother. Not because she wanted to but because she had nothing better to do. It was either this or…well there was this. That's about it.

"No," Tyler said.

"Yes, you have to."

"Why?"

"…I don't know! Don't you want to be happy like Daddy and Max?"

Tyler thought for a moment. Max and Daddy fought a lot. Bone didn't fight with no one. "I want to be like Bone."

Tabitha frowned. Her brother was so stupid.

* * *

Alex was playing with Lucas when Tyler and his sister walked back into the room. Fang looked at me, as if asking whether he could come out of his room yet. I shrugged, watching him.

Tyler went over to Alex and held out a piece of paper. She took it from him.

"What's this?"

"A dog."

Alex looked at him. "You drew it?"

"No. Tabby did. She let me choose a picture from her stuff and I chose it."

"Why?"

"Because it's a dog."

"So?"

Tyler looked at the ground. "You said that you wanted a puppy. So I got it for you until you get a real dog…I named him Sparky."

Alex giggled, hugging him again. Tyler didn't push her off. Once she let go, Alex said, "Thank you."

"…Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

It was dead silent in the kitchen…until Alex made a noise of disgust. "No!"

Tyler stuck his tongue out at his sister. "See? Told you."

Alex giggled, giving Tyler a kiss on the cheek. Even Fang turned to see that. Tabitha, who had frown at the no, now smiled.

"Ew!" Tyler wiped his cheek. "That's nasty. Why'd you do that?"

"Tabitha told me to earlier. You didn't like it?'

"No."

"Good. You smell bad." Alex sat back down next to Lucas. "Look Lucas. I got a _perro_."

Tyler went over to me and reached up. I picked him up. Before Fang could complain about me holding him, I sat him down on the counter.

"I need a washcloth," Tyler told me.

"Why?"

"To wipe my face! Thanks Tabitha."

She frowned. "You two are stupid and no fun. Max?"

"What?"

"Tell Daddy that you love him."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Fang was cleaning the kitchen as I sat at the table, watching him. Tyler and Alex were in his room with Lucas sleeping in his crib, and Tabitha was in her own bedroom.

"So, why did you really do this? Now that the kids are gone, I want the truth."

Fang shook his head. "Seriously, Max. It was just something fun to do. Take the kids shopping, let them help me cook. And Lucas loved playing in the sauce."

I rolled my eyes, running a hand down my stomach. That reminded me. "You need to call Luther."

"Why?"

I wasn't sure if I was allowed to tell or not so I figured it would be best if Luther did. "Just because."

"Well, tonight's about you and me."

I frowned. "I don't feel like sex tonight."

"I never said that we were going to have sex."

"…Then what?"

"Just…enjoy each others company."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Max."

I smiled, laying my head down on the table. "Tyler and Alex are cute."

"…okay."

"Fang, you know they are."

"You, Tammie, your mom, Cameron, Tommy's mom, all of you, are the reason Tabitha's so obsessed with us. I don't want Tyler, Luke, or the other baby like that. You all make it like they have to have a boyfriend or something."

"Fang, a lot of little kids have baby relationships. It's cute."

"Oh yeah? How come none of us had one?"

I frowned. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"When we were five, Iggy was my husband until he stepped on my foot and I decided you were."

"…Oh."

"Yeah."

It was silent after that but the good kind. One of the rare good kinds.

* * *

Fang and I both had work. Tyler was at Alex's, Tabitha with Mom, and Lucas came with us. He was whiny today. He wanted me to carry him everywhere. I even had to ride in the backseat with him, because he wouldn't stop crying if I didn't.

"Hey," Fang greeted Luther as he walked into the store.

"Hey."

I bounced Lucas in my arms. "Hi, Luther. Can you say hi, Lucas?"

"No!"

I sighed, going to sit down in the stool. Fang came behind the counter, setting down Lucas's diaper bag.

"Tammie's pregnant," Luther told his friend. Fang froze.

"That…sucks. So her and Justin-"

"No, Fang. It's mine."

Again with the silence. The not good kind. "Are you sure?"

"Her and Justin had sex once. Four months ago."

"How far along is she?"

"One month."

"…How long ago did you guys have sex?"

Luther smirked. "Which time?'

"Disgusting. You're so nasty. And are you going to keep having those nasty parties of yours? Are you even going to marry her?"

"Shut up, Max."

"L-"

"Baby, really, just leave him alone," Fang whispered, kissing the back of my head.

I just looked down at Lucas. He was chewing on Sasuke. Fang went into the back to do something but I wasn't sure what. It was silent again for a few minutes.

"You can go home, Max."

"Luther just because I-"

"Not because of that, baby girl. You worked all yesterday, all alone and we were busy. Go home."

"No, I'm good."

Sighing, he reached into his pocket. "Well then, at least go across the street to the gas station and buy us a twelve pack, please. We're all out."

I stood up, handing Lucas to him. The baby immediately began to whine.

"I guess he wants to go."

"Can you carry a twelve pack and him?"

"Yep," I said, taking the twenty from him. "Be back in a sec."

Lucas calmed down as we started across the street. It was cloudy and windy today. It looked like it would storm soon. I was in the store when it started. Shit. I left my jacket at home today. Lucas whined as I walked back outside, not liking the wind on his face. I was on the corner, waiting for the light to change when the rain stopped, over my head and Lucas's at least. I looked to my right and saw why. Damien stood next to me, holding a jacket over me and my baby's head. He walked me to the store, even opening the door for me.

"You're soaked," Luther commented to Damien.

He shrugged. "Max and Lucas would have been if I wasn't."

"What?"

"He held the jacket over my head," I told Luther, setting the twelve pack behind the counter. "Thank you."

Again he just shrugged, going over to the mangas. I shook my head, sitting down behind the counter.

* * *

"Daddy told Max that he loved her."

Dr. Martinez glanced up from her computer. "What, Tabitha?"

"Daddy told Max that he loved her."

Shaking her head, the vet looked back at the computer. She was in her office, working on the schedule for next week. It wasn't ideal to bring Tabitha with her to work but she agreed to it anyways. She felt like being around the babies.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, sweetie. Why does it matter?"

Tabitha looked at her. "You don't have anyone to love you."

Why did she want her here again? "Tabitha, not now, okay?"

"But don't you want a husband?"

"No."

"You're just like Tyler and Alex. No fun."

"What are you talking about?"

Taking a deep breath, she began. "I'm friends with Alex now and told her to kiss Tyler. Then-"

"What?"

"Hold on. I'm telling a story," Tabitha huffed. "I told her to kiss him-"

"Where?"

"Where else? On the cheek."

"Why?"

"Because kissing on the lips is nasty. That's how you get non-o."

"You mean Mono?"

"No. Non-o." Why did she keep stopping her? "So, Tyler pushed Alex when he hugged her. Daddy sent him to his room and I went with him. I told him to ask her to be his boyfriend. I gave him one of my drawin's and everything! Alex still said no but kissed him anyways and then said he smelled. They ruin everything."

"…What does this have to do with me?"

"You need a Daddy."

"Tabby, what about all of Daddy's friends? They don't have anyone either."

Tabitha gasped. She was right! She had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Bone yawned, walking into the store. Once he got there, I was supposed to leave. Fang had to stay though.

"Hey, M-"

"No, you shut up. You helped them cut my baby's hair."

Bone just walked over to the counter and kissed my head. "Love."

"Well I'm mad at you right now."

Fang, who was sitting next to me, said, "Leave now, Max. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Storming," Bone told me.

"Here, take my jacket," Fang said. I put Lucas on the counter, and put on Fang's jacket. Then I put the baby in his carrier. Luckily, there was a blanket in his carrier, so I was able to cover it so he didn't get wet.

"Bye," Fang kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye Lucas," Fang said through the blanket. "I love you too."

"Love," Bone told me. I let him kiss me too. "Be careful."

"Bone-"

"Why don't you wait until the storm-"

"Bone, I'm not staying here all night, okay? I'll be fine."

He sighed, kissing me again. "Car?"

"No, you don't need to walk me to the car. Now bye."

I left after that. Lucas was whiny as I put him in the back seat. I had just pulled away when I saw a figure that I knew all too well. If he thought he was soaked before, he'll think he's drowned now. I pulled up along side him and rolled down the window.

"Damien!"

He turned his head to look at me, frowning.

"Get in, idiot!"

I stopped the car, unlocking the door. Damien got in, getting my car muddy but I didn't care.

"Where's your car, stupid?"

"Tammie has it."

"And she didn't pick you up from work?"

"I guess she forgot…"

I shook my head, pulling back onto the road. "Where do you live?"

"Max, just drive me to that phone booth up there and-"

"No," I told him. "I'm taking you home."

I had never been to Tammie and Damien's apartment before. It was nice, I guess. I was too pissed at Tammie to care. Making him walk in that was unacceptable.

"Thanks," he said, starting to open the door.

"Just returning a favor," I told him. "And, Damien?"

"Yeah?"

"…I have someone I want you to meet."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Come over to the store on your break, alright?"

"Max-"

"Hey, I gave you a ride home. Let me do this."

"I don't like being fixed up."

I gave him a small smiled. "Just be there, alright?"

"Alright. Thanks."

"Bye, Damien."

* * *

When it storms like this, I let Tank sleep in the garage. I laid out an old blanket for him and gave him a bowl of water. Snickers was on the dryer, watching him from a safe distance. The dog wasn't concerned with her in the slightest. Mom had Tabby and Tyler was at the Mendoza's. It was just me and Lucas. I went to bed without dinner but I wasn't hungry anyways. It was only around six but I was beat. I picked up Lucas from is carrier, changed him, and then put him in my bed with me. He patted my nose.

"Hi."

"I love you," I told him, giving him a big kiss. Lucas giggled. "You're gonna be a good big brother, right? Huh? Even with your shaved head."

Lucas yawned, closing his eyes. I smiled, closing mine too. I had a lot of work to do in the morning.


	19. Chapter 19

Adjusting

Chapter 19

"Hey Cam."

She smiled at me. "Hey. Where's Tabitha? Aren't we-"

"Change of plans. I need to stop by work to get her," I lied. "Fang accidentally took her to work with him. Can you go with me to get her?"

We were supposed to be going out to a movie. Tommy was here and we were trying to make them at the least nice to each other.

"Okay. Come on, Tommy. And what do you want to say to Mrs. Max?"

"Sorry…," he mumbled, looking at the ground. I smiled at him, even though he didn't see it.

"It's okay," I said, walking to my car. Cameron followed. After ten minutes, we pulled up. I saw Damien's car. Perfect.

When we walked in, Tommy ran over to Tabitha. She was in Luther's lap. She jumped down when he said something and followed him away from the rest of us. I wasn't concerned with them though. Only the magic I had just created. Damien was leaning up against the counter, talking to Bone. When we walked in, his eyes were on me at first, very questioning. Then they fell on Cameron.

"Hey, Max." Fang said from the floor behind the counter. "What are you doing?"

"Tabitha. I told you not to take her."

"No you-"

"Shut up, Fang."

"But-"

"Hi!" Lucas yelled from the ground. Cameron's eyes found him.

"What did you do to his hair?"

Lucas crawled over to her, reaching up. "Hi!"

"They cut it without my permission."

"You make us sound so bad," Luther said. Damien was still staring…along with someone else. It was then that I realized the fatal flaw in my plan. Having them meet here.

Luther, he wouldn't mess with her, I knew that. Bone though, he'd mess with anything with a set of boobs and…well I think that's about it. Bone got up, coming over to us. I immediately hugged him, trying to keep him from Cameron. Bone took this as a ligament sign of affection and hugged me back.

"Miss," he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too."

Then he let me go and turned to Cameron. "Out."

"You want me to leave?" She asked, shifting uncomfortably. She hadn't even been looking at Bone, only Damien.

"No. Me, you, together."

"You're asking me on a date?"

"Yes."

"I don't even know you!"

"Leave her alone, Bone," Damien said, walking up. He pushed Bone away. Cameron smiled a little and he smiled back.

"I'm Cameron," she mumbled.

"Damien."

"I'm Bone."

"Bone," Luther said, coming over. He saw the way Damien was acting and understood. He pulled Bone away.

It was silent for a minute, then I heard giggling. Tabitha.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Cameron asked after a second.

"Yeah. Tabitha, where are you?"

* * *

Tabitha was in Luther's lap, cuddling against him when _he_ walked in. Ugh. Tommy marched right over like he was important or something. Which he wasn't!

"Tabitha?" He asked. "I got you a gift."

Okay, suddenly important. She jumped down from Luther's lap and let Tommy lead her to through the bookcases.

"What do you have for me?"

Tommy stopped walking and turned to face her. He reached into his pocket, digging around. He pulled out a necklace. It wasn't pretty or anything. Just a ring on a black piece of leather.

"What's that?"

"A ring I bought with my allowance."

Tabitha frowned. "What's allowance?"

"You know, the money you get."

"What money?"

He gapped at her. "You don't get money every week?"

"No. Do you?"

"Yeah. I saved it up and bought you a ring," he said, untying it. "Do you like it?"

"Yes!"

"Good." He reached over, put it around her neck, and then tied it back. "It's yours."

"Okay."

"…So are you my wife again?"

She looked down at the necklace. The ring was nicer than the plastic one he had given her for Valentine's Day last year. This one looked like it was worth more than Max's ring! To Tabitha anyways. It was really only worth about twenty dollars but that was enough to impress the four year old.

"No."

Tommy frowned. "What?"

"I'll be your girlfriend. You have to work to get me be your wife."

"How?"

"I don't know…"

Tommy groaned. His mommy told him that Tabitha didn't have cooties and that he should be nicer. Then his daddy said that girls aren't any better than me and are all bitches, just like he had before. He was all confused but Aunt Cameron said he should ask Tabitha to be his wife again, because she was a girl and she wasn't a bitch.

"I'll find out how."

Tabitha giggled. She was glad that she hadn't seen Ben to ask him yet. Then she wouldn't have Tommy back! Taking his hand, she led him back to where the rest of them were.

* * *

"There you are."

Tabitha immerged, wearing a smile…and a new necklace.

"Tabitha, what's that?"

"Tommy gave it to me."

I noticed that she was holding his hand. Guess they're back together… "Whatever. Say bye to everyone because we're leaving now."

"Bye Daddy, bye Luther, bye Bone, bye Damien, and bye Lucas."

The baby rolled onto his back. "Ah."

"See you later, Tabby," Luther said.

"See you at home," Fang said. "I love you."

Bone mumbled something to her too. Not Damien though. He was still concentrated on Cameron.

"I could walk you to the car," he offered softly.

"You don't have-"

"I have to get back to work anyways."

"Oh…okay. Where do you work?"

"Fire Tats."

"That tattoo place?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you…have any?"

Damien nodded. "Maybe I can show them all to you, sometime."

"Maybe…what about Tuesday?"

"What about it?"

Luther and Fang both cracked up. Cameron got nervous.

"I just thought…we could….on Tuesday I'm off and…we could go and get something to-"

"Yeah. Yeah! Okay."

She smiled at him again. "We'll we should get going."

"Bye."

"…I thought that you were going to walk me to-"

"Right. Sorry."

Tommy frowned as we left. He didn't 'like Damien apparently. We were getting in the car when Damien spoke again.

"I guess I'll be seeing you…"

"Yeah. Uh, you want my cell number?"

"Yeah."

They swapped numbers and, with a small wave, Damien walked off. Cameron let out a long, slow breath. That's when I realized something. The only person I had ever seen Cameron attempt to date was Fang. And she had lived across the street from him for over a year. What she just did with Damien probably took a lot out of her. It took a lot out of Damien too, I'm sure.

"Why would you want to go out with him?" Tommy asked. He was clearly very protective over his aunt. "Daddy says that people with tattoos are-"

"Tom, I don't care what your dad says, okay?"

He shut up after that.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Damien walked in some time past six. He was dressed nicer than I had ever seen him. He was in a button down shirt and the only pair of jeans he owned that weren't ripped or stained.

"Aw, the little baby's going on his first date," Luther mocked.

"Shut up. It's not my first-"

"With a woman like that, I don't see why he's wasting his time," Bone commented.

Damien's eyes hardened. "You sure were going to screw her."

Bone shrugged. "I'd screw anything, even an ugly woman like her."

"Shut up! She's better looking than any of the girls you guys are with."

"Not Max," Bone said.

"Yeah," Fang mumbled from the ground. He was supposed to be at home but didn't feel coming back to get me later tonight. Lucas, who was on his chest, giggled.

"Hi!"

Normally, Damien was the first to pay attention to any of the kids. Not now though. He was pissed.

"Cameron is the most beautiful woman in the world. You don't know her!"

Luther frowned. "Cameron…Right. She had a thing for Fang. Don't' worry Bone, apparently she's gonna date all of Fang's friends, just to make him jealous, eh?"

"No! Why can't you just except that a girl might really like me? Huh? Huh?"

"Because you're a fag," Bone said.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"You guys leave him alone," I ordered, standing. I went over to him and fixed his collar and buttoned his cuffs. "Cameron is beautiful, Damien. Where are you meeting?"

"I'm picking her up and Tammie has my car so I was hoping-"

"You can have my car," Luther sighed. "If you want."

Damien calmed a little. "Thanks."

"Hi!" Lucas yelled again, crawling over. "Hi!"

Damien picked him up and gave him a kiss. "Hi."

Patting his nose, Lucas giggled. "No."

Fang, who was still on the floor, apparently fell asleep before out of nowhere, he began to snore.

"Your hair is all messed up," I complained to Damien.

"No."

"Yes. Hold on." I went into the office where some of Tyler's old gel was. "Come here."

"Max, no."

"Yes." I opened it, before slicking his hair down. "You look cute this way."

"I don't want to look cute," he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Then how do you want to look?"

"He wants to look tough for his _wittle_ _girlfriend_," Luther poked fun.

Damien sat Lucas down on the floor before going over to Luther. He looked so sad. "Just give me your keys so I can leave."

He handed them over and then Damien left, defeated. Poor baby.

"You guys need to leave him alone."

Fang choked on something in his sleep before settling out. I'll deal with him later.

"We were just messing around," Luther said.

"I don't care. Just leave him alone."

"Okay, _Mom_."

"Don't even start with me."

Fang opened his eyes a little, a small smile on his lips. "Damien gone?"

"Yeah."

Fang stretched, yawing. "We need to get Tyler and Tabitha from your mom's."

"I know. I work till eight."

Groaning, he fell back to the ground. Lucas crawled over and patted Fang's chest. "Da-da."

"Go away."

"Da-da."

Fang reached out and grabbed the baby, laying him on his chest. I made Bone get up so I could sit down. I was hungry.

"Fang?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want chicken."

"The kids are eating with your mom."

"So? I want chicken nuggets."

Fang ran a hand down Lucas's head. "Right now?"

"Yeah. And a coke. And fries."

Standing up, Fang gave Lucas to me before walking out of the store.

It was silent before Luther said, "I know you think that I was being a jerk to Damien but I wasn't. I'm glad he has a date. I just don't want him getting his hopes up. I've known him a long time, ya know? He's like my brother. I don't want him hurt."

"Sometimes you have to get hurt. It's part of life."

"Yeah, well," Luther started, getting up. "Damien's life is complete without it."

* * *

"This is your car?" Cameron asked as Damien opened the passenger side door for her.

"No. Luther's."

"…The creepy one?"

"Nope. The long hair one."

"Oh."

Damien got into the driver's side. "I…like your earrings."

Cameron blushed. "I like your jacket."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

It was silent after that for awhile. Neither spoke to each other until they were seated at the restaurant. They were outside and it was cold.

"Are you cold?" Damien asked her.

"A little."

He stood up and gave his jacket to her. "There."

She blushed again, putting it around her shoulders. "Thank you. Aren't you cold?"

"No, I'm fine."

His shirt had shirtsleeves, showing off his tattoos. "Wow. Those are…beautiful."

He blushed too, looking down at the table. 'Thanks."

"They all mean something?"

"Yeah…"

She looked at her menu. "I like your hair like that."

"Max told me to wear it like this. I like it the other way better."

"I like it that way too. Either way's…nice."

Well she had just complimented him so he had to her, right? He wasn't too sure. "I like your eyes."

Damn it. That sounded stupid.

She looked up, giving him an awkward smile. "Oh…well thank you. Yours are nice too."

"Thank you."

"I, uh, you smell nice too."

"You too, I guess."

He smiled. She thought that he smelled good. _She_ thought that _he_ smelled good! Sitting up a little bit straight her, he grabbed a chip from the center of the table.

* * *

"Shave."

"What?"

"Shave tomorrow morning."

Fang frowned, laying down on the bed. "Shave what?"

"Your face."

"I like it."

I laid down next to him and ran a hand down his cheek. "I don't. I hate it. Shave."

"No."

"Fang, come on."

"Why don't you like it?"

I shrugged, laying my head on the pillow. "I don't know."

"Max, I want-"

"Fang, I'm the woman that has to look at it."

"Yeah and I have to look at your hair."

"Bastard!" I turned away from him. Fang sighed, pulling the covers up around both of us.

"Night baby."

"Leave me alone."

"I was kidding." Fang lay on his back. It was silent for a few minutes when suddenly, Lucas started crying. Groaning, Fang set off to go and get him. When he came back, Lucas was with him.

"He's sleeping in here?"

Fang nodded, setting the baby down. "I can't set him down without him crying."

"He's not now," I pointed out.

"That's because he's spoiled and just got what he wanted."

Lucas cuddled against me. "Ma-ee."

"Are you spoiled?" I asked, kissing his head. "Huh?"

"What time is it?" Fang asked after getting back into bed.

"Around nine. God, we are old."

"I know. I'm so tired." He laid on his back. Lucas thought it was play time and suddenly pounced on Fang, yelling.

"Stop it, Lucas," I said, no fight in my voice. Lucas just giggled.

* * *

"Thank you for walking me to my door," Cameron said, walking slowly, just to spend as long as possible with Damien.

"Yeah, well…Thanks for going out with me."

They stopped at her door.

"Well I should go in now," she said, shifting a little. Would he kiss her?

"Yeah…"

"Bye."

"Bye." Damien stood there, waiting for her to go in. Why wasn't she leaving?

"Yeah, bye."

On impulse, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Cameron froze.

"See you again…soon."

"Soon. Yeah, soon."

He nodded. "Because…I had fun."

"Me too. And, we never talked about what your tattoos mean."

"Oh yeah. We can do that."

"Next week?"

"No," he said too quickly.

"Oh…maybe the week after or-"

"No, I mean, why can't we tomorrow?"

He wanted to see her again? So soon? "Well I work until eight so…I mean, I would have to get ready and stuff so by the time I did, it would already be ten."

"Get ready?" He frowned. "For what?"

"Well I'll be all…I don't know. I don't want to go out without being ready."

"You look beautiful either way."

Oh God. Was her serious? Did he mean it? No. He was just being a guy. He clearly just wanted in her house…and her pants.

"I don't-"

"If you're worried about going out somewhere, we don't have to. My apartment is fine."

See? "I don't think…We just met."

He frowned. "So?"

"Well you're wanting us to sleep together-"

"What? No! I do not. I just thought that I would make you dinner, let you meet Peter."

"Peter?"

"My cat."

Ooh, he was too perfect. "Well, I would just feel better somewhere else."

Damien had lost his confidence. Did people really sleep together after one date? He thought that only Luther and Bone did that. He didn't seem like that kind of person, did he? God. Just…ew.

"I'm sorry."

He threw her off. "Huh?"

"You must think I'm some sort of horrible person." He moved away. "To think that I would want to take you to my house to-"

"No. You're not horrible." He was actually very sweet. She sighed. "If you want to make me dinner at your house, that's fine. Let's do it."

He smiled a little. "Okay. Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'll call you for directions, tomorrow."

"Okay."

"And…maybe I'll bring Peter a toy."

"He'd like that," he mumbled before leaning down to kiss her cheek again. "Bye, Cameron."

"Goodbye, Damien." She turned and went inside. As she closed the door, she left her hand on the knob for a minute, letting a long, slow breath out. On the other side of the door, Damien stood there for a second, noticing that he had been warm with her but now was suddenly cold. That's when he realized that she still had his jacket. Turing away, he decided he'd get it back tomorrow…maybe.

* * *

Fang was pissed today. It was one of the rare times I hated working with him. Lucas would not go to bed last night. He finally did at four in the morning. Four! We had work at eight and we had to get up early to take the kids to school. Life sucks. And while we were here, working, Lucas got to peacefully sleep in his carrier.

"Get your fucking head up."

"No, Fang. I'm-"

"Get it the fuck up. Now Max. Goddamn, you're at work."

Frowning, I sat up. "Asshole."

"Shut the fuck up."

"You."

"What did you say to me?"

"I said. You. You shut the fuck up."

Fang's eyes bore holes in my own. "You're a little-"

"Morning," Damien called out, walking in.

I frowned. "What do you want?"

"Mangas." He went away, going into the bookshelves. Fang grumbled to himself before standing.

"Where are you going?"

"Inventory, dumbass."

As soon as he was gone, I laid my head down on the counter. Being called a dumbass was worth it.

"Uh…Max?"

I groaned, lifting my head. "What?"

"Ring me up?"

I rolled my eyes and then brightened. "How'd your date go?"

He shrugged. "She's coming over tonight."

"…To hook up?"

He blushed. "No! To see Peter."

"Who?"

"My cat."

"You've got a cat?"

"Yeah."

Wow. I've known him for over two years now and I didn't know that. "Oh."

That's when I noticed something. "New jacket?"

He looked down. "Cameron has my other one."

Deciding I had tortured him enough, I let him leave. A cat, huh?

* * *

Lucas was crying. Loud. I was trying to calm him down but he just wouldn't stop. I think he had a bad dream or something.

"Shut him up!" Fang yelled at me.

I frowned. "Do not yell at him or about him."

Fang took a deep breath before trying to take him from me. Hesitantly, I handed the baby over. Fang sat him down on the counter and did the grossest thing ever. He blew on Lucas's feet. It took a second but then the baby started laughing. I had heard Fang mention doing this many times before but had never actually witnessed it.

"What made you think of doing that in the first place?" I asked Fang.

He moved Lucas to his lap, giving him a kiss on the head. "I figured he was like you."

"What?"

"You're ticklish…especially on your feet."

"Am not!"

"Max, I know that you are."

I rolled my eyes. I am not. "You know what I realized?"

"What?"

"That Lucas looks like…_him_."

Fang frowned, clearly mad that I was bringing up the baby's looks. "Who?"

"Jeb."

"…Yeah. He does."

"I hate it."

"Max-"

"I hate it, Fang! God." I laid my head down on the counter. "Why couldn't he look like Tyler and Tabitha? What if the knew baby looks like you too? Then Luke will feel left out, more than he does now."

"Wait, why does he feel left out?"

I sighed. "It's just…everyone else love Tyler and Tabitha more."

"Max-"

"They do!"

Fang was skeptical. "Name on person that loves one of-"

"Luther and Bone both openly admit that they love Tabitha the most."

"…Name another."

"Damien and Tammie love Tyler more."

"Do not."

"Fang you know they do."

"Max, you're being over dramatic and annoy so just shut the fuck up." He was over the whole thing. I wasn't.

"And Mom loves them ten times m-"

"Stop it! Fucking hell. Just shut up about it, okay?"

I frowned, getting up. I took Lucas from him before going to the office. Well, seeing as I'm here might as well sleep on the couch…

* * *

"Hey. I want that toy."

Tyler didn't look up. He knew that it was Ben. Tabitha was off with her friends and Alex was in the bathroom. When Alex was with him, he was less likely to get in trouble. Since she was gone, he didn't want to do anything till she got back.

"I said I want that toy."

He kept rolling the car around.

"I want-"

"I don't care, Ben," Tyler said, still pushing his car around. "Go away."

"No. Give it to me."

Tyler looked up. He could see his twin sitting at a table, drawing with Jenny and Tonya. She was looking at him though.

"No, _es mi_ car."

"Give it to me!" Ben tried to snatch it but when he reach for it, Tyler pushed him. He stood up.

"_Es mi_ toy!"

"Tyler!"

Of course then Ms. Kerry chose then to intervene. Always when he was the one getting in trouble. Tyler knew that he was going to get sent to the corner, so he might as well make Ben sorry that he hurt him. He stomped on the fallen boy's stomach, making him cry.

"Hey!" Ms. Kerry snatched him up by his arm, pulling him away. She was at her wits in with the little boy. He was so…violent. She had talked to his parents a multitude of times but it never seemed to do any good. "Say sorry! Now!"

She was yelling at him. Ben was the one that was wrong. Tyler frowned.

"Tyler, you say sorry."

"_Espero que muera," _Tyler told her.

She held down a string of curse words. Whenever he got in trouble, he refused to speak English.

"Go sit in the corner. Now!"

She let him go. Tyler stomped over to the corner. It had really become his corner. No one else every got in trouble, really. Only him. It was so unfair. Alex chose then to come back. She saw Ben crying and Tyler in the corner so knew he had gotten in trouble. Sighing, she tried to figure out what she was going to do now. Then she saw Tabitha.

"Hi," Alex said, sitting down at the table. Tonya narrowed her eyes at her.

"Leave, Alexandria. Don't you have Tyler to play with?"

Tabitha didn't like the way Tonya said her brother's name but said nothing, just kept coloring. It was Tyler's own fault. He acted like such a baby.

"No. He got in trouble."

"So?" Jenny asked. "That don't mean you gets to play with us."

Alex giggled. To anyone else, it would be obvious that they didn't like her. Not to Alex though.

"Yes it does. Right Tabitha?"

Great. She's nice to the girl a few times and she just throws her under the pink and purple Barbie scooter… Tabitha shrugged. "I guess."

"No," Tonya corrected.

Alex frowned. "Why not? Aren't we _amigos_?"

"Nope," Jenny said.

"Nah-ah."

Great… Tabitha took a deep breath. "No."

Alex got up, holding down her tears. Tyler told her that only babies cry in front of other people. Why didn't they like her? She sat down with her back against the wall, her legs pulled to her chest. She didn't talk to Ms. Kerry when she tried to find out what was wrong. After ten minutes, Ms. Kerry left her alone and Tyler got out of time out.

"What's wrong?"

Alex shrugged. Tyler walked off. He returned with his car and a baby doll for Alex to play with. He handed it to her before sitting down.

"_Te quiero_," Tyler told her.

"_Te amos_."

Tyler poked her leg. "You said that we would say _te quiero_."

Alex giggled. "I know. I wanted to see if you noticed."

"Well I did," Tyler told her, offended. "So with one are we gonna say?"

"It doesn't matter."

Tyler started pushing his car around. "You're my best friend."

"…You're mine too."

* * *

"Hey, Cameron," Damien greeted, opening his front door.

She smiled at him. "Hey."

He smiled back. She had on his jacket. "Come in."

"Thank you."

Damien led her to the couch. "Be right back. I'll go get Peter."

He went off into the kitchen. It was about twenty seconds later that Tammie walked out of the hallways.

"Oh, you're Damien's date?"

Cameron turned her eyes on the woman. "Yeah…Tammie right?"

"Yeah."

Her heart sunk. How did Tammie know Damien? Damien can back.

"Aw, Damien, you brought your first date home," his sister mocked.

Damien ignored her, going over to the couch. He sat the cat in Cameron's lap. He was black, except for his white paws. The lazy thing meowed, licking Cameron's hand.

"He's cute," she said.

"Yeah," Damien said, absently. "Tammie, don't you have somewhere to be? Like with Luther?"

The heavyset woman rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving, geez."

It was silent for a moment after she left. Cameron decided to go ahead and ask what was bugging her. "Who's that?"

"My sister."

That threw her off, what with the race difference. "Oh, uh-"

"Step. I just call her my sister."

The woman relaxed into the couch. "Yeah, I know how that is."

"You do?"

Cameron nodded. "My brother, Tommy's father, is my half-brother. But he's my real brother in my mind, ya know?"

Damien sat down next to her, close enough so that their legs touched. "I know."

Smiling, she said, "Your hair…no gel."

"Yeah. I don't have any. I used Tyler's last time."

"I like it this way too."

"You said that at dinner last night too."

"Oh…sorry."

He smiled a little. "Don't be."


	20. Chapter 20

Adjusting

Chapter 20

**February**

Tyler yawned. "Mama, I'm sleepy."

I kissed his head. "You want to go in the office and nap?"

"No. I want to go home."

"Why?"

He leaned back against me. "Can Alex spend the night?"

"I told you, Tyler. Her parents took her out of town."

"…Will she be back for my birthday?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Damien walked in, hand in hand with Cameron, laughing at something she had said. Luther rolled his eyes but did smile a little.

"Hey guys," I said to them.

"Hey."

"Hi," Cameron smiled at me as Damien led her to the bookshelves. My turn to roll my eyes.

Tabitha, who was on the floor playing with Lucas, got up. "Cameron?"

She walked out of the bookshelves. "Yes?"

"Is Tommy going to come to my birthday party?"

She smiled a little. "Next week on Saturday? Right?"

"Yes."

"He'll be there. He's already told me."

Tyler frowned. Though Tommy had recanted his cootie and bitch statements, he was still mean to Alex.

Damien called her name and she walked away again.

Tyler jumped down, off to go see what Damien was doing. He had formed a sudden fascination with Bone about a month ago but that had faded and he was back on Damien. It was six on Friday and I had to wait for Fang to get off his other job for a ride. We need another car…

"Don't you already have some of these?" Luther asked Damien as he sat about thirty mangas and ten whatever the movie things are called. I think it's in our store name but I don't care enough to think about it.

"Yeah. Their for Cameron."

"What? You won't let her have your own?" Luther was trying to get him mad and it was working.

"I do! I just lost these ones or gave them away."

I saw his hand go for its normal safety zone of his pocket but he stopped and just grabbed Cameron's hand instead.

"You're buying them? All of these?" Luther asked.

"Yeah so just ring me up, okay?"

Tyler was on the other side of the counter, humming to himself. Then, suddenly, he made an animalistic noise and jumped at Damien's leg.

"Tyler!"

He giggled, falling to his butt on the floor. "I love you, Damien."

"I love you to but why would you do that?"

He just giggled again before getting up and walking back off into the bookshelves. Tyler… Things like that are why his teacher always thinks there's something wrong with him. He acts so stupid if Alex isn't around.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" I asked Cameron.

She shrugged. "We're not sure yet."

"Maybe we could look at my tattoos," Damien offered.

She smiled again. "Yeah, maybe."

"Oh, yeah. I got your other shipment in yesterday," Luther suddenly said. "Come help me with it, it's in the back."

Damien slowly let go of Cameron's hand and followed him.

"Things still going good?" I asked her.

"Great," Cameron said with a smile.

"Good."

Lucas made a noise and I picked him up so that he could see Cameron.

"Hi!" He told her, clapping his hands as she gave him praise.

"So what's up with his tattoos? You still don't know what they mean?"

Cameron shook her head. "We haven't ever talked about them, really."

"So every date he just asks you if you want to see his tattoos?"

"Yeah. It's like our own thing…"

I was jealous. So jealous. "That's cool."

"Yeah."

Then the boys walked back in. Cameron frowned.

"How many books did you order?"

"Not books. Mangas. And some of them are anime. I have a few posters in there too. Small ones."

Cameron smiled a little. "We should put them up tonight...after looking at your tattoos."

Damien nodded, setting a box down, next to the one Luther had. "Alright."

Lucas patted the counter.

"There you go again," Luther told the baby. "Being a little drummer, huh? Say yes."

"Ah!"

"Yeah."

Damien picked up on box after be paid. "Cam, can you get the other ones? I'll get both boxes."

"Alright," she said, grabbing the bag of books. Luther sat the other box onto the one Bone was holding.

"See ya, buddy."

"Bye," he said, headed to the door. "Bye, Tyler."

"Bye," he said, giggling from somewhere in the bookshelves. Tabitha climbed into Luther's lap.

"Hi, Luther."

"Hey." He kissed her head. "You want to spend the night tonight, Tabby?"

"Yes!"

"What about you, Tyler?"

"No Alex?"

I groaned. He's hopeless.

* * *

Damien took off his jacket before going into the kitchen. Peter meowed at Cameron as she sat down on the couch. The cat had become accustom to her visits and paid her little mind.

"Damien! Is that you?" His stepsister yelled from her bedroom.

"Yes!"

"It's almost seven," she called.

He mumbled to himself, starting to get dinner ready. "Cam, can you turn on _Smackdown_?"

Every Friday and every Monday Cameron spent with Damien, she got stuck watching wrestling. True, they had only been together about three weeks but it felt like forever.

"Yeah, Damien."

Tammie walked out a minute later. "Dam- Oh. Hi, Cameron."

"Hi."

Tammie walked into the kitchen. "You didn't tell me that you were having _her_ over."

"It's wrestling night. Cameron loves wrestling."

His sister rolled her eyes. "Did she ever watch it before you?"

"…no. But why does that matter?"

She sighed. "What are you making?"

"Nachos for me and Cameron."

She narrowed his eyes at him. "What about me?"

"Ask your baby daddy."

"What's your problem?"

The microwave timer sounded off and Damien took the plate out before walking back into the living room.

"Here," he said, setting the plate in her lap. Cameron smiled at him.

"Thanks."

Damien yawned, picking Peter up only to set him on the floor. "Go away, Pete. We're eating."

"Your hands are all dirty now," Cameron complained.

Damien shrugged. "No."

She rolled her eyes, reaching into her purse. She pulled out a small packet with antibacterial wipes in it.

"Hold out your hands."

He did so, letting her rub his hands with the wipes.

"You are as bad as Tommy," she complained. "You know that?"

He looked at the TV. Commercial. "Who do you like better?"

"Tommy."

"I didn't mean out of me and him. I meant out of Rey Mysterio and Alberto Del Rio."

Cameron shook her head. "Rey."

"Good. Me too."

"Please, stop. You're making me sick," Tammie complained, walking through the living room and back to her own.

Cameron blushed and Damien moved his hands away. "Clean now?"

All she could do was nod.

* * *

"We need another car."

Fang rolled his eyes, putting Lucas in. "You gonna come up with the money?"

"Fang, I don't mean a new car. A used one is perfect. You'll be driving it anyways."

Fang rolled his eyes. "So the other two are with Luther?"

"Uh-huh."

I got into the car. Fang kissed Lucas's head before going around to the driver's side. "How's your stomach?"

"Eh. I'm not hungry but I could eat."

"I'm starved."

I closed my eyes. "What are we going to eat?"

"Burgers good for you?"

"Whatever. Wake me up when we get home." I closed my eyes, cuddling back into the seat. Fang turned his music down a little so that it didn't bother me.

"Baby? We're here."

I groaned. "No."

Fang got out of the car and took Lucas and the food in before coming back for me. He kissed my head. "Come on, baby girl. Get up."

He reached over and unbuckled my seat belt. "Max, my back hurts, alright? I can't carry you."

"You don't have to. Just let me-"

"Max, come on. Now." His patience was gone.

Yawning, I got out of the car, immediately headed to the house and then the couch. Lucas was on the floor, waiting for his daddy. Fang sat a bag of food in front of me on the table and a Pepsi before sitting next to Lucas. He opened a bag of food before taking out some fries. Lucas feed himself a few, giggling and babbling the whole time.

After a few minutes of resting, I sat up and ate a little. "You want the rest of mine?"

"No. You're fucking eating it."

"Jerk."

As soon as I was done eating, I threw my trash away before going to get into bed. I was asleep when Fang came into the bedroom, without Luke. He jumped onto the bed.

"Maxie-"

"No. I'm sleeping."

"But I want you, baby." Fang nuzzled the back of my neck. "I want you so bad. Can you feel?"

"…No."

"You can't?" Fang moved away from me, taking off his jeans. Then he pulled me back to him. "How 'bout now?"

"Fang, stop."

He kissed my lips. "Open your eyes."

"…I'm sleeping."

Fang sighed. "Fine. Have it your way."

"Thank you, Burger King." I thought that he meant I could go to sleep but apparently not. Fang kissed me again, running his hands down my bare stomach. I was in my bra and panties but Fang clearly wanted me in something else…nothing.

* * *

**February 12**

Victor dropped Alex off. "Bye, Alex. Have fun."

She giggled. "Bye, Victor."

I smiled at him. Before I could even close the door, Tyler was next to Alex. She giggled, giving him a hug.

"No hugging," he told her but didn't push her. Alex let him go.

I rolled my eyes, leaving them to go find Fang. There are way too many people in the house…okay, so not that many but I didn't feel good today. I went into the kitchen where they boys were. Fang had his back up against the counter, talking to Bone and Luther. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Fang kissed my head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Alex is here."

Fang moved his right hand so that it was snaked around my waist. I laid my head on the side of his chest before shifting my gaze to Luther.

"Tammie's pissed."

"About?"

"I don't know. Before the doorbell rang, I was with her. She went outside, I think."

Groaning, Luther left to go find her. I still don't think that they'll work out, baby or not. But then again, people said the same thing about me and Fang.

"Go away, Bone," Fang ordered him. Bone looked at me and, when I gave him a nod, he left the kitchen and went outback, no doubt to smoke. Fang lifted me up and set me on the counter, putting a hand on either side of me, boxing me in.

"Now, what's wrong, Max?"

"Nothing."

"Baby-"

"My stomach's killing me, that's all."

He laid his forehead against mine. "Wanna go lay down? I'll wake you when-"

"Fang, I am not going to lay down when all these people are over."

"Max-"

"I'm fine," I said, waving off his concern. "It's not like it's the worst pain I've ever felt, Fang. Besides, I've decided that, because neither of my other two pregnancies felt this way, it's clearly a girl."

"Huh?"

"When I had boys, it didn't hurt."

Fang kissed me. "I think I want a boy, on second thought."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just…boy's are easier."

"Fang, shut up."

"They are!"

I rolled my eyes. "You know that if it's a girl, you'll love her regardless."

"And you will too if it's a boy."

"Hmmm…no."

"Max."

"I'm kidding," I mumbled, staring into his brown eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"How much?"

"More than anyone over the age of four."

I giggled a little. "But not more than you love Tank, right?"

"Oh, of course not. He's my secret lover, you know."

I held down a laugh. "I will never be able to look at that dog again."

"He is honest a good fuck."

"Fang stop." I pushed his chest a little. "Laughing hurts my stomach."

He kissed my forehead. "Tommy here yet?"

"No. Is Damien coming?"

"Yeah. I think that he's already over at Cameron's. At least that's what Tammie said."

"I'm a matchmaker, you know."

"That was luck, Max. If I had known that you were taking Tabitha-"

"Dumbass. That was on purpose. I told Damien that I was bring someone for him to meet but not Cameron."

Fang kissed my nose. "So conniving."

"Do you like conniving?"

"Oh I love it."

"Good," I whispered before kissing his lips. "Ms. Kerry called me again yesterday."

Fang closed his eyes. "Not right now, Max."

"Fang, he's threatening other kids and hurting them!"

"Well people need to teach their kids to be nice."

"And, apparently, we need to teach ours to not kick!"

Fang moved away from me. "I'll deal with it tomorrow, alright?"

"Fang, you always say that and he still acts the same. Spanking him isn't working, talking to him isn't work-"

"Then what do you want me to do, Max?"

"…Tell him tomorrow that if he gets in trouble again, Alex can't come over."

Fang stared at me for a minute. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll tell him tomorrow."

I knew that he would still do something bad on Monday, no matter what Fang said. But when he went the week without Alex, he'll probably come around…or finally kill someone…just hope it's Fang and not me.

* * *

"Happy birthday," Alex told Tyler.

He looked at his shoes. "You weren't at school all week."

"I went to my _abuelas casa_."

"I know. But you still weren't there."

Alex reached out and touched his hair. "It's spiky."

"I like it that way. Max did it."

Alex giggled again. "_Te extrañé._"

"I missed you a little…not a lot."

She laughed again. Why did she always laugh at him. "I have Bear."

Taking off her backpack, Alex opened it and pulled out the doll.

"Did he go with you to your grandma's?"

"Uh-huh."

Tyler was jealous of the stupid toy. He got to meet the rest of Alex's family first. Dumb bear… "Did you get me a birthday present?"

Alex nodded, reaching into her backpack. She pulled out two wrapped things. "One for you, and one for Tabby."

"But she was mean to you," Tyler pointed out.

"She was having a bad day. She's still my friend."

Tyler shook his head. Alex was so naïve…at least he thinks. He wasn't sure what naïve meant but it sounded good in that way.

* * *

When I opened the door, Cameron and Damien stood there…Tommy place perfectly between them. Damien looked uncomfortable and Cameron looked pissed.

"Tommy!" Tabitha jumped down from the couch. Two of her other friends, Tonya and Jenny, were already there.

Once Tommy saw Tabitha, he ran off to go play with Tabitha and her friends.

"Hey, Cameron."

The second Tommy was gone, Damien had taken her hand. She glanced down at their entwined fingers before back at me. "Hey."

"Tammie, come on!" Luther yelled from outside. "I didn't know about that!"

"Oh yes you did!"

Glancing at his best friend and stepsister for a moment, Damien walked inside, still holding his girlfriends hand.

"Damien!" Tyler ran into the room, hugging the older man's leg. "It's my birthday!"

"I know, buddy. I brought you a present."

"You did?"

"Yeah but I accidentally left yours and Tabitha's at my apartment. You want to go with me to go and get them?"

"Can I?" He looked at me.

"It's your party."

"Only Alex is here for me and she can go. She likes _gatos_. She wants to see Peter."

True, Tabitha had other friends here but all Tyler had was Alex.

"Do you want to go, Alex?"

"Yes!" She was bouncing up and down.

I sighed. "Fine."

Cameron smiled. "Come on then."

Damien let go of Cameron's hand to pick up Tyler. Cameron took Alex's hand and led her out to Damien's truck.

* * *

"This is Tonya and Jenny," Tabitha introduced her friends, smiling. "And this is Tommy."

Tonya didn't smile. "He smells bad."

"Yeah," Jenny agreed with Tonya, just like she always would.

Tabitha frowned. "No he doesn't."

Tommy got bored of the whole conversation and looked around. Stupid girls. They weren't worth his time. The only ones that he had to worry about was his mom, Tabitha, and his aunt. All the other ones could die.

"Yes he does. He's not spending the night with us, is he?"

"No. I wouldn't want to spend the night with a bunch of stupid girls!"

Tabitha frowned. She liked Tommy, he was nice. Why didn't they like him?

* * *

"You're Damien's wife?" Alex asked as Cameron put her in the car. She laughed.

"No, sweetie."

"Why not?"

Tyler giggled. "You ask a lot of questions, Alex."

Alex giggled too. Damien sighed, getting into his truck. "She's just my girlfriend, Alex."

"Oh. Like Tammie and Luther!"

"Yeah, like that," Cameron mumbled getting into the car too.

"You should have a baby," Alex told Cameron, making her choke a little.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah," Tyler agreed. "We could name him Spiderman, Damien! Mama told me no when I asked if we could name the new baby that and Tammie just laughed."

"I'll remember that, buddy," Damien mumbled, turning the radio up.

Cameron was still blushing. "Damien and I aren't…we're…not having a baby anytime soon."

Damien pulled out of the driveway. "Yeah."

Alex giggled again. "I want a baby."

Tyler smiled. "You can have Lucas."

"I don't know…he likes it at your house. Can I have the new baby?"

"Yes."

"Why do you want to get rid of the new baby, Tyler?" Cameron asked. "You don't even know it yet."

"And? I don't want it here."

Damien sighed, turning the radio up even more. Cameron rolled her eyes. "Damien-"

"I like this song, that's all."

Alex began to tell Tyler about her trip so that left the two of them to talk.

"Did I leave those earrings in your bathroom?" Cameron asked him.

"The blue ones? Yeah."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. You look good today."

"I'm wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt."

"Still. I like it. I like anything…as long as you're in it."

She blushed. "I like you in anything too."

He settled into the seat. "Did you like wrestling yesterday?"

"Yeah…it was good."

"I thought so too."

* * *

"Birthdays suck," I told Fang. We were seating at the table. Tabitha and Tyler had already opened their presents and eating their cake. I think Tabitha had her friends in her room and Tyler and Alex were in his. Luther and Tammie got into a fight and left, Mom got an emergency call from her job and had to go, and Damien and Cameron took Tommy home just a few minutes ago.

He smiled at me, holding a fork with cake on it up to my face. "Eat."

"I don't need you to feed me."

"I'm not. I'm feeding the baby. Now eat."

I rolled my eyes. "You're so stupid."

Lucas was on the floor, playing with his own piece of cake. He licked his fingers, giggling. "Ah!"

Alex and Tyler walked into the room.

"Max, we've made a decision," Tyler told me, walking into the room.

"About what, Ty?"

"The baby." He pulled out a chair for Alex before climbing into Fang's lap. "We're gonna give it to Alex. Her mom will raise it."

I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Tyler said that you don't want the baby. So I get it!"

"No," I told them. "That's not how it works. And I love the baby Tyler."

Fang kissed his son's head. "You're annoying, you know that buddy?"

He frowned. "But I hate the new baby."

"Hi!" Lucas yelled to Alex.

"Hi, Lucas."

He giggled before going back to his cake.

I sighed. "You don't hate it, Tyler. You love it."

Bone walked out of the garage, making me frown.

"I thought you left?"

"Asleep."

"In the garage?"

He shrugged. "Cake?"

"It's on the counter."

He nodded, walking over there. "Presents?"

"Already opened them."

"Luther?"

"He and Tammie left after getting into a fight."

"Damien?"

"He and Cameron went to her house and took Tommy with them."

"Night?"

"He didn't want to. I think Tabitha's friends were mean to him."

Bone cut a huge piece of cake. "Chocolate. Like, right Ty?"

"Yeah!"

He smiled, sitting down at the table. "Neck."

"What?"

"Hurts."

"That's what you get for sleeping in the garage. How did you do it anyways? You know what? Forget it. I don't want to know."

Fang held up some more cake to my mouth. "Here."

Lucas smeared some cake down his face, giggling. "Ma-ee!"

"What?"

"Ah!"

Tyler jumped out of Fang's lap. "Come on, Alex."

"What are we doing?"

He picked up Snickers, taking her away from her water bowl. "We're gonna make a baby."

I chocked. "Tyler-"

"Get to it," Bone said, smiling.

Fang sighed. "How are you going to do that?"

"We're gonna clone Snickers."

And that's where he lost me. As if he ever had me. "Tyler, that won't make a baby."

"A baby kitty."

Alex giggled. "How do you cal-on something?"

"First you need it's DMA."

"DNA," I corrected. Tyler didn't like being corrected.

"No, Max. DMA."

"How do you get…DMA?" Fang asked.

"Hair."

"No," I told him. "You are not pulling the cat's hair."

"We're not! We're gonna brush it with your hairbrush."

Thank God I stopped him from leaving. "No you are not!"

He frowned. "But Mama, I wanna make a baby!"

"Too bad. Let Snickers finish getting a drink."

After setting Snickers down, the five year old stomped away, his faithful friend right behind him.

"I wouldn't let them go, if I were you," Bone warned. "They're gonna go make a baby."

"Shut up before I kick you out."

Fang laughed a little. "I think that's a first. Normally that's me threatening to kick him out."

Rolling my eyes, I got up and picked up Lucas. He was covered in frosting. He cried for a minute or two as I walked out of the room, leaving his cake behind, leaving Fang to clean it up. I took him to my bathroom to wash him before putting him in his crib. Tyler and Alex were on his bed, looking at some book about Spiderman, Tyler's hero. Bear sat next to Wa-wa.

"Bear's back?" I asked. "Did he go on the trip with you, Alex?"

"Yes! He had fun."

"Good."

"Bear and Wa-wa are talking," Alex explained to me. "They missed each other."

Tyler had grown out of the idea of his toys being real, for the most part anyways. Alex and Tabitha still believe in it though. I don't know if it's because of the fact they're girls or what but I like it. Being able to imagine that your animals talk to you is one of the things that make little kids cute. I wish Tyler still thought like that.

"Yeah," Tyler agreed, more for Alex's benefit.

"Go to bed soon," I told them before going to check on Tabitha and her friends.

"Hi, Max."

I smiled at Tabitha. "Hi."

They were playing with her Barbies.

"Go to bed soon," I told her.

"Why?"

"Because I said." I walked back out of the room and into the living room. Fang was now in there, watching TV.

"What happened to Bone?"

"Some girl called him and he left."

I sighed, laying down on the couch. "You think that Tyler really hates Lucas and then new baby?"

"No. He just…he has issues."

"I am so tired of hearing that."

Fang settled into the chair. "Then let's just stop talking about it."

"Alright." I closed my eyes. "My stomach is feeling a little better now."

"Good. Did you put Lucas to bed?"

"Yes. I told the others to go to bed soon too."

He changed the channel. "Good."

I ran a hand down my stomach. "I love you, Fang."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Bye, Tommy," Cameron said, hugging the little boy. She used to feel sad when he left, like she'd have nothing else to do with him gone. But she was seeing Damien tonight. "I love you."

He frowned, pulling out of her hug. It was so uncool, being hugged by your aunt. Tabitha could be watching from the window of her house! What if she saw? Mary smiled at Cameron.

"Have fun on your d-a-t-e tonight."

She ignored her soon to be ex-sister-in-law. "Call me if my brother ever bothers you again, alright?"

Mary sighed. Her almost ex had called her the night before, drunk and horny. "It was fine. Come on, Tom."

"Bye," he told his aunt, slightly saddened at the thought of leaving.

Monday, his dad would pick him up from preschool. When he found out that Tommy had spent his allowance on a gift for Tabitha, he told him that he shouldn't be spending his money on shit for a woman. He wasn't sure what shit was but it didn't sound good. He was afraid what his dad would say when he found out that he went to Tabitha's birthday party.

Cameron closed the door, sighing. She didn't have time to worry about her brother's failed marriage though. Right now was Damien's break and she always called him.

"Hello?" he answered, as if it could possibly be someone besides her.

"Hey, Damien."

"Oh, hey."

She walked up the stairs, to her bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"Eating lunch. You?"

"Tommy just left," she said, laying down on her bed. "You're coming over tonight…right?"

"Uh-huh."

"…How was church?"

"Good. You should come sometime."

Or not… "Yeah, okay."

It was silent for a minute before he spoke again. "I'm serious, Cam."

She needed to change the subject. But to what? "Are we doing something Monday?"

"…_Raw_ is own."

Wrestling…on Valentine's Day… "Right. It's just I thought…you know, with it being Valentine's Day and all that we'd-"

"Is it?" Shit. He didn't even know. He hadn't even thought about it, anyways. What do you get a girl for Valentine's Day? Especially one that you haven't been dating that long but you know you're marrying one day…think, think, think.

"Yeah," she said, her cheeks flaming. He hadn't even remembered! Did that mean that he didn't care? "But we don't have to do anything, if you don't want. I've gone a long time without doing anything, except for getting a card from Tommy, so-"

"No. We'll do something."

"What about _Raw_?"

"We'll do something and be back in time to see it."

She held in a sigh. "Alright."

"…I'll be over at seven, okay?"

"Okay. Am I making dinner?"

"Do you want to?"

"I can."

"But do you want to?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I asked first."

"No, actually I asked if I was going to-" She stopped her self, feeling stupid for arguing with him. "Do you want me to make something or not?"

"I'll just pick something up on the way over."

"Fine." She closed her eyes. "I work Tuesday."

He frowned before taking a sip of his soda. "I'll see you Wednesday then, I guess."

"I work then too."

"Thursday?"

"Work."

"Friday?"

"Work. Saturday though-"

"No," he said too loud and with too much anger in his voice. Damn.

"I-I"

"No, Cam, I just meant that I'm seeing you before then."

"Damien, we can go a few days without seeing each other."

Says her… "We'll talk about it tonight, okay? I have to get back to work."

"Bye. See you at seven."

"Bye."

* * *

All the kids that didn't belong to me, besides Alex, were gone so I could finally relax. I closed the door before going to lay down on the couch.

"Okay, Alex," Tyler began, walking into the room. "I need you to pull off one of his whiskers."

I sighed. "Ty, what are you talking about?"

He frowned, realizing that I was in the room. "Noth-"

"We're gonnna clone Tank. He's not Snickers," Alex added, smiling. I closed my eyes again.

"No you're not. Go play in your room, Tyler."

"But Max, we want a baby."

"Wait a few months and you won't be saying that. Now go."

He frowned. "You're no fun."

"Go away, I'm tired."

"Where's Daddy?"

"In the attic."

He started to walk off. "Come on, Alex."

I fell asleep. Around four, my cell going off woke me up. "Hello?"

"Darling, why do I always have to be the initiator?"

I groaned, shutting my eyes. "Carlos, I was having a great dream so this had better be important."

"It is!"

"What?"

"…Okay, so I just wanted to talk. Sue me."

I ran a hand down my stomach. "What are you doing for Valentine's Day?"

"Having sex. You?"

Blunt much? I used to do that too… "Sleep."

He audibly made a noise of exasperation. "I give up. You and Fang are eighty year old stuck in twenty year olds bodies."

I frowned. "We might have sex. I just don't care that much about it. But I'm off tomorrow and the kids have school so I'm alone."

"Does Fang factor into that alone?"

"No, dumbass. Then it wouldn't be called alone."

"Oh, yeah, I'm the dumbass."

"I'm not in the mood, alright?"

"You're never in the mood anymore," he told me.

"What do you want from me, Carlos? I'm married and have three kids. I'm not the old me anymore."

"No, now you're just annoying and lazy."

I scowled at him through the phone. "If I'm so l lazy and annoying, why do you even talk to me?"

"Because I love you, Max," he said. "You've been in a horrible mood for a long time now and I'm just sick of it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't. That would make too much sense."

"Do we have a problem?"

"Yeah, Max, we do."

I sat up. "Look, Carlos, just because I changed-"

"It's not even about that! You don't have time for me anymore, only Bone or Fang or Luther. Never me."

"You sound like a child."

"And? Max, are you my friend or not?"

"Carlos, don't do this to me, not today."

"Then when Max?" He asked. "When?"

"I don't know, alright? Maybe if you were always out screwing somebody, we could be friends."

"Please, as if Bone doesn't screw someone every night."

"I never said he didn't. But at least I see him everyday. Carlos, we barely even talk anymore."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Are you trying to blame this on me? Really?" I was shocked. "What do you want me to do? Leave the kids with Fang, run out, and be a whore again? Is that what you want?"

"…No. Max I just want you to be you again."

"This is me, Carlos. Leave it or take it."

He didn't say anything for a minute. "I have to go."

I hung up, sighing.

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Shhh. I'm watching something."

Alex giggled as she and Tyler walked up into the attic. Grabbing the Spiderman doll he left on the floor, Tyler climbed up on the couch, next to his daddy.

"Is it Spiderman?" Tyler asked with hope in his eyes.

"No."

"…Tigger?"

"Tyler, be quiet."

He frowned as Alex climbed up onto the couch next to him. Tyler leaned against his daddy.

"Naruto?"

"Yes now shut up."

Tyler moved Spiderman into Fang's lap but he just pushed it away. Why wouldn't he leave him alone? Alex jumped off the couch.

"Can we play with your _juguetes_?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just be quiet."

Tyler frowned. He didn't want to play with toys, only Fang. "Will you play with us?"

"No, Tyler. What is with you? Go bother Max."

Tyler jumped down. "I hate you."

Fang frowned. "What?"

"I hate you. You'd play with Lucas."

"Tyler-"

"Come on, Alex. Let's go bother Max."

She frowned. She really wanted to play with the toys…


	21. Chapter 21

Adjusting

Chapter 21

Like I told Carlos, I was planning to sleep the day away. Fang had other plans. Kissing my lips, at around six in the morning, he ran his cold hands down my stomach.

"Cut it out."

"Maxie, you know what today is?"

I opened my eyes. "Hypocrite."

Fang frowned. "Me?"

"Yes you."

"On what?"

"You won't kiss me at midnight because it's clichéd but you'll celebrate Valentine's Day?"

Fang considered this before putting his forehead against mine, our lips touching slightly. "So does that mean that you want me to take back the chocolates I bought you?"

"Fuck no."

He smiled a little. "Such a dirty mouth to use in front of our daughter."

"Oh, as if after she's born she won't hear worse from you."

"Me? Curse? Never."

I pushed him off me. "Fang, I just want to stay in bed all day long, alright?"

He sighed. "Fine. What about the candy?"

"Bring it to me, would ya? And then go get the kids ready."

He got out of bed. "I have work at twelve. You want me to take Lucas?"

"No, leave him."

"What about being alone?"

"What about it?"

Fang shook his head before walking out of the room. I closed my eyes again. Life was good.

* * *

"I can't do it."

"Yes you can."

Tyler frowned at his teacher. "No!"

"I'll draw you a heart, Tyler," Alex said, grabbing his paper. They were making Valentine's Day cards and he was having trouble.

Shaking her head, Ms. Kerry walked away to go help someone else.

"Who are you gonna give it to, Ty?" Alex asked him.

"Mama."

"I'm giving mine to…Juan."

"Why not Marcus or Victor or Manny or Christian?"

"Christian is mean," Alex said, talking about her eleven year old brother. "Victor is mad that I broke his stereo."

"How'd you break it?"

"I spilled water on it."

Tyler giggled. "What about Marcus?"

"He's not talking to me."

"Why?"

"Him and Crystal broke up. He's not talking to anyone."

"And Manuel?"

"Manny isn't home. So I'm just gonna give it to Juan. He's nice."

"Yeah," Tyler agreed. Alex gave him his paper back. "Last night, Daddy said that if I act up today, you can't spend the night anymore."

"So you're not gonna be bad, right?"

Tyler frowned. "I'm never bad. Other people are just mean to me. It's not my fault."

"Still. I don't want to not spend the night."

Tyler started drawing. "I hate it here."

She giggled. "We should runaway."

Frowning, he asked, "What's that?"

"Victor did it once. You just don't come home. You find a new home."

"Where would we go?"

"I don't know…Let's go to Tank's doghouse."

Tyler smiled. Today was Monday so Alex was coming over after school. "Can we bring Max?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think so."

He sighed. "What about Snickers and Bear?"

"And Wa-wa too. Yeah, they can come."

"Good," Tyler said, drawing a picture of Max. She was going to love the card. She loved anything he made for her. "_Te quiero_."

"_Te quiero_," Alex told him.

* * *

Lucas giggled as we shared the last piece of cake. He licked his hand before grabbing some more. I rolled my eyes.

"You're so cute. You know that, huh Luke?"

"Ma-ee!"

"Yeah."

"Hi," Lucas squealed.

"Hi."

I jumped, turning my head. "Bone! What, how, why-"

"Key," he said, waving it in the air. "Fang said that you were upset today. Check on you."

"I'm not upset. I just wanted to be alone."

He walked over and kissed my head. "Food?"

"I'm eating cake."

"I'll make you something, if you want."

"No."

He shrugged, giving Lucas a kiss. "Hi."

"Hi!"

Bone went over to the fridge and started making himself a sandwich. "Work tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"Good. Luther?"

"Not sure."

I sighed, letting Lucas play with the rest of the cake. "Happy Valentine's Day, by the way."

"Yeah, you too."

I got up. "Can you clean up Lucas for me? I'm going to go lay back down."

"Yeah."

I kissed my baby's head before leaving. I was in bed, asleep, when I felt something touch me.

"Stop, Fang."

"Bone."

I sighed. "I'm sleeping."

"I wanted to know if it was time for Lucas to take a nap."

"Yeah. Put him in bed with me."

I felt Lucas curl into my back and then the bed dipped.

"Bone, go away."

"I'm taking a nap too."

I sighed, going back to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Cam," Damien greeted as she opened the door.

Hey."

He kissed her cheek. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?" She asked, walking out of the house.

"You'll see."

"Damien, come on," she complained, getting into his truck. "Tell me."

"No. We'll be there soon anyways."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I don't want to," he said, getting in.

"Why not?"

He turned up the radio. "Because I don't want to."

"Damien-"

"We're going to eat."

"That's all?"

"No."

"What else is there?"

"I'm not gonna tell you, Cameron."

"Why though?"

"Because you would freak if you find out what we're doing."

Yeah, because she wasn't 'freaking' now. Cameron sighed. "Please, Damien?"

"It's nothing to worry about, alright?"

She sighed. "You're sucha jerk sometimes."

"…Really?"

"…No. But please tell me."

"Sorry, I can't."

"Yes you can."

"Okay, so I can but I'm not going to," he told her before turning the radio up louder. After about ten minutes later, they pulled up in front of a house.

"Who's house?" Cameron asked, recognizing Luther's car in front. "Luther's?"

"Nope." Damien got out of the truck, hurrying to her side of the truck to open the door for her.

"Then who's?"

He grabbed her hands, leading her up to the door. "You ask a lot of questions. More than Alex."

She rolled her eyes. "Just tell me."

"No," he said before knocking on the door.

"Damien," the woman hugged him.

He let go of Cameron's hand to hug her. "Hi Mom."

The woman was obviously Tammie's mother, though she was older and…a lot skinner. "Hi. And is this your girlfriend?"

He didn't even tell her! If she knew that he was taking her to meet his parents she would have…had…have…freaked, just like he said.

"Yeah," Damien said, smiling.

His mother smiled at her. "You can call me Trinity."

"Okay," Cameron said, feeling awkward. Damien grabbed her hand again as his mother went back into the house.

"Mad at me?"

"No. Not right now."

He laughed a little, leading her into the house. "Good."

The doorway led to the living room, where Luther was sitting on the couch, next to a man. He smiled at Damien.

"Finally here, huh?"

"I got caught up at work," he said before looking at the other guy on the couch. "Dad, this is Cameron."

His father's hard eyes found her. Just like he thought. His son had finally done it. Turned into the same kind of man as Luther and that other, malnourished boy they hang out with. "I'm not interested in meeting a slut."

"Dad!" Tammie yelled from the other room. She walked into the living room. "You did not just say that."

"I told you all that I did not want to meet his floozy."

Luther made a noise of shock. "Damn, I didn't think you'd actually say it."

"I've said it before, we don't use that kind of language, Luther," the man said, turning his attention back to his television. Damien wasn't so easily deterred.

"Take it back, right now."

It was a rare occasion for him to talk back to his father so it took him a moment to realize that he was talking to him.

"Excuse me?"

"Take it back."

Cameron moved back, towards the door. "Damien, I'll just-"

"Now," Damien repeated. His eyes darkened, resembling his fathers. He looked like his biological mother, except for his eyes.

"Mom," Tammie called. "Come here for a second."

Luther sighed, standing up. "Come on, Damien. You knew that he wasn't happy about-"

"Why can't you just except that maybe I'm happy? Did you want me to live alone for the rest of my life?" Damien continued, glaring at his father.

"I'm not talking about this right now. I told you that I didn't want you bringing her over her yesterday. Now leave and come back when you're without…her."

Cameron was almost to the door when Damien grabbed her hand again, holding it. "Yeah, because clearly, Cameron's the slut. She's not the one pregnant again, Tammie. She's not the one sleeping with a different person every night, Luther. So clearly, she's the whore-"

"Damien, watch your mouth," Trinity said, walking into the living room. "What's wrong?"

"I told you not to let him bring some hussy-"

"Shut up!" Damien yelled at him. Cameron pulled on his hand.

"Damien, it's fine," she mumbled, just wanting out of there.

"No, it's not."

"Dad, you should just stop, okay?" Tammie asked. "Cameron's not one of Luther and Bone's friends. She lives across the street from Fang. You know Fang? The married one?"

"Still doesn't change anything."

"Dan, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Trinity asked, frowning at him.

"I'm watching TV."

"Now."

He groaned, getting up. "She better be gone when I get back, Damien."

Once he was gone, Damien's grip slackened on Cameron's hand and she was able to pull away. She felt like crying.

Tammie, though she had never been found of Cameron dating Damien, felt like she should say something. "Cameron, Dan is-"

"It's fine," she mumbled before finally getting out the door. Damien followed her.

"Cameron, wait."

"No, Damien. Take me home," she pleaded, getting into the truck. "Please, just take me home."

"My mom made dinner and…" he just trailed off. Cameron really looked up set. Their first Valentine's Day together and she was going to cry. "Yeah, home. I'll take you home."

It was a silent ride home. When he finally got to her place, she ran out of the truck and into her house, closing the door behind her. For a moment, he figured that he should just go back to his parent's house and call her tomorrow. Then he realized that she was his girlfriend and he should comfort her. Sighing, he turned off the car and went up to her door. She had left it unlocked.

"Cameron?" He called. Nothing. He sighed. "Cam, come on. Where are you?"

Closing the door behind him, he checked all downstairs. She wasn't there. He sighed, going up the stairs. He checked the guest room and Tommy's room. Still nothing. That meant that he had to go to her bedroom… He had never been there. He knocked first.

"Cameron? Are you okay?"

"Go away. Go back to your dad's. I'll call you tomorrow."

"No, Cam." He paused for a second, gathering his bearings, before opening her bedroom door. See? Nothing to worry about. She in bed, her purple covers brought up over her head. "Cameron…Move the covers."

Was he in her bedroom? "No, Damien. Leave me alone."

He sighed, closing the door. "Not till I know that you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"Lying is a sin," he told her before going over to the side of the bed. "If you don't move the covers…I'll get under them too."

He was bluffing. That would make them both blush. "Now who's lying?"

Taking a deep breath, he slowly lifted the covers a little before crawling under them. "Not me."

Was he really in her bed? Oh God, he was. What did that mean? She closed her eyes. "Leave me alone."

"No, Cameron," he said before moving closer to her. It was dark under the covers but warm.

"Why would you do that to me? I know that we haven't been together that long but I thought that you…cared about me."

He frowned, pulling her to him. "I do, Cameron. A lot. I brought you there because I care. I wanted you to meet them."

"You know that he didn't want to meet me."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. But I thought that he'd warm up to you."

She laid her head against his chest. "I thought that you didn't date. That's what Max told me after our first date."

"…You're my first girlfriend."

"Then why would he think that you…that every girl you're with-"

"Because Luther used to set me up. Look, Cameron, that doesn't matter. He'll get used to you, I promise," he told her, running a hand tentatively down her back. Cameron closed her eyes. "I like you, Cameron. A lot. None of them are going to change that. Especially my dad."

She sighed. "I guess you should be happy he said that though. At least he cares about you."

He was trying to read into what she had said but it was hard. Did that mean that her dad didn't care about her? What if he said that and was wrong? "Yeah but he's still an idiot."

Cameron smiled a little. "What time is it?"

"A little past seven."

"_Raw_ doesn't start till eight."

"Yeah…"

"We should eat dinner."

He took a deep breath, liking the smell of her. "What do you want?"

"Let's just order a pizza."

"Okay," he said. "And, Cam, I'm so sorry that I ruined Valentine's Day."

She looked up at him. "Ruin? Damien, you didn't ruin anything. I just found out that you care enough about me to walk out on your dad. This is the best Valentine's Day ever."

He smiled a little. "Yeah."

* * *

Fang made me go out to dinner with him. Mom was watching the kids while we went out.

"Tyler's mad at you," I told Fang, cutting into my steak.

"Why?"

"He thinks that you don't love him."

Fang rolled his eyes. "He'll get over it."

I ran a hand down my stomach. "If you say so."

"I told him about misbehaving and look! He didn't get in trouble today."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

We were silent through the rest of dinner. After dinner, Fang took me out to get ice cream before going home. When we go there, Mom was yelling at Tyler and Alex.

"What's wrong?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"They snuck out of the house," Mom raved. "While I was bathing Lucas, they just took all their stuff and tried to runaway."

I frowned, looking at the kids. "Runaway where?"

"To Tank's dog house," Tyler told me. "It's okay, Mama. We'd visit on holidays."

I rolled my eyes. "Fang, take care of it before driving Alex home. I'm going to go take a shower."

I went into the master bathroom, yawning as I started to undress. Once I was done and went back into the living room, Alex was gone and so was Mom.

"Hey, Tabby," I said, sitting down on the couch. She was in the chair, drawing. "Did you have fun while we were gone?"

"Yep," she said, smiling. "I made Tommy a card at school."

"Yeah, I know. Tyler gave me the one he made."

"He's so dumb."

I frowned. "What? Why?"

"He should have given it to Alex."

Rolling my eyes, I laid down on the couch. "Tabitha, maybe they don't like each other like you like Tommy. It's okay if they don't."

"But they do Max," she insisted.

"Sweetie, not everyone has to be in love with someone else."

She frowned. "I'm not in love with Tommy. Yet."

Great, that really relieved me. I closed my eyes. "Where's Tyler?"

"In bed. Daddy made him because he was bad."

"Lucas?"

"He's in his crib."

"You should go to bed soon too, baby."

"I will, Max. I have to finish coloring this though," she told me, never looking up from the paper in her lap.

"What is it?"

"A picture for Luther."

I smiled. "That's nice of you."

"I know."

And that brought the niceness back down. "Was school good today?"

"Yeah, I guess. Tyler didn't get in trouble."

"I know. That's good, huh?"

She shrugged. "Ben didn't give me his cookie though."

"Why not?"

"Because Tonya told him that my smelly boyfriend would beat him up if he did."

I sighed. "Why do you like Tonya, Tabitha?"

"Because she's my best friend, Max," she told me in a duh tone of voice.

"Well I know that. I just meant why is she your friend?" I asked. "She's mean."

"So is Tyler."

"Never mind, Tabby."

She got up, setting her drawing on the coffee table. "I love you, Max."

I smiled, keeping my eyes closed. "I love you too, Tabitha. With all my heart."

Content, Tabitha skipped off, going to get in bed. Fang came back from dropping off Alex around that time. He went over to the couch and gave me kiss on the lips.

"Have a nice shower?" He asked me, picking my up into his arms.

"Yeah," I told him. "What about your back?"

"What about it?"

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Eh, it's fine," he said, carrying me into our bedroom. He left briefly to check on all the kids and feed the dog. When he came back, he brushed his teeth before stripping down to his boxers.

"Night, Fang."

He kissed my head. "I love you."

I smiled a little. "Yeah, I love you too. And is Tyler in anymore trouble? About the running away thing?"

Fang shrugged, lying on his back. "Nah. They were just playing but you know your mom."

"Yeah," I said, even though that was a lie. "Goodnight, baby. I love you."

Fang traced Kevin's name. "Good night Max and good night baby."

I smiled a little. "You're such a dork."

"That's why you married me."

"Definitely," I joked. Fang laughed, closing his eyes.

"See you in the morning."

"Yeah."

He rolled onto his stomach and wrapped a hand around my waist. I ran a hand over his arm, sighing. This day had been a good one for us. No fights, at all. The best Valentine's Day ever. Sure as hell beats the diapers I got last year.

* * *

"So what are you going to do about me working till Saturday?" Cameron asked Damien.

He glanced at her. "What time is your lunch break?"

"Two."

"Let's eat lunch everyday together."

"Damien-"

"No, Cam," he said, rolling onto his side. "I want to see you and I am."

She moved close to him, laying her head on his chest. They were in her bedroom, Raw on TV, a box of half-eaten pizza on the floor.

"Fine. I'll call you at one, alright?"

"Okay," he said, smiling a little. "Hey, Cameron?"

"What?"

"…You're really pretty."

She hid her blush in his chest. "And you're cute."

Cute? "Like dog cute?"

"No…likeifyouaskedmetomarryyou,isowould."

"What?" He frowned. "You were talking to fast."

"Just that you're cute in a good way." She closed her eyes. "Stay with me tonight?"

He leaned down, kissing her on the lips for the first time. "Yeah. Of course."

Again she had to hide her blush.

* * *

**March**

"…Are you awake?"

I groaned. "Is Luther here?"

"No."

"Then I'm sleeping. Leave me alone."

Damien sighed. "Max, I need you to ring me up though."

"Is Cameron with you?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Then I guess I have to," I sighed, sitting up. "More mangas?"

"Uh-huh."

Lucas crawled around the counter, going to them. "Hi!"

"Hi, Lucas," Cameron smiled down at him, picking him up. "How are you?"

He giggled. "Hi!"

Damien pulled out his wallet. "Where's Tyler and Tabitha?"

"School. What are you guys doing?"

"About to go eat."

"Wait, what time is it?"

"Almost twelve."

Shit. "Where's Bone? He was here when I fell asleep?"

Damien shrugged. "In the back I guess. Why?"

"I need to go pick up the kids."

"His car's gone," Cameron told me. "We can, if you want."

"Please and thank you."

Damien picked up his stuff. "Come on then, Cameron."

She gave Lucas a kiss before handing him over. "Bye-bye, Lucas."

He waved to her, giggling. "Ah-nah!"

I gave him a kiss, sighing as they left. After about twenty minutes, Damien walked back into the store with only Tabitha.

"Tyler got in trouble," the five year old announced before I could even say hi.

I frowned. "What?"

"Yeah."

"Where is he?"

"You didn't answer you phone so Daddy came and got him. He was mad," Tabitha told me, climbing up onto the stool next to me.

"What did he do?" I asked, glancing at Damien. He was waiting for me to tell him he could leave. "Go, Damien."

He gave me a smile before leaving. Turning my attention back to Tabitha, I asked, "What did Tyler do?"

She took a deep breath, getting ready to tell me the story. "Jackson called him stupid and Tyler said he was gonna kill him but Alex told him not to. Then, at recess, Tyler and Alex were swinging and Jackson came up behind him and pushed him out of the swing. Alex still wouldn't let him do anything. Then, at nap time, Jackson stole Bear from Alex's cubby. Tyler beat him up and then picked up the scissors and said that he was gonna stab him. The teacher yelled at him and then called you and then Daddy. Tyler's not allowed to come back, ever again."

I frowned, reaching into my pocket. My phone was off. Damn it. I turned it on and then called Fang.

"Where the hell have you been?" He said.

"At work. My phone was off. What happened with Tyler? Tabitha told me that he got kicked out of school."

"…He tried to kill a kid, Max."

I sighed. "Look, I'll be home soon. I just have to find out what happened to Bone."

"What do you mean?"

"He left while I was asleep. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Yeah, okay."

Fang hung up. Sighing, I called Bone.

"Hello?"

"Bone, where are you?" I demanded. "You just left me sleeping in the store! What could make you-"

"My aunt called. She was at my apartment."

I stopped. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

I sighed. "Bone, I really want to come and talk to you or whatever but Tyler just got kicked out of school so-"

"For what?"

"Some boy was picking on him so Tyler beat him up and then tried to stab him."

Bone laughed. "Good. If I knew that someone was picking on him, I kill their father."

"Bone, stop it. And everyone picks on him. That damn teacher never does a fucking thing about that."

Tabitha gasped. "Max, Ms. Kerry is very nice."

I sighed. "Bone, we'll talk back later, alright?"

"Okay. Call you later."

"I love you. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and then called Luther.

"What, Max?"

I rolled my eyes. "I need you to come into work."

"What? Why?"

"Tyler just got kicked out of school."

"…What about Bone?"

"His aunt showed up or something. Please? What are you doing?"

"I'm with Tammie."

I groaned. "Please, Luther? I need to go yell at my son."

"Well when you put up such a great argument, why not."

"Thanks, you rock."

"Right. Be there soon."

"Alright. Bye."

I hung up, sighing. "Tabitha, do a lot of kids pick on Tyler?"

"Yeah."

"But why, Tabby?"

She shrugged. "He's mean."

"You love him though, right? He's your brother."

Frowning, she laid her head down on the counter. "I love Tyler."

"Then why don't you help him, baby?"

"Why do I always have to do things for him? He never helps me! I'm tired of being nice to him. He's mean."

I ran a hand down the back of her head, giving her a kiss. "Tabitha, if someone was being mean to you, Tyler would be good to you."

"But Max-"

"No, baby. Don't. It is what it is. One day though, you're going to regret not helping him."

"Max-"

"Shhh," I closed my eyes. "I love you, Tabitha."

"I love you too."

"Noo ooo," Lucas chimed in, bouncing in my lap.

About ten minutes later, Luther came in. "Tabitha!"

She giggled, sitting up. She was fine now. "Luther!"

He picked her up, giving her kisses. "I haven't seen you in forever."

I stood up, taking Lucas with me. "Tabby, what if you spend the night with Luther tonight? If that's okay, Luther."

"It's fine. It's great." He kissed her again. "Right Tabs?"

"Yeah."

I shook my head. "Bye, guys. Say bye-bye, Lucas."

"Yi-yi!" He called as we walked out the door. He chewed on Sasuke the whole ride home, which made him quiet at least. When I got to the house, I got him out and went inside. Fang was on the couch, watching TV.

"Where's Tyler?"

"In his room crying."

I sighed, giving him Lucas. "Can I talk to him or-"

"Yeah, go ahead. Where's Tabby?"

"Spending the night at Luther's."

Fang sighed. "I don't…think that she should go there anymore."

"Luther's?"

"No, stupid. Preschool."

I looked at the ceiling. "Fang, it's almost over. It ends in May. She loves it there."

"We'll talk later."

I sighed, going to Tyler's bedroom. He was on his bed, no longer crying but his eyes were red.

"Mama!" He reached out for me.

"No, Tyler. You-"

"They pushed me out of the swing and took Bear from Alex."

I took a deep breath. "That doesn't mean that you can wave scissors around and threaten people."

He crossed his arms. "I'll kill them all if they mess with me and Alex again."

"You have got to stop saying that."

He laid down. "Daddy said that I can't see Alex anymore."

"…You can't."

He frowned. "I love Alex."

"You should have thought about that before."

The look on his face was…I don't know. I walked out of the room and back to the living room.

"How long?"

Fang looked up. "Huh?"

"How long until he can see her again?"

"Alex?"

"No, _Lady Gaga_. Yes, Fang!"

Sighing, he looked down at Lucas. "I don't know. Max, he can't do things like that."

"They were picking on him. That stupid teacher didn't do an thing about that. But when Tyler does something-"

"We have medical bills to pay for, you know."

"Tyler's hurt?"

"No. He broke that boys nose and right arm." Fang can say he's made as much as he wants but I could hear a trace of pride in his voice. "Max, he seriously could have hurt that boy. And when he started waving around the scissors-"

"He wouldn't have done anything."

"How do you know that? Max…I don't know." Fang pulled Lucas closer to him. "I love Tyler, with all my heart but we've got to do something before he starts Kindergarten."

"Do what?"

"I don't know. I'll talk to your mom and-"

I don't know why hearing that pissed me off so much but it did. "Why her? Don't you think that we can do something on our own for once?"

Shaking his head, Fang said, "Baby, let's…get him help."

"From who?"

"Like…a therapist. That's what the lady at the school said."

I felt heat rise inside of me. They're treating him like he's…crazy. And he's not. "He is five years old, Fang."

"I know that, Max! You don't think that I do? I just know that he needs help-"

"No he doesn't!"

My crying upset Lucas. He started crying.

"See what you do?" Fang grumbled, giving the baby a kiss. "It's okay, Lucas. Shhh. I'm right here. See? It's Daddy. You love me, huh?"

Lucas sniffled, leaning against Fang. I sighed, running a hand over my now evident baby bump. Fang gave Lucas a kiss before setting him on the ground.

"Come here, Max."

I walked over to him, sitting down on the couch. Fang kissed my neck.

"Baby, Tyler just needs help…adjusting."

I rolled my eyes. "I said that once and you yelled at me."

Ignoring this, Fang continued. "And, he's a boy. Of course he's gonna get into fights."

"Sexist."

"Damn right."

I sighed, leaning against him. "I just want Tyler to…I don't know. Saying that I want him to be normal isn't right. He is normal. Just a different kind of normal."

Fang kissed my head. "You love Tyler. He's our baby. Of course you want him to be normal."

"Do you really think he would have hurt that boy?"

"…I don't know, Max. Maybe. I know for a fact that he wouldn't do it to intentionally hurt that boy. He just wants them to leave him alone."

I ran a hand down his face. "What about Alex?"

"What about her?"

"…He's better behaved when she's around."

"Max, I don't know if her parents will want her around him."

I frowned. "Her parents love Tyler."

Fang shook his head. "Whatever."

I curled into his body, sighing. "Bone's aunt showed up."

"…That sucks."

"Yeah."

Fang ran a hand down my arm. "Don't worry anymore about Ty, okay? I don't like you being all stressed out while you're pregnant."

"You're such a worrywart."

He glanced at me. "Again, this is the reason everyone thinks that we're in our seventies."

I just smiled.

* * *

Fang groaned from the floor. It was Friday and he was putting together Lucas's playpen that he finally broke down and bought. It was more for the new baby, seeing as Lucas is pretty well behaved but I still didn't like him running around.

I changed the channel. "I don't know, Bone. I wouldn't got see them."

He ran a hand down my jean clothed leg. My feet were in his lap, as I watched TV. He was still freaking out about his family.

"Everyone needs family."

"We're your family. Me, Fang, Luther, Tammie, Damien, we're all that you need."

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"Well I do."

His aunt asked him to move closer to them, to stay with her. They live in Massachusetts. There is no way that I'm letting her take him away from me.

Fang started mumbling to himself. "Why do these things have to be so fucking-"

"Lucas is right next to you, Fang."

He turned to see the baby. "Did Daddy say a bad word? I'm sorry. So sorry. I'm sorry, Lucas. I love you. Yeah."

Lucas banged his little toy against the ground. "Nah-ba!"

"Yeah." Fang went back to the playpen.

"Max, is it lunch time?" Tyler asked, walking into the room. It was about eleven.

"Sure. You want Daddy to make you something?"

"Yes."

"Not now, buddy," Fang mumbled, continuing to ignore the instructions. I was a hundred percent sure that I could have finished that a long time ago but you know Fang and his pride. No way his _wife_ could do something that he couldn't. But you know, whatever. He also refused to use the instructions, saying that he was a man and didn't need them.

"Bone? Go make him a sandwich, please."

He sighed, getting up. "Come on, Ty."

I closed my eyes. "So is Alex spending the night or not?"

Fang sighed. "Not this week. I told him that if he behaves then maybe next week."

I closed my eyes, running a hand down my stomach. "My stomach feels good tonight."

"Does it?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Tell the baby that Daddy's putting up her playpen."

"Her?"

"Or him."

I smiled a little. "Well she says thank you."

"She?"

"Damn straight."

Fang laughed a little. "I think that we should start watching our mouths. Before you yell at me, I meant me, mainly."

I rolled onto my side. "I agree."

"Good."

"Are you going to pick up Tabby?"

"Yeah. And I told Alex's parents that I'll drop her at her house."

"Who's there?" I asked, not wanting her left alone with one of her youngest two brothers.

"Marcus."

"The nineteen year old?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," I cuddled into the couch. "Fang?"

"What?"

"Do we want to know?"

"Know what?"

"The sex."

"Yeah. This time I do."

"Why?"

"In case it's a boy, we need to figure out what we're going to do."

"Let's move to…Maine."

"Max."

"What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Why Maine?"

"I like the cold."

"Well I don't."

"Then you can get over it."

"You know that we're not moving out of state. I don't even want to move out of the town!"

I sighed, wanting to go to sleep. "Well you figure it out, macho man, alright?"

"Yeah, alright lazy lady."

I was too tired to yell at him.

* * *

Cameron was sleeping in his bed. His bed! Damien groaned opening his eyes. _Smackdown_ was about to start. Lucky him that he woke up. But what was it that woke him? Right, his cell vibrated. Luther had sent him a text. Instead of replying, he just called him.

"Dude, where are you? I haven't seen you since Tuesday!"

"I'm with Cameron."

"Doing what?"

"We're in bed-"

"Ooh la la."

"Shut up, it's not like that. We haven't…done that yet."

Luther paused. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Damien…that's weird."

"No, it's called having self-control."

"…So basically, you guys spend the night with each other without fucking?"

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Do you make-out?"

"…No. But I kissed her on the lips a few times."

"And you're sure that you're not gay?"

"No!"

Cameron moaned, rolling onto her stomach.

"I have to go, Cam's waking up."

Luther sighed. "Are you coming to the Heroclix tournament?"

"What? When?"

"Tomorrow, Damien. Remember? CJ's going to be there. You love beating his cocky self, right?"

"…I can't."

"What? Why?"

"Cameron and I are going out."

His friend was silent for a second. "What could you possibly be doing that's so important?"

"She's taking me to get new shoes."

Luther took in a breath. "You know what? Forget it. I have better things to do than talk to you right now."

"Luther-"

He hung up. Damien groaned, throwing his phone down.

"Go."

He glanced at Cameron. "Huh?"

"To your little hero thingy. We'll go shopping Sunday, after church."

"…Are you going to go to church with me?"

"No."

"Come on, Cam. Please?"

She closed her eyes again. "Go put the fish sticks and fries in the oven. Wrestling will be on soon."

He hesitantly leaned over to kiss the back of her head. "Thank you. For letting me go."

She smiled against the pillow. "It's fine. As long as you teach me to play some time."

"Yeah, of course." He got out of bed. "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you when _Smackdown_'s on."

She rolled her eyes before doing just that.

* * *

He cried tonight. Hard. His crying made Lucas start to cry. I don't get it. He knew that Alex wasn't going to spend the night. Yet he still cried.

"You need to get your tubes tied."

I chocked. "Fang!"

"I was kidding," he said. At the moment, my _lovely_ husband was standing in front of the mirror, naked, brushing his teeth. I was picking up the dirty clothes, about to take them out to the garage.

"How was that funny?"

"I just meant that I have a lot of names on my body."

"Four is a lot?"

"No, but-"

"Plus it was you that wanted to start tattooing your self."

"You're just jealous that your names not on my body."

"Why would it need to be?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The rest of me is all over it anyways."

Fang blushed a little, spitting in the sink. "You're so stupid."

"Yeah, okay, I'm the stupid one."

"You are!"

I walked out of the bathroom, going to put the dirty clothes in their assigned piles. I fed Tank and gave Snicker's fresh water before going to check on the babies. They were all sleeping. Giving Tyler an extra kiss, I said a little prayer to God that things worked out for him later, that he'd stop being so angry.

"What took you so long?" Fang asked, already in bed.

I laid down, cuddling under the covers. "Nothing. I just fed the animals and stuff."

He kissed my head. "You feel cold."

"I am cold."

"Let me warm you up," he whispered, bringing me closer to him.

"With pleasure."

"Yours or mine?"

"Both."

He just laughed.


	22. Chapter 22

Adjusting

Chapter 22

**Beginning of April**

"Hey, Damien," I greeted as he came in, without Cameron for once.

"Hi," he mumbled. When she wasn't around, he was all nervous again.

"What were you doing last night?" Luther asked. "I called you like a thousand times."

"I spent the night at Cameron's."

"But still no sex, right," sneered Bone.

Damien ignored him, going to the bookshelves. I sighed, looking at Bone.

"Leave him alone. It's cute how they don't…do that."

"Cute?" Luther rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay."

Damien came back with two mangas. "Where's Tyler?"

"He's hiding," I told him.

"From who?"

"I don't know. He just said that he was playing hide and go seek. When I asked if I should find him, he said no, so I don't know."

"Tyler!" Luther called. "Damien's here!"

He started giggling but didn't come out. Being away from Alex didn't seem to be helping him any, in my opinion at least but who cares what I think, right?

"Where's Cameron?" I asked as Luther rang the other guy up.

"Work. I have to go meet her for lunch at two."

Bone frowned. "Where?"

"I'm not telling you where we're meeting!"

"No. Where?"

"Where what?" I asked him. Bone got up and touched Damien's neck.

"Where?"

He frowned. "I gave it to Cameron."

Luther frowned too. "What?"

"It's too hot for her to wear my jacket," Damien said, though he still wore his jacket. "I just gave her my necklace."

What was the big deal? The necklace he wore was just a cross. I laid my head down on the counter, unconcerned.

"What if she loses it?" Luther asked.

He shrugged. "She won't. She cares about me."

"Seems kind of early to say that, don't you think?"

"But not too soon to sleep with her?"

"Damien-"

"I've got to go. I need to pick her up some groceries."

"What? You do her shopping list now?"

He frowned. "Our shopping list. I really have to go. Bye Tyler!"

"Bye!" He yelled from somewhere.

Damien walked out of the door, just as Lucas woke up. He yawned loudly, stretching before letting out a giggle.

"Lu-lu!"

Luther got up and picked the baby up. "What? Huh?"

Cuddling against him, Lucas closed his eyes again. "Hi."

"Hi."

Bone seized the opportunity and jumped up off the floor, claming Luther's seat. "Hey, Max."

I rolled my eyes. "What's with Damien's necklace? Why does it matter?"

Bone put his jacket around my shoulders. "Sleep."

"B-"

"Sleep," he repeated.

Sighing, I followed his directions. What? When did Damien and Cameron become my problem?

I was sleeping for probably an hour when Tammie came in.

"Where is he?" She demanded loudly.

I groaned as Bone asked, "Who? Luther?"

"No. My brother."

"Why?" Luther asked, coming out from the bookshelves. "What's wrong?"

"Besides the fact that he just cursed out his father? Nothing."

I rolled my eyes before closing them again. "He said that he was going shopping for Cameron and then going to eat lunch with her."

"Tammie!" Tyler ran out of the bookshelves, hugging her.

"Hey," she said, not even looking at him.

"Why did Damien do that?" Luther asked, jumping up onto the counter.

"Mom invited him over for Easter and-"

"Do I have to come?" Luther whined.

"Yes, now shut up," Tammie told him before continuing. "Anyways, she had just left a message so he called back to ask if he could bring Cameron. She said yes but then Dan found out and he told Mom to call him back and say no. She did and then Damien asked to speak to Dad, then proceeding to cuss at him. Why would he do that?"

"Because he loves her," I mumbled, my eyes still closed. "Fang would do the same thing to my mom or any of you guys for me."

"Yeah but Damien's not like that. He hates cursing. He thinks it'll get him sent to hell."

Tyler walked behind the counter and sat down on the floor, grabbing some action figures to play with. He loved life without school. Not life without Alex but no school was doing him good.

"Won't it?" I asked.

"No," Tammie told me, indignantly. "He's too worried about that shit."

Lucas bounced up and down. He was now in Bone's lap. "Ju-nu!"

I sighed, reaching into his diaper bag and pulling out his sippy cup. He smiled before drinking from it, leaning back his head like he saw Fang do. I rolled my eyes.

"Have you called him?" Luther asked.

"He won't answer," Tammie said.

Lucas let out a burp, giggling when Bone gave him praise.

"Leave him alone then," I said. "He's got to break away from your parents at sometime."

Tammie's eyes fell hard on me. "Look, Max, I put up with your input because they all do. But honestly, you know nothing about my brother so shut your mouth."

I raised an eyebrow. Now, if I were a classy woman, I would take into account that she's pregnant and she's worried about her brother. But I'm not classy. At. All.

"Why don't you come over here and make me?"

"Maybe I will."

"Uh-oh," Lucas said, holding his sippy cup upside down, frowning. He was out of juice.

"Stop it, now," Luther said, jumping off the counter. "Now."

Tammie tried to start a glaring match with me but, in the end, she turned away first to look at the door. Damien walked in with Cameron. I wasn't concerned though. I was just happy that I won.

"Where have you been?" Tammie demanded. Tyler jumped up, going to hug Damien.

"Hey, Ty," Damien said, ignoring his sister. "Finally came out of hiding?"

"Yeah."

"That's good."

"Are you just going to ignore me?" Tammie crossed her arms.

Frowning, Cameron asked, "What's wrong?"

"No, you shut up."

"Tammie, stop it," Luther tried but Damien didn't feel like letting it go.

"No, Tammie, you shut up," Damien looked hard at her.

She seemed shocked. "What?"

"Guys, really? Let's all grow up a little bit-"

"Shut up, Luther."

"Stop telling people that like you're in control of someone," Damien told his step sister. "God."

Bone looked down at Lucas before at me. "Hungry?"

"I could eat."

He got up and put Lucas in his carrier. "Let's go out to eat. Getting loud here."

"Yeah."

"Do we have to pick up Tabby?"

"Fang's picking her up."

He frowned. "He has your car?"

"Yeah. He's picking me up after work," I said. "Come on, Tyler. We're going out to eat."

He hugged Damien again before walking out the front door. We left them bickering, none of us too concerned with it.

* * *

"Are we going to my house?"

Damien didn't answer her. Sighing, Cameron relaxed into the seat.

"Damien, you didn't have to do that for me."

Still nothing.

"I mean, it's nice, you sticking up for me and all, but am I really that important to you? That's your family."

He stared straight ahead. She didn't get it. She would never be able to. Cameron didn't grow up with him, she didn't have to put up with his family. He finally had something to himself and no one was going to take her away.

They pulled up to her house and he got out, rushing to open her door too, like he always did.

"Thank you," she mumbled as he took her hand and led her to the door. Having made a key a few weeks ago, he opened the door for her. "Damien, did you go to the store-"

"Yeah. I put everything away too."

Cameron leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

He shrugged, locking the door behind them. "…Can I stay tonight?"

"Yeah, of course," Cameron said, going to sit down on the couch. She stretched a little before laying down.

"I'm gonna go get on the computer, alright?" He said, walking up the stairs.

"Yeah. The laptops on my bed, I think."

"'Kay."

It no longer felt weird to him, walking around her house like he lived there too. For days at a time, he did live there. The only thing missing was Peter, his mangas, his posters, and comic stuff. Then, this would be his home. Even stranger was the fact that he now was able to lounge in her bed, with or without her. Yawning, he laid down, turning on the laptop. He knew her password by heart now. It was the name that she wanted to name her first daughter. Samantha. So cute. Of course, he was thinking something like Mary Jane or Rouge or maybe even Lois. But, you know, details like that can be arranged later.

Letting out a sigh, Damien went to the Endtime website and put on that days preaching. He closed his eyes, letting the word lull him to sleep.

* * *

"I could so take her, right?"

Fang rolled his eyes. "Max."

"Just admit that I could."

"Oh, I know you could. I'm just glad that you didn't."

I crossed my arms. "Well, I'm not. Tammie needs to learn to shut her mouth."

"It's Thursday!" Tyler randomly blurted.

"So?"

"Tomorrow's Friday!"

Oh yeah. Alex. How could I forget? Tabitha huffed loudly.

"I want to see Tommy."

"Maybe he'll come down for Easter."

"When is it?"

"Sunday."

"Da-da," Lucas called. "Ju-nu!"

"Hold on, bubba. We're almost home."

Lucas started whining. When we pulled up, Fang got out, going to get Lucas. I rolled my eyes at his urgency before going inside too. Tyler got in last and closed the door behind him.

"Max! You gotta lock it!"

I sighed, doing so. "Happy?"

"Yes," he told me, walking off. Fang came out of the kitchen with Lucas. He was happily drinking his juice, head tilted back. Sitting down in his chair, Fang put Lucas in his lap, giving him a kiss too.

"Da-da!" Lucas moved his cup from his mouth and hit Fang in the head with it.

"Hey, cut it out."

He just giggled, hiccupping a little. I sighed, lying down on the couch. "Tabitha!"

"What?"

"You need to come clean up your mess in here. What were you doing this morning?"

She walked into the room. "Coloring."

"Well clean up. Now."

Frowning at me, she started picking up her stuff. That's when Tyler decided to come back into the room.

"I want to spend the night with Damien," he announced.

"No," Fang said, not even looking up.

"Yes," Tyler whined. "He's just over at Cameron's house. He's in the front yard."

"Is he?"

"Yes. I want to go home with him."

"Tyler, I think that he's staying with Cameron," I said.

"Can't I stand with them?"

"No."

He made a noise before stomping off. Tabitha finished cleaning up.

"Daddy? Can we take Tank for a walk?"

"Not now," Fang mumbled, making faces at Lucas.

"Please?"

"Later, Tabby. I'm busy."

The little girl seemed skeptical. "Making faces at Lucas?"

"I said that we would later, alright? Now go away."

She looked so sad… I got up. "Come on, Tabby. Let's go take him for a walk."

"Max-" Fang started but I cut him off.

"No. Sit here and be stupid with Lucas if you want but I'm taking her for a walk with Tank."

"I'll fucking do it then, alright?"

"No. And what happened to the no cursing-"

"Shut the fuck up. You want to take the damn dog for a walk? Fine," Fang growled, getting up, carrying Lucas out of the room. Sighing, I looked down at Tabitha.

"Go get Tank's leash, alright baby?"

She went over to the closet and got it. "I didn't mean to make him mad."

"You didn't. He just needs to sleep more."

Tabitha giggled as went headed outback. Tank was sleeping in the middle of the yard. "Tank! Come here, Tank. Now."

Hearing Tabitha's voice, the dog shot up, running full blast over to her. I put the leash on him.

"Can I walk him?" Tabitha asked as the German Shepard dragged me over to the gate.

"No, Tabs, I think I should," I told her, opening the gate. "How was school?"

"Good."

"Did you talk to Alex?"

Tabitha frowned. "I've got something to tell you but you can't tell Tyler."

"Why not?"

Giggling a little, she said, "Alex got a boyfriend."

Great. Just great.

* * *

Tyler was standing at the door, watching it intently. I rolled my eyes, turning my attention back to the television. He was waiting for Fang to come back from picking Tabitha and Alex up from school. She was spending the night tonight.

"Tyler, he left a minute ago," I told him.

"Yeah but he'll be here soon," he told me. "And so will Alex!"

"Yeah, I think I got that, Ty."

Lucas crawled over to his big brother and pushed his leg a little. "Ni-er!"

"Shut up and go away!"

"Tyler, you stop it, now."

He frowned, getting ready to argue but there was a knock on the door. He opened it. "You're not Alex."

I sat up. "Get away from here."

"Max-"

"Away! Come here, Tyler." I got up, grabbing Lucas, pulling Tyler's hand. "Go away, Jeb."

"Max-"

I closed the door in his face, locking it.

"Who's that, Max?"

I felt my stomach churn. Jeb…Oh God.

"No one."

Tyler looked at my hand, which was still holding his. "Are you scared?"

"No."

He smiled. "I'll protect you, Max. I could kill him."

For once, I didn't correct him on that. I let go of his hand, ignoring the ringing door bell. Why wouldn't he just leave me alone? Then it stopped…only so a key could be put in, unlocking the door.

"Max, there's a man outside," Fang said, walking in with Tabitha and Alex. "Why aren't you-"

"Close the door!"

Fang did so, frowning. "Isn't that-"

"Yes."

"Alex!" Tyler exclaimed, hugging her for once. Then he frowned. "You got a hair cut."

She giggled. "Yeah."

"Guess who liked her hair cut, Tyler?" Tabitha sat down in Fang's chair.

"Tabitha," I warned.

Alex just giggled again. "Guess what, Tyler."

"Pizza?"

"No. Guess again!"

"Um…Spiderman?"'

"Nope."

He frowned. "Well I don't know then."

"I got a boyfriend, like Tabitha."

"Who?" He asked, his tone changing. He was mad.

"Jackson!"

Tabitha laughed at her brother's expression. Tyler growled at Alex before running out of the room. Still not getting it, Alex went to follow him.

"You forgot me, Tyler!" She yelled, following him.

"What are you going to do about Jeb?" Fang asked.

"Is he still out there?"

"He was."

I groaned, laying down on the couch. "Nothing. Go tell him to leave."

Fang sighed, walking out of the house.

"Who's Jeb?" Tabitha asked me.

"No one."

"Sure doesn't seem like someone."

"Tabby, stop, alright?"

She frowned but did shut up.

"Alright, he left," Fang said, coming back into the room. "But Max-"

"Shut up, Fang. You don't get it."

He rolled his eyes, walking into the kitchen. Lucas made a face at me before giggling.

* * *

"You ran off without me," Alex complained, climbing on Tyler's bed next to him.

"Go away."

She frowned. "What's wrong?"

Tyler sniffled. "I don't like Jackson."

"I do though."

"No you don't!" Tyler told her harshly. "We hate him."

"No. He's funny."

"I'm funny, not Jackson."

Alex huffed. "Tyler, what do you want me to do?"

"Stop being Jackson's girlfriend."

"Do you want me to be your _amiguita_?"

"No!"

"Then-"

"Don't be anyone's girlfriend," he ordered. "Only stupid people have girlfriends."

"Luther has one, Damien has one, Tommy has one-"

"Stop! I don't care."

She sighed. "So I have to stop?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

He smiled a little. "Good. Now we can play Spiderman."

"What about Tigger? We never play Tigger anymore."

He sighed, having forgot that Alex was still four and babyish. "Fine, we can play that later."

* * *

"Damien?"

"What?"

"Wake up. It's past three now."

He rolled onto his back. "In the afternoon?"

"Yeah. You're off?"

"Yep," he mumbled, pulling the slick purple blankets up around himself more.

"Well, I have work at four so I'm leaving soon. Are you going to be here when I get home?"

"I don't know."

"Oh…"

"I can be if you want me to be."

"Don't you need to take care of Peter?"

"Tammie can."

Cameron started towards the master bathroom. "I made you lunch. It's downstairs."

"'Kay. Thanks, Cammie."

"You're welcome," she said before closing the door. He laid there for another minute before getting up and going to get his food. Cameron was walking out of the bathroom when she heard Damien's phone going off, a My Chemical Romance song playing. She sighed.

"Damien, your phone!" She yelled.

"Answer it for me?"

Rolling her eyes, she did so. "Hello?"

"…Is Damien there?"

"Who is this?" Cameron asked, headed downstairs to give him the phone.

"Who's this?"

"His girlfriend."

"This is his father."

She blushed, running into the kitchen. Damien was eating his hotdogs she made for him. "Damien, it's your dad."

He took the phone from her before hanging up.

"D-"

"Don't start," he said, going back to his food.

"Excuse me?"

He frowned. "Sorry. I just don't…I don't know, Cameron."

She looked at the clock. "I have to go. I'll see you tonight, alright?"

"Yeah. I'll do laundry."

"Thank you," she said, walking back out of the room. A minute later, she was gone. He sighed, going over to his cell and calling his dad back.

"Don't you ever hang up on me again," his father answered.

Damien was silent for a moment. "Can Cameron come to Easter?"

"No-"

He hung up again.

* * *

It was around two in the morning and I was getting ready for work. I had to be there by three. The doorbell ringing threw me off. Jeb… I went to tell him to go away and then realized that it wasn't him.

"Nudge!"

"Hi, Max."

I pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing here, sweetie?"

"…I flunked out."

"What?"

"Yeah. I mean, I did like back in December. I just quit because it was easier than trying to pull up five D's to passing."

"Where having you been?"

"With my mom."

I led her into the house. "Nudge, back in December, you were here for Christmas."

"Yeah. I kind of lied to you guys. Sorry."

I held in a groan. "What do you need, baby?"

"A place to stay."

Frowning, I asked, "Why?"

"No reason…"

I sighed. "Wait here, okay?"

She nodded. Nudge is back. Why wouldn't she go to Mom's?

"Fang," I called. "Fang."

"Yeah, have fun at work," he mumbled his normal early morning nonsense to me.

"No, stupid. Nudge is here."

"That's good…"

"Fang," I shook his shoulder.

He shrugged me off. "What?"

"Nudge is here, like in this house here."

Fang sat up. "Max, get back in bed."

"No, I'm serious," I told him, offended that he doubted me. "She needs a place to stay and is pregnant. Go get in bed with Tabitha or sleep on the couch so that she can sleep in here."

He got up. "Why do I have to leave my bedroom?"

"Because she's pregnant. What if I had to stay with Bone and he made me sleep on the couch?"

Fang didn't like this analogy. He walked out into the hallway, going quietly as not to wake the kids.

"Hey Nudge," he mumbled as he gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a place to stay. I mean, I'll go talk to Dr. Martinez tomorrow and see if I can crash there for a few days but I didn't want to wake her up this early."

I held in an eye roll. "Go get in our bed, Nudge. I have work."

"What? Where will Fang sleep?"

"On the couch."

"No, that's okay-"

"Go get in bed," Fang told her, his tone giving off hints of concern but also bits of anger. "Now."

Her turn to roll her eyes. "Alright. Goodnight."

I walked off into the kitchen to finish my coffee before going. Fang went to the fridge, making himself a snack. After I was finished with my coffee and started to leave, Fang spoke.

"You stay, baby. I'll go in for you."

"No, Fang, it's fine."

"Max-"

"Fang, really, it's okay."

He took a bite of his sandwich before nodding his head. "Fine but call me once you get there."

"There you go being over worried again."

Fang kissed my head. "I have to be when dealing with you."

I smiled. "I really have to go now, Fang."

"Alright," he kissed my head. "Who's there with you?"

"Bone."

"Great, now not only will the couch give my back problems, worrying about you will give my head problems."

"Worrying about what?"

"You stressing about Bone."

"I do not-"

"Yes you do. And Luther too."

I rolled my eyes, hugging him to me. "I love you. Now let me leave."

He held me to him for a second before letting me go. "See you later, baby."

I walked out of the house and to the car. Once I got to work, Bone was playing his music while reading something.

"Hey, Bone."

He smiled a little, looking up. "Hey."

I sat down next to him. "Nudge came back to town."

He made a noise, going back to his book.

"You never did tell me what happened with her."

"Bad mother."

I frowned. "Ebony?"

"No. Nudge is a bad mother. I told her so."

"Bone-"

"She is," Bone continued. "She doesn't deserve the baby…I should get it."

I did not feel like dealing with him at the moment. "I'm tired."

He took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. "Sleep."

"Thanks."

He shrugged before getting up and turning off his music, just for me.

* * *

"This is why you need to stop sleeping till three," Cameron complained, rolling onto her back. Damien was still up, watching TV in her bedroom.

"Sorry. Is it too loud?"

"A little."

He went ahead and turned it off. He was just watching some documentary on tigers anyways. Cameron cuddled against him.

"Night, Cammie."

"Goodnight, my little omen."

He laughed a little. "How did I know that you would reference that eventually?"

Cameron ran a hand down his clothed chest. "I like calling you omen."

"Why can't you call me something…cooler?"

She glanced up at him. "Like what, Damien?"

"Like…Superman."

"Huh?"

"You can call me your Superman."

She laughed loudly, making him feel bad. Noticing this, she said, "No, Damien, it's not that. It just…I don't know. Superman? Really?"

"Yes."

"Well…I still like calling you my omen."

"Your bad omen?"

"No. My wonderful, handsome, loving omen."

"…You think that this is going somewhere?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us," he explained. "Do you think that we're going somewhere?"

"Somewhere like what?"

"Like…kids."

"You want a baby?"

"No. God no. I mean, not that I don't want one at some point it's just that I figured we should talk about it now before-"

"Yes, I can see having a kid with you."

"…Soon?"

"Damien, we just-"

"I know. But Max told me…"

"Told you…?"

"That you're like 38 and you know how a lot of women want to have kids before their forty so-"

She moved away from him. "What?"

"Age is not a problem with me. You're still Cameron. I like you either way-"

"I'm 27, Damien."

"…Really?"

"Yes!"

Damn Max... "Not 30 something?"

"No."

Damien gave her a small smile. "You look very…mature."

She hit him. God, she hit like a man! He made a noise.

"I am not old!"

He let out a breath. "Ow."

Her anger faded. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-No."

"Damien," she sighed and moved closer to him. "Where did I hit you?"

"In the stomach."

She made him move his hands so that she could push up his shirt and kiss his stomach. "There?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Superman."

He smiled through his pain. "You don't really look that old, to me. It's just that Max told me-"

"I'm over Max. She causes too many problems."

Damien was very nervous around Max for the most part but she was good for Fang and took in his children.

"She has her bad moments."

Cameron ran a hand down his stomach. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"Don't do it again, please."

"I won't," she promised.

He smiled, closing his eyes. "Maybe I should be Mr. Fantastic instead. Then you could be my Invisible Woman."

"I'll be your anything, Damien."

"Goodnight, Cammie."

"Night, omen."

* * *

"Any costumers last night?" Luther asked, walking into the store. I forced my eyes open.

"Five."

"Wow, busy night, huh?"

"Yeah," I started to close my eyes again.

"Max-"

Groaning, I sat up. "Nudge is here."

"In the store?"

"No, at the house," I told him. "She needs a place to stay."

"…Oh."

"And you have a lot of room-"

"No, Max," he told me before walking into the back. Bone kissed my head before walking into the back too. He came back with a box and started to restock. Around seven, Damien came in with Cameron.

"Is Tammie here?" He asked.

"No."

"Good. Where's Luther?"

"In the back."

He glanced down at Cameron and his hands before letting her go and walking away, headed to find Luther.

"Did he spend the night last night?" I asked Cameron. She just glared at me.

"I am 27."

"…Okay."

"You told Damien that I was 38."

Ever since I met Cameron, I thought that she was in her thirties. Sue me. The bitch was after my boyfriend for the longest time. So what if my estimate wasn't accurate?

"Sorry," I said, not sure what to say. That's why I'm not good when dealing with out women.

"He asked me if I wanted to start trying for a kid because most women don't want to have one after 40!"

"Alright, I get it, I messed up. Calm down."

She crossed her arms, just standing there. Bone looked over at me, seeming to enjoy this. When any of the guys try to yell at me, he gets all protective. I guess with girls I'm supposed to fight my own battles. Great…

Damien came back with some money. "Ready, Cammie?"

She glanced at me before back at him. "Yeah, let's go."

He smiled at her. "Okay."

"Did Luther give you money?" I asked him.

"Yeah. He owed me."

"For what?"

"I beat him at Heroclix last weeks."

Cameron laughed, grabbing his hand. "Come on. You have work soon, Superman."

He blushed a little but did follow her out of the store. I'm jealous again. Fang and I don't have cute names! I yawned, standing up.

"I'm leaving now," I told Bone, putting his jacket on the counter. He got up and came over to give me a hug.

"Miss."

"I'll miss you too."

He kissed my head. "Love."

"I love you too."

Letting me go, he smiled a little. "Bye."

"Bye."

I walked out of Anime Any Day and to the car. When I got home, everyone but Fang and Lucas were still in bed.

"Hey," Fang greeted from his chair.

"Ma-ee!" Lucas reached out for me. I picked him up, giving him a kiss on the head.

"Hi, baby."

"What about me?" Fang asked.

"Hi…Hulk."

Fang frowned. "What?"

I sat down on the couch. "It's a nickname. Hulk. That big purple thing."

"…That's Barney, Max. The Hulk is green."

"…Whatever."

* * *

**End of April**

Spiderman, Spiderman,

Does whatever a spider can.

Spins a web, any size,

Catches thieves just like flies.

Look out! Here comes the Spiderman.

Is he strong? Listen bud—

He's got radioactive blood.

Can he swing from a thread?

Take a look overhead.

Hey there! There goes the Spidderm-

"Tyler, shut up," I told him.

"But Max, I have to finish the song," he told me, holding his Spiderman doll up to me. "Look out! It's Spiderman!"

"Tyler, I'm serious."

He frowned at me. "You're no fun."

"You're telling me."

He sat down on the floor next to Lucas. The baby reached out and touched Spiderman.

"No, Lucas. _Es mi_ Spiderman!"

"Stop yelling, Tyler. God. You're annoying me."

He frowned. "Sorry, Mama."

"It's alright. Just be quiet, okay?"

"Okay."

Fang walked out of the back. "Inventory's done, Luther."

"Good."

Yawning, Fang went around the counter and kissed the back of my head. "I love you."

"Leave me alone."

"Not you. The baby."

I glanced up at him. "I thought that we agreed we'd start calling him by name."

"Him?" Luther asked.

"Yeah, him," Fang told me.

"So you guys found out?"

"Yep. Two weeks ago," I told him as Fang ran a hand down my stomach. Tyler frowned, though he had known this for a little over a week. He jumped up and walked off into the back. Lucas picked up his forgotten Spiderman doll, giggling. He shook it around before throwing it down and picking Sasuke back up.

"Lu-lu," he called.

"What, baby? Huh?"

"Hi," he told him, crawling over. "Up!"

Luther picked the baby up, setting him in his lap. "Hi."

Reaching out for Fang, Lucas made a noise. "Ah!"

Fang grabbed his hand, holding onto it. "Hi, Luke."

"Da-da!"

I smiled a little. Another boy… I wish I could say that I was upset but I'm actually very excited. We were already picking out names! It's so much fun. Sure, we're not sure where he's going to sleep after our bedroom but Fang thinks that we should move. I'm not sure yet but we were looking at places last night.

"Boys suck," Luther told me. "You should have had a girl."

"…You're a boy."

"Yeah and I suck. You don't though, Lucas, huh? No."

I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

Damien felt her head. "You're head is burning up."

Cameron closed her eyes. "I know that, Damien."

Pulling the covers back her, he kissed her head. "You need soup."

"Damien, I've been puking. I'm not hungry."

He shook his head. "I'm buying you soup."

She closed her eyes. "Fine."

"You want me to take you upstairs?" He asked. She was laying down on the couch and looked very uncomfortable.

"I don't wanna move," she moaned.

"I'll carry you."

"Damien…"

"What? I will."

"I don't…no thanks."

He frowned. "I could."

Even though her body felt like crap, she still reached out and ran a hand down his arm. "I know you could, Superman."

He smiled a little. "Just go to sleep, okay? I'll be back."

"Where?"

"To get soup and clothes…and Peter."

"What?"

"I'm going to bring him over here."

"Damien," she started, closing her eyes. "I don't have a litter box."

"I'll buy one and show him where it is and everything. I'm going to stay here for awhile."

He had only stayed at his apartment three days total since his fight with Tammie. He hadn't spoken to his parents either. Cameron was worth it though.

"Alright. I just don't want to be cleaning up cat poop."

"You won't be. I promise."

"Alright," she said, relaxing. "Hurry back though."

He smiled at her before leaving. He went to the store first, buying kitty litter, a litter box, four cans of soup, and some other things they needed before going back to his apartment.

"What are you doing here?"

Just his luck that his sister was home.

"I came to get clothes, not that it's any of your business," he said, walking into his bedroom. He grabbed a duffle bag and started filling it with some of his mangas, clothes, posters, and little things he kept in his room. No telling how long he's stay over there.

"Peter," Damien called, walking back into the living room. "Come here."

"What do you want him for?" Tammie asked, frowning. Damien grabbed the cat's carrier. "No, Damien that is my cat too."

"No he's not," Damien said, putting the cat into the carrier. "Ready to go stay with your new mommy, Peter? She already loves you and you love her, huh?"

"Damien, don't you dare take that cat," Tammie warned. "Why are you doing this? It was a stupid fight."

He sighed, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder. "I know that you're surprised, Tammie, but it actually has nothing to do with you. I love Cameron and think that I might move in with her soon."

His stepsister crossed her arms. "What does Cameron think about this? Huh?"

"Well she doesn't know, yet. Just that I'm bringing Peter over."

"Have you even told her that you love her?"

"…It's none of your business, Tamisha."

"Yes it is my business when my little brother decides to throw his life away."

"I'm not!"

She took a deep breath. "Damien, have you guys…done it?"

His cheeks flamed. "No!"

Sighing, she said, "You should, before you make any long term decisions. There might not even be anything there between the two of you."

"Sex is a sacred thing between a man and his wife."

"Stop, Damien. I'm not playing church tonight," she told him. "Just…I don't know. This is the first girl that you've even been serious about."

"I love her."

"I know-"

"No, you don't know. I love her," he repeated. "You've never loved anyone, only yourself."

"Luther and I-"

"He's just there. You can't except that all that's there is sex for the two of you. You keep trying to change the past but you can't, okay? Baby or no baby, you need to move on."

She paused. "You know what? Leave. I don't want you here anyways."

"Good," he said before walking out of the apartment.


	23. Chapter 23

Adjusting

Chapter 23

**May**

"Why is she so annoying?"

"She's due in a week, Fang."

He shook his head. "All I know is that Nudge needs to stop yelling at me."

I closed my eyes. "Just shut up and enjoy the silence."

We were at home, trying to take a nap in bed. Tyler was with Mom and Nudge, stuck over at Mom's house, watching chick flicks. Sucks for him but at least it's quiet. Luther's picking up Tabby after school too so we're off the hook for that.

"Ma-ee," Lucas cried from Fang's chest. I leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Hi."

"Hi."

Snickers came out from under the bed and jumped up onto the bed. Lucas reached out for her.

"Ma-ow. Ma-ow," he yelled at the cat, trying to imitate its noise. The cat walked over to him, licking his hand. "Ma-ow."

I closed my eyes. Nudge is still living with Mom and is about to have her daughter. My only issue is the fact that Nudge doesn't live here. She shouldn't be having the baby here. I don't know why having her here is pissing me off but it is.

Fang's cell went off.

"What?" He answered. "Yeah. Sleeping. No. We have Lucas. Okay. Yeah, bye."

"Who was that?" I asked Fang.

"Damien. Bone wants us to come over."

"Wants who?"

"Damien, Cameron, you, and me."

"What are we going to do with Lucas?"

"Damien said he'd call Bone and ask him."

"Are we going to go?"

"Yeah, Max."

I frowned. I just wanted to sleep. My cell went off and I had to get up and get it off the dresser.

"Hello?"

"Bring."

Bone… "What?"

"Bring."

"Lucas?"

"Yes."

"What's he going to do while we're…what are we doing?"

"Playing board games."

"…Why?"

"This girl wants to. I don't know. He can play with his toys, if you bring them."

"Fine. When do you want us over?"

"Five."

"Bone that's in forty minutes!"

"And?"

I sighed. "Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up. "Fang, get up and get ready. We have to be there by five."

Fang groaned. "What about Luke?"

"He's going to come with us and just play with his toys."

"Nina has to be locked in a room."

"Whatever," I said, changing shirts. The other was dirty from Lucas spilling his lunch on it. "Someone needs to clean out Snickers litter box and it's not gonna be me or Lucas so…"

He sighed, walking out of the room, taking Lucas with him. I stretched a little, going into the bathroom to comb my hair. When I came out and went into the living room, Fang was in there, lounging on the couch.

"Where's Lucas?"

"Playpen."

"Ma-ee!" He sounded off. He hated it in there. We tried to make it fun for him by putting toys and stuffed animals in there but he didn't understand why he was confined to a small place. He put his hands against the mesh siding, frowning at me.

"Baby," I cooed, going to pick him up. "Are you okay? Say no, Mommy. I want to be with you, huh?"

He laid against me, stopping his cries.

* * *

Taboo is a stupid game. And I am not just saying that because no one wanted me or Fang on their team the second time we played. So I was stuck on Bone and his girlfriends team while Fang was with Damien and Cameron. Also, I just want to point out that if I wasn't to be good at it, I so would be. But I don't want to be. So ha.

We were sitting around Bone's kitchen table, each team having a member of the other team sitting between them. I got stuck next to Fang and Damien…Lucky me. Anyways, it was Fang's turn now. His word was turtle. You couldn't say that word or another list of words on the card.

Fang frowned. "It lives in water."

"Fish," Cameron said.

He shook his head. "It eats…things. It can snap…or some of them can at least."

"…A piranha?" Damien asked.

"No," Fang said, getting irritated. "I said no to fish, stupid. It's…green."

"Seaweed?"

"I just said that it eats stuff! Does seaweed fucking eat things?"

"Fang, calm down," I whispered. He got mad when he sucked at something.

"It's a goddamn turtle, alright?" Fang threw down the card. "I quit."

He got up, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. Bone's date, Marsha, laughed.

"He's so cute, Bone. Don't you think so? I think so. So cute. Like the baby. I like your baby, Max. He's so…what's the word?"

"Cute?" Cameron offered.

"Yeah!"

Damien reached down and picked Lucas up off the floor. "Lucas, are you cute, huh?"

"Hi," Lucas told him, looking around at all of us. "Hi!"

"So cute," Marsha said again.

I got up. "I think that it's unfair, us having three people. I'll go ahead and quit too."

Damien shrugged. "Fine."

I walled into the living room. "Fang, are you okay?"

"…No."

Sitting down on the couch next to him, I asked, "Do you want to leave?"

"No."

I sighed. "Fang, you cannot just stay in here all night."

"Yes I can."

"Fang-"

"Leave me alone. It's a stupid game."

I laid my head on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go home."

"No. I don't want to leave."

"Yes you do."

"…Okay, so I do but I know that you want to stay."

I rolled my eyes. "It is a stupid game."

"Yeah," Bone agreed, walking over to the couch. He sat down on the other side of me.

"Bone, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"You're not playing. I don't want to play without you."

"You're such a baby."

"You're such a baby," he retorted.

"Ooh, wow, so mature."

"You two shut up," Fang said.

"Guys are we done playing?" Damien called from the kitchen. "Are we gonna eat soon?"

"Max? Food?"

"My stomach's upset, Bone."

"No," Bone told Damien. "No food."

Cameron got up, walking into the living room. "Are we going to do anything else?"

"No," Bone said. "Leave."

She frowned. It was obvious that she didn't like Bone but I think that she's also afraid of him. Damien put his arm around her.

"Fine. Come on, Cammie, let's go get dinner," he said, leading her to the door. "Bye guys."

"Bye."

* * *

Cameron played with his necklace as she watched him.

"Cameron, it's hard to watch TV with you staring at me."

She blushed. "Sorry. It's just…How long have you know Bone?"

"Awhile, why?"

"…He creeps me out."

"Cam-"

"No, Damien, really. He's just so obsessed with Max."

"He's harmless," Damien said. "For the most part anyways."

Cameron pulled the covers up around her more. "Did you take the trash out?"

"Yep."

"Are you staying tonight?"

He had only gone back to his apartment once since that day he picked up Peter and that was only to pick up some more of his stuff. He was slowly marking his claim to Cameron's house and she didn't care in the slightest.

"Yeah, Cammie."

There was a meow from the floor before Peter jumped up there with them. The cat cuddled against Cameron, the spot that Damien would gladly trade his Dragon Ball Z cards for.

"Are you sleepy, Pete?" Cameron asked, running a hand down his black back. "Huh?"

Damien turned his attention back to the TV. "Cameron?"

"What?"

"Did you go to college?"

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"…I was going to but…something else got in the way."

"What?"

She suddenly felt very tired and upset. "Nothing."

He wasn't going to push her. She never pushed him on things either. "Going to sleep?"

"Yeah. Goodnight, omen."

"Night."

* * *

"Hey, Ty," I greeted, walking into Mom's house. "Where's Nudge?"

He was sitting on the couch with his Spiderman doll in his lap. "Shhh, Max. Spiderman is on!"

Rolling my eyes, I closed the door behind me before walking into the kitchen. Mom was making breakfast.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hi," she said, not looking up from the stove. "How was last night?"

"Fine. We went over to Bone's house for awhile."

"That's nice."

"Yeah."

"Where's Lucas?"

"With Fang at the store."

"Tabitha's still with Luther?"

"Yeah. Where's Nudge?"

"In bed still."

I sat down at the table. "Did Tyler behave last night?"

"Yes," Tyler said, walking into the room. "I always behave, Max."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, okay."

It was Sunday morning and I was shocked that Mom hadn't dragged Tyler to church.

"Church?" I asked Mom.

"I decided not to go because Nudge wasn't and I want someone with her just incase."

Tyler had actually not spent Saturday with Alex for once. She was in trouble for something she did at school so he wasn't able to see her on Friday either.

Climbing up into the chair next to me, Tyler said, "Max, I've decided what I want to be when I grow up."

"What? Spiderman?"

"No," he said with a frown. "I would never take his job. I want to be a hobo."

Mom sighed. "Tyler-"

"Then I get to ride on trains and eat beans," he told me before following the sentence up with his favorite song. "Beans, beans, good for your heart. The more you eat the more you-"

"Tyler, if you say that word I'll spank you," Mom threatened.

He frowned but didn't say fart. I rolled my eyes.

"Dr. Martinez," Nudge called, walking into the room. "I think…Oh God."

She was contracting, I think. All I know was that I got up to help her sit down and she about broke my fucking hand. God, she's such a baby…

* * *

Tyler frowned. "Having a baby is loud."

Bone picked him up and sat him down on the bed. "Go to sleep."

"Nudge screamed a lot," Tyler continued. "It's annoying."

Luther sighed. "Guys, it's late and you have school in the morning, Tabby. Just go to bed."

Tabitha made a face. "Do I have to sleep in the same bed as Tyler? Can't I sleep with you, Luther?"

"No. I'm not going to bed yet," he said. "Now go to sleep. I mean it, guys."

Tyler huffed as Luther left. They were all so stupid…He wanted to go home.

"Babies are fun," Tabitha whispered to her brother.

"No they're not. They're stupid."

Tabitha closed her eyes. "Nudge said that she was having a girl. I like girls."

"Boy or girl it's still stupid."

Sighing, she said, "I love you, Tyler."

"I hate you."

She rolled her eyes. "You're so stupid."

"You're stupid."

"No, you're-"

"I said to go to bed!" Luther yelled from the living room. When all was silent he sighed. "I don't get why Max has to stay over night at the hospital."

Bone shrugged. "Should have let Fang get off. Then he could watch them."

"I don't have a problem with them, just…I don't know. How long is Nudge going to be in fucking labor?"

"Don't know."

"God."

"How's Tammie?"

"…We're not talking right now."

The skinny man frowned. "Why?"

"Because I told her that maybe she should just let Damien live his life. Now she's mad."

"She should just leave him alone…even if he's with an ugly girl."

Luther laid down on the couch. "I don't think Cameron's ugly. I was just messing with Damien when I said that. She's actually kind of cute."

Bone shook his head. "No."

"Damien loves her."

"They're too perfect. Wait until they fight before you say that."

"I guess…but I want them to work. No telling what'll happen to Damien if they don't."

Bone shrugged, going into the kitchen to get a beer.

* * *

**June**

I frowned. "Fang that's not fair!"

"Yes it is. You're eight months pregnant."

"Six moths, three weeks, and two days."

"…You're staying home. Bone agrees with me."

Bone nodded his head. "Yes."

"Well there's your first problem," I said. "You never listen to him."

Ignoring me, Bone added, "I also think Max should stay with me until the baby gets here."

And that's where he lost Fang's part of their union. "What the fucking hell is wrong with you?"

I ran a hand over my stomach as the baby kicked. "Fang, calm down."

He took a deep breath. "Look, Max, you're just going to stay home from now on, alright?"

I crossed my arms. We were in our living room and it was apparently gang up on Max day. "Benjamin says that he hates you."

"I told you that we're not naming him that."

"I told you we're not naming him that," I mocked in an overly high voice.

"I do not sound like that."

Bone sighed. "I stay with Max. You leave."

"Why do I have to leave?" Fang asked.

"Because I would rather have him with me."

"No. Leave Bone."

He sighed. "Fine. I'm not going to work though."

I frowned. "Where are you going then?"

"I'm gonna buy a motorcycle."

"What? No. I refuse to let you."

He shrugged. "Bye."

"Bone, I'm serious."

Kissing my head before walking to the door, Bone left. Fang sighed. It was Monday and with school out, Tabitha was with Mom and Tyler was at Alex's. Luther had Lucas because he was trying to pick up girls at the park. Apparently, I was right and him and Tammie are broken up before the baby is even born. But whatever. Luther says that they're getting back together, that he just wants to get laid. Am I happy that my son is being used to pick women up? No but it is free babysitting.

"Come on, lets go get in bed," Fang said. He had to help me up before leading me to the bedroom. "Nudge called earlier."

"Why?"

"Just to talk about Amber," he said.

I smiled, laying on my back. "She's so cute."

Fang shrugged. "She's a baby. I guess if you think that babies are-"

"Oh, shut up. You know that she is."

Sighing, Fang said, "You know Luther's going to be pissed that no one's at work."

"I know, right? Did you lock the door last night?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Fang leaned over and kissed my stomach. "I like that name Tyrome."

"Fang, first off, ew and secondly his name cannot start with a t."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"What if he's the last baby that we have? Then three of our kids will have names with t and Lucas will feel left out."

Groaning, Fang said, "You always think that he feels left out."

"Because he does."

"Then you give me a good name, Max."

"…Jackson."

"That's the name of that boy that-"

"Oh yeah…What about Jason?"

"Eh," Fang shrugged. "Not feeling it."

This was so hard because I had dated a lot of guys, meaning that I couldn't use one of their names unless I had to. "Cody."

"What?"

"That's his name. Cody."

"Don't I get a choice?"

"Nope. I like the name Cody and that's going to be his name. Cody James Shadows."

"You sound sure."

"I am sure."

Fang rolled his eyes, running a hand down my stomach. "Hi, Cody. You like your name? Huh? Daddy's glad."

I closed my eyes. "Go into work, Fang. I want to take a nap."

"You sure? I can stay."

"No, go. I'll see you tonight."

He shrugged, getting up. Before leaving he gave me a kiss and covered me over.

* * *

"Dude, did you get one?" Fang asked as Bone came in. He nodded.

"Of course. Don't tell Max."

Fang jumped up, going outside with his friend to look at the motorcycle. "Damn."

"I had one when I first ran away from home. Totaled it and never planned to get another one."

Smirking a little, Fang said, "I always wanted to ride one."

Bone laughed. "You wanna ride?"

"…I don't know. Max would flip if she-"

"She doesn't have to know."

Fang laughed too. "Alright."

* * *

"Max, I am so sorry," Bone said for the thousandth time.

I didn't look at him. My stomach hurt. I closed my eyes. "Luther, that baby-"

"Max, I'm sorry-"

"No, guys, I'm serious," I said, looking away from Fang and at them. We were at the hospital, Fang having just got out of surgery. Yesterday, he crashed Bone's new motorcycle. Today, he was in the hospital. Right now, I knew something was wrong with the baby.

"What's wrong?" Luther asked.

"I-I think…Oh God. The baby…I think that it's coming."

Luther frowned. "It can't be, Max. You're just stressed about Fang. But you heard the doctor, he'll wake up in like an-"

"Luther, I have had two kids, I think that I know when I'm- shit." I put a hand over my stomach.

* * *

Fang had a horrible headache. "Shit."

"Watch your mouth, Fang."

Opening his eyes a little, he said, "Dr. Martinez?"

"You know, this is the second child birth that you've missed from being stupid."

He closed his eyes again. "What are you talking about?"

"Max had the baby."

"Ha, ha. That means she had it three weeks early."

"I know that."

He sat up, something he immediately regretted. Worry about his wife outweighing the pain, he asked, "What happened? Is Max okay? The baby?"

"Fine. Max is fine."

"What about the baby?"

"She shook her head. "He's in NICU. They said that he'll be fine. Just-"

"So they're both okay?"

"Yes."

Fang laid back. "Good. Good. Can I see them?"

"Later. Right now, we need to focus on you."

He rolled his eyes.

* * *

Tyler pushed his car around Luther's kitchen. "Vroom, vroom."

"You're such a baby," Tabitha taunted.

He stuck his tongue out at her. "You're the reason Daddy got in a wreck. He wanted to die so he didn't have to see you anymore."

"Tyler!" Luther yelled at him. It was the next day and they were staying over at his house. "Don't say that. Your dad is fine."

He kept playing with his car. "Can I see Max now?"

"No," Luther said.

"What about Daddy?" Tabitha asked.

"He'll be out of the hospital tomorrow, okay?"

"Did the new baby die?" Tyler asked, making Luther sick.

"No, now shut up, okay?"

Lucas banged an action figure on the ground. "No!"

He had been upset all day and all yesterday because he hadn't seen his parents. He missed Mommy and Daddy. Where were they?

* * *

"Hey baby," Fang said, coming into the room on crutches and with a nurse.

"Fang!" I sat up, hugging him when he came over to me. "You're a jackass."

"I saw Cody."

"You did?"

"Yeah," he said as he moved to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"When will you be off the crutches?"

"Tomorrow. You know how fast I heal."

"You scared the shit out of me, you know," I said after the nurse left.

"I know. I'm so sorry."

"Fang, if you can't even ride a bike, I would guess that a motorcycle wouldn't be in your best interest."

He frowned. "Just gave birth to a premature baby and still mean. Wow."

I laid back against the pillows. "He's okay. Can you believe it?"

Fang shrugged. "He is my son so, no."

"So you're okay?"

"Perfect. I get out tomorrow morning. You?"

"Day after tomorrow."

Looking at the ground, he said, "I am so sorry, baby."

"It's not your fault."

"It's all my fault."

"Stop, okay? I'm not in the mood for self-pity unless it's my own."

He smiled a little.

* * *

Cody is here finally! Fang was off his crutches now, a week and a half after his accident, and was the one carrying the baby in the carrier. I was really, really excited.

"He's as ugly as Nudge's baby," was the first thing out of Tyler's mouth.

"Tyler," Mom said harshly but not loudly as not to wake the baby.

I just rolled my eyes. Tabitha followed Fang and I into our bedroom, where Fang sat the carrier on the bed.

"He's not sleeping in my room," she said, randomly.

"Be quiet, baby," I told her, picking Cody up. I laid him down in his crib. "We know that he's not."

"…And I'm not leaving the house. I like it here."

"What do you mean?" Fang asked her.

"I don't wanna move."

"Not now, alright?" I laid down on the bed. "Go play with Tyler."

Tabitha stomped away. Brat much? Fang sighed.

"Should we show Cody to Lucas?"

I closed my eyes. "Later. I want to sleep a little."

"Why?"

"I'm just happy. Everyone's here now."

Fang went over and pulled the covers up around me. "Fine, sleep. I'll wake you up in an hour."

"Okay."

Two minutes after Fang was gone, I realized I couldn't sleep. I laid there for a minute before Cody started crying. I got up, taking him into my arms.

* * *

Fang had just walked out of his bedroom when Cody started crying. Lucas, who was on the living room floor, playing with his blocks, frowned. What was that? It's annoying. It made him upset.

Frowning, Fang watched as Lucas began to cry, almost as loud as Cody.

"Shut up!" Tyler yelled at him. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Fang picked up Lucas as Dr. Martinez pulled Tyler into the kitchen to yell at him. Now seemed as good a time as ever to introduce Lucas to Cody.

* * *

"Him too?" I asked Fang but he couldn't hear me as he carried Lucas into the room. I had already confirmed that Cody was neither wet nor hungry so I think the fact that Lucas was crying was upsetting him.

Fang bounced Lucas for a minute until he calmed down. "There we go, bubba. See? It's just Cody."

Lucas closed his eyes, leaning against Fang. "No."

Cody calmed down after a second too. I laid him down in the middle of the bed.

"Lucas, you want to meet someone?" I asked, taking him from Fang. I laid Lucas down next to his brother. "See?"

"Don't let him touch him," Fang warned, getting down on the bed too.

Lucas frowned, looking at Cody. The baby made a noise, scaring Lucas. He crawled away, trying to get off the bed. He didn't like the baby.

"Ma-ee!" He screamed, reaching for me. Of course, his screaming scared Cody who promptly began to cry.

Fang picked up Cody, rocking him back to sleep. He got up and put him in his crib. Lucas felt traumatized and refused to even look at me, only hold onto me with dear life.

"That went well," I whispered to Fang. He kissed the back of Lucas's head.

"He'll get used to him."

"If you say so."

I walked out of the room, carrying Lucas with me. Tyler was sitting on the couch, frowning.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"I got yelled at," he told me. "It's not my fault. Lucas is the one that was crying."

Tyler…Got to love his logic.

* * *

Cameron interlaced their fingers as they sat on her couch. "I'm glad that everything turned out okay with the baby and Fang."

Damien nodded. "Yeah."

She glanced at him. "Do you want to eat now? I could make-"

"No. Let's wait until later and I'll go out and get you food."

Removing her hand from his, she moved her legs up onto the couch, lying against him. "You need a hair cut."

"I'll get one in a few days, if you want."

Closing her eyes, she said, "Tommy's staying next week with me."

He frowned. "He doesn't like me."

"He doesn't know you."

"Doesn't mean that he doesn't hate me."

"Damien, he'll learn to like you."

"Yeah, sure."

Yawning, Cameron got up. "I'm going to go get in bed."

"What about food?"

"Bring it up to me when you get it, alright?"

"Alright. I'll bring you Taco Bell, okay?"

She nodded, walking up the stairs. "Get Peter fresh water too, okay?"

"Alright."

After she was gone, he laid down on the couch, sighing. He hadn't been over to his parents in forever. This was the longest he had ever been without them. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't he have Cameron and them? His cell went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Damien. What are you doing?"

"Watching TV."

Luther paused for a second. "With Cameron?"

"No. She's upstairs."

"You know that you missed that tournament yesterday."

"I got busy with work and then had to take Cameron to dinner."

He paused again. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I work."

"After?"

"I don't know. Cameron's working all night."

"So you're free?"

"I think so."

"Wanna hang out?"

Damien stared up at the ceiling. "Does Tammie ask about me?"

"What?"

"Tammie. Does she ask about me?"

"We're not together right now."

"I know that but I also know that you're talking to her every night."

The other guy sighed. "Yeah, sometimes. So what?"

"Have you been to my parent's house?"

"Yeah."

"What about Mom? Does she miss me?"

"Yes."

"And Dad?"

"…Sure, whatever. Just call your sister and Mom, Damien."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cameron's my girlfriend. If they can't except that-"

"Your sister and mom never said that they didn't. It was your dad."

"Still. It's all or nothing."

Luther thought for a moment before responding. "Me and my dad, we don't talk anymore. We just don't. There' no reason I could give you that would make sense but we ignore each other anyways. That's life. But your family…they care, Damien."

"I love her."

"I know, buddy. But you won't if you keep this if. Love her and your family."

Damien closed his eyes. "I have to go pick Cameron up dinner."

"Look, call me tomorrow, alright? We'll hang out."

"Fine. Bye," he said, hanging up.

* * *

Finally, Cody was asleep and so was Lucas. When one began to cry, the other started in too. This was a horrible idea, having two kids under the age of two at the same time. I blame Fang, but hey.

I crawled into bed slowly, silently daring one of them to begin crying. My luck seemed good today, as neither did. Fang came in after a few minutes.

"Hey, baby," he whispered, stripping down to his boxers before getting into bed. "We made it."

"Yeah," I whispered, moving closer to him. He winced when I laid my head on his chest but didn't let me move. He was still sore from the accident. Only he could hit a tree on an empty rode. Damn Bone and Fang.

"It feels so good," Fang mumbled.

"What does?"

"Having Cody here."

I don't know why, but that made me start to cry. Fang frowned.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

I sniffled, trying to stop so that I didn't wake Cody. "Kevin."

"What about him?"

"Before, I said that everyone's here, that we're all home but we're not."

Fang ran a hand down my back. "He's always with you, Max. You know that."

Sniffling, I closed my eyes. "I miss him."

"I know, baby. I know."

Fang rubbed my back until I fell asleep.

* * *

**July **

Lucas wasn't happy today. Last night, Cody cried the whole night, meaning that no one in the house got sleep. Then, this morning, I had to take Lucas to get a shot. Now he's very mad.

"No!" He yelled at me, pushing his toys away. "Up!"

"Lucas, I have Cody right now," I mumbled, rocking the baby. "Tyler, watch Lucas, okay? I'm going to go put Cody back in his crib."

I laid him down before going back into the living room. It was too hot for Tank outside so he was lying down on the floor next to Lucas. He wasn't house trained but as long as I took him out ever two hours, he was fine.

"Woof," Lucas said, patting Tank on the head. "My woof-woof."

Tyler rolled his eyes while Alex just giggled. That just made him mad. "Max, can I go see Damien?"

"He's working," I said, sitting down on the couch. Tabitha walked into the room.

"Can I have a cookie?" She asked.

"Go get one. And bring me a soda."

Alex jumped down from the chair and sat down on the floor next to Lucas. "Hi, Lucas. Are you happy?"

He made a face at her. "My!"

Snatching up Sasuke, he started moving away from her.

"Where's Daddy?" Tabitha asked.

"Getting his new tattoo."

"Of what?" Alex asked.

"Stupid's name."

"Tyler Reese, you better stop."

"Reese?" Alex cocked her head to the side. "Like the candy!"

Tyler crossed his arms. "You're all mean to me."

His twin walked back into the room. When Lucas saw that his sister had food, he started to whine. "Tab! Tab!"

She broke off a piece for him. "Here."

He giggled, eating it. Tank got up and licked the crumbs from the toddler's mouth. Lucas patted the dog's head before getting up and walking over to me.

"Ma-ee!"

I picked him up, setting him in my lap. "Hi, baby."

"Mama, I'm bored," Tyler announced to me like it was some sort of important news.

"Why don't you and Alex go play in your room?"

"There's nothing to do in my room!"

"Sucks for you, huh?"

He jumped down from the chair. "Come on, Alex."

She followed the stomping five year old out of the room. After about ten minutes, my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Max, guess who's outside and wants to see their new nephew?"

I jumped up, going to open the door. "Ella!"

Lucas cuddled into my neck, not wanting her to take him. We hugged, squashing Lucas in between us. He whined, not liking this.

"Hi, Lucas. Do you remember me?"

"No," he held onto me. "No!"

"He's in a bad mood," I told her, moving back so she could come in.

"Hi, Ella," Tabitha greeted, getting up to hug her.

"Hey, baby. How are you and Tommy?"

She held up the necklace with the ring on it. "He got me this."

"That's nice."

"Yeah."

"Wanna go see Cody now?" I asked her, putting Lucas in his playpen. He grabbed his Sasuke doll and started chewing on it.

"Yes," Ella said excitedly. Tabitha followed us into my bedroom, where Cody was still sleeping in his crib. "Aw, he's so cute."

"Yeah."

Tabitha looked up at me. "When's Daddy getting home?"

"I told you earlier, I don't know, baby."

She frowned before walking off. Ella picked up Cody, holding him in her arms. "He's so cute."

I smiled a little. "I can't believe that Fang did that. What if he didn't turn out alright?"

Ella shook her head. "I don't know, Max. I think you should just be happy that everything turned out okay."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

She gave Cody a kiss. He stirred a little but didn't wake up.

"Have you seen Amber?"

"Yeah. She's cute too," she said, putting Cody back into his crib.

As we walked back into the living room, I asked, "What's been going on with you and Toney?"

"We broke up."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "He was stupid anyways. I don't care."

We were sitting in the living room talking when the front door opened. Fang walked in with Damien.

"Hey, Ella," Fang said, giving me a look.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just felt like spending some time at home."

Damien seemed nervous. "Uh, I came to see if Tyler wanted to come hang out with me."

"He has Alex with him," I said.

Ella smiled at Damien. "Damien, right?"

"Yeah…Is Tyler in his room?" He asked, already headed that way.

Once he was out of earshot, I said, "He has a girlfriend."

Ella rolled her eyes. "I was just being nice."

"Whatever."

Fang stretched, going over to Lucas's playpen and getting him out. "Hey, bubba."

"Did-ee," he said, using his new word for Fang. He was getting closer to Daddy every day.

"Let me see your new tattoo, Fang."

Setting Lucas back on the ground, Fang took off his shirt. It was in orange letters, wrapping around his upper left arm.

"It's nice," I told Fang.

He nodded, putting the bandage back on before his shirt. "I know."

Damien came back with Tyler and Alex. "We're going to go get lunch."

"Hi," Alex said to Ella.

"Hi, Alex," she said, smiling at her. "And hi, Tyler."

He frowned, saying nothing.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes. "What about me, Tyler? I'll miss you while you're gone."

"You were mean to me."

"Be nice," Alex told him, giving Tyler a slight push. "Go say bye-bye."

Still frowning, he gave me and Ella a hug. "Now can we go?"

"Yeah, come on," Damien said, taking Alex and Tyler's hands.

"Bye, Damien," Ella called as he walked out the door. He mumbled something unintelligible before closing the door.

"Ella, I am serious. You leave him alone."

She rolled her eyes. "I haven't done anything, Max. Honestly, do you really think that I would mess with him?"

Yes but I kept my mouth shut.

* * *

Luther popped open a beer, taking a chug before speaking. "Hey, Tabby, can you go get the Frisbee out of the living room? Then you, Alex, and Tyler can play with the dogs."

She jumped up to go do as he asked. They were over at Luther's having a party for Fourth of July. This year, the part that Luther and Bone normally went to was off because of the fact that most all their friends were out of town.

Max was at the store with Cody, saying that she would rather be there than spend time with them. Luther said he felt likewise about her so he wasn't sure if they were still on good terms or not. Taking Max's place, Ella was seated next to Fang as they played poker.

Bone yawned. "Bored."

"You're the one that wanted to play. You're just mad that you haven't had a good hand."

Cameron, who wasn't playing, leaned against Damien's arm. He smiled at her before asking Tyler to bring him a beer from the cooler.

"You drink?" Cameron asked as Tyler handed him the can.

He nodded. "Yeah. Why? Is that a problem? I could not-"

"No. It's fine, Damien. I just wasn't expecting you to."

"Jesus drank wine," he said, popping his open.

"I'm not getting on to you. I was just asking."

Ella straightened a little. "Ugh. I hate nondrinkers."

Cameron narrowed her eyes at Ella but said nothing. Bone got up.

"Let Cameron have my chips. I'm done."

"Bone, you can't just quit playing."

He shrugged, walking away. "Deal me out then."

Pulling off his shirt, he jumped into the pool. "Come here, Nina!"

The dog ran over to him, jumping into the pool. Tyler giggled.

"Nina's a good swimmer," Alex said, clapping her hands.

"Aren't pitbulls supposed to be one of the breeds that drown?" Fang asked Luther.

"Bone's such a freak he's probably starved his dog enough that she can swim because of her weight."

"Catch me, Bone!" Tyler yelled, making a running start before jumping into the pool. He caught him before going to put him on the steps. Alex was next. He sat her down next to Tyler.

Tabitha came back with the Frisbee. "Tank! Catch."

She threw the Frisbee.

"Ow, Tabitha," Fang grumbled as the toy hit him in the back of the head. "Watch where you throw that."

"Sorry, Daddy."

"You want some?" Damien asked, holding his beer out to Cameron.

She shook her drink. "Damien, I don't drink."

"Like I said before-" Ella started but Cameron cut her off.

"Does it look like anyone cares what you say?"

Luther waggled his eyebrows at Fang. "Think we'll get a catfight?"

"I hope not…"

"Max doesn't know what she's missing," Luther commented.

"Cam, that wasn't nice," Damien said.

"Are we still playing poker or what?" Fang asked, done with the whole thing.

Cameron moved away from him, crossing her arms. Lucas, who was in his daddy's lap, giggled.

"Lu-lu."

"What?"

"Hi."

"Hi."

Lucas reached up and patted Fang's cheek. "Did-ee."

"Stop, baby. I'm playing a game."

"Give it back, Tank!" Tabitha yelled, chasing the dog around the yard. "That's not how you play fetch!"

Shaking his head, Luther stood up. "Fang, deal everyone out. This is boring."

Luther went over to where Tank was now laying down, halfheartedly fighting with Tabitha for the Frisbee.

"Having trouble, baby girl?"

"He's mean," she told Luther. "He won't let go."

He watched her for another few seconds before pushing her out of the way and trying to get it. The dog started a heated match of tug-o-war. In the end, Tank let go, seeing a squirrel making him run off. Luther fell back on his butt.

"You okay?" Tabitha asked, worry all over her face.

"Of course…my Frisbee's not though."

It was all ripped up and slobbery. Tabitha made a face. "That's okay. I'm go draw on the porch."

"Alright. Draw me a beautiful picture."

"Okay!" She ran off to go get her chalk. As she passed Cameron's purse, she heard the woman's cell going off. "Cameron, your phone."

Sighing, she got up to go answer it. It was her ex-sister in law. "I'll be right back, Damien."

He nodded as she walked back into the house to talk to Mary. Always the opportunist, Ella got out of her seat next to Fang and went to go sit next to Damien.

"It's kind of hot out here, Damien."

He shrugged, trying to ignore her. Ella tried again.

"Why are you still wearing your jacket? You'll have a heatstroke."

Fang shook his head at his sister-in-law. She would hit on any guy, just to prove she could take him from his girl. Not that she could ever keep the man though.

"No," he mumbled. Cameron walked out of the house just as Ella was leaning on Damien, pretending to reach for a chip at the center of the table. Fang saw the look in her eye and had déjà vu. It was the same look she used to have when she thought that he had an interest in her. Though, the look of anger was a new one for her. She was clearly mad about Ella.

"Damien, come here for a sec," she called. Her boyfriend, grateful for the excuse, jumped up to go see what was a matter. She immediately grabbed his face in her hands, kissing him deeply. Fang rolled his eyes. He got enough drama from those shows Max watches. He did not need this.

"Hey," Damien said, pushing her back. "Stop."

"What?" Cameron asked, her eyes trained on Ella.

"I don't like that."

"Like what?"

"You acting this way," he moved away from her and started to walk back into the house. Cameron followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"What? Why?"

"So we can talk."

She frowned. "About what?"

"You."

"Damien-"

"I'm leaving. Either come with me or find another way home."

She ran back to get her purse before going out to his truck. "I don't find this cute, Damien."

"And I didn't find what you did cute either."

She got in. "What did I do?"

"The same thing you always do, Cameron. When ever you think that some girl likes me, you act all…weird. Like the other day at the comic bookstore. You basically threatened that girl. I don't like it."

"Then maybe you should have girls hanging off you like that."

"What do you want me to do? Run away from anyone that is interested in me?"

"Preferably, yes."

It was silent the rest of the way back to her house. Once they were inside, she asked, "Are you going to talk to me or what?"

"I just can't deal with you acting like that."

She crossed her arms. "Then I guess we have a problem because that's just the way I am, take it or leave it."

Frowning, Damien closed his eyes. "I can't take it anymore, Cameron."

"Take what?"

"This. All of this. I can't see my family, I have to stay here, I have to deal with you-"

"Damien, I'm not the one that said you have to stay here or not talk to your family. That's you, not me."

"I'm doing it because of you-"

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am!"

She looked away from him. "So what? What are you going to do?"

"…I can't stay here anymore. Not with you acting that way."

"…Then go."

He stared at her for a minute before walking out of the door.


	24. Chapter 24

Adjusting

Chapter 24

Lucas cocked his head to the side as I laid Cody down next to him in the playpen. I had already taken all the hard toys out so that he didn't hurt the baby.

"Max, I don't know."

"Once Lucas sees that they're both babies, they'll be friends," I told Fang.

Lucas looked at Sasuke and then at his brother. "Nah!"

Cody wiggled a little but didn't move. Lucas smiled.

"Nah!"

Again, Cody wiggled.

"Nah!"

He wiggled some more.

"Max-"

"They're playing."

"No, Lucas is bullying him," Fang said, reaching into there to take Cody out. Lucas frowned but then realized that he still had Sasuke. He began to chew on it again.

"They were just learning to get along, Fang," I said but he was already heading back to our room to put Cody back in his crib. Picking up Lucas, I told him, "I know that you just wanted to play. Huh?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes. He really needed to learn to say yes.

* * *

Tammie frowned at Luther. "I don't know. He's so depressed."

"Tammie, have you seen Jessica's boobs? He won't be depressed for long."

Rolling her eyes, she asked, "So she's just outside the door?"

"Yep. Waiting."

"What did you tell her?"

"I did some…things for her in the past. She owes me."

"So you're going to waste it on Damien?"

"He's my friend."

Tammie shook her head. "Damien! Come out here for a second."

He came out of his room. "What?"

"Someone's at the door for you."

Cameron. Clearly it was Cameron. He rushed to the door…only to reveal some woman. "Uh-"

"Hi. You're that guy that I hung out with at the-"

Damien closed the door in her face.

"That's was rude," Tammie told him.

"Why would you do that? I thought it was Cameron!"

Luther sighed. "Buddy, you need to get a new-"

"No. I want my girlfriend, not one of your whores."

"Damien-"

"Me and Cameron are still together," he said.

"You haven't talked in two weeks. It's over, Damien."

"No!" He walked back to his bedroom. Peter was on his bed, watching him. "You think that we're still together, right?"

The cat meowed at him. Two days after he walked out of her, there was a knock on the door. When he went out there, there was Peter in his carrier, his jacket, and some of his other stuff. Even after all that, he figured that maybe she just thought that he should move back to his place, that they weren't ready to live together. But she still hadn't called him so he wasn't so sure anymore.

Damien laid down on his bed, trying to ignore the fact that he could still picture her clearly in his mind, rubbing his back while talking about how her day went. He loved Cameron. He was just having a bad day. Didn't she get that?

* * *

"Nah, nah, num, nah, num, num-"

"Lucas, be quiet."

He made a noise at me, rolling his ball to Tabitha. "Nah!"

She rolled it back. "Max, can we go to the park?"

"No."

Tyler jumped off the couch. "I'm Spiderman!"

"Okay, well be quieter, Spiderman. Cody is sleeping."

"I always have to do things because of Cody."

I rolled my eyes. "Wanna come sit in my lap?"

"Me?" He asked. "No. I'm too old for that."

"Baby's are never too old," Tabitha taunted.

"Shut up!"

"Stop it. And you are not to old, so come here."

He reluctantly came over to me and let me put him in my lap. "Can I go to Alex's?"

"What?" I asked, hugging him to me. "You don't want to spend the day with me?"

"No."

I frowned against the back of his head. "Don't you love me anymore, Ty?"

"No. You like Cody and Lucas better."

"I do not," I said, kissing the top of his head. "And you know that I don't."

He finally curled into me. "I want ice cream."

"Too bad."

"See? You're mean to me."

"I am not."

Lucas stood up, done playing with Tabitha. "Ma-ee!"

"What, huh?"

He went over to Tank, who was lounging on the floor, and fell down on top of him.

"No, Luke," I said, setting Tyler on the ground. "You stop. We don't hurt Tank."

I got up and pulled the baby away. "We do not do that."

Grabbing his hand, I took his and made him pet Tank. "See? Nice. We love Tank."

"Oo 'ank."

"Yes," I told him, still making him pet the dog. Tank closed his eyes, falling back asleep. Cody randomly began to cry. Lucas was used to it now and I went to go get him without a problem. The baby needed his diaper changed.

"Max! Lucas is crying."

I hurriedly changed Cody before putting him into the crib. Lucas, realizing that I had left for Cody, was crying big, crocodile tears.

"My! My!"

"Your what?" I asked, giving him the benefit of the doubt that he wasn't just trying to get attention. "Did one of you take something from him?"

Tyler frowned. "No! He's just a baby."

I picked him up. "Be quiet before you wake up Cody, Lucas."

He sniffled, wrapping his arms around my neck. He had gotten what he wanted. Me. Fang's right, Lucas is spoiled rotten. But he's still my baby.

* * *

Fang's lips are soft. I leaned further into the kiss.

"Aw! You do love each other."

Fang and I pulled apart.

"Tabitha, you need to learn to knock," Fang said, moving further away from me. I straightened my shirt.

"What do you want, baby?"

She climbed into bed, much to Fang's displeasure. She tried to cuddle against him but he moved further away, not wanting her to note the…tent in his pants. I pulled her to me, even though it made her frown.

"What do you want, baby?" I asked her.

"To sleep in bed with you and Daddy."

"But why?" I asked as Fang finally moved closer to us, the aspect of being together gone.

"I miss you."

Fang gave her a kiss on her head. "Max and I want to be alone, baby."

"So you can kiss?"

"Uh, Tabitha-"

"Yes, sweetie," I told her.

"Why was his hands on your," she giggled, "boobies?"

"Tabitha, go back to bed," Fang ordered, getting angry.

"But why, Daddy?"

"Tabitha, stop," I told her, giving her a kiss on the head. She was lucky that she hadn't walked in four minutes later because then she really would have been asking questions.

She snuggled under the covers. "Goodnight, Daddy and Max. I love you."

Fang frowned. "Go get in your own bed."

"No," she said, moving closer to me. "Max, can't I stay?"

"Sure."

Fang frowned at me. "Fine. Just shut up, alright?"

"Daddy that's a bad word."

He pulled her away from me, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I know. I'm sorry."

Cody whined a little and I got up to go and get him.

"Bring him into bed, Max," Fang said, wrapping the covers around him and Tabitha. I got under the covers, laying Cody between me and Tabitha. She looked at him.

"How do you get a baby? And don't tell me the stork because I'm not stupid like Tyler."

Actually, Tyler believed in cloning but I didn't feel like correcting her. "Fang, it's your turn."

He blushed a little. "Uh…why does it matter, Tabby?"

"I wanna know."

"Um, uh…" Fang looked at me for help but he was on his own with this one. "The mommy grows them in her stomach."

"Like a tree? Does she use seeds?"

I held down my giggles.

"Sort of."

"How do they get there?"

"…Because she begged and begged God to put them there so that she could have the baby."

"So Max begged and begged for Cody?"

"Yes."

"And Lucas?"

"Yes-"

"That's a lie. You were both mad."

Fang frowned. "No we were not."

"Lying is a sin."

"So is disrespecting your parent."

She moved away from him. "What about me and Tyler?"

"You can't disrespect him either."

"No," she said. "I mean, you hate Mommy. Did she beg and beg for us?"

"Tabitha-" I started.

"Then why doesn't she love us? Why did God let her do that?"

Fang's face softened as he pulled her closer to him. "So that Max could have you. God gave you to Mommy so that one day Max could take care of you."

She seemed skeptical, knowing that Fang tended to lie to her on tough subjects. "Max?"

"He's right."

Cuddling back against her father, she said, "When can I have a baby?"

"When you get married."

"Nudge isn't married, Luther isn't, Tammie-"

"Well not everyone follows the rules," I told her. "You want to follow God's rules, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

"I knew you liked her better."

We all turned to see Tyler in the doorway, his little brother with him.

"Tyler-"

"See Lucas? I told you."

Lucas looked sleepy and scared. He didn't' like the dark.

"Come get in bed," Fang said, lifting up the covers. Tyler ran over and Lucas walked after a little prodding. I picked him up, giving him to Fang to put on his chest. Tyler squeezed between me and Cody.

"Why is Lucas out of his crib, Tyler?"

"He followed me."

I glanced at him. "Are you sure that it wasn't because you were afraid of the dark?"

"Yes!"

"Shhh," Fang said. "Let's just all go to bed."

After twenty minutes, all the kids were asleep.

"I can't believe that our first night since Cody was born has been ruined," Fang said as I handed him the baby. He went to go put him back in his crib before getting into bed.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you have this many kids."

He moved Lucas to lay back up on his chest. The toddler cuddled against his father more.

"I love you," Fang whispered.

"I love you too."

"Good."

I smiled a little.

* * *

Damien was shopping for cat food. Peter seemed to go though his really fast recently. His owner had decided that he was depressed about not seeing Cameron…that made two of them.

"No, Mom," Damien said as he went down the aisles. "I have no plans. You want me to come over for dinner?"

"It would be nice."

"Okay. I'll be there at eight."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye," he hung up. When he looked up, he saw her. She was in the aisle with tooth paste and soap. Trying to gather his composer, Damien leaned against the cart. There she was. All he had to do was approach her. It shouldn't be too hard, right? She was still Cameron, his Cameron. His Cammie and he was her omen and Superman. Right. How hard could this be?

His heart controlling his mind, Damien felt his feet began to move. Before he knew it, he was right next to her. Cameron still hadn't noticed him. She was looking at toothpaste, trying to decide which one Tommy liked. He always told her but she always forgot and, after spending last weekend at her house, he was out.

"Hi," Damien mumbled. She jumped before turning to look at him. For a second, her eyes softened but after that second was up, they were stones again.

"What?" She asked harshly.

He got nervous. "Uh…You are always so planned."

"What are you talking about?"

"With soap and toothpaste and stuff. You don't have a basket so today isn't the day you picked out of the week to shop. What's wrong?"

She frowned, realizing just how much he knew about her. "Well if you must know, Tommy spent the night last weekend and ran out of toothpaste. I need to buy him some more. "

"Oh."

"Yeah."

He stood there, watching her decide. "You still are wearing it?"

"What?"

"My cross. You gave back all my stuff except for a few posters and books and that."

"…I have to go," she said before walking away, without toothpaste. He sighed. Leave it to him to scare her off.

"Well, Peter," he mumbled, looking at the bag of kitty litter. "Looks like I'm not bring Mommy back anytime soon."

* * *

Sleeping with all your kids in one room is rough. I was at work, glad that Bone was with me so that I could sleep. I woke up when Lucas started crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up.

"He fell," Bone said, going to pick up the baby.

"Are you hurt? Did he hit his head?" I asked, immediately taking him from Bone.

He laid against me. "Ma-ee!"

I bounced him a little. "Are you alright now?"

Sniffling, he closed his eyes.

"Is he going to die?"

"Tyler Reese-"

"Stop it. I told you that I didn't like that."

"Well you stop being mean or else I'll keep doing it."

Frowning, he sat down, Spiderman in his hand. "Spiderman hates you. He hopes that Doc Ock kills you."

"Hey!" Fang yelled, coming in from the back. "You want to keep going or do you just want me to spank you now?"

He shut up. Tabitha got up and went over to Cody's carrier.

"Max?"

"What?"

"Why do you have to put a blanket over it?"

"So that he doesn't have to look at Bone."

She giggled. "Really?"

"Yep."

Lucas reached out for Fang. "Did-ee!"

"Hey, bubba," Fang whispered, picking him up. "Where you crying? Say no, Daddy. I'm your big boy, I don't cry."

Lucas bounced in his arms. Fang gave him a kiss.

"I'm leaving soon," I told Fang. "I'm going over to Mom's. Who am I bring with me?"

"Me!" Tabby yelled, making Cody whine a little.

"Not me," Tyler said.

Fang gave me a kiss this time. "I'll keep Lucas and Tyler. You take the other two."

"Alright," I said. Setting Lucas on the ground, Fang went to go restock. The toddler walked over to Tyler and tried to climb into his lap.

"Stop," Tyler said, pushing him away. Lucas fell down, giggling. He thought that his brother was playing.

"Ty!"

"No, leave me alone."

Lucas moved closer to him. "Nah!"

"Max, make him leave me alone."

"He love you, Tyler."

"I hate him."

Lucas yawned, having grown tired of Tyler. He moved over to Cody's carrier and laid down next to it to take his nap.

"Bone, go put him on the couch in the office."

He went and did so before coming back. I laid my head back down for another half hour before getting up to go.

"Ready, Tabby?"

"Yes!"

"Alright," I said, picking up Cody's carrier. Fang came over to us and lifted up the blanket so that he could tell Cody goodbye. After he was done, I said, "Bye, Fang."

He kissed my head and then Tabitha's. "Bye. Bone'll give us a ride home."

"Oh, no. I was serious when I said that you and Bone weren't to ride anywhere together."

"Max-"

"I'll pick you up later," I said. "Bye, Tyler."

"You're mean."

"I am not," I said before walking out of the door. I put Cody in the car and made sure Tabitha was in before taking off.

* * *

Tammie was with Luther as they tried to work things out. That meant it was just him, his comics, Spiderman 2 (Even though he thought it was horrible), and Peter. He was just starting his second piece of pizza when there was a knock on the door. Groaning, he got up to answer it.

"Cammie-"

"Shut up," she said. "I just came to give you your necklace back."

He frowned. "It's still around your neck."

"Well I'm about to take it off!"

"Oh…Now or-"

"Yes, now."

Still, she didn't move to take it off.

"Alright," he said, looking around. Apparently she wanted to talk but wasn't going to say so. "What about my posters? And you still have some of my-"

"Come over and get them while I'm at work tomorrow. Leave your key too."

"What about your key to my place?"

She narrowed her eyes at him before reaching into her pocket. "I can't get it off the key ring. Do it for me."

He blinked. "No."

"What?"

"Keep it."

"Damien why would I-"

"So when we get back together I don't have to get you a new one."

She frowned. "Who says that we're getting back together?"

"My favorite Superman shirt."

"What?"

"You haven't given that back. You gave most of my things back but now that. Where is it?"

"Well I don't know."

"You like wearing it to bed, don't you?"

"Just take your key back!"

"No," he said, starting to close the door. "I'll see you later, Cammie."

"No," she said, putting her hand up to hold the door open. Something about the fact that she was stronger made him even cuter to her. "Take back your shit."

"Hey," he said, opening the door again. "Don't say things like that."

She closed her eyes. Why was she playing games with him? He wasn't worth her time.

"I'll say what I want."

He shrugged. "Don't worry. When we get married I'll take you to church and-"

"We're not getting married, you idiot! I don't even like you. I hate you. You think that you can control me? Huh? Well you can't."

Damien frowned. She really didn't want to get back together? Sniffling, he walked away, leaving the door open. Cameron let out a sigh before following him in. Whether she would admit it or not, she didn't want to see him cry.

"Damien-"

"Leave me alone," he said, laying face down on the couch.

She went over to the couch, getting down on her knees so that she was level with the couch. Cameron laid a hand on his back, rubbing gently. "Damien, sometimes you're just not right for a person. It's no ones fault."

He lifted up his head. "We are right for each other and you know it."

"Damien-"

Then he did it. The boldest thing in his life. He kissed her on the lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He had only kissed like this once and wasn't sure what to do. Cameron knew though. She was always ready to help him where he lacked. In his head, he made a memo to add that to the list of reasons that they belong together.

Cameron pulled his head closer to her, meaning that he fell off the couch, landing next to her on the floor. Their kiss was broken but her hands remained on his head, holding tightly to his chocolate brown curls.

"Damien," she whispered the single word. He didn't cut her off this time but she didn't say anything else anyways.

They laid there for awhile. He wasn't sure how long. When Doc Ock died from trying to drown the reactor, Damien spoke.

"You're mine, Cameron," he whispered.

"Yeah, I know."

Leaning down, he kissed her nose; like he had seen Fang do with Max. "I like that."

She frowned. "Liked what?"

"Kissing like that."

Cameron laughed a little before going back for more. After a minute, Damien stood up, holding his hands out to Cameron. She grabbed his, following him to his bedroom, where the kissing started all over again. At some point, they ended up on the bed, him over her.

"Damien…are we going to…"

Still high off the kissing, Damien didn't understand. "Going to what?"

"…Have sex?"

He faltered. "What? No."

Did he not want her? "Oh."

Seeing the look on her beautiful face, Damien decided to explain. "Cameron, I'm not like them."

"Like who?"

"Fang, Bone, Luther, Slice, any of them," he said. "I don't need to have sex with you to prove I love you."

"Y-You love me?"

Duh. "Yeah, Cammie, I do. More than I have ever loved anyone."

"I love you too."

He moved off her. "And Peter?"

The cat meowed from somewhere in the room before getting into bed with them.

"Yes, I love Peter," Cameron said as the cat curled against her.

"He missed his mommy."

She blushed but also smiled at his cuteness. "She missed him too."

Content, Damien pulled the blankets up around all three of them. "Let's sleep, Cameron."

"You left your movie on-"

"Tammie'll get it when she gets home."

Cameron ran a hand down the cat's back. "Goodnight, my omen."

He smiled, closing his eyes. "See you in the morning, Lois Lane."

Cameron wasn't completely sure who that was but she knew it was said with love and that's all that mattered to her.

* * *

"Maxie," Fang whispered in my ear.

I moaned. "Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm home now."

"Mmmm."

"And you know what?"

"Hmmm?"

"You didn't pick me up!"

His yelling finally pulled me out of my deep slumber. I pulled my self up on my elbows. "What?"

"You were supposed to pick me up from work, Max. I called and called and called. Did you answer? No."

I sighed. "My phone must be in the other-"

"Max, I had to wait until Luther got there before I had a ride."

I laid back down. "Well if you just bought a second car-"

"That's not the fucking point!"

His yelling woke Cody. Fang went and got him, being a lot gentler with the baby than he was with me.

"You were yelling," I whispered, closing my eyes again. "I thought that we weren't going to do that anymore?"

Sighing, he came over to the edge of the bed and sat down. "He looks like you."

"I know."

"I like that."

"So do I."

Fang gave the baby a kiss on the head. "You're off tomorrow."

"Good."

"Nudge wants to know if you'll watch Amber. If you do, I'll take the twins to work with me."

So that I'm left with all the babies? Great. "Sure."

"I'm sorry I yelled. It's just I had the boys with me and-"

"It's fine, Fang."

He went to put Cody back in bed. "I'm making fish sticks for dinner."

"Okay. Thanks."

Smiling a little, he left, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

Luther had left her around seven the night before but Tammie went ahead and stayed the night. When she got home the next day, it was around eight. The first thing she saw when she walked in was the pizza box on the floor, the coffee table that had been moved a little, and the TV was left on.

"Damien," she mumbled under her breath, closing the door behind her. It was when she went to turn off the TV that she heard giggling. Female giggling. It was coming from the kitchen. She rushed in there.

"Damien, stop it. I can't make eggs if you keep making me laugh."

"All you're doing is stirring the eggs right now," he defended. "It doesn't take a brain surgeon to do it."

"Well I doubt you could do-"

Tammie cleared her throat, making them both look up. Cameron blushed, looking back down at the raw eggs she was stirring. Damien had told her that he wanted her to make him scrambled eggs, that he loved her scrambled eggs. How could she deny him her wondrous cooking?

"You just getting in?" Damien asked.

"Yeah," his stepsister said, frowning. "Damien, can I talk to you? In the living room?"

He nodded, getting up. After giving Cameron a kiss on the head, something he was getting braver about, he followed his sister into the living room. "What?"

"You and her are…back on?"

Smiling a little, he said, "Yeah."

"Damien-"

"It's non of your business."

She raised an eyebrow. "She's in your sleep pants and one of your t-shirts."

"So?"

"Did you sleep together?"

"No! We're not married, Tammie," he told her, his voice serious.

She groaned. "Damien, I don't want her to hurt you."

"She never has," he said before walking back into the kitchen. Cameron was at the stove now.

"Superman, can you put some toast in?"

"Yeah," he said, going to do so. "What time do you go to work?"

Crap. She forgot about that. "At twelve. Do you work?"

"Yeah. Let's stay at your house tonight, okay?"

She looked down at the pan. "Are you sure that you want to start staying every night with each other again? You said that you didn't like being over at my place all the time."

"I don't. We'll stay here and there," he said. "I mean, if you want."

"Yeah, of course."

"Good."

Cameron scraped the eggs onto two plates. "I've missed you, Damien."

He smiled broadly. "I missed you too, Cammie."

* * *

"Hey, Amber," I greeted, smiling at the baby.

"Thank you, so much, Max," Nudge said, handing the carrier over to me.

"No problem. Now go before you're late for work."

She rolled her eyes before giving her baby a kiss. "Alright, alright, I'm gone."

"Bye-bye," Lucas called from his playpen. She went and gave him a kiss too before leaving.

Cody, who was on the floor on a blanket, made a noise when I put Amber next to him. Amber made a noise back, wiggling a little.

"Ma-ee," Lucas called. "Up!"

I went and got him, letting him sit on the couch. He started whining.

"Woof! Woof-woof!"

I sighed. Tank was outside today because I had both the babies and I couldn't have Cody in one room and Amber in another. True, I could put them both in his crib but I would rather have them on the floor in the same room as me. I didn't _not_ trust Tank but I will admit that I am overly cautious but who wouldn't be?

"He's outside, Lucas," I told the baby, sitting next to him. He crawled into my lap.

"Hi," he told me.

"Hi."

Snickers walked into the room. She glanced at the babies before going over to the chair and claming her spot. I was teaching pat-a-cake to Lucas when my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Sweetie, when you have a child, why would you not call your best friend?"

It felt so good to hear his voice again. Alright, so I hadn't missed it until now but at the moment, I couldn't believe that I had gone without him for so long.

"Well that's what happens when you blow up at someone."

"The only thing with blow that I remember is this little, hot Irish guy I met last night-"

"Carlos."

He laughed. "So tell me about your baby."

"No."

"What?"

"I know that you're the one that told Jeb where I live."

"Why I never-"

"Carlos," I warned.

"Alright, so I did. Max, I just thought that it would be good for you."

"That what would be good for me?"

"To get closure, Max. You need it," he told me.

"Closure for what?"

"Everything, sweetie. You're so stuck in the past-"

"I am not."

"Yes you are," he said.

"I have to go. Cody is crying."

I'm such a liar.

He sighed. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Alright, whatever," I said before hanging up. Lucas patted my stomach.

"Hi," he told me, feeling as if this was needed.

"Hi," I whispered, giving him a kiss on the head. "I love you, Lucas."

He squealed. "Ma-ee."

Then Amber pooped on herself and started crying which made Cody cry. I hate my life.

* * *

Tabitha had fallen asleep in the office. Last night she and her brother stayed up all night. Where as Tabitha tended to get sleepy from lack of sleep, Tyler just got cranky.

"I want to go home," he complained. "Now."

"Stop it, Ty," Fang said, holding down a yawn. He was tired too.

"Guess what?" Damien asked, walking into the store. Tyler ran to him, hugging the man.

"What?" Luther asked.

"Cameron and I are together again."

Luther frowned. "Damien-"

"I know. Great right?" He was clearly excited but his best friends were nearly on his level.

"Damien, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Fang asked.

The other man frowned. "Yeah, I know it is."

"How can you be so sure?" Luther asked.

"Because I love her."

Frowning, the long hair man asked, "Have you ever told her that yet?"

"Yes, last night. She stayed over and-"

"Ooh," Fang mocked.

"We didn't do anything. Just talk and sleep."

"Ugh," Luther said. "You two must be right for each other."

Shocked by his sudden change of heart, Damien asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Only you two could consider that fun."

"Sorry, was I supposed to have meaningless sex with her? My mistake."

"Nothing meaningless about that," commented Bone as he walked out of the back.

"You guys are all disgusting," Damien said.

"Hey, I'm married. I can have as much-" Fang stopped, his eyes landing on Tyler. "Of that as I want."

Tyler giggled. "Daddy, do you and Max have sex?"

Great… "Tyler, that is a bad word and you know it."

"You use it."

"Fang uses a lot of bad words," Damien said, picking the boy up. "Where's Alex?"

"At home."

"Wanna go get her and then go to the park?"

"Yes!"

"Alright," Damien said. "Where's Tabby and Lucas?"

"Lucas is with Max and Tabitha is sleeping so you don't need to bring her," Fang said, thanking God that he wasn't going to have to explain sex to Tyler.

"Not that I would let you anyways," Luther said. "Filling her head with nonsense about Superman and stuff. God."

Damien rolled his eyes, walking out of the store with Tyler.

"Have you been to Dr. Martinez's recently?" Bone randomly asked Fang.

"No. Max went yesterday. Why?"

"Is the baby getting taken care of?"

"Bone-"

"Is she?"

"Yes."

Not by Nudge though. Bone knew that as a fact. It wasn't fair. Nudge was another person that got a baby girl that she didn't deserve. He had decided that Fang did indeed deserve Tabitha, as did Max, but he would never be swayed on his decision on Nudge. How he loathed her. Sure, she was a good fuck but he hated her for that too.

"Can Tabby spend the night at my place?" Luther asked.

"Sure," Fang said.

"Good."

"Tammie?" Bone asked. "Last night?"

Luther shrugged. "It went okay. She stayed after left though."

"Night?"

"Yeah, she stayed the night. Good thing, I guess."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that Damien and Cameron not having sex will make her rethink our sex."

Fang frowned. "Isn't she due in a month?"

Again, he shrugged. "I'm horney. What can I say?"

Damien was right, Fang decided. They were disgusting, him included. Though, Max did like dirty and dirty was disgusting…hehe. Tabitha was over at Luther's, he could probably get Tyler at Alex's…Besides Lucas and Cody, who were usually knocked out by eight, he was alone with Max. Perfect.


	25. Chapter 25

Adjusting

Chapter 25

"Come on, Max," he whined as I walked him up to the house.

"Tyler, I'm not going to run to her house."

"Well I would."

I pushed the back of his head a little. Today was Alex's birthday and Tyler was going to spend tonight at her house. When we finally got to the door and I knocked, Alex answered.

"Tyler!"

"Alex!"

Why me?

"I got you a present," he said, going into the house.

"You did?"

"Yep!"

"Bye, Max," Alex said before closing the door. I frowned. Did he even care about me anymore? I let Tyler get one not girlfriend and all of a sudden I don't matter at all. Frowning, I started my short trek home. When I got there, Fang was on the floor of the living room, rolling around with Lucas.

"Hey, Fang," I greeted, walking into the room.

"Hey," he said, rolling onto his back. "So what do you want to do today?"

Tabitha was over at Luther's and Tyler was going to spend the night at Alex's house. So it was just us again…Great.

"Ma-ee!" Lucas sounded off, as if telling me that we weren't alone. We had him. "Hi."

I went over to the couch and lay down. "We could go out."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"What would we do with the boys?"

I groaned. "I was just talking, Fang. We both know that neither of us is going anywhere."

My husband went back to playing with Lucas. The baby crawled onto his chest, poking him.

"Did-ee! No."

"No what? Huh? What'd I do?"

Lucas moved off him but his daddy dragged him back, showering him in kisses.

"No! Ma-ee!"

After a minute, Fang let the toddler go, who immediately crawled over to me. "Ma-ee!"

I lifted him up and into my lap. "What?"

Lucas cuddled against me. "Hi."

"Hi."

Getting up, Fang went to go sit down in his chair. "I put Tank outside."

I laid down, Lucas on my stomach. He giggled at me, curling into a ball to sleep. "When did being together become so boring?"

Fang frowned. "It is not boring."

"Yes it is, Fang. It's like me and you don't have anything to talk about."

"Sure we do," he said, slightly hurt by my words.

"Name one thing besides the kids."

"…What's your point, Max?"

I shrugged as best I could with Lucas on me. "I don't know, Fang. I'm just saying…forget it."

"No. What do you mean? Tell me."

"What happens when we don't even have the kids in common?"

"What do you mean?"

"When they all move out, it's just going to be me and you."

"Max-"

"Then what, Fang? By then, our sex life will be microscopic, if it exists at all. What are you going to do then?"

"Max, what's up?" Fang asked. "Why are you projecting so much?"

"I don't know," I admitted.

He looked at the TV. "What do you want to do about it?"

"Huh?"

"The problem, Max. What do you want to do about it?"

I frowned a little. "We could…do more things together."

"We spend everyday together."

"But not alone!" I said. "What about your championclix?"

"Heroclix?"

"Yeah, those."

"What about them?"

I knew I would regret this later but I went ahead and said it. "Teach me to play."

* * *

Damien wrapped his arms around Cameron's waist as they laid on the couch, making out. Her hands were in his hair, massaging his scalp. At first, he felt a tinge of jealousy that she was able to kiss like this. What was it that she did before him? Clearly, she had been with more men than he had girls. Then he realized that it was stupid to be jealous of the past. She was with him now and that was all that mattered.

"Ew," Tammie said flatly as she walked into the apartment. Cameron pulled away but Damien just ran a hand down her head, pushing it into his chest.

"Go back to Luther's," Damien said, glancing at the TV. It was some Batman cartoon that was new and trashy but it was the only thing on. Not like he was really paying attention anyways…

"Why should I? I pay rent here too, don't I?"

Cameron leaned up to Damien's ear and whispered, "Let's go to our place. I'll make you dinner."

He smiled at her. They had been back together for almost a week now and things were going great.

"Actually, my mom wanted us to eat over at their-"

"Damien!"

He frowned. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"Because I knew you'd freak."

"Why didn't Mom invite me and Luther?" Tammie asked, offended.

"I don't know," he said, running a hand down Cameron's back. "So do you want to, Cammie?"

"I…What about your father?"

"What about him?"

"Does he want me there?"

"Well no but Mom said that he'd leave you alone."

She made a noise of displeasure. "Superman, I don't know."

"You'll be fine," he said. "I'm there to protect you."

Tammie rolled her eyes. "You two are such dorks."

Ignoring her, Damien went on. "Besides, two of my cousins are there."

Tammie walked into the kitchen. "Who, Damien?"

"Roderick and D.T."

His stepsister snorted. "Them? You're going to take her over there with them there? Honestly, Damien?"

Cameron frowned. "What's wrong with them?'

"Nothing," Damien said, frowning.

"Damien," started Tammie. "You might be family to them but I'm blood, I'm real family. Even I wouldn't take someone that I care about over there with them there."

"They're like my brothers."

"You think everyone is like your brother."

He kissed Cameron's head as a reflex. When he was eight, Roderick and D.T. moved in with them because their mom was going through some…things. They stayed off and on until he was fifteen. He really did look up to them. Sure, Damien would admit that they had some run ins with some bad things but who hasn't? Tammie used to smoke pot, Luther did coke for awhile and still drinks heavily and then there was Bone, who he was sure still did all those things.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

He decided to just ignore her. "There is nothing wrong with them, Cammie. Tammie's just being mean. That's why Mom didn't invite her over."

"Is not," the pregnant woman said before leaving the kitchen and going into her bedroom.

"So are you coming?" Damien asked.

"I guess so…"

He smiled. "Good."

* * *

This is…fun. "This is stupid."

"Max, you're the one that wanted to do things together."

I know and I was loving it. "This sucks."

"You want to quit?"

No. "Yes."

He sighed. "Fine. You're not that great at it anyways."

"Yes I am."

"Max, you're down to two people and I still have all of mine."

"…So?"

He shook his head. "We're done."

"Fine."

Fang started to put the characters away. Lucas, who was on the floor in front of the TV, started giggling.

"Daddy!" He called to Fang.

Fang smiled. "Say it again, Lucas. Come on."

"Daddy," he cried, moving towards us. "Up!"

Fang kept putting his things away. "Hold on, baby."

I got up, going down stairs to check on Cody. He was sleeping his crib. I watched him for a minute before going into the living room. Coming down out of the attic, Fang walked into the room with Lucas.

"So are we close now?"

"Huh?"

"Are we close? Like, we've got something in common now, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

Fang sighed, sitting down on the couch. "Max, I love you, whether we have something to talk about after we stop having sex or not."

"Yeah, whatever."

He rolled his eyes. "I can do without sex, Max. You can't."

I was shocked. "Me? Please, sex with you isn't even all that great."

Fang's pride was wounded. He snorted at me. "Whatever. You're like screwing a tree."

Was he calling me fat? "You're sure not. You're like the size of what? Cody?"

Fang got up and left the room, taking Lucas with him. Whatever. Call me fat and think he'll get away with it, whatever.

* * *

"What you doing here?" D.T. answered the door.

Tammie rolled her eyes. "Gee, dumbass, take a wild guess."

"Ooh, Rod, looks like we got a certified bitch."

"Hey," Dan yelled from somewhere in the house. Tammie pushed past her cousin. "Where's Damien?"

"In his room with his girlfriend," D.T. said, closing the door.

"What? No hug?" Roderick called to her as she walked past the living room, headed to her brother's old bedroom. When she opened the door, Cameron was on his bed while he was in the closet, digging around for something.

"What did you tell him, Damien?" Tammie bellowed, coming into the room.

"What? Who, T-"

"Luther, stupid."

Cameron rolled her eyes but said nothing. Damien got out of the closet. "I didn't tell him any-"

"Damien," she warned.

"You're the one that said that you called, Jason. That's not my fault that he-"

"You shouldn't have told him!"

Cameron got up. "I think that I should-"

"No, stay," Damien ordered. "We need to find my-"

"I would never tell Cameron that you talked to one of your ex's," Tammie continued.

'I never have had a girlfriend," pointed out her brother before going back to his closet. "Now, have you seen my-"

"Damien, you don't get it, do you? Me and Luther are working on our relationship, retard. I'm due in less than a month!"

"Maybe you should sit down," Cameron said. "And stop yelling. You don't want to-"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, cradle robber."

Damien frowned. "What do that mean?"

"She's calling me old," Cameron said, crossing her arms. "I'm 27, bitch."

"Yeah? Who are you trying to fool?"

"She really is, Tammie," Damien told his sister. "And, Cammie, you know that cursing is-"

"I could ask you the same question," Cameron said, standing up. "You know as well as I do you are way too _fat_ for the shit you wear, pregnant or not.

"Cameron," Damien glanced at her. "That's not very-"

"If I wasn't pregnant-"

"You'd what? Sit on me?"

"Stop it, now," Damien said, getting upset. Why could they just get along? "Leave, Tammie. We're busy."

"And? You told Luther-"

"He's knows so just leave," Cameron said, glaring at the other woman. Tammie rolled her eyes, leaving.

"Cammie, that was mean," he said, turning to look at her.

"And? She called me old," Cameron said, laying back down on the bed. "Are you still going to look for those stupid rings?"

"They are not stupid, Cameron. And yes, I am."

She sighed. "Are you sure that they're in your closet?"

"Yes."

"When do we eat?"

"Soon, I think," he said, still digging through boxes. "I can't believe that I forgot about them. I just- Oh! Here they are!"

He pulled out box before opening it. Curious, Cameron got down on the floor next to him. Damien riffled through the box before pulling out two rings. When he had told her that he wanted to find his comic rings, she thought that he meant plastic, worthless rings. But no, they were more adult…as much adult as you can get with these things.

"These, are my rings," he said.

"They're…nice."

"I know," he said. "One is for you."

"What?"

"Yeah," he said, looking down at the two rings. One was a silver ring with the Green Lantern's symbol in the middle. The other had Superman's symbol. Damien slipped the Green Lantern one on her finger.

"Damien-"

"It's not what you think. Just a ring."

She glanced down at him. "What do you mean 'not what I think?' What do you think I think it is?"

He blushed. "And engagement ring. And it's not that I don't want to marry you, because I do. Not right now though. I mean, if you want to right now, that's fine. We could go to the courthouse right now, like Max and Fang if that's what you-"

"Damien," she said, blushing. "Stop it."

"Sorry."

"It's fine," she told him. "And we will get married."

"Soon?"

"I don't know…will we?"

Damien didn't have to respond. Roderick walked into the room.

"Damien, get yo' ass in the kitchen. Your sister bitchin' about something and it's time to eat," he said. "And what are y'all doin'? On the floor? I never took you for a kinky-"

"Cut it out," Damien said, standing up. He grabbed Cameron's hands and helped her up too before putting his Superman ring back in the box. "We're coming."

"Whatever," he said, walking out of the room.

Damien gave Cameron a kiss on the cheek. "So you'll wear it?"

"Yeah, of course," she said, looking down at it. Figures she'd get a geeky boyfriend…but she loved him anyways.

* * *

"Hey," I whispered, crawling into bed with Fang. He moved away from me. "Fang, you called me fat first."

"I wasn't calling you fat. I was saying that you don't move."

"Considering I'm normally dominating you, I find that statement very falsified."

"You don't even know what that word means. And did you use it in the correct tense?"

"Does it matter? See, you're not denying that I am the one in charge in the bedroom."

Fang ignored me. "And it was very rude of you to-"

"Me? I'm the rude one?"

"Yes! You called me small."

"The truth hurts."

Fang got out of bed and started for the door.

"Fang, it's almost twelve and you work in the morning. You need to sleep."

"I'm sleeping on the couch."

"You know that sleeping there hurts your back," I said, getting back out of bed. "I'll sleep on the couch, you sleep in the bed."

"No, Max."

"Yes."

He rolled his eyes, stopping in the doorway. "What kind of man would I be if I slept in the bed and made you sleep on the couch?"

"The type of man you always are."

"Max, get back in bed."

"No," I said, crossing my arms. Fang lost his patience and pushed me towards the bed. "Hey-"

"Go to bed," he said, pushing me down onto it.

"Don't you push me," I said, trying to sound upset but honestly, he wasn't being rough, just…Fang-like. He would suffer through horrible sleep as long as I was comfortable. But Fang didn't get it. Sleeping without him is harder than sleeping on the couch.

"Then go to bed," he said before starting to leave. I grabbed his hand, pulling him to the bed. "Fang, come on."

"No, Max."

"Please? I need you."

He was giving in. "I'm not going to lay around and let you insult me."

"I won't anymore."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," I said as he finally got into bed with me. "I was kidding, Fang. You are very big. And sexy."

"Max, don't start."

"No, you really are," I told him, running my hands over his chest. "I _love_ making love to you." I pushed Fang down onto the bed. "So much. Did you know that?"

"Maxie-"

I kissed his lips. "I want you so badly, Fang. You're my husband right?"

Fang had trouble getting his words out as my hand made it's territory on his crotch. "Y-yeah."

"Then it's my job to please you," I told him, pressing flush against him. "and please you I will."

"I-I have no objections."

Please, like it would matter if he did.

* * *

Damien pulled the covers up around them. "See? My dad was very well behaved."

"He didn't say anything to me all night."

"…But he didn't say anything bad."

"You can't say anything bad when you don't say anything at all!"

"Calm down, Cammie," Damien said, closing his eyes. "Why does it matter?"

"I don't know…I want your family to like me."

"They do."

"No, your mom does."

"And my cousins and my sister."

"Bull, Damien. I don't know about your cousins but Tammie hates me," Cameron said.

"No."

"Yes."

He pulled her to him, wishing that Peter was here. But he wasn't, he was at home. "We need to get you new sheets."

"What? You don't like them?"

"I do but…purple, Cammie?'

"Yes! It's my favorite color."

He sighed, kissing her head. "Goodnight."

"Wait," she said before he fell asleep.

"What?"

"…We never finished talking about marriage."

He frowned. "Do you want to get married right now?"

"Well no."

"Then we won't."

"Do you want to get-"

"Cammie, I don't care when we do," he told her. "Any day is fine with me. I'd be happy either way."

She cuddled against him. "I love the ring. Thank you."

Running a hand down his back, he said, "No problem. I love you, Cameron."

"I love you too, Superman."

* * *

**End of August**

Kindergarten should be easy, right? Wrong. The twins were in too different class, which is what we wanted. We didn't want them to be codependent on each other or anything like that and, to tell the truth, they didn't want to be anywhere near each other. So what's the problem? Alex is in Tabitha's class.

"Where's Alex?" Tyler asked. I had walked him to his class and Fang had taken Tabitha to hers.

"Tyler, I told you yesterday, she's in the other class."

He frowned as the teacher came up to us. After talking to her for a minute, I gave Tyler a hug and Lucas patted him on the head before I left to go out to the car. Fang was waiting.

"How'd it go for Tabitha?" I asked, putting Lucas into the car. Cody was with Nudge today. That's the great thing about us both having kids at the same time. That way, she could give me Amber one day to watch with Cody and I give her Cody to watch with Amber the next. We're geniuses. Well I am but whatever.

"Fine. Alex was there."

"Tyler looked like he was going to start crying. I feel bad for leaving him."

"Was he actually crying?"

"No."

"Then you have nothing to feel bad about," Fang said, pulling away from the school.

"Still, Fang. He really wanted to be with Alex."

"Yeah, well he's not."

I closed my eyes. "Who's at work?"

"Bone."

"Luther's still with Tammie and the baby?"

"Yep."

I smiled a little. Tammie gave birth to a healthy, baby boy. This made Tabby happy. The thought of Luther having a daughter and replacing her was enough to give her nightmares. His name is James. So cute. Not as cute as my Cody but hey.

"Are we going to work?"

"I am. You want to go home or stay there?"

"I don't know. Do was have food at the house?"

"Yeah."

"Then take me home."

"You want Lucas today?"

'Might as well. Fang, summer is over. My babies are in school again."

Fang smiled. "I know. Ain't it great?"

"No," I told him flatly. "What are we going to do if Tyler acts out again?"

Taking a deep breath, Fang said, "He won't. He's had the whole summer to grow up."

"That doesn't mean he has."

"I don't know," Fang sighed. "Maybe he has."

"It's doubtful."

"Max, just have faith for once, alright? Damn."

He was mad at me now. Great…

* * *

"I don't like Mrs. Baylor," Tyler told Alex. It was recess and they were playing on the swings.

"I like Mr. Harry," Alex said. "He's _divertido_. And he knows some Spanish!"

Frowning, he said, "You can't like it there."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not there."

Alex frowned too. "I miss you and all, Ty, but I like my class. I'm sorry that you're not there."

"I'll be there soon," Tyler told her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna get kicked out of Mrs. Baylor's class and moved to yours."

Alex made a shocked face. "You can do that?"

"I can try."

"How?"

"Fighting and stealing and not taking naptime. All the stuff I normally do."

"Be careful, Tyler. Don't get kicked out like you did with Ms. Kerry."

He rolled his eyes. "You worry too much, Alex."

After a minute, she spoke again. "Manuel called me."

"He did?"

"Yep! He said that as soon as he gets back, he's gonna buy me a big gift."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And then I told him that he forgot your birthday and he said that he'd get you something too."

Tyler smiled. "Good."

"Yeah. He said that you were like brothers."

Giggling, Tyler jumped out of his swing. "Tammie had a baby."

"Really?" Alex asked, jumping out of her swing too.

"Yep. It's a boy. I told her that she could have just taken Cody or Lucas."

Alex giggled. "What'd she say?"

"That I should be nicer and other stuff. Luther said that she was just high off med-ee-cation from having a baby."

Alex started walking away, him following. "Wanna play Spiderman?"

"Yeah. You be Green Goblin."

"No. I want to be Penguin."

Tyler huffed. "That's Batman, Alex."

She laughed. "I know. But I still want to be him."

After arguing for a second, Tyler gave in. What? He was so soft when it came to Alex.

* * *

"He's so cute," Cameron squealed as they went back out to her car.

"Yeah," Damien mumbled. Luther and Tammie together made his stomach hurt. Sure, he loved James already but they could both do better. "Are you driving?"

"No, you can."

He got in, sighing. "Where are we going?"

"I'm off today," she told him.

"Me too."

"Do you want to be alone or spend the day with me?"

He glanced at her. Serious question? "Spend it with you, Cameron."

"Okay, well I have things to do today."

He held down a sigh. "Where to, baby?"

"I'm going shopping."

Knowing he should just shut up but not able to, he asked, "On my dime or yours?"

"Are you offering to buy me things?"

"If you want me-"

"Okay!"

Great… "So the mall?"

'Yeah."

Driving in silence for awhile gave Damien time to think. He never had time to do that anymore. He was either with Cameron or being bothered by Tammie and Luther. Then again, he had spent his whole life alone and in silence except for Luther and his sister so he should be glad that it was now hard to find.

"How was work?" Cameron asked him.

"You mean yesterday?"

Duh. "Yes, Damien."

He shrugged as best he could while driving. "It was work."

"That's such a cool job."

"Tattooing?"

"Yeah."

To him, it was just a way to get his art out. "If you say so."

It was quiet again for a second before she spoke. "A lot of people say that tattooing is against God."

How could she pass judgment? At least he went to church! Thinking that way made him feel bad. Cameron clearly had some sort of phobia about God. It wasn't her fault.

"And? I don't think that way and that's all that matters."

"…Does your dad think that it's good?"

"Cam-"

"It's just a question."

He stared at the rode. "Yeah, he hates it."

"Does Tammie go to church?"

"Yes," he hissed.

"Sorry," Cameron said, blushing. "I was just-"

"It's fine, Cammie. I'll answer your questions if you want."

"No, it's fine."

Great, now he'd upset her. He decided to fix it later though because he had a headache.

"I love you, Cammie," he told her.

She laid her head against the window. "Tyler and Tabitha started school today, right?"

"Yep."

"Tommy did last week."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Cameron started playing with her ring. Noticing this, Damien said, "It's a nice ring, eh?"

"Very nice."

He laughed a little. "The other day, my mom tried to ask if I was secretly married to you."

Cameron smiled at him. "No. But it'd make a good story."

"Fang and Max already have written that one though."

"…We could do it better."

"Well, of course," Damien said. "We are the better couple."

She laughed. "Yeah."

"We're like the king and queen of relationships."

"We're Michelle and Barak Obama of relationships."

"Yep. Max and Fang can be…Sarah Palin and whoever she's married to."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Please, like Fang would ever let Max get more famous than him."

They both laughed at that.

* * *

The second day of school, we had to pick Alex up in the morning because her mother was sick and her father was at work. I dropped her youngest brother off too before going to the elementary school. Tyler was talking to Alex like nothing was wrong. Of course, they were not speaking English so I have no idea what they were talking about.

After I dropped them off, I headed to work. Luther was there.

"Hey," I said, walking over to the counter.

"Hey. Where's Tabitha?"

"At school."

"…What?"

"They started kindergarten yester-"

"What?" Luther seemed very upset. "She has to be mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because, Max," he started. "I haven't seen her to tell her that I love her and if anyone picks on her I'll beat them up!"

Luther finally has his own kid to worry about and he's more concerned with mine.

"She's fine. She loved it yesterday."

Frowning, he asked, "What about Tyler?"

"Alex isn't in his class so he's very angry."

He shook his head. "Poor Tyler."

Poor person he's going to attack one day… "How's James?"

"What? Oh, fine. He's just a baby. All he does is sleep."

I took off my sunglasses as I sat down. "Well, Fang is always watch Cody sleep and talking about it."

"Well maybe I'm just not as creepy as him."

"My husband is not creepy."

Luther smiled at me. "Where's Lucas?"

"With Fang."

"And what does Fang do with him when he starts to cry?"

"…Blow air on his feet."

"I think I won that argument."

I laid my head down on the counter. "Are you and Tammie still on good terms?"

He shrugged. "I guess so."

"Where are you staying?"

"At my place."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Luther!"

"Hey, Tabby," Luther said, taking her into his arms. She was getting older but he refused to stop picking her up. Tyler stomped into the store.

"And don't you ever, ever do something like that again," I ranted as I closed the door. "Do you hear me?"

Tyler frowned. "It wasn't my fault!"

"What's wrong?" Luther asked, Tabitha in his lap.

"Max is mean," Tyler said, as if I just suddenly decided to yell at him. Yeah, whatever.

"What did he do?" Luther asked.

"He got in trouble at school for pushing and name calling," I said, arms crossed.

"They were mean to me first," Tyler tried but I didn't care.

"We do not push," I told him.

"Maybe you don't but I do."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, Tyler. You can just talk to Fang tonight."

"No," he whined, suddenly changing his tone. "Mama, no."

"Yes."

Crying, he walked off to the office. Tabitha snuggled against Luther.

"I missed you, Tabby," he said.

"I saw you when I saw James," she told him.

"Yeah but I haven't seen you in a few days. I get lonely."

Tabitha giggled. "Am I still your favorite?"

I raised an eyebrow, waiting. He leaned down and whispered something to her that made her laugh. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Cameron cuddled against Damien. "What time is it?"

"Probably four in the afternoon," he said, still looking at the TV. She had been sleeping on him for the past hour or so. "Do you have work?"

"Tonight, yeah."

They were on his couch, Batman on.

"When?"

"At five."

"Shouldn't you go home and get ready?"

She sighed, giving him a kiss on the cheek before getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"No, tonight. Come back here after you go to work."

"Damien-"

"Please?" He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "I'll love you forever and ever if you do."

"Will you wait up for me?"

"Of course."

"Alright," Cameron said, putting on her shoes. It was so much nicer here now that Tammie was gone. She was actually starting to like the little apartment. "I'll see you then, I guess."

"I love you, Cammie," he told her.

"You too, omen," she said before walking out the door. Damien laid there for another hour before getting up. He and Luther were going to a movie. After feeding Peter, he left.

"Hey," Luther said, opening his front door. "You can come in and see James and Tammie but she's-"

"I don't want to. Let's just go."

The older man shrugged before following him out. "So where's Cameron?"

"At work."

Luther nodded, headed to his car. "So you'll see her tomorrow?"

"No," Damien said. "She's going to come back to my place."

"And?"

"And?" Damien repeated the other man's words.

"Are you two going to…"

"Sleep? Yes."

"Damien."

He buckled his seatbelt. "We're going to wait."

"Until?"

"I don't know. We haven't decided yet."

"Have you even talked about it?"

"No, not really. Just that I love her, with or without it."

"So she's the one that doesn't want to do it?" Luther asked, pulling out of the driveway.

"No. She wants to, I think."

"Then do it, Damien."

"No."

"Why not?"

"…I don't know."

"Are you scared?"

"No! I've done it before."

Luther glanced at him. "You really care about her, huh?"

"Yes, I do. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Sighing, his older brother figure said, "Then I guess you should wait until you're ready. You don't want to screw anything up."

Damien nodded. "I know."

"Good. 'Cause out of all of us, I think that you two will make it."

"Even out of you and Tammie?"

It took him a second to find his voice. "Yeah, Damien."

"And whoever Bone eventually finds?"

"…You're a very funny person."

He laughed a little, shaking his head. "What about Max and Fang?"

"They're already dead, Damien. They're just living as if they're not."

"But you think that she'll ever leave him?"

"No. But they probably won't love each other three years from now."

"You're giving them that long?"

* * *

Fang stretched, yawning loudly. Lucas giggled, clapping his hands at his father. It was around noon now and we were just lounging in bed, both off.

"What time do we pick up the kids?" Fang asked.

"They get out at two forty but I always go down there at around two thirty."

Getting up, Fang went into the bathroom, leaving the door open. He began to take off his clothes.

"Ew, close the door."

"I'm taking a shower."

"Still don't want to see."

Fang came back into the room, now naked. He picked up Lucas.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm gonna bring him into the shower with me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just figured he'd like it."

I closed my eyes. Cody, who was sleeping next to me, made a noise. With my eyes still closed, I reached out and ran a hand down his little tummy. I went back to sleep until Fang got out of the shower again.

"Did he like it?" I asked as Fang dressed. Lucas, realizing he was naked, started giggling. He loved being nude. Boys are weird.

"Yeah," Fang said, still dressing. Lucas crawled over to Cody.

"Nah!"

The baby wiggled.

"Nah!"

Again with the wiggling.

"N- Daddy!" He squealed as his father lifted him into his arms.

"Come on, you harasser," Fang mumbled, walking towards the door. "We've got to get you dressed, bubba."

"Bye-bye," he called to me. I gave him a small wave, making him laugh. Cody wiggled a little.

"Is he mean to you, Cody?" I whispered, kissing the top of his head. "Mommy's sorry. That's just the way Lucas plays."

I laid there with him for awhile before getting up and putting him into his crib. Walking out of the room, I headed for the living room. Fang and Lucas were playing with blocks. I rolled my eyes, lying down on the couch.

"We need to clean house today," I told Fang.

"Eh, we'll get around to it."

"Fang-"

"Max, chill out, alright? This house ain't that dirty."

"What's up with you and ain't recently?" I asked, frowning.

"I don't know."

Lucas knocked down Fang's tower. "Nah!"

"Lucas," Fang grumbled, shaking his head. "You're so mean."

"No he's not," I told Fang.

"Yes. He's a spoiled rotten, little brat."

"Fang!"

"But I love you anyways," Fang whispered, pulling the baby to him. Lucas giggled as his father kissed him all over.

Rolling my eyes, I turned on the TV.

"Hungry?" Fang asked a few minutes later.

"No," I lied. I had to start starving again. It was the only way to put off all this weight. "You work at the store tomorrow?"

"Other job," he said, getting up. "Sure that you're not hungry? Me and Lucas are eating."

"I'm fine. My stomach's just a little upset."

Fang shrugged before walking into the kitchen, taking Lucas with him.

* * *

"You smell good," Damien said.

Cameron blushed. "Um…Thanks?"

He smiled back. It was the next day and around three when they finally woke up. The night before they had stayed up talking until seven in the morning. He loved that, being able to stay up with her and not even feel tired. The only thing better was waking up at three the next day and saying something bold about her smell.

"It's a good thing," he said, pulling her to him.

Cameron giggled. "You smell good too, omen."

"Do I?" He asked, running a hand up and down her back.

"Yeah. So good."

"…Hey, Cammie?"

"What?"

"Luther said that it's good that we're not having sex. Do you think so?"

She shifted a little. "I don't know. I guess."

"…Are we going to wait until we're married?"

"I don't know, are we?"

"I asked you first."

"So?"

"Cameron, I'm just asking-"

"It doesn't matter to me, Damien."

"But if it was up to you…?"

"…I would have had us do it a long time ago."

He blushed. "Oh."

She looked up at him. "I do like this, though. Just talking all night. It's nice."

"Yeah," he agreed, the heat slowly moving away from his cheeks. "Very nice."

She kissed his clothed chest. "You look very cute in your Spiderman t-shirt."

He knew that she was changing the subject but he decided to just let her. "Thank you."

"You're so sweet," Cameron mumbled against him. He reached down and ran his hand down her throat, making the woman freeze. He kept going until he got to the cross. Damien held it in his hand, staring at it.

"Who gave it to you?" Cameron asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You gave it to me and said that it was someone special. Who gave it to you?"

"Sara's father."

"Who?"

He shook his head before kissing hers. "It's not important right now."

She frowned but said nothing more on it. He didn't push her, she didn't push him. If something was truly important it would get out sometime. Cameron wrapped her hand around his that still held the cross.

"I love you, Damien."

He kept staring at their hands. "I love you too."

Rubbing his hand with her fingers, she said, "What do you want to do today?"

"Be with you."

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

When he's yelling at me, I don't really hear him anymore. I mean, I hear it but the words don't make sense. He's mad right now because Tyler got in trouble at school. Fang would never come out and say that, oh no. So, instead, he decides to just yell at me about doing the dishes. I'm not aware of it for a moment but my feet move to the door and, in a second, I'm outside. Fang doesn't follow me.

Dogs have it so easy, I noted to myself as I sat down in the chair outback. Tank was lounging in the sun, not giving a crap about anyone or anything as long as he got feed and was given attention. What a life. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the fact I could still hear Fang yelling from inside. He just wanted Tyler to finally do good at something. It's not his fault.


	26. Chapter 26

Adjusting

Chapter 26

**September**

I laid my head on the counter. "What?"

"9/11, Max," Tyler said. "We had to learn about it."

"Yeah," Tabitha said, getting into Fang's lap.

I rolled my eyes. "That stuff? That's what they're teaching you?"

"What?" Luther asked, walking in. He had picked them up on his way to work.

"You know that Bush had something to do with that," I told him.

"You are such an idiot," Luther told me, frowning.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're so right. He's not smart enough to do something like that."

"Max, stop it," Fang said before kissing Tabitha's head. "You sound…unpatriotic."

"I'm not patriotic. Why would I be?"

Luther shook his head before walking into the back. Lucas, who was on the floor, giggled as Tyler sat down next to him.

"Hi," he said excitedly.

"Leave me alone, Lucas. I hate you."

The baby just clapped his hands, giggling. Cody, who was asleep in his carrier, made a noise.

"Nah," Lucas began.

Cody made a noise.

"Nah!"

Another noise.

"Nah!"

Again with the noise.

"N-"

"Lucas, you stop it, right now," Fang ordered, his tone making the toddler cry. He didn't like to get in trouble. Sighing, Fang picked the baby up. "Stop it, Lucas. You're okay."

Luke sniffled. "Daddy."

Fang kissed his head. "You need to be nicer to your brother, okay?"

"Nah!" He declared, making Cody start his noises again. Got to love life.

* * *

"Baby sit?"

Damien nodded. "Yeah."

"At your apartment?"

He shifted a little. "Well, my place is kind of small so-"

"Damien-"

"Come on, Cameron. You watch Tommy all the time."

"He's my nephew!"

"And these are my nephew and nieces."

Her eyes widened. "How many kids?"

"Three."

"Damien-"

"Come on, Cammie," he said, taking her face in her hands. "Please?"

"…Fine."

"Good. I already said yes."

She pushed him. "What are their names?"

"The girls are twins. Lakeisha and Lashawna."

"The boy?"

"Treymere."

"How old are they?"

"The girls are four and the Treymere is 13 months."

"A baby, Damien?"

He shrugged uncomfortably. "It'll be good practice."

"I already have had good practice!"

Damien sighed. "If you don't want to, you don't have to. But this is the first time that some of my family has heard of you and you don't want to sound like a…bad word."

She frowned at him. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Alright, good," Damien said. "So rules though-"

"Damien, I'm not-"

"Their not what you think," he told her. "First off, don't mention their dads."

"Plural?"

He nodded. "The girl's died a few years ago and they don't like Treymere's."

Cameron sighed. "What else?"

"Don't mention their mom."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll make them sad."

"…Why? Is she dead?"

"Not last time I checked but she's not staying with them right now."

"Then who are they with?"

"Latoya's mother, my Aunt Kiara."

Cameron shook her head. "Anything else?"

"No, I think that we're covered for now."

"When are they coming?"

"…In an hour."

"Damien!"

* * *

Fang frowned, looking around the store. "Well I don't know what to get her."

This was the problem we were faced this year as Mom's birthday came around. The past few years, this was this book series that came out around now and she would just let us them for her. Now that it was over, there was nothing for us to get her.

"I don't know," I said, looking around. We were at some sort of Christian store, thanks to Fang. "What about a bible?"

"Max, I think that she has a bible," he said, following me deeper into the store. I sighed.

"Well, I don't know then."

Fang looked at a little statue with Jesus on a cross. "What about this?"

"…Not personal enough. A stranger could pick her up that."

"This is too hard," Fang said.

"We could always get her a vibrator."

"Max!"

"What? Come on Fang, I'm sure that she-"

"You are sick."

I shrugged, walking over to another shelf. "I'm sure we could find one with Jesus on it or a bible versus. Thou shall put this in-"

"Max, stop it. You make everything so nasty."

I smiled at him. My phone going off stopped me from torturing him further. "Hello?"

"Hey, Max," Cameron's voice filled my ears. "Damien offered us up to baby sit some of his family and they're littler girls and all I have a boy toys for Tommy."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and I just figured that we could borrow some of Tabitha's dolls or something, if that's okay."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay. Are you home?"

"No but, Damien has a key."

She paused. Here comes the jealousy. Sigh.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"Because Fang made them for all the guys when he first moved in."

"…Oh."

"Yea. I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Alright. Bye."

"Who was that?" Fang asked me, staring at another small statue. Ugh.

"Cameron. She's borrowing some of Tabitha's toys."

"Why?"

"Some of Damien's family or something. I don't know."

Fang picked up the little statue. "I'm getting her this."

"Fang-"

"Stop, Max. Like she really expects that much anyways."

Pouting, I followed him to the cash register and out of the store.

* * *

"Hi," Damien greeted his aunt, giving her a hug. It was hard, giving her directions as the two girls screamed and yelled in the background of the phone but it was worth it.

His aunt pushed him away. "I'm late. You girls behave, you hear me? I'll whoop you one if you don't, you hear?"

They both nodded. Here, now, they seemed so sweet and innocent. Damien wasn't falling for it. Cameron was already on the ground. His aunt gave him the baby boy before walking back to her beat up car and leaving. He smiled at his nieces.

"Hi, girls," he greeted.

Still in innocent mode, they responded in chorus, "Hi, Uncle Damien."

"This is Cameron," Damien told them. "We're going to be nice, alright?"

They both nodded. "Where's Tammie?"

"Not here," he said, walking into the living room, the others following. Treymere made a noise, looking around. It smelled good here.

"Do you have a dog?" Lakeisha asked Cameron.

"No."

"Is Peter here?" Lashawna asked.

"No," Damien said. "We got you some toys."

"For keeps?" Lashawna questioned, going over to the Barbies. She had to share all her with her sister. Ew.

"Well, no," Cameron told them.

Treymere reached out for Cameron. She smelled nice too. "Ah!"

Cameron took him, letting the baby pull on her hair a little.

"Do you have a fish?" Lashawna asked as her sister sat down next to her.

"No," Cameron sighed. Why did they want her to have a pet so badly? She sat down next to Damien on the couch. As the girls began to play, she smiled a little. "See? If they were two boys, we would have a problem."

Damien just rolled his eyes. "Wait for it."

"Wait for wh-"

"That's my Ken, Lakeisha," her sister said, trying to snatch the doll from her.

"No. And his name not Ken, Lashawna, it's David."

Lashawna stuck her tongue out at her sister before looking at Damien. "Uncle Damien, isn't his name Ken?"

"I don't know. I don't play with dolls."

"Yes you do."

"Those are action figures," he said, blushing a little. Cameron smiled a little as Treymere patted her cheek. He liked her. She was nice.

* * *

"Hi, Lucas," I whispered, picking him up. Bone and Luther were had the kids at the store while we went to get Mom's present. "Are you ready to go home?"

He patted my head. "Hi, Mommy!"

I kissed him, loving how clearly he said that word. Fang went over to Cody's carrier and picked it up.

"Come on, Tyler," Fang said. "Put your toys away, Tabitha."

"No," she told him. "Luther said that I could stay with him."

I frowned. "Baby, James is over at Luther's and babies need to sleep a lot-"

"Tammie and James moved out," Luther said.

"What?"

He shrugged. "It's not important."

Tabitha got up and climbed into his lap. "I have to go stay at his house and take care of him. I'm gonna put him into bed, make him soup, give him a bath-"

"No, Tabby, I think we can skip that one," he said.

She frowned. "Then I'll make you go swimming."

"Alright then."

Giggling, she started her list again. "Then I'll make you watch Snow White, then Cars, the Toy Story, then we can watch TV and-"

"You have school tomorrow, sweetie. But I'm sure that on Friday night you can take care of him," I told her, shifting Lucas to one arm. He giggled, kissing my cheek. "Say bye to Luther, Lucas."

"Bye-bye, Lu-lu."

Luther gave him a wry smile. "Yeah, bye."

"No, Daddy, I don't want to go," Tabitha complained as he dragged her out of the store. "I have to take care of Luther!"

"Tabitha, stop it or else I'll spank you, right here and now."

Frowning, she got into the car. With all the kids at once, we had to have Tyler and Tabitha share a seat. Illegal but hey. When we got home, Tabitha's toys were back, luckily. I frowned, pulling out my cell.

"Hello?"

"Cam, I thought that you were going to borrow some of Tabitha's toys?"

"We did. Then they started to fight over them so Damien threatened to take them back and he did."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Are they still there?"

"Yep. Right now, they're eating."

"So it's going good?" I asked, going to put Lucas in his playpen. He frowned at me.

"Well, no. They continue to complain that I don't have a pet and that I need to have a baby and I need to get married. Are all little girls this annoying?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Then I guess I should be glad that Tommy's a boy."

"Very glad," I told her before hanging up. Lucas was looking up at me, all sad and red faced. He was upset that I put him in the playpen. I was going to go get him but Cody started crying from his carrier. I sighed, lifting him out of the carrier. Seeing this, Lucas threw a big fit. He hated when I paid attention to Cody instead of him.

"What's wrong, Lucas?" Tabitha asked, going to stand next to the playpen. "Are you sick? Here, I'll take care of you."

I rolled my eyes. "Tabitha, where did Fang go?"

"In the kitchen."

"Tell him to play with Lucas," I said before walking out of the room. I carried Cody to his crib. He had stopped crying but wasn't sleepy. Kissing his head, I whispered, "I love you, Cody. You're my baby, huh?"

After rocking him a little, he finally fell back asleep. I laid him down before going into the living room. Fang had Lucas on the floor, blowing on his feet.

"Fang, cut that out."

"What?"

"Leave Lucas alone. Plus, that's nasty."

"Is not," Fang said, looking down at Lucas. "You're clean, huh Luke?"

"Yes!"

"Did you hear that?" Fang asked, lifting the baby into his arms. "Say it again, Lucas!"

"No!"

Fang groaned. "You're hopeless."

* * *

Fridays suck. I mean, having Alex over is good for Tyler I guess but over all, they suck. We're busy, for us, and I'm tired. Okay, so I'm always tired but still.

"Alright, it's seven," Luther said, standing up. He put Tabitha in her jacket. "Me and Tabs are outta here, huh Tabby?"

"Yep!"

Lucas stopped chewing on Sasuke. "Bye-bye, Lu-lu."

Lucas waved at him. "Bye, Lucas."

Fang walked in from the back. "Hey, you leaving?"

"Yeah. Say by to your dad, Tabitha."

"Bye, Daddy."

He gave her a kiss. "When does Bone get here?"

"Around ten."

Alex climbed onto the stool next to me. "Bye, Tabitha."

"Bye," she said. Tyler frowned but just kept playing with his Spiderman toys. Luther and Tabitha left.

"Where's Cody?" Alex asked as Fang picked her up, setting her on the ground before sitting on the stool.

"With Nudge and Amber."

"Why?"

"So that he doesn't have to be around Tyler."

"Hey!"

Alex giggled, sitting down next to her friend. "Tyler, we made crowns out of paper in class."

"I don't know what we did. I had to go to Ms. Myer's office."

This was true. Tyler got into a fight. He was grounded but we had already told Alex's parents that she could spend the night and they had gone out of town, all her brothers scattered around town with friends. So, we had to let her stay with us.

"That's bad. You're bad."

He didn't even blink. "I'm sorry."

"You should be."

Fang chuckled under his breath.

* * *

Tabitha shook her head. "No."

"Well then I guess you wouldn't know, huh?"

She frowned. "That's mean. It was just a question, Luther."

Luther sighed. "I'm sorry, baby, but I don't want to talk about James or Tammie, okay?"

Tabitha went back to eating. "James is Cody's middle name."

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that."

Giggling, she looked at him. "What's your middle name?"

"Cole."

"Cole…I wanna call you Cole now."

He frowned. "Why, Tabs?"

"It makes me and you special."

Trying to hide a smile, he said, "Then I'm going to call you Rose."

"No!"

"Yes," he whined back.

"You're no fun."

Luther just laughed. After dinner, he watched TV with her for awhile before making her go to bed.

"Why can't I sleep with you?" She asked as he tucked her in.

"Because, _Rose_, if you sleep with me, you'll wake up smelling bad."

"Why?"

"I smell bad."

She giggled. "I love you, Cole."

"I love you too," he whispered, kissing her head. "Sleep tight."

After he put her in bed, he went into the living room and turned on the TV. He had fallen asleep on it when there was a knock on the door. There are two ways to comprehend this. It could be Bone, drunk or high, but he was at the store…hopefully. So it had to be a woman. He can't deal with that right now. Sex was disgusting to him when he was within 100 feet of Tabitha. Drunk Bone wasn't a good idea to have her around either. Rushing to get to the door so that he could defuse a problem before it started, Luther opened the door.

"Tammie."

She just looked at him. "I can't stand my mother. I don't want to stay with her anymore."

Still apprehensive, he said, "Okay…?"

Tammie sighed. "I don't have a crib at the apartment and I don't think that James likes sleeping in his carrier and I was scared of having him on the bed while I'm sleeping. I mean, what if he falls off and-"

"Chill, Tammie," Luther said, finally grasping the situation. He took the carrier from her. "Wanna go sleep in your own bed, James? Huh?"

Walking back into the house, Luther carried the baby to his nursery. The long haired man laid him down in his crib. The baby made a noise before going back to sleep. Luther stayed there, watching him for a moment as he felt Tammie's eyes on him from behind.

"Are you staying here too?" Luther asked, not turning to face her.

"Can I?"

"Yeah, Tammie, of course."

"…Where am I sleeping?"

He ran a hand down James face before turning to walk out of the room. As he past Tammie, he grabbed her hands, leading her to his bedroom.

"I love you," he told her. "I know that I messed up, but it was just a text. And you were talking to Justin."

She frowned. "I am not here to-"

"I know, Tammie, I know," he said, sitting down on the bed. "Lay down with me."

"Luther, I don't want to-"

"Trust me, we're not. Tabitha's here."

Rolling her eyes, the black woman laid down on the bed. "Why?"

"She said that because you moved out she needed to take care of me."

Tammie laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "I love you, Luther."

"I love you too."

"…Why do you love her more?"

"I told you, I was just texting-"

"Not that, stupid. Tabitha."

"More than you?"

"No. More than James."

He tensed a little. "Tammie-"

"Why, Luther?"

"I don't."

"You're lying to me."

"Just shut up and sleep."

She rolled away from him. "Fine."

Luther shook his head before going to sleep.

* * *

**Late September**

"Damien, right?"

He nodded at the woman. "Yeah. Cameron got called into work so she called me to watch Tommy."

"Okay," Mary said, smiling at him. "I'll pick you up on Sunday, alright Tommy?"

He just frowned. Tommy didn't like Damien. At. All. His mother pushed his head slightly.

"Bye," he mumbled before walking into the house, pushing past Damien. The man smiled at Mary before closing the door.

"Alright," Damien said, turning to face Tommy. "What do you want to do?"

"When's Aunt Cameron going to get here? Does she knew that you're in her house?"

Damien sighed. "Yes."

Tommy stomped up the stairs.

"Wait," Damien called. "Do you want to play with Peter?"

"The cat?"

"Yeah."

"No. I hate cats. Those are for girls."

"No," Damien said, frowning.

"Yes they are. Boys like dogs. You're just a fag."

"Hey!"

Tommy ignored him, going up to his room. His dad told him he didn't have to be nice to Damien, that he was just a gay fag. Tommy wasn't sure what fag was or what gay was exactly but he didn't like it. He knew that. His Daddy told him so.

Damien laid down on the couch, sighing. After two hours, Cameron came in.

"Hi, Damien," she said, cheerful as ever. "Where's Tommy?"

"In his room."

"You guys aren't-"

"He called me a fag. When I was a kids, I didn't even know what that meant!"

Cameron closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Thomas Shawn Bridges you get down here right now!"

Tommy slowly made his way to the stairs. "Hi, Aunt-"

"Don't you dare say that word again, do you hear me?"

"What word?" He asked, coming over to her.

"You know what word. Fag is a word that little boys are not allowed to say, do you hear me? And Damien is my boyfriend. You need to learn to respect him."

"I didn't do anything. Dad told me-"

"Does it look like I care what he told you?" Cameron glared down at him. "This is my house, Thomas. And Damien's too. So if you want to be here-"

"Mommy said that you're making us move in with you. Is that true?"

Cameron took a deep breath. "Yes, Tommy, you are moving in with me but I am not making you. That house is too big for you and your mom so you're moving down here. You're just staying with me until you find a place of your own-"

"What?" Damien sat up. "You never told me anything about that."

Cameron sighed. "Damien, it's just for a little while. Besides, now that Tammie is back at Luther's, we've been spending most our time at your place."

"Still, Cammie, I'd like to be apart of things."

"You are, Superman-"

"You call him Superman?" Tommy laughed.

"Don't you laugh at him," Cameron said, suddenly remembering why this whole thing started. Damien shrunk back into the couch. She was defending him like he was a child. It was so embarrassing.

Tommy crossed his arms. "Why not? Dad says-"

"What did I just tell you? This my house, okay? My rules."

He frowned. "Can I go now?"

"No," she said. "Give me a hug and I'll think about it."

After hugging her, he asked, "Can I go over to Tabitha's house?"

"Why?"

"I have to see her, Aunt Cameron."

She ruffled his hair. "Let me call Max and see if they're home, okay? Go play in your room."

With one last glare at Damien, Tommy left.

"How can I live here if he does?" Damien asked.

"Not now, omen, alright?" She went to lay down on top of him. "Mary has nowhere else to go. And it's not forever. Just until they find a place to stay."

"Where did they live before?"

"Right now, in New Mexico. That's where the house is."

He ran a hand down her back. "I thought that your brother lived in North Carolina?"

"My brother does. Not my half-brother. We all go to North Carolina for Christmas but that's to be with Paul, my real brother. Trent is Tommy's dad and he lives in New Mexico."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Damien kissed her head. "So now Mary's moving down here?"

"To be near me, yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Damien. I love Trent but he did Mary wrong," Cameron said before stopping herself. She didn't want Tommy to hear anything. "Let's stop talking about that."

"Fine," Damien said, rubbing her back. "What's for dinner?"

"Damien."

"What? I'm starved."

Leaning up, she kissed his lips gently. "I have to call Max and then maybe I'll make you something."

* * *

"If I could be an animal, I'd be a bear."

I glanced at Tyler. He was grounded this Friday so Alex wasn't here. As if to rub salt into his open wound, Tommy was over with Tabitha. For the first time, he didn't cry about it. Instead, it was like before he met Alex and I was the most important woman in his life. I love it.

"Why, Tyler?"

"Because that's my favorite animal."

Fang had Cody today. To an outsider, that was seem worse than me having the rest of them. But in reality, all Cody does now is sleep. I couldn't get these kids to sleep if I wanted them to, which I do.

Lucas made a noise, pushing around a car. "Mommy!"

"What?"

He just giggled. Tyler climbed into my lap.

"I love you," Tyler told me.

"I love you too," I said, giving him a kiss on the head. "You don't want to go play with Tommy and Tabitha?"

"No. I want to stay with you."

I hugged him to me. "You're my baby, right?"

"Yep!"

Giggling, I looked at the TV. "Alright, go do something. Maury's back on."

Frowning, he got out of my lap and went to play with his toys on the floor. Lucas ran his car into a tower of blocks. "Ah!"

"Stop it, Lucas!" Tyler yelled. "That was-"

"Stop yelling. Play nice, boys." God, why couldn't kids come with a mute button? Did they not realize how much I wanted to hear these lie detector results? Okay, so they probably didn't but still.

Tyler stood up and moved his hands next to his face before trying to make them look like claws.

"Rawr! I'm a bear, Lucas! Be afraid."

He began to cry. Great... He stop crying just as quickly as he started, getting up and walking over to me. Lucas climbed into my lap.

"Hi, Mommy."

I kissed him, eyes still trained on the television. "Just be quiet, Luke."

The toddler began to bounce in my lap, clapping his hands as the crowd booed some douche bag that was on stage. Tyler got up and walked out of the room. When he cam back, he had paper with him. The boy started drawing a picture of what looked like a girl with blonde hair.

"Here, Lucas," he said, giving the baby the paper.

"What's this, Tyler?" I asked as Lucas licked it.

"It's Goldie Locks. Now I can be a bear and eat him!"

I didn't say anything to him. Finally just giving up, I took the paper from Lucas, who was trying to eat it, and went back to watching TV. What's the point? I mean, really, what is the freaking point?

* * *

"I really wish you had brought Tabitha," Luther continued to complain.

"What? Cody not good enough for you?"

"Well no, it's just…I don't know."

Fang frowned. "She's with Tommy. Max texted me to say that he was in town."

"Good I guess."

"Yeah," Fang said, pulling out his phone as it vibrated. Max had sent him another text. Apparently, Tyler was misbehaving. What else was new?

"Did Dr. Martinez like the gift you got her?" Luther asked.

"Yep."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"…We are both so boring recently."

"What?"

"Yeah. Bone has more going on than us."

"Bone's also a man whore."

Considering this, Luther shook his head. "Is this what having a kid does to you? Turns you boring?"

"No. Besides, don't you love James?"

"I am so freaking sick and tired of people asking that," Luther said. "Just because I spend time with Tabitha-"

"It was a rhetorical question. I know that you do."

"Oh."

Fang frowned. "Maybe being in a committed relationship with Tammie isn't good for you. I mean, when you're out there having sex parties and hooking up every other night, you are a lot more fun."

"I know, right? Being in a relationship depresses me."

"It's not for everyone," Fang commented.

Glancing at his friend, Luther said, "But you think it does for you?"

"Yeah, of course. I could never even think about being with someone else."

"There's something to be said about that too."

Fang frowned. "No. It just means that I love her."

"And I love Tammie."

"Not as much as I love Max," Fang smugly stated.

"Oh, whatever."

"It's true. I'd give my life for Max."

"I would give mine for Tammie," Luther said with indignity in his voice.

"Well...I would go without sex for Max."

"…I hate you."

* * *

"Hey, Bone," I greeted as I opened the front door. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

"See."

"See what?"

"You."

I rolled my eyes, letting him come in. "Tommy's here."

"Cody?" He asked, going over to Lucas and sitting down next to him."

"He's with Fang," I told him as Lucas climbed into the man's lap.

"Hi," Lucas said to him, making Bone wrap his arms around him.

He whispered something in the toddler's ear that I wasn't able to hear.

"Do you have nothing to do?" I asked him. It's not that I wanted Bone to leave but I'm a curious person. They should all know that by now.

"Aunt."

I walked over to him. "She's bothering you again?"

Bone shrugged. "Miss."

"I missed you too."

He smiled a rare smile. "Date."

"What?"

"I had a date and gave it up to come see you. That's how much I missed you."

Rolling my eyes, I laid down on the couch. Tyler walked into the room a few minutes later.

"Bone, Max won't let Alex come over," Tyler announced to the skinny man.

"Sucks."

"Yeah," Tyler agreed. "Max doesn't have to go without Daddy."

"You're comparing me and your father's long lasting love to you and Alex?"

"Yes!"

Lucas got out of Bone's lap and crawled over to where he had left Sasuke before carrying it back to Bone. "'ere."

Bone took it from him. "Thanks."

That made me smile a little. Tyler jumped into the chair.

"Bone, do you want to play Spiderman with me?"

"Am I Spiderman?

"No, I am. You get to be Sandman."

Bone got up, moving away from Lucas. "Come at me."

"What? Not in the h-"

"Arrrg!" Tyler jumped off the chair. Bone caught him.

"I've got you now."

"No!"

"Max, me and Tommy want to go to the park," Tabitha announced, coming into the room, hand in hand with Tommy. "Without Tyler."

I frowned. "Why without Tyler?"

"Because it's a date."

I rolled my eyes. "No. Not today."

She stomped her foot. "But we have to."

"Tabitha, don't start with me."

"You would take Tyler and Alex."

"I would not."

"It's okay, Tabitha," Tommy told her. "I'll ask Aunt Cameron."

"Yeah, do that," I told him.

Bone sat Tyler on the ground. "I need to talk with Damien. I'll walk you over there."

* * *

Cameron was upstairs with Damien, napping, when there was a knock on the door. Groaning, she kicked him.

"Ow."

"Go answer the door."

"You hurt me."

She sighed. "I'll kiss it and make it better later if you go and answer the door."

With the prospect of having her kiss his body, Damien got up and went down stairs.

"Ew, it's you," Tommy said, pushing past him as he opened the door. "Come on, Tabitha."

"Hi, Damien," she called, following him up the stairs.

"Wait," Tommy said when he came up to his aunt's door. "We have to knock."

So he did.

"Come in, Damien," she called, rolling her eyes at the fact he would knock.

"Okay but we're not Damien," Tommy said, going in.

"Tom!" She yelled, sitting up. She was wearing a button down shirt that just happened to be half-way unbuttoned. Not that Damien did that. It was just more comfortable to sleep that way.

"Ew, your bra is showing," he told her, making a face. Cameron turned away from him, cursing under her breath as she buttoned up her shirt. "What do you want?"

He cleared his throat, preparing for a speech. "Me and Tabitha have been together and long time and have never gone on a date."

"Continue," she said.

"And now we want to go on one," he finished. Sure, it was a short speech but a speech none the less.

"Where do you want to go?"

"The park."

"For a date?" She asked, turning to look at the now that he shirt was buttoned.

"Yep."

She and Damien did need to eat dinner. "What if we go out to eat?"

"We?" Tommy asked, reading her mind.

"Yeah. I have to take you so Damien is coming."

Tabitha smiled. "I like Damien."

Cameron got out of bed. "Where is he?"

"Talking with Bone."

Frowning, she followed them out of the room. "Great."

"Hey, Cammie," Damien said, hugging her as she came down the stairs.

"Hey," she said, pushing him away. "Hi, Bone."

He made a noise but said nothing to her.

"Cameron's taking us on our date," Tabitha told Bone.

"What date?" Damien asked.

"The one that we're taking them one."

"We?"

"Yes."

"Stay?" Bone asked.

'You cannot stay in my house."

"No, Cam, he meant are they going to stay over here or should he take them back to Max."

Bone nodded. "Yeah."

"Yes, they can stay over here," Cameron said, blushing a little. Bone left, leaving the four of them alone.

"Does he have to come?" Tommy asked, glaring at Damien.

"Yes," Cameron said. "You and Tabitha go play up in your room, alright?"

Frowning, he stomped up the stairs, his girlfriend following.

"How come he hates me? What did I ever do to him?"

Cameron just kissed Damien. "Shut up, alright? I don't know why he hates you, he just does. He'll warm up to you eventually."

"How can you be so sure?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Because I love you and he loves me. He can't hate what I love."

Damien ran his hands up and down her sides. "When do they move in?"

"I don't know. We haven't really talked that much about it."

Putting his hands under her legs, Damien lifted her up, carrying her over to the couch. "Whatever we do with the kids has to be done in time to see Smackdown."

"Well go out at six to eat burgers and be done before seven, alright?"

He nodded, setting her down before walking into the kitchen to get Peter some fresh water.

* * *

"Where's Tabby?" Fang asked after giving me Cody and kissing Lucas.

"On a date."

"On a what?"

I nodded as he came to kiss my head. "With Tommy. Cameron and Damien took them out to get burgers."

Fang groaned. "And you find nothing wrong with this?"

"Fang, they're five."

"What? When they're eight you'll think it's fine when she asks for condoms."

"Fang!"

"I'm fine with them playing house but him buying her things and calling stuff dates is-"

"Cute. You're just in a bad mood because you have to work all day."

"No."

"Yes."

Tyler came into the room. "What am I supposed to eat?"

"Do grounded people eat?" Fang asked in faux shock.

"Yes, Dad."

"Oh, okay then. I'm ordering pizza, Max, since you've worked too hard to do anything today."

I frowned at him but said nothing. Lucas got up, following his father down the hallway.

"Dad is mean," Tyler told me.

"Dad? Not Daddy?"

"He doesn't deserve Daddy."

"And you're doing it because he was rude to me?"

"No. Because he won't let me see Alex."

Looks like my day of old Tyler is over.

* * *

"How was your date?" I asked Tabitha as I tucked her in.

"Good."

"Do you still like Tommy?"

"What do you mean?"

"If a boy's a bad date, then you don't want to be his girlfriend."

"He pulled out my chair for me."

'Did he?"

"Yep!"

"Then he's a good boyfriend."

She giggled as I gave her a kiss before leaving. When I got to my bedroom, Fang was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth.

"Night, Cody," I said, going to give the sleeping baby a kiss before going to my own bed. Fang spit in the sink before coming to get in bed with me.

"Are you in a good mood?" Fang asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Once the pizza got here, you started being mean to me."

"Because you implied that I did nothing all day."

"You didn't."

"Fang, what do you do on your days off?"

"That's different."

"How?" I asked incredulously.

"Because I work two jobs," Fang said. "I deserve-"

"Shut up, you fuck ass."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me."

"Max-"

"No. You're such a jerk sometimes that I…"

"That you what?"

"That I wish I never married you."

He got up and left the room. I didn't' go after him.

* * *

"Why are you sleeping in the living room?"

"Go get back in bed, Tyler."

"No," he said, going over to his father. "Did Max kick you out?"

"No. I just wanted to sleep in here."

"Oh. That's good."

"Why?"

"Because, if she kicked you out you would have to get a divorce."

"What?"

"Tabitha said that Tommy said that when his mom kicked his dad out of the bedroom, that he had slept with another woman. Why does that matter? Sometimes I sleep in Tabitha's bed and Alex doesn't get mad."

Fang shook his head, deciding not to comment on it. "That means that Tommy's dad cheated. It's just another way of saying it. And don't go around telling people that, you hear me? That's none of our business."

"Are you cheating on Max?"

"No, of course not."

"That's good too," Tyler said. "I'mma go back to bed then."

"Alright. Goodnight."

Instead of going to his own bedroom, Tyler went into Max's room. Climbing up into bed with her, he said, "Max?"

She groaned. "What's wrong? Are you sick? Does your tummy hurt?"

He giggled. "No. Does yours?"

Rolling her eyes, Max groaned. "Tyler, what's wrong?"

"We have to cuddle."

"What?"

"Yeah. Dad's in the living room and isn't here to do it but that's okay, he's not cheating."

Too tired to care what he was talking about, Max pulled him to her before going back to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Adjusting

Chapter 27

**October**

It's blue. It's loud. It was there when we moved in. Any guesses?

"I told you that Lucas was meant to be a drummer. It's destiny."

"Shut up, Luther," I said, going into the garage with them. We had finished for the day and the Luther had taken the kids back out into the garage to look at the drum set.

"It's not Lucas's," Tyler said. "Their mine and they're going in my bedroom."

"Their to share and they're staying in the garage," Fang told them, coming in there too. "Alright, now who's staying in the house tonight and who's going home?"

"All the kid's beds are here," I told Fang. "You stay with them and I'll stay alone for the night."

"No, baby, you-"

"Fang, there's still stuff in the garage that I need to find out if stays or goes."

Tyler sat down at the drum set. He couldn't reach the bass petal unless he was on the edge of the stool but hey.

"Sure is loud," Luther commented. Fang went over and took the drumsticks from his son.

"There are rules with these, alright?" Fang told the children. "One of the rules is no banging after today. Then, you either learn to play or you don't touch them at all."

"You're no fun," Tabitha told him.

"Never said I had to be."

* * *

Like I told Fang, there are still a few things in the house that need to be either thrown out or moved to the new house. Fang went through and I let him keep it only if it had to do with anime or comics. The rest is my decision.

So, there I was, in the house alone, in the dark garage, when I found them. When I first saw the CD's, I thought they were old mixes Fang had forgotten about. They were almost in the trash bag when I read the title of one.

_Tabitha's First Store Visit _

As I started flipping through them, I realized they all had titles about either Tyler or Tabitha and were also dated. They had to be home movies burned to disks. How come no one ever mentioned them?

The laptop was next to me, as I was using it to play music. I turned that off, putting one of the CD's in. It was the oldest one, according to the date. The first thing it showed was a baby girl.

"This is Tabitha," I heard Fang's voice, still maturing a little. "Can you say hi, baby? Huh? No? That's okay. Daddy doesn't care. Are you happy that you're home for the first time? Huh?"

"Is she sleeping?"

Damien walked into the shot.

"Yeah, I think so," Fang said.

"Can I wake her up?"

"No. Why would you want to?"

"I don't know. It was just a question."

"Where's your sister?"

"She's at work with Luther."

The screen went black. I guess he turned off the camera. A second later, it started again. This time, they were at the store.

"Did you turn it on?" Damien asked.

The person nodded their head, making the camera move too.

"You dumbasses are going to run down Fang's battery."

"Shut up, Luther," the one holding the camera, who sounded like Bone, said.

"I don't know why I have to have his goddamn kid in my store anyways."

This was not the Luther I was used to.

"Hung over?" Bone ventured to ask.

"No, I'm not fucking-"

Tabitha started to cry. Bone moved the camera to face the floor, looking at the baby. "What do we do?"

"Make her stop crying," Damien said, frowning.

"How?"

"All I know is I ain't doing it," Luther said, getting up and walking out of the room, headed to the back.

"One of us should pick her up," Damien said.

Bone sighed, giving the camera to Damien before picking the baby up. "First day back to work and I have to deal with her. Unbelievable."

"I think that she's kind of cute," Damien said.

"I never said that she wasn't," Bone told him, sitting back down. Tabitha quieted down, gong back to sleep.

My cell beginning to ring made me pause the video.

"Hey, Max," Fang greeted.

"Hey, baby."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," I said, glancing over at the stuff I still needed to go through. "I found some videos."

"…Okay."

"Not nasty ones, Fang. Just some home videos."

Something seemed to click in his head. "Are they of the twins when they were babies?"

"Yeah."

"Thank God. I thought I lost those. You didn't throw them away, did you?"

"No."

"Good. Don't, please."

"Of course I wouldn't."

Fang paused. "Baby, are you okay over there alone? You want me to have Luther stay here and I'll go be with you?"

"No. And Luther's still there?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Fang, don't you two ruin my new house."

"Max, how could we-"

"I know you two, you could do it."

He laughed a little. "You sure you're okay?"

"Of course, Fang. God. What do you think would happen?"

"Well I don't know."

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay," he finally said.

"Bye."

"I love you. Bye."

I watched some more of the videos. This disk only had Tabitha. I remembered that Fang said that Tyler didn't get out of the hospital until he was around three months old. Through out the all of the clips, Luther was an ass, Bone wanted to hold her constantly, Damien was nervous, and Fang couldn't stop saying how happy he was that she was home. It wasn't until Tammie showed up at the store that I realized she hadn't been in any of the clips so far.

"What do you want?" Luther asked, sitting up straighter. Damien was video taping Tabitha as she babbled on about nothing.

"To see Damien," she said, not looking at him. "Is that the baby?"

Luther suddenly turned protective over Tabitha. "You can't touch her."

"What?"

"I don't know where you've been. You're dirty."

She rolled her eyes. "This whole store is dirty, Luther."

He took her from Bone, who was holding the baby. "That's why she's in our arms. We're clean."

"Bone hasn't showered in a week."

Bone nodded in agreement. "This is true."

Ignoring him, Luther said, "Tammie, go away."

"Are you still mad about last week? Just because-"

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you. You ain't my wife anymore so you're not my problem."

"I haven't been your wife for awhile, Luther."

"Then I guess it's been awhile since you've been my problem."

I turned off the video after that.

* * *

"Aren't you going to scare them?" Damien asked.

"No," Tyler said before Luther can answer. "We're not babies."

"Some of us are," Tabitha taunted.

"Hey, stop it," Fang said.

"They're not going to get scared," Luther waved off the younger man's concerns. "Besides, don't you have Cameron to get home to? You know she can't sleep without her Superman."

"I told you to stop reading my texts!"

"I'm sorry but I can't help it," Luther said. "I just love to read about how you want to rub her back tonight because you know how tense she is when she has to work with some jerk."

"Shut up, Luther."

"And then when she texts back that she knows that you're stressed about Edge losing his match to Kane and she'll make you some cookies to help you out. Ooh, I just love when you call her-"

"Stop it!"

"Leave Damien alone, Cole," Tabitha told him, punching his arm. They were in the living room of their new house, in complete darkness except for the flashlight Luther had.

He glanced down at her. "Sorry, Rose."

Collapsing in a fit of giggles, in between giggles Tabitha said, "You're mean."

"I am not," Luther said, his attention turning away from Damien.

"Bye, guys," Damien called, walking out of the door. After he was gone and Luther was done mock wrestling with Tabitha, he sobered up, remembering his original task.

"Alright, now who's ready for a scary story?" He asked.

"Me!" Tyler yelled.

"No he's not, he's a baby. Babies don't-"

"Stop it, alright?" Fang told her.

Lucas crawled into Fang's lap. "Hi, Daddy."

Fang was still marveled by Lucas's ability to form simple sentences. "Hi."

"Are you ready, Lucas?" Luther asked him.

"Yes!"

"Alright," Luther said, clearing his throat. "Do you know that this house is haunted?"

Tyler's eyes widened. He wanted Max. "No."

"Well, it is."

"What happened here?" Tabitha asked.

"There was a man that lived here."

"A nice man?" Tyler asked.

"No, Ty, an evil man."

Lucas was tired of Luther's talking. He only like stories if there were pictures to go with it. Mommy always read him books with pictures in it…Mommy! Where was she?

"Mommy?" Lucas asked, looking up at his father. "Mommy?"

"She's still at the other house," Fang whispered to him as Luther continued talking.

"This evil man, he lived all alone in the house."

"Why?" Tabitha asked.

"Because he was evil, Tabs. No one loved him. He didn't have a wife or a girlfriend."

She frowned. "I feel bad for him. He's like you."

Ignoring this, Luther continued. "So, when you're alone and evil, you start to hate other people. He would buy dogs, mean dogs, and teach them to attack the kids as they walked past. He would worship the devil and-"

"Luther, keep it simple and kid friendly," Fang warned. When Luther was younger, he always wanted to be a horror writer. That's all Fang needed was his kids afraid to go to sleep.

"Right, okay," Luther said.

"Did the man die?" Tabitha asked.

"Yeah."

"How?" Tyler asked, holding Bear to him. Alex had let him have Bear that day because the doll needed to be introduced to his new house.

"He summoned a spirit that even he couldn't control."

"You can sum-man a spirit?" Tabitha asked. "How?"

"You need a medium."

"Was he one?" Tabitha asked. She didn't care for the story. It was stupid. Her daddy always told her that ghost weren't real. When you die, you go to heaven or hell, that's it. There's nothing in between. But once, Dr. Martinez told her about something called purgatory. Daddy got mad when she told her about that, saying it wasn't real. To save a fight, Dr. Martinez never explained it to her. Could ghost live there?

"Yep. He was a medium. A highly experienced one." Luther was just talking out of his ass now. He had no idea where his story was going and knew he was running out of ideas. He needed to tie this story up soon if he was going to scare them.

"Did the spirits live in purgatory?" Tabitha asked.

"Tabby, I told you that's not real."

Tyler frowned. "Yes it is. I learned about it when I went to church with Alex."

"Alex is Catholic. We're not."

"I am," Tyler told his dad. He had to be, right? What else is there?

"No, you're not."

"Dr. Martinez is," Tabitha said.

"That doesn't mean anything, so shut up about purgatory, okay?"

"Daddy, shut up is a bad thing to say."

He sighed. "Sorry."

"Can I continue with me story or what?" Luther asked.

"Go," Fang said as Lucas started to chew on Sasuke. Luther was so boring. He wanted Mommy.

"Alright so, he summoned this spirit that was too powerful for him. It possessed his body-"

"What is po-ss-ssed mean?" Tyler asked.

"The spirit took over his body."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Luther said. "So, anyways, it took over his body. The man tried to fight it but he couldn't. The spirit in his body wanted revenge."

"Why?"

"Just because he thought it was wrong that he was dead."

"Did the evil man kill him?"

"Well no."

"Then that's stupid," Tabitha decided.

"Well, you might think so but let me finish my story, okay?"

"Fine," she said, wishing that Tommy was there.

"Alright, so the spirit wanted revenge. He made the man pick up a knife and slit his own throat."

"Luther!"

"Chill Fang," he said. "They're five. They're mature enough."

Tyler held up a thumb to his throat and jerked it to the right. "I'm the Undertaker!"

Luther smiled. "But you know what they say right?"

"What?" Tabitha asked.

"They never found his body."

"Liar."

"I'm not, Tabby. They say that it was buried in the backyard."'

As Luther said this, Bone came in from the backyard. He had been out there smoking while playing with Tank. He walked into the living room, the small amount of light from the flashlight casting a shadow on him.

"Ah! It's evil man," Tyler yelled, jumping up and running out of the room. "Max! Max!"

Luther jumped up, grabbing Tabitha, moving towards the door. Fang got up and turned on the light.

"Guys, it's just Bone."

"What the hell, man?" Luther glared at his friend.

Bone just blinked. "I'm going to go spend the night with Max."

"What?" Fang asked. "No!"

Luther sighed, setting Tabitha down. "Where's Tyler?"

"He ran because he's a baby," Tabitha said, trying to hide the fact that she too was scared.

"Ty!" Fang called. "Come back. It was just Bone."

Tyler was hiding his parents new bedroom, in the back of their closet. Where was Max? He began to cry loudly.

"Tyler! Buddy, where are you?" Fang called, walking through the house.

"Tyler!" Bone yelled. It was rare for him to be this loud but he wanted to find the little boy. "Come out, Ty. I'm sorry!"

After a few minutes, his dad found him. Fang lifted his son into his arms, carrying him back to the living room.

"Look, Luther, you made him cry."

Tyler buried his head in Fang's neck. "I want Max."

"It was just me," Bone told the boy. "I'm sorry."

Tyler giggled. "Bone, you never say sorry."

"I know," he said, taking him from Fang. "Come on, lets go to your new room."

"But I want Max."

"You'll see her in the morning," Bone told him, walking up the stairs. Max, at first, refused to buy the house because of the stairs. She was afraid that Cody or Lucas would hurt themselves on them. Fang told her that he would buy some of those little gates to put up on them.

Bone got the last door on the left, Tyler's new room. Tyler and Tabitha had the bedrooms upstairs while Max and Fang's and the other two boys were downstairs.

"Don't you like your own room?" Bone asked.

"Yeah," Tyler said as Bone laid him down in the bed. "What about Bear?"

"I'll get him in a second," Bone told him, looking around the bedroom. Max had let Bone paint some drawings on the walls. He drew a big Spiderman on one wall and then let Tyler help him paint it. On the other walls, he just drew things that made him happy but weren't dark enough to scare Tyler.

"I love you, Bone," Tyler said as Bone tucked him in.

"I love you too."

"You're nice today."

"Yeah, I know," Bone said.

Tyler yawned. "You'll bring me Bear?"

"Yeah," Bone said, leaving the room. He went and got the stuff toy from downstairs before going to give it to the boy. He was already asleep. Bone laid it next to him before leaving the room. As he was going back down the stairs, he pasted Luther and Tabitha.

"Goodnight, Bone." Tabitha told him as she led Luther to her bedroom.

"Night," he mumbled.

"Alright, Tabby, get in bed," Luther said as they made it to the room. It was pink and purple, just like her old room. The only difference was that Luther had bought her a lot of posters to hang on her wall. Luther was the best.

"Goodnight Luther," she said, getting into bed.

"Goodnight. I love you a lot."

"Can you spend the night?"

He shook his head, giving her a kiss. "No, baby. I have to go be with James and Tammie."

Tabitha frowned. "I thought that you loved me."

"Tabby, I've spent all day with you."

"And?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright? Tomorrow's Saturday, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then," he said, giving her one more kiss. He started for the door but then stopped. "And Tabitha?"

"Yes?"

"I do love you. Very much."

She giggled as he turned off the light and left.

"You are not staying with her," Fang continued to rant. Luther sighed, coming into the living room.

"What's going on?"

"I'm going to be with Max," Bone said.

"No, you're not."

'Fang, calm down," Luther said.

"No!"

"The kids are in bed," Luther reminded him. Lucas made a noise from the floor, reminding them that he was still up.

Fang picked up the baby. "I've got to go put him in bed. Don't you dare go to my wife."

Carrying his baby into his bedroom he shared with Cody, Fang sighed. Lucas finally had a bed instead of a crib. This was the first time he was going to sleep in it and Fang was nervous.

"Alright, Lucas, time for bed," Fang said, laying him down. Lucas frowned.

"No my!"

"I know it's not your crib but it's your new bed," Fang told him, covering him over. "Isn't it comfortable?"

"No!"

"Yes, it is."

Lucas started crying. "Mommy!"

That made Cody begin to cry too. Fang sighed, going over to the crib in the room.

"Cody, stop," Fang said, picking him up. He bounced the baby. "Look, it's just Lucas.

Lucas climbed out of bed and wrapped his arms around Fang's leg. "Mommy!"

"Shhh," Fang said, running a hand down the toddler's head. "It's okay, alright?"

Cody stopped crying, falling back asleep. Fang put him back in his crib before picking up Lucas.

'Look at me, Lucas."

The baby stopped crying and began to whimper. "Mommy."

"I know you want her but she's not here right now," Fang told him, laying the baby back down in his bed. "Look, they're X-men sheets. You love the X-men, remember? You're my little Cyclops."

Lucas closed his eyes. "Sa-key."

"You want Sasuke?" Fang asked. The baby had dropped him on the floor. Fang gave it to him. "Happy? Huh?"

Lucas cuddled into his bed. Maybe this wasn't so bad. All he really wanted was Mommy. Fang gave him one more kiss before walking out of the room. Cody was adjusting better than anyone. You'd think he'd be upset that his parents weren't in his room but he didn't seem to care at all as long as he got to sleep.

Fang went back into the living room, where Luther was waiting for him.

"What happened to Bone?" Fang asked.

"He went to be with Max."

* * *

"Hi," Bone said as I opened the door. I frowned.

"What do you want?"

'To see you," he said, pushing past me to come into the house. "Were you asleep?"

"No. I was in the garage," I told him, closing the door. "Where were you?"

"At your new house," Bone told me, going over to the couch. It was the last piece of furniture that we needed to move.

"It's a nice house, huh?"

"Yeah," he said, laying down. "Come here."

"What?"

'Let's cuddle."

"Bone-"

The front door opening made me stop.

"He is not supposed to be here," Fang said, coming into the house.

"Fang, I told you that I didn't need you to come."

"I'm not here for you," he said, glaring at Bone. "I cane to make sure he didn't touch you."

"Touch me?" I frowned. "Fang, really? You don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you but I sure as hell don't trust him."

Bone yawned. "Hungry, Max? Pizza?"

"Get the hell out of my house," Fang ordered.

I sighed. "Who's with the kids?"

"Luther."

"Fang, go home."

"Until I sign it over to someone, this is my fucking home."

"Fang, stop," I said, grabbing his arm. "Please leave."

"No."

"Do you really think that I'd sleep with Bone?"

"No but I sure as hell think that he'd rape you."

Bone got up at that. "Say it again."

Fang shrugged me off, going over to Bone. "What? Rape? You're just like your father huh?"

Bone punched him in the face. I went to hold Fang back but he pushed me out of the way, hitting Bone in the head. He fell back, hitting the wall.

"Fang, get out!"

"Me?"

"Yes."

He frowned before leaving. Bone stayed on the floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked, moving his hands away from his face.

"I'm not my father."

"Shhh," I whispered, pulling him into a hug. "Fang's an asshole."

"I wouldn't never…I couldn't…"

"I know, baby. It's okay," I mumbled, running a hand down his shaven head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he whispered, leaning heavily against me. "Max?"

"What, Bone?"

"You wanna cuddle now or get pizza?"

* * *

"_Damien," Cameron groaned, her eyes rolling back into her head. Damien's breathing was labored as he continued his assault down her body. Then he got to his prize. God, he had waited forever to-_

"Damien," real Cameron cried out in her sleep. She turned, cuddling against him. "No."

Opening his eyes slowly, Damien sighed, realizing that it was all just a dream. The erection in his pants, however, was very real and very evident.

"Cam," he mumbled, pushing her a little. "Get up. You're having a bad dream."

She turned away from him. "Was I?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

He wasn't too concerned with it. She had those all the time. Sure, he was worried about her but to she always just acted like they were normal. "Just go back to sleep."

She moved back to him, curling against his body. As he was laying on his side, facing her, she felt his hard-on when her leg pressed against his lower half. Though she had just woken up, Cameron immediately recognized the feeling and blushed.

"D-Damien-"

"Sorry," he said quickly, rolling onto his stomach, blushing even harder than her. "I-I was having a bad dream too…no I mean a good dream…no bad. Really bad. I shouldn't-"

"Damien, stop," Cameron told him after her initial shock was gone. "We've been sleep so close for months now. It was only a matter of time before…yeah."

Damien didn't move, frozen in place. "Still. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Damien," she told him in earnest. "Lay on your back."

"What? No."

"Damien-"

"No, Cameron."

"Come on, Damien."

Slowly, he rolled to lay on his back. Cameron laid her head on his chest, running a hand down his stomach.

"See?" She said. "It's not that big of deal."

"Whatever."

It was silent for a minute before she spoke again. "Omen?"

"What?"

"You're not a…virgin are you?"

"No! Why? Are you?"

"God no."

"Oh."

Cameron closed her eyes. "In two weeks, Mary is going to move in."

"Yeah."

"And," Cameron continued, "I think we should."

"Should what?" Damien asked, starting to fall asleep again.

"Should have sex, Damien."

Awake again. "What? Cameron-"

"Damien, come on. We're both adults and-"

"Cammie, we're not married."

Counting to ten, she said, "Are we going to get married?"

"Well, yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The bible-"

Cameron leaned up, capturing his lips. Damien made no resistance as she moved to straddle his waist.

"Don't you love me?" She asked after she broke away.

"I've told you before, yes, but that has nothing to do with-"

"Damien, what are you afraid of?" She asked.

Damien closed his eyes. "Nothing."

"Tell me, Damien. If you expect me to spend the rest of my life withy you, you have got to tell me things."

"Me? I have to tell you things?" He asked in disbelief. "Cameron, I'm not the one that has bad dreams all the time but deny them. You're the one that needs to fess up. What are you afraid of?"

Putting his hands on his chest for support, she looked away. "You first."

"No, you."

"I'm not afraid of anything, Damien, honestly."

"Me either-"

"Damien, yes you are. Tell me, please?"

He moved his hands up her body before picking her up and laying her back on the bed. Damien got over her, putting his hands on either side of her head. Looking her in the eye, he began.

"I've only had sex once."

Her eyes widened a little. "Damien-"

"No, listen to me. You wanted to know and now you're going to listen."

She shut up.

"I didn't want to. Luther made me," he admitted lamely. "I didn't really do anything. I just let her…yeah." Damien shook his head. "Luther has these, parties."

She frowned. "You mean like on Fourth of-"

"No. I mean…sex parties."

She stared up at him, looking into his hazel eyes. "Okay, so what?"

"He used to make me come."

"Damien-"

"I never did anything. I didn't like them."

She ran a hand down his arm. "Why are you telling me this?"

"It's just…I don't think I'm any good at sex."

"Damien, I don't care about that," Cameron said. "Trust me, I really don't. Anything that happens between us is fine. I love you, silly."

He relaxed a little. "But what if I'm not as good as the guys you've been with before? What if you don't like it?"

Reaching up, Cameron took his cute face into her hands. "Like it said, anything that happens to us is fine, Damien. I love you and you love me. What could I not like about that? What could I not love?"

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

She rolled her eyes, pushing him onto his back, resuming her original position over him. "Yeah, Damien, completely sure."

"Fine," he said, flipping her again.

Cameron frowned but stayed under him. Reaching under her shirt, Damien stalled for a moment before taking it off her. Cameron, thankful for the release, wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss of encouragement. Then Damien looked down.

Now, he had see her in her bra multiple times in the past months but never before had the prospect of taking it off been a reality. He looked back up at her face as she arched towards him, letting him reach behind her and unhook it.

"Damien," Cameron whispered as he stalled again. "Focus on me."

"I am."

"No, you're freaking out about what you have to do. You don't have to do anything. We do. Together."

She made sex should so…so…easy. And for her, it was. No matter what happened, he knew she would blow his mind. But in this, he was the underdog. If he screwed something up, she might never want to d this with him again. Then what?

"I love you," Cameron told him, pulling his face back to hers. After that, she was in charge. Damien made no objections.

* * *

"Where were you?"

Luther ignored her, going to lay down on the couch.

"Luther, I know that you hear-"

"At Fang's, alright? God."

"Well you told me that you'd be home at-"

"Let's break up."

Tammie frowned. "What?"

Luther stood up. "Yeah. You can stay here. I'll leave."

"Luther you're not funny."

"Tammie, I'm not trying to be. This whole relationship thing is a real drag. I love you but I don't want to hurt you again," he said, walking towards the bedroom. Tammie followed him.

"What?"

"Yeah. I mean, I love James and everything, more than you know, but I don't want him to have to live with us together. We're always fighting or something. You need a guy that can do good to you," Luther continued. "Besides, I've been thinking…"

"About?"

"I think that you're right."

"About?" She repeated, not sure he was being serious.

"Me and Fang's kids. Their not mine. I'm too attached."

"Luther, just get to the point-"

"I'm leaving."

"What?"

"Not forever, don't flip," he said, going to get a duffle bag from his closet. "My dad sends me money every three weeks, you should be able to live off it. Fang and Bone got the store."

"Luther, you can't be-"

"I am, Tammie," he said. Then he sighed. "Look, I just need a break."

"If this is about me being mad that you came in late-"

"It's not. It's about…"

"About…?"

"It's just, Tabby's been trying to get me to say that I love her more than you, more than James. And you now what? I do. I can't have that. I have to get away from her. This isn't good anymore, it's not healthy."

Tammie relaxed a little. "What's that have to do with us not being together?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to be with you."

"Luther-"

"Tammie, stop, alright? And don't go telling all of them I left for that reason. Just say I needed a break. I don't want Tabitha thinking it's because of her."

"It is though, right?"

Luther finished packing and picked up his bag. The man walked into his son's room, Tammie following.

"I really do love James, you know."

"I know."

"And you too."

She watched him say goodbye to the baby.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I don't know. No more than a year."

She broke down again. "Luther, you're not thinking!"

"And if I'm not, I'll come back. But for now, this is what I have to do."

"…When you get back, we're all going to have moved on. We won't need you anymore. What are you going to do then?"

"Then I'll have gotten what I wanted."

* * *

"Are you going to stay on your stomach all night?"

Damien glanced at her. "What?"

Cameron moved to lay her head on his bare back. "We've been together awhile now."

Sex was tiring. Damien just wanted to sleep. "Yeah."

"You still haven't told me what your tattoos mean."

"Oh no, Cammie. I just told you something so now you tell me something."

She froze. "Like what?"

"Why do you have bad dreams?"

"Damien-"

"Why, Cameron? You call out for me. Who did you call out for before me?"

"N-No one."

He moved so that he could face her. "Who are you so scared of?"

She shrugged. "I-I don't-"

"Cameron, come on, baby. Just talk to me."

She laid her head against his chest. "I was sixteen and he was twenty-one. I would have given my life for him."

"Who?"

"Philip."

Damien ran a hand down her back. Cuddling even more into him, she continued.

"Everyone wanted to keep me from him. My brothers, my dad, my step-dad, everyone. But they didn't get it. I loved him. The day after graduation, I ran away with him to Detroit."

"So you stayed together for two years?"

"Yeah. I loved him, Damien. Or at least I thought I did…"

He kept rubbing her back. "Keep going."

"He was always an ass to me."

"How?"

"Well, it wasn't until we had been together for a year that I found out that he was cheating. Then he started hitting me."

"Why would you stay with you?"

"Because I love him," she said, looking up at Damien. "You wouldn't get it."

"Then explain it."

"I can't!"

Sighing, he said again, "Keep going."

"Alright, so I we ran away. Whenever he hit me, he always told me that it was because he saw me with a guy at school when he came to pick me up or I was too friendly with another guy or something. I figured that once we got to Detroit, I wouldn't have anyone to be around because I didn't know anyone so he couldn't get mad," Cameron reasoned. "I thought that the hitting would stop. It didn't.

"He was a drunk. I mean, I knew he drank but not like that. Every night, every day. It would be eight in the morning and he would be drinking. I put up with it thought."

"I still don't get it," Damien told her.

"Like I said, you won't."

"When did you leave?"

She ran a finger down his chest. "He wanted me to do something…nasty. I mean he has before but this was just sick."

"Nasty?"

"He wanted me to sleep with his best friend while he watched."

Damien pulled her closer. "What'd you do?"

"I told him no. He wasn't just drunk that night. He was on something, I don't know," she said. "But he started hitting me but this time he didn't stop. Then he grabbed his belt and started beating me. I had to go to the hospital."

She stopped talking. Damien kissed her head. "And then?"

"Paul and Trent came and got me after I called and told them. Trent made me move in with him."

Damien kept stroking her back. "What about your dreams?"

She shrugged. "I just still dream about him constantly. What if he ever found me?"

'Cammie, he's probably has another woman that won't leave him now. He wouldn't even-"

"Don't talk to me like I am stupid, Damien."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are. I know it's not rational but I still feel that way."

He kept rubbing her back. "I'd never let him get you, you know."

She smiled a little. "I know, Superman."

"I love you, Cameron," he told her.

"I love you too."

* * *

Tabitha was crying. Hard.

"Tabby, he'll be back," I tried to reason with her. We had told them that he went on vacation. But then she overheard Bone and I talking.

"No!" She screamed. "He said that we would spend today together."

Fang frowned, continuing to carry stuff out of the garage. "Tabitha, stop it. He's not dead."

She just started crying harder. "But I need him!"

Tyler looked up at Bone. "If he did die, could I have his house?"

Bone shook his head. "No."

"Oh. Then I'm glad he's not dead."

Cocking his head, Lucas stared at his older sister. "C'y? Tabby c'y?"

"Are you just going to stand around or what?" Fang asked Bone. They had made up, I guess. I mean, what choice did they have? Luther's left so now one of them has to be top dog and the only way for that to be figured out is the more mature and smart one. I personally give it to Damien but hey.

"Boss," Bone told him.

"What?"

"I'm your boss now that he's gone."

Tabitha held onto me. "Why did he leave me?"

"He didn't. Luther just needed to get away."

"Alright," Tammie said, coming back into the garage. "I checked all the rooms. Nothing's left."

Tyler picked up the last box. "I got it, Dad."

Fang shrugged. "Alright."

We all walked outside. Bone opened the door for Tyler so that he could put the last box in the car.

"All set?" Fang asked as Tammie went over to her own car and left.

"I guess," I said, glancing at the house. Tomorrow, we were finalizing with the seller and I couldn't call it my house. It would be their house.

"I don't wanna move, I don't wanna go to the new house, I don't want Luther to leave," Tabitha started to rant. "I hate this! I hate you all!"

Fang picked her up and sat her in the car. He whispered something in her ear that made her stop screaming but not crying.

"Say bye-bye to the house," I told Lucas, bouncing him a little.

"Bye-bye," he said, waving to it.

"Tyler's riding with me," Bone said, walking over to his car. "See you back at the house."

"Yeah," I told him as Fang put Cody into the car.

* * *

Cameron moaned, feeling around. Where was Damien? She sat up, looking around.

"Damien?"

That's when she realized her shower was running. Sighing, she laid back down, waiting for him to get out of the bathroom. When he did, he thought that she was still sleeping and was going to walk right past her.

"Damien, why did you take a shower?"

Her voice made him jump. "What?"

"Why'd you shower?"

"Because I needed one," he told her.

"Damien, stop."

"What?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Come get back in bed with me."

"Why?"

That made her blush. She was naked and he was clothed, clearly not wanting to be around her. "I-I just thought…"

He sighed, going to get in bed. "I was going to make you breakfast, Cammie."

"Oh."

Damien wrapped his arms around her naked form. "You wanna cuddle?"

"Yeah…"

He settled into the bed. "Isn't it weird that I'm dressed and you aren't?"

"Then get undressed."

Blushing, he moved away from her. It was weird, stripping down in front of her. Noting his discomfort, she stopped him from taking off his batman boxers.

"You can stay in those," she told him.

Damien pulled her back to him. "Are you still happy?"

"About?"

"…Last night."

"You mean about the sex?"

He nodded.

Cameron giggled. "Of course, Mr. Fantastic."

Smiling broadly, he ran a hand down her back. "I love you, Cameron."

'I love you more."

"No."

"Yes."

He kissed her head. "You want me to go start breakfast now?"

She sighed. "No though I do have work in two hours. And seeing as you used all my hot water-"

"Did not."

"Whatever. Let's just stay in bed for a little while longer."

"Alright," he said, closing his eyes.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Damien greeted, walking into the store. Cameron wasn't with him. It was a few hours later and Bone and I were stuck working. "Where's Luther?"

I frowned. "Your sister hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

Bone didn't even blink. "He left."

"Left what?"

"Us."

"What?"

I sighed. "He left town. He said he'd be back in less than a year."

Damien froze. "What?"

"Yeah."

"No. He would have called me."

I shrugged. "Maybe he will later."

"No," Damien said again. "He wouldn't leave James."

I felt weird. Watching Damien was like watching someone who was crying that you didn't know. It made you feel uneasy.

"He'll be back," I told him, wanting to feel better. Bone wasn't as caring.

"He's gone, get over it."

Damien glared at the other man. "You're probably the reason he left."

"So what if I am?"

Damien left after that. I sighed, laying my head down on the counter.

"He'll be back," I told Bone.

"Damien?"

"No, stupid, Luther."

"I know. He said he will."

Closing my eyes, I added, "And when he does, I'm going to kick his ass for making Tabitha cry."

"I'll watch."

I laughed.


	28. Chapter 28

Adjusting

Chapter 28

"We have to eat at the table?" Tommy asked, disgust and shock evident in his voice.

"Yes," Cameron told him.

"Why?" Damien asked, pulling out a chair for Cameron and Mary. Cameron, used to this, said nothing but Mary thanked him.

"Because I said so," Cameron ended the conversation.

"You start school tomorrow, Tommy," his mother said.

"And?"

"You're in Tyler's class."

"So? I hate him."

Damien picked at his plate. "Tyler's nice. Maybe you should be nicer to him and-"

"Shut up. I hate you too."

"Thomas, stop it," Cameron told him. "Remember what I said before? This is my and Damien's house, not yours. My rules."

"Yes, Tom. You should be glad that your aunt is letting us stay here," Mary added.

Damien looked up at Cameron. "I have to go baby sit."

"Your nieces again?" Cameron asked, already feeling exhausted by the thought.

"No. James. Tammie's got something to do."

"Oh," Cameron said. "You could bring him over here if you want."

"No, that's okay. They just moved in so-"

"Tammie's your sister?" Mary asked.

Damien, nervous around this new person, nodded. "Yeah."

"Then you should bring the baby here," Mary said. "We'd love to meet him, right Tommy?"

"No. He's probably a fag too."

"That's it," Cameron said. "Go to your room."

"But I'm not done eating!"

"Does it look like I care?"

He jumped out of his seat. "How come you like him more?"

"Go, Thomas," she said, not answering the question. "Now."

"I hate you!" He yelled, running out of the room and up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry," Mary told Damien.

He shrugged, standing up. "Whatever. I'm going to go over to Luther's."

"You're not done yet, omen."

"I'm not that hungry," he said, going to kiss Cameron's head. "I'm staying at my place tonight."

"What? Damien-"

"I'm getting home late and don't want to wake you up."

She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I can't sleep without you."

"Yes you can," he told her, giving her one more kiss before walking away. "Feed Peter for me, okay?"

"Alright. I love you."

"I love too, Lois."

"Lois?" Mary questioned after he left the house.

"I don't know. Someone from comics or something."

Mary looked at her ex-sister in law. "Cameron, if Tommy is a problem we can move into an apartment until-"

"He's not a problem. I love Tommy."

"I know but he and Damien don't get along."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Damien doesn't mind him."

"He looks like his feelings were hurt."

"Damien's not a little boy that Tommy's picking on, Mary. He's a man, he can deal."

"I just don't want to cause any problems between the two of you," Mary said.

"You're not and neither is Tommy."

"If you're sure."

"I am." Not.

* * *

Fang yawned, laying down in bed. "I am so tired."

"It's only six, Fang."

He gave me a half smile. "What are you doing on the computer?"

"Looking at more of those tapes."

Fang looked at the screen. "Oh."

Right now, Bone and Luther were videoing Tabitha as she slept. Well Bone was. Luther was still being a jerk. The camera was on the counter in front of them. Luther kept going on and on about how hard he had it.

"Luther used to be-"

"Yeah, well," Fang cut me off.

I moved the laptop over a little so that we could cuddle but I was still able to see the computer.

"I don't see why he spends all that time down at the hospital," Luther continued to rant on the video. "They're dying anyways."

Bone looked down at the baby girl in his arms. "True. They'll be dead soon, probably."

"Serves Fang right," Luther said.

Tabitha made a noise, cuddling against Bone. "I should get her."

"Bone-"

"I should. I'm going to take her."

"Take her where?"

"Away. Fang can keep the boy. I just want her."

"No," Luther said. "If any of us would get her, it would be me."

"…No."

"Yes. Besides, it likes me better."

"Don't call her an it."

"Whatever."

Tabitha started to cry.

"She needs her diaper changed," Bone said.

"Then go do it."

"Why should I? I always do."

"You're the one that wants to run away with her. You'd have to do it then."

"Yeah but she'd be my baby then. Right now she's just a baby that stinks."

Luther glanced at him. "So? You're a faggot that stinks."

"And do you change my diaper? No."

"Just go fucking do it," Luther finally yelled, making the baby cry louder.

Bone got up and went into the back. After he was gone, Luther started talking to himself. He was cursing ever other word and sounded so dark and angry.

"Why did you leave your kids with them?" I asked Fang, pausing the video.

He kissed my head. "They loved the twins. They just didn't realize it. And besides, Max, who else did I have? It was me a Dr. Martinez. Tyler's doctor bills were piling up. We had to work and be with him. Tabitha had to be with someone."

"I guess…"

Fang ran a hand down my stomach. "You're getting to skinny again."

"No. I'm fat."

'Max, I like…less boney women."

"Then you must love me because I'm an freaking elephant."

He reached over me and turned on the video again. Luther kept mumbling to himself, something about slitting someone's throat, before he realized that the video camera was on. He turned if off.

The next few scenes were Fang and Tabitha. He was just talking to her, telling her how much he loved her and how cute she was. Stuff like that. It was then that Tyler walked into our bedroom.

"Ew, Max. Why are you so close to him? Dad smells bad."

Fang rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Where's Lucas?"

I frowned. "Why?"

"I wanna know."

"He's over there," I told him, pointing to the corner of the room. Lucas was playing in some of the boxes that were now empty.

"Hi, Ty!" He yelled, giggling as the box he was in fell over.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked him, going over to him. "You're stupid."

"T-" I started but Fang silenced me. We both watched as Tyler pulled his brother from the box.

"Come on, stupid," Tyler said, taking the baby's hand.

"Where are you going?" I asked, scared for Lucas.

"Stupid has to play with me," Tyler said.

"Why?" Fang asked, moving to get out of bed.

Tyler didn't answer, walking out of the door with his little half brother.

"Go make sure that they play nice," I told Fang, looking back at the computer. "Please."

He groaned, walking out towards the door. "You owe me a back rub."

I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Tommy?" Cameron whispered, opening his bedroom door. "Are you awake?"

"Leave me alone. I don't like you."

Sighing, she walked further into the room. "Why don't you like me?"

"Because you like Damien better than me."

"How can you say that?" She asked, getting into bed with him. He fought her for a second before letting her hold him. "I love you, Tommy."

"No you don't. You yell at me. If you loved me you wouldn't yell at me."

"Tom, I love you, more than anyone, but I love Damien too. You cannot act that way towards him."

"Yes I can."

"No, Thomas, you can't," she told him. "Why don't you like him?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. Tell me."

He turned to face her, his eyes staring straight up to her. "I don't want him to cheat on you."

"Tommy, why would you say that?"

"Daddy said that all men cheat because women are worthless. You can use them as you want. But he made Mommy cry when he had other girls. I don't want you to cry too."

She sat up, pulling him into her lap. "You love Daddy, huh?"

"Yes."

"I love him too," she told him. "But your dad has some out there beliefs. Would you ever cheat on Tabitha?"

"No."

"Then see? He's wrong right there. You love Tabitha right?"

"Yes."

"And you don't want her to cry, right?"

"Yes."

"Then see? Your dad is already wrong."

He looked up at her. "how?"

"You're a man, Tommy and you don't use girls like that, do you?"

"No."

"Then your dad is wrong, see?"

"So?"

"So," she explained, "that means that not all men are like that. Damien loves me. A lot. Now I can't be with him if you don't at least try to get to like him. Can you try for me?"

He shrugged. "Do I have to hang out with him?"

"No. Just stop calling him names."

"I guess I can try," Tommy said, reluctance in his voice.

"Good," she said, giving him a big kiss.

"Ew!"

She smiled, laying him back down. "I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

"Goodnight."

"I love you," she told him, walking out of the room.

* * *

"No, stupid, you don't knock it over," Tyler complained, pushing Lucas away from the pile of blocks. "You have to have it standing. Their buildings."

Lucas giggled, loving the attention that he was getting. I was now in the living room, watching TV as the kids played.

"Time for bed," Fang announced, coming down from upstairs. My nerdy husband was afraid that once we moved he wouldn't be able to find a house with attic space that wasn't full of insulation. Then we found this place. It was an older house with a huge attic. I think that was the selling point for Fang. I, however, was sold when I saw how nice the master bathroom is. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have bought it.

"No, we're playing," Tyler complained.

"Let them have ten more minutes," I told him. Tyler had never played with Lucas and I wasn't going to ruin it.

Fang frowned at me. "Where's Tabitha?"

"In the garage."

"Why?"

"Something about proving Luther wrong."

He's eyebrows wrinkled together. "What?"

"He said that the drums were for Lucas, that she would never learn to play. He was just kidding but now she wants to do the opposite of everything he's ever said."

"That's weird."

I shrugged. "Have you gone into her room recently?"

"No. She says she's too big to be tucked in."

"She took down all the posters she could reach and then had Tyler climb on her dresser to get the rest."

Fang sighed. "She's so freaking dramatic."

"She's hurt, Fang."

"He's coming back."

"Tabitha is five, Fang. She doesn't see long term. All she knows is that the person she cares about most is gone and didn't even tell her goodbye."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "_I _am the person she cares about most in the world, not him."

"Oh, shut up," I told him, turning the TV up. Tyler patted Lucas's head.

"See? That's how you build a tower."

Lucas smiled. "Ty!"

"Yeah, now be quiet," he said, going back to playing with his action figures. Fang went down the hall towards our bedroom. I hope he falls asleep. Then, I can get out of that back rub.

"Alright," I said as my show came to commercial. "Bedtime."

"No," Tyler whined.

"Yes. You have school in the morning," I said, getting up. "I'm going to go get Tabitha. When I get back, this all needs to be gone, alright?"

"Fine," Tyler said. "Clean up, Lucas."

He giggle, knocking over the tower. Rolling my eyes as I went, I headed to the garage.

"Tabitha?" I called, going in there. She wasn't playing with the drums. She was on the floor. "Baby are you okay?"

I rushed to her, putting a hand on her head, checking for a fever. I found none.

"I'm not sick, Max."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't like the drums."

I sighed. "Then don't play with them."

"Okay."

"Get up. I don't want to carry you."

She stood up as I did.

"Tommy's going to be in Tyler's class, not mine," she told me as we walked back into the house.

"Yeah, I know."

"But I'll get to see him at recess."

"Yeah," I told her, walking with her to the living room. Lucas and Tyler were gone.

"I'm too big to be tucked in," she told me as I started up the stairs with her.

"I know that. I'm going to tuck in Tyler."

I was shocked when she didn't call him a baby for that. Maybe she really is upset about Luther. When I walked into Tyler's bedroom, he had put his pillows and one blanket on the floor, making up a bed for Lucas.

"Tyler, what are you doing?" I asked. Lucas was already covered over and ready to go to sleep. Tyler was in his bed, Wa-wa held tightly to his chest. Bear was back with Alex.

"Lucas did it."

"Tyler."

He frowned at me. "He told me that he wanted to sleeping in my bedroom again. It's not my fault."

Lucas blew a spit bubble, giggling when it popped and got all over Sasuke. "Ni-ni, Mommy. Ni-ni Ty."

"I'll be right back," I told them, going down stairs and to my own room. Fang was already naked, waiting.

"Fang, my God. What if I had come in with one of the kids?"

"Hmmm…hadn't thought of that."

I rolled my eyes. "Lucas is upstairs."

"Why?"

"Tyler made him a pallet on the floor to sleep on."

Fang sat up. "Why would he do that?"

I took a deep breath. "I think that the reason he didn't like Lucas was that we were trying to make him like him. Now that we're not pushing that, Tyler wants to be friends with him."

"So are we going to move Lucas to Tyler's room?"

"No, not tonight. I'm going to see how it goes. I was going to ask you if we should just let him stay up there on the floor."

Fang shrugged. "Your choice. Go make sure that the door's closed though. I don't want Lucas trying to crawl away and fall down the stairs."

"I told you those damn stairs would come back to get us," I said, walking towards the door.

"Oh, and Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Hurry back."

I smiled a little. "Or else?"

"Or else I might get started without you."

With that wonderful thought on the brain, I went back upstairs.

"Alright, you guys can both sleep in here tonight, if Lucas sleeps in bed with you," I told Tyler, going into his room. I was too late though. Lucas was already in bed with him.

"We are in bed now," Tyler told me. "Lucas started whining on the floor. I don't think he liked it."

I went over to them and gave them both kisses on the head. "Be good. You have school in the morning, Tyler."

"I know."

"I love you," I told them both before going back downstairs. I checked on Cody before going into my bedroom, already beginning to take my jeans off. Lucky me, he was already started. So much better than a back rub.

* * *

It was already one in the morning when Damien got to his apartment. He hadn't been there in a week or two and was slightly glad to be home. Sure, not having Cameron to sleep with sucked but there's just something about being home that makes you feel good inside.

He almost called out for Peter when he walked in but there remembered that he wasn't there. He was all alone. Maybe being home wasn't all that great. Damien went into his bedroom, changing into sleep pants and a t-shirt before getting into bed.

"Ow, Damien! You freaking laid on me."

He jumped up. "Cammie?"

"Yes, Damien."

He tried his best to calm his racing heart. "Why are you in my bed?"

"Our bed."

Damien walked over to the other side of the bed and got in. "Sorry I laid on you."

"It's fine," she said, turning to face him. "How was babysitting?"

"Good. How was your night?"

"Fine," she told him, cuddling against him. "Night, Superman."

"What? Already going to sleep?"

"Yeah. I work in the morning."

He frowned against her head. "So do I."

"Crap, really?"

"Yeah. Why's that bad?"

"I'm lending Mary my car."

"Why can't she use hers?"

"It got a flat, remember?"

"You can borrow mine," Damien told her.

"What about you working?"

"You drop me off and pick me up later."

"Damien, you really don't-"

"Yes, Cameron, you're taking my car. How did you get here without your car?"

"Mary dropped me off. Of course, I didn't realize that meant that we had to wake up Tommy but I just really wanted to be with you tonight."

He traced a pattern on her back. "I'm glad. It's hard sleeping without you."

She closed her eyes. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, omen."

He nuzzled her neck, something he had only done a few times. Cameron shivered with delight.

"Cut it out," she told him.

"What?"

"I seriously want to go to bed."

"Okay, okay," he gave in. "Night."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Hi, Tyler," Alex greeted as they were let free onto the playground. It was the next day and they were at recess. "Did you get in any trouble yet?"

"No. Today's Friday. I want you to spend the night."

She sat down on a swing. "I like your new house."

Tyler shrugged. "It's better because I get my own room but I miss the other one. And now I don't live near you."

"It's okay," Alex said, waving off his concern. She'd see Tyler whether he lived down the street or all the way in the North Pole with Santa. "Manny comes home tomorrow."

"I know. You've told me."

"He's going to take us to the mall and buy us birthday gifts because he missed ours. Then he said if we're good, he'll buy us more because he won't be here on Christmas."

"I like Manuel," Tyler said, climbing into the swing next to her.

"Me too."

* * *

Fang was at work and I was home alone with my two youngest boys and Amber. Lucas was rolling around on the floor, humming to himself. Cody was laying on the ground, watching Amber as she crawled around.

"What are you doing, Amber? Huh?" I asked her. The baby giggled, patting the ground. She was just now learning to crawl and it was exciting. Cody seemed to have no interest in learning but that was fine. He'd learn eventually. Besides, most baby's don't start until six months, sometimes more.

Lucas stopped rolling and suddenly sat very still. Then he pointed to the couch.

"Ah!"

"What?" I asked him, frowning.

"Ma-ow," Lucas told me. Snickers came out from under the couch. "Hi."

The cat licked his hand before walking over to the chair and jumping into my lap. I ran a hand down the cat's back.

"You like Snickers, huh Luke?"

He stood up, making his way to me. "Mommy."

"What?"

"Up!"

"I'm holding the kitty right now, Lucas. Go back to playing."

"Up," he whined.

"No."

He made a face at me and sat down, crossing his arms. "Nah-ba!"

"Stop it."

Then the back of his shirt started to move. I sat the cat on the floor and went over to him. Taking off his shirt, I said, "Lucas, what are you doing?"

He was trying to open his wings. He hadn't really given them any thought until now. I always would wash his wings for him, which meant that he had to open them but beyond that, Lucas ignored them. The toddler giggled as I touched them. They were black but really murky and dull in color.

"Na-coo."

"Yeah, na-coo," I mumbled. "Why are you suddenly interested in your wings, baby? Huh?"

Having gotten my attention like he originally wanted, Lucas was bored with his wings again and closed them.

"Maybe when you get older Daddy will teach you to fly. Will you like that? Huh baby?"

He patted my hand.

* * *

Cameron pulled her white sunglasses off her face as she walked into Fire Tats. Damn Damien. This wasn't the first time that she had to pick him up from work but this was the first time that she had to go in. Normally, he'd meet her at Atomic Comics or Anime Any Day or be waiting outside. She had sat in his truck for ten minutes and he still hadn't showed so she finally decided to go in and get him.

"Who you got an appointment with?" The woman at the desk asked.

"No. I'm here to pick up Damien."

She looked up from the clipboard. "You're his girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

The woman smiled at her. "He's in the back. His stations in the right corner."

"Thanks," Cameron said, going into the back. There were about six people getting tattooed at the moment. She figured it was a pretty busy place and big for its kind. She walked all the way to the back and sure enough, there was Damien.

"Hey," he said, not even looking up. The guy he was tattooing was big and hairy. You'd think that he'd take pain well but his eyes were welling up with tears.

"Hey," Cameron said. "You almost done or do you want me to pick you up later?"

"Not nearly done. Grab that stool over there and sit down. You can watch. You don't mind, do ya Ted?"

"No," the big giant groaned out. Cameron followed Damien's instructions and grabbed the stool from an empty station, pulling it up next to her boyfriend.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked.

"Tattooing."

"I meant of what, Damien."

"Oh," he said. "Barbwire fence around a heart."

"Why?"

"Ain't my tattoo," Damien said. "Ask Ted."

The man he was referring to didn't seem able to have coherent thought, much less speak but Cameron went out on a limb and asked.

"My brother just died," the gentle giant got out. "Was a symbol for a band he and his friends started back when we were kids."

"That's sweet."

"Thanks."

Cameron watched in silence after that as Damien began to add color to the artwork. He was about done when a girl walked in from the backdoor.

"Who the hell stole my stool?"

Damien didn't even seem to hear the woman.

"Well?" The dirty blonde asked.

"I took it," Damien said. "You don't have an appointment scheduled for another hour."

"Well I came in early from lunch," the woman said indignantly.

"Sucks for you."

"What do you need it for anyways?" Asked the woman, coming over to them. "A girl? You're girlfriend now about her?"

"She is my girlfriend," Damien said, still not looking away from his work.

"Her? I'm shocked. Who knew a loser like you could get a girl like her."

Cameron was torn between feeling flattered that the woman thought she was pretty and angry that she was insulting her boyfriend. Glancing at the dirty blonde, Cameron realized she had no room to talk. She looked homeless and, if it wasn't for the fact she was obviously well/overly fed, she'd think she was. Though, Cameron recanted that thought. Everyone thought she was old. Who was she to pass judgment?

Damien still said nothing, focusing hard on his work. Giving up, the woman went back own station, after stealing someone else's stool of course.

After another ten minutes, Damien was done. He gave the man a mirror to check out his new tattoo and talked to him for a minute before they were able to leave.

"Sorry that took so long," Damien apologized. "He was a walk in and no one else was free. He requested me too."

"It's fine," Cameron said, getting into the drivers side. She slid her sunglasses back over her eyes. "Who was that woman?"

"What woman?"

"Damien."

"You mean the woman that was talking to me?"

No, of course not. "Yes."

"That was Joann."

"You guys are friends?"

He shrugged as she pulled away. "We're not enemies."

"Oh."

Damien sighed. "Cameron, don't go getting all jealous."

"I'm not," she said, offended. "It's just I don't' know any of your friends outside of Fang, Bone, and Luther."

He settled into the seat. "The people I work with are cool, I guess. None of them are big on comics or anime though."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Hey, Damien," I greeted, opening the front door. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"About?"

"Cameron."

I sighed, moving back so that he could come in. "What's up, Damien?"

"Okay, so you're like a girl, right?"

"So I've been told."

"Alright, so you know that Thanksgiving is coming up."

"Yeah."

"And my parents always-" he stopped and looked down. "Oh, hi Lucas."

"Hi," the baby said, pulling on his jeans. Sighing, Damien lifted him up into his arms.

"So anyways," Damien continued. "I always eat over at my parents or go with them to a relative's house."

"Yeah, alright."

"Well…How do I tell Cameron that I don't want to go with her to North Carolina?"

That's what the question is? This one's easy. "You don't."

"Huh?"

"You don't tell her because you are going with her."

"What?"

I sighed, looking at him. "You've spent every Christmas with your parents, right?"

"Yeah but I'm talking about-"

"So," I continued over him. "You tell Cameron that you'll go with her to North Carolina for Thanksgiving but that means that you get Christmas here."

Damien's eyes widened. "You mean if I don't she's make me leave for Christmas?"

"Yes, Damien."

"Wow," he said, shaking his head. "But Cameron's not even religious!"

"Not everyone that celebrates is."

"Yeah but why would you not be?"

I rolled my eyes. "Look, where's Cameron right now?"

"Back at the house. I dropped her off before telling her I was going to the store."

"Alright, go to the store and then go tell her that you'll go with her."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," I told him, taking my baby from him before pushing him out of my house. "Now scoot. I have to go pick up the kids soon."

* * *

"Have you done inventory?" Fang asked Bone.

"I'm boss."

"You are not. Go do it."

"You go do it."

"Bone."

"Fang."

"Why should I do it?"

"Because," Bone began. "To me, this is just something to do. To you, if this store goes under, you and your wife will lose your jobs and, with that house you just had to buy, you'll probably go bankrupt. Now, you sure you want to leave something like that to me?"

"God I hate you," Fang said before walking into the back.

Content, Bone pulled out his cell phone and called Fang's wife.

"What?"

"Miss," Bone answered to Max's rudeness. He didn't' care though.

"Bone, what do you want?"

"To see you."

"Well that's not happening. I have my kids plus Amber and Alex."

Frowning, he just hung up on her.

* * *

It was only eight on Saturday morning and at seven last night I had gone into work and stayed until seven in the morning. Who in hell would be interrupting my sleep? I had just started dreaming too!

Seeing as Fang went into work, I had to go and get the door. Groaning, I got up and went to answer it. Alex's oldest brother stood there, smiling at me.

"I'm here to pick up Tyler and Alex."

Shit. Was I supposed to get them ready?

"Bye, Max," Tyler yelled as he and Alex ran down the stairs and over to us.

Alex hugged Manuel. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said, giving her an even bigger hug.

"You guys woke up all on your own?"

"Dad did before he left," Tyler told me. "Now, bye."

I rolled my eyes, letting the soldier take them away. Good. Two kids down, three more to go. I went back to sleep, this time on the couch. It was past noon when Tabitha poked me.

"What?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't dead."

"I'm not."

"Okay, good."

"Where's Lucas?"

"Him and Cody are in their room."

"Lucas slept in his own room last night?"

"Yeah. Tyler got mad when he drooled on Bear," she told me before going back upstairs. I laid on the couch for a full ten minutes before going to get the boys out of their bedroom. Lucas was playing on the floor while Cody sat in his crib, whining a little.

"Come here, big boy," I cooed at him, taking the baby from his prison.

"Mommy," Lucas complained, noticing that I had gone to his brother first. "Me!"

I shifted Cody to one arm before picking Lucas up off the ground too. Now set, I walked back out into the living room. I put Cody in the playpen before taking Lucas with me into the kitchen to start lunch.

"Max," Tabitha began as I was almost done with the macaroni and cheese. "Can I go to Tommy's?"

"I'll call Cameron in a minute. Eat lunch first."

Tabitha helped Lucas into a chair before getting into one too. I put the food on their place and then went to get Cody.

"Hungry, baby?" I asked, lifting him into my arms. "Huh?"

He lay against me as I carried him into the kitchen. After making him a bottle and feeding him, I called Cameron.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Cameron. It's Max."

"Oh, hey," she said. "I was going to call you. Tom wants to see Tabitha."

'That's why I was calling."

"Well I'll watch them today," Cameron offered.

"Alright. Thanks."

"I'll pick her up in twenty minutes."

"Bye," I hung up. "Alright, Tabby, Cameron's going to pick you up."

She smiled a little. "Thank you, Max."

I went to put Cody back down. He always like to sleep after he ate. When I got back to the kitchen, Lucas was covered in his lunch.

"Lucas!"

"Hi, Mommy," he said, not even looking at me.

"That's a no-no," I told the toddler, pulling him out of his chair. "We do not do that."

I was almost done washing him down with a washcloth when there was a knock on the door. I let go of Lucas, telling him to stay where he was, before going to answer it.

"Hi, Tommy," Tabitha said as they hugged.

"Hi," he said before taking her hand. "Come on, Aunt Cameron's in the car. Bye, Max."

"Goodbye," I told them, watching them until they made it to the car.

* * *

"Where's Damien?" Tabitha asked as they walked into the house.

"Napping," Cameron told her. "You guys go play in your room, alright Tommy?"

He and his girlfriend ran off up the stairs. Cameron shook her head before going into the kitchen to grab a soda. Then she went up to her bedroom. Careful not to wake him, Cameron laid down next to Damien, running a hand down the back of his head. After a few minutes, he did wake up.

"Where'd you go?"

"Hmmm?"

"You left. I fell back asleep but I know that you left."

She kissed his ear. "I went to pick up Tabitha."

They laid there in silence for awhile. At some point, she ended up with her arms wrapped tightly around him as he lay on his stomach, and arm laid over her.

"I told Paul that you're coming."

Damien made no notion of hearing her.

"Damien? Are you asleep?"

"No. I heard you."

"Well I'd like a reply."

Glancing down at her, Damien said, "I haven't told my parents that I won't be with them."

"Just tell them."

"Cammie-"

"Damien, you're a big boy."

"I know. It's just-"

"And I'm letting you have Christmas. That is way bigger than Thanksgiving, right?"

"Yeah but still-"

"Do you want me to tell them for you?"

"No, Cameron!"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because you keep cutting me off."

"I don't like yelling."

"And I don't like being cut off."

Cameron rolled away from him. "Whatever."

Damien tried to get back to sleep but couldn't. After ten minutes, he reached out and ran a hand down her back.

"I'm cold."

"So?"

"I need you to warm me up, Cammie."

"Don't call me Cammie."

Damien turned to face her, pulling her to him, her back to his chest. "I'll call you that if I want."

"Damien-"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

She sighed." You didn't really yell, exactly. I've never really heard you yell. You were just…loud."

"No. I was yelling and I'm sorry."

"Damien, I seriously don't care that much. I was just made that you were…talking loudly at me."

"I was yelling, Cam."

"No."

"Yes."

She giggled a little. "Are you really going to start an argument over this?"

He sighed, kissing the back of her head. "I'll tell them, alright?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Stop it," I said, swatting his hand away. "Those are for the kids."

"Our kids don't need anymore candy."

"The kids on Halloween, Fang."

He frowned. "Not even one piece?"

"No."

Fang pushed me against the counter, lowering his forehead to touch mine. "You are very annoying, Max."

"Am I?"

He ran his hands down my sides until he got to my thighs, when he went ahead and lifted me up. "Yes."

"Maybe I should be punished."

"Accordingly," Fang agreed. Since we had moved, our relationship was seeming to improve…sexually at least. Who gives a shit about the rest?

"No!" Lucas cried from the other room. "My!"

Fang put me down on the counter and gave me a kiss on the head before leaving the kitchen to go check on the toddler. He was supposed to be in his playpen so I don't know what's wrong.

"Mommy!" He whined as Fang came back into the kitchen, my baby in his arms. I took the boy from him.

"What happened?"

"Snickers jumped into the playpen and stole one of his toys."

I rolled my eyes, bouncing Lucas a little. "You have a thousand toys, Lucas."

Cuddling against me, the toddler giggled. "Hi."

The doorbell ringing made me glad that Fang and I hadn't gone further. I jumped down off the counter, handing Lucas to Fang before going to get the door. It was Tyler and his little not girlfriend.

"Hi, Max," Alex greeted. She was holding her older brother's hand tightly, as if he could just disappear into thin air. It must be hard for her, having to have him taken away for so long. Though I guess the thought that he could die for what he's doing doesn't cross her mind seeing as she's so young, she probably still misses him a lot.

"Hi," I greeted back, smiling at her. Tyler held out a bag to me.

"Manny bought me Hot Wheels!"

Great… "You really didn't have to do that."

"No problem. It's a birthday present and Christmas present."

"Bye, Tyler," Alex said. "See you later."

He smiled at her. "Bye."

"Tyler, what have I told you about letting people buy you stuff?"

He shrugged. "It's for my birthday."

Fang walked into the living room. "You got stuff?"

"Yep! I love Manny. I want him to be my big brother," Tyler said, already headed up the stairs.

"He's in a good mood," Fang said, putting Lucas on the ground.

"He just spent time with his not girlfriend and possibly future brother in law who buys him things. Tyler's living the five year old dream."

Fang moved closer to me. "Well my dream at the moment is to resume what we were doing earlier. Think that's possible?"

"Yes, I'm sure it can be arranged. Of course, only if the punishment's still on."

"So on."

* * *

"Max!"

Banging on the bedroom door startled me. It was about two hours later and Fang was rubbing my shoulders.

"What?" I asked, pushing Fang away.

"Manny fed me lunch but not dinner and now I'm hungry," he said. Then he jiggled the door handle. "Why's the door locked?"

"No reason, Tyler," I said, pushing Fang out of bed. "Here comes Daddy. He'll make you something."

"Dad? Why are you two in there together?"

"Because, Tyler, that's what old people do. They lock themselves in rooms together and then, one day, they die."

Tyler giggled. "You're funny, Max."

At least somebody thinks so.


	29. Chapter 29

Adjusting

Chapter 29

**November**

Bone is turning my baby bad. I just know it. Today I had to go shopping so I left Lucas alone with Bone at the store. Normally, Bone's loud, screaming music upsets Lucas so he doesn't play it. But when I got back, Lucas was still happily playing with Sasuke. The only problem? Bone's music was on.

"Great Bone, just great," I complained, turning it off.

"What?"

"You're going to make him like that stuff?"

"And?"

"I don't want him to."

"You're just mad that he's going to grow up to be like me."

"Great, because this all this world needs is another Bone."

"I know. I'm calling him Cross from now on."

"Why?"

"Cross Bones."

Even fucking better.

* * *

Fang was sleeping. Unfortunately, that meant he also was snoring. I pushed him and for a moment, he was done. Then it started all over again.

"Fang," I mumbled, pushing him. He just rolled closer, taking up half of my side of the bed. I tried to pushing him away but it was like dead weight. "Fang!"

He opened his eyes a little. "Hey, finally home?"

"Stop snoring."

He kissed my head. "Upset?"

"No, just tired."

Fang stroked my cheek with his hand. "How tired?"

"No."

"What?"

"No. We're not doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Fang."

He laughed, closing his eyes again. I had worked all night and it was now seven in the morning. Around eight last night, Fang picked up Lucas from the store. While he was there, he offered me to go home and he worked. I declined. Now I'm really wanted to go back and change that.

"The kids will be up soon," I told Fang, pulling the covers up around myself. "You need to get up."

He pulled me closer to him, which wasn't hard seeing as he was still on my side of the bed.

'Leave me alone, Fang. I want to sleep alone. Go make the kids breakfast."

"No," he said, rubbing his head against mine. "I want to be near you."

"We've been close enough for a year, alright?"

"We'll never be close enough."

I started to drift off. "Wake me up by twelve."

"I'm waking you up a three."

"What? No. Then I'll miss the first episode of Maury."

Fang kept running his hand down my back. "Sleep. Come on, Maxie. Just sleep."

So I did.

* * *

Damien was bouncing up and down. "It is freaking freezing!"

Cameron smiled at him. "We're in North Carolina, baby."

"I wish I had worn a jacket," he mumbled as they got into the car. Her brother's butler had picked them up.

"I told you to put one on before we left for the airport this morning."

"Yeah but I didn't realize it snowed in November."

"It does some years and others it doesn't," Cameron told him before smiling at the driver. "Thanks for picking us up, Jeff."

"'Tis my pleasure," he said. It was almost an hour ride to her brother's and Damien passed the time by watching the scenery as it went by.

"Wow," he commented as they came on the house. "Your brothers are both rich. God, Cameron."

Cameron rolled her eyes, getting out of the car. "You did bring a jacket with us, right?"

"Yeah. It's in my stuff," he told her, going to get their bags out of the trunk.

"Good," she said, pulling hers tighter around her. It was the one that he gave her when they first got together. It shocked her when he left the house without one on that morning. He always wore one. "Is it your white one?"

"Yeah," he said. The truth was Cameron had ruined the white jacket that he was going to wear that morning. She had washed it with one of her red bras. He didn't' want to tell her that she had messed it up. Not liking his arms to be bare, he compensated by wearing a long-sleeved shirt.

"I have got the bags," Jeff told him, taking them from Damien. Cameron grabbed his hand, dragging him up to the front door.

"Hey, Cameron," Paul greeted, opening the door. She let go of Damien's hand as she hugged her brother.

"Hey," she whispered back. "This is Damien."

Paul gave the other man a smile, putting on a show for Cameron, before removing himself from her. "Come in."

"Hi, Aunt Cameron," her nephew Derek greeted. His mother, who was seated next to him on the couch, made him pause his video game to give her a hug.

"Where do you want the bags, sir?" Jeff asked Paul.

"Cameron's in the guest room upstairs and his in the one downstairs."

"Paul," his wife warned.

"We're sharing a room, Paul," Cameron told him.

Her oldest brother's eyes bore into Damien. "Why?"

"For one, he's my boyfriend and for two, what about Trent? He needs a room."

"He and you can share."

"Ew."

"You're an adult. You can deal."

"No," Cameron said. "We're sharing a room."

"Fine," Paul said finally. "Upstairs bedroom, Jeffery."

He nodded at them before walking away.

* * *

"Where's Lucas? Huh? Where is he?" I asked, my voice at a fake pitch. "Where is he?"

My baby giggled from behind the chair.

"Where's my baby? Is he…outside?" I opened the front door. "Nope. Is he…behind the TV?" Again, I looked. "No. Well I just don't know where he is. I guess I'm going to have to get a new baby."

"No!" Lucas ran out from behind the couch. "Mommy!"

I picked him up. "Now you come out."

Lucas patted my cheek. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Max, can I eat at Alex's for Thanksgiving?" Tyler asked, coming downstairs, his best friend following faithfully behind him. I used to think that they were friends because of how much he needed her but at times I wonder if it's the other way around. Maybe she needs him too.

"Tyler I highly doubt that they want you."

"Yes they do. Right Alex?"

She nodded. "Manny asked Mamá for me. She said fine if you said fine."

"Tyler, I don't-"

"Damien isn't with his mommy for Thanksgiving. Please Mama? I'll love you forever and ever."

With a bargain like that… "Ask your grandmother."

"My what?"

I sighed. I had went shopping with Mom and Lucas the other day. He was just learning to say grandma and I was calling her that to him. "I meant Dr. Martinez."

"Why?"

"You know how bad she'll feel if you don't come."

He sighed, as if I was making him exhausted. "I will."

"Good."

Lucas cuddled against me. "Mommy?"

"What?"

"Juice."

I carried him into the kitchen. Fang was doing dishes. I was almost sure that I was in for a talking to about him having to do them but he said nothing. Money might not be everything in a relationship but sex seems to be. I haven't been yelled at in a good while. I kind of miss it…not.

"What are you doing?" Fang asked me as I opened the fridge. "Hungry?"

I could hear the hope in his voice and it made me sick. "No. Lucas is thirsty. You want juice, huh baby?"

"Yes!"

I bounced him a little as I got the apple juice out and put it in his sippy cup before handing it to him. "Can you say thank you?"

"'ank 'oo."

"Good boy," I said as he started to drink from it. "Is Cody still napping?"

"Yeah," Fang said, finishing the dishes. "I have work tonight."

I gave Lucas to him. "Tyler wants to spend Thanksgiving with the Mendoza's."

"Are you going to let him?"

"I guess. They want him so-"

"At least somebody does."

"You're so mean sometimes," I told him.

"I was kidding. I love Tyler."

Lucas hit him in the head with his sippy cup. "Hi."

"Hi, now stop hitting me. That's mean."

Lucas babbled something to him before going back to his juice. I went to go and wake up Cody. The other day Tabitha asked me why Cody and Lucas share a bedroom when we have two extra rooms. I told her that it was because it's easier for me to wake them up. In all truth though, I was afraid to put Lucas in a room alone. He's always so adventurous, always into something. I don't want my baby hurt.

"Well hi, Mr. Cody," I greeted the baby. He was awake, laying there in his crib. "Daddy told me that you were napping but you're not napping, huh? Say no, Mommy. I'm awake. I want up."

I lifted him into my arms before walking out of the room. Tyler and Alex were playing with his Hot Wheels. Fang had Lucas on his chest, making faces at the toddler.

"You're a smart baby, huh? Smartest I've ever seen," Fang said, kissing Lucas's head. "Daddy loves you. Do you know that? Huh?"

Lucas poked him in the eyes. "Ah!"

"Ow! Lucas!"

"That's what Daddy gets, huh Cody?" I asked the baby, walking up the stairs. "How dare he say that Lucas is smarter than you? You're smart too, huh?"

I went into Tabitha's bedroom. She was drawing. Today was Sunday but they were off the rest of the week because of Thanksgiving break. Joy.

"Hey, Tabby. What are you doing?"

"Drawing."

"Oh," I said, sitting down on her bed. Cody whined until I sat him on the floor.

"What do you want?"

Way to be blunt, Tabs. "I haven't seen you today."

"That's because you slept all day."

"I worked all night."

She didn't say anything else. I always feel bad for Tabitha. Most of my time goes to the boys as oppose to her. Then, when I do try to spend time with her, she acts like I'm bothering her. I don't get it.

"I'm going over to Dr. Martinez's house," I told her.

"So?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Why don't you ask Tyler?"

"Tabitha-"

"No. I don't want to go."

"Fine," I said. I wasn't going to beg her. "Do you want Cody in here with you or-"

"No. Take him away."

I held in the sigh and eye roll before picking the baby up. "And Tabitha? I'm not asking Tyler because I want you to go. I love you too."

With that, I left.

* * *

"I don't think that your brother likes me."

"Paul? No. Besides, it's not him you need to worry about," Cameron warned.

"What does that mean?" Damien asked as he laid in bed. She was going through her bag, looking for something.

"I've told you all those things that Trent tells Tommy. And I haven't even told you the things he says about you."

Damien frowned. "What has he said about me?"

"Nothing- Hey! What happened to your jacket?" She asked. She had been digging around in his bag, looking for a book that she had put in there.

He blushed a little. "You washed it and it turned out that way. I think it was your red bra that did it…"

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"I'll buy you a new one."

Damien laid on his side. "My birthday's coming up."

"Is it?"

"Yeah."

"Mine's in January."

"When?"

"The 19th."

"I'll remember that," he told her.

"If you have to."

"I do."

"When's yours?"

"Tuesday."

"Damien!"

"What?"

"You should have told me," she complained. "How am I going to get you a gift-"

"I don't want one."

"Well you're getting one."

He closed his eyes. "Cammie?"

"What?" She asked.

"Why do both your brothers have all this money and you don? I know that's rude to ask but-"

"It's not rude, Damien. And I have money. Just because I'm not living in a big house and flying places every day doesn't mean that I don't," she told him. "You should know that I have money. And don't call it being rich. It's called being well off. It's not like-"

"It was just a question, Cameron. I was just trying to figure out why you live in a house like that when they try to live large."

"Why would I, Damien? Before you, I lived completely alone. Why would I need a big house? And traveling is no fun when you're alone. Trust me, I've tried."

He was cold. "Where do you all get money?"

"My mother died. She was…"

"Well off?"

"Yeah. Very much so."

"I'm sorry that she died."

"Don't be. Just be glad."

"What? Cam-"

"It's one less person you have to meet. Just wait until you have to meet with my dad and his wife. Ooh, and my step dad will pick you apart."

"…Meeting your family just got a lot less fun."

"Tell me about it."

It was silent for awhile. Cameron found her book and got back in bed with him. She was reading for some time when Damien spoke.

"Cameron?"

"What?"

"I'm cold."

"Damien you are already under the blankets. What do you want me to do?"

'Cuddle with me."

"I'm reading."

He laid his head next to her. "If you were cold-"

A knock on the door cut him off.

"Yes?" Cameron called out.

"It's time for dinner."

She put her book down. "Come on."

Damien reluctantly left the only form of warmth he had and followed him. Once they were sitting down with their food, Paul spoke.

"So, Damien, that's an odd name. You don't hear it a lot."

He shrugged. "I guess."

"I mean, I've never heard anyone else with that name. I guess the Omen ruined it, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Who gave you that name? I mean what made your parents-"

"I don't know," he said, not wanting to think about it.

"Well it's an easy question. I'm just saying-"

"Why did they name you Paul?" Cameron asked him, receiving a glare from her brother.

"It's so hot in the house, Damien," Paul's wife Lacey said. "You should take off that long-sleeved shirt."

"I'm fine," he said. "Really."

"If you say so."

Paul, angered that his question had just been dismissed, tried again. "So, Damien, Cameron says that you work in a tattoo shop."

"Yeah."

"Do you have any?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Why does it matter?" Cameron asked. She didn't like Paul talking to her boyfriend. And he was just a dry run for what Trent was going to do.

"Just a question, Cam, really," he said. "Am I not allowed to get to know your boyfriend?"

"I know exactly what you're doing and I don't want you doing it."

"What am I doing? Please tell me? Because I have no idea."

"Paul, stop it," Lacey said. It was silent after that. After dinner, Damien went back upstairs to get in bed while Paul said he wanted to talk to Cameron in the kitchen, even telling Jeffery that they'd do the dishes.

"Cameron," he started after a minute. "I don't know why you think that I-"

"Paul, I know you. Damien's…meek. I don't want you hurting him."

"Hurting him how?"

"You know how."

"No, tell me."

"He's like a kid. He lets other people bully him. You and Trent are not going to do that to him. I won't let you."

"Geez Cameron, you really seem to already have a scenario played out in your head. You're not even giving me a chance!"

"I love Damien and I'm not letting you hurt him," she said again.

Paul sighed. "It's just…you haven't had a lot of boyfriends. Your last one was years ago and he last what? A month?"

"That should show you that I'm serious about Damien."

"You were also serious about Philip-"

"Why can you ever let something go? I was a kid," she said, offended. "You know what? Do your own damn dishes."

"Cameron I'm just looking out for you."

Ignoring him, she went back upstairs. Damien was in his matching Superman t-shirt and sleep pants. Cameron had to smile at how cute he looked.

"Did you take a shower?" She asked, coming into the room.

"I am in the morning," he said, getting under the covers. She changed before getting into bed with him. "Why aren't you cold?"

"I lived in New York as a kid, then Maine for awhile and Detroit. Heat is worse than the cold."

"Not to me. I've never left Arizona."

She snuggled against him. "Was that your first time on an airplane?"

"No. We go to Comic Con on an airplane. But besides that, no."

"Going on a plane now sucks. Takes for ever."

"Yeah," he said, closing his eyes. "Night, Cameron."

"Good night, omen."

* * *

I was walking into the house, having gotten back from Mom's when it happened. I walked in and they were all fine. Then Fang said it.

"So did you tell her that Tyler's over at Alex's for Thanksgiving?"

"What?" Tabitha, who was on the couch, looked at her dad. "He gets to?"

"Yes-"

"That's not fair! Tommy is with his mom's family so I get stuck being over there with Dr. Martinez and you-"

"Do not yell at me," Fang warned.

"You yell at everyone else!"

Fang got up and made her go into the kitchen with her. I knew that he was just yelling at her. He never spanks Tabitha. Lucas was playing on the floor with his toys. I went and picked him up.

"No," he complained, reaching back down for his toys. "Mommy!"

I sat him back down before going into the kitchen. Tabitha was crying, mad that she was getting in trouble.

"Fang, leave her alone," I said, putting a hand on his arm. "She was just upset. You're tired. Don't take it out on her."

Fang shrugged me off. "Shut the fuck up Max. What do you know? You're the one causing the problem anyways. Letting him go somewhere else for Thanksgiving. Are you that stupid? Huh?"

Tabitha took the opportunity and left, which is what I wanted. Fang hadn't yelled at me in a good while and he was going to get in a good yelling. I took it too. As he yelled, I went ahead and started to clean up the kitchen.

"Are you fucking listening to me? Huh? Huh?"

"Does this make you feel good?"

"What?"

"Yelling at me. Does it? Are you that small of a man inside?" I walked out of the room, headed to the bedroom.

"Don't you walk the fuck away from me. Do you hear me? Huh? What the hell do you-" Fang stopped. He had knocked over Lucas's tower. His eyes softened and he got down on the ground, trying to stop Lucas from crying. I left as he began to rebuild the castle. I went and got Cody before taking him to my bedroom to sleep in bed with me.

* * *

It was Monday, which meant that I had work and Fang did too, just not with me, thank God. With both of us working, I sent Tyler to Alex's house and took the other three with me.

"And he yelled at me," Tabitha told Bone. "Isn't that mean?"

"Yes."

"Then he yelled at Max," she added.

"Tabitha-" I started but she ignored me.

"He was louder too. He yelled and yelled and yelled. And he cussed!"

Bone's face never changed but I knew what he was thinking. Lucas calling to her made Tabitha go play with him.

"He shouldn't yell at you," Bone told me.

"I know. And you shouldn't sleep with a different woman every night, smoke two packs a day, or drink. But you do."

"What are you going to do when Tabitha marries a guy like that, Max? It's not good for her to see that. And then what can you say when Tyler or the other boys treat their women like that? He's bad for doing it but you're just as bad for allowing it."

"You all blow this stuff out of proportion. It's not that big of deal, honestly."

He shook his head. "Whatever, Max."

* * *

"Trent!" Cameron basically squealed. It was obvious that she favored him. "I missed you so much."

"Enough to move my ex wife in with you?"

She ignored this, hugging him for another minute before letting him go. "This is Damien."

He just frowned. "Where am I stay, Paul?"

"Downstairs bedroom."

He walked off. Cameron sighed before giving Damien a half smile. Then Paul opened his mouth.

"Come on, Damien."

"Come on where?"

"Let's go play shoot some hoops."

Damien glanced at Cameron. It was almost nine on a Monday night. It was a good thing he remembered the time zone change or else he would have been freaking out an hour ago. "I can't."

"Why not? You're not afraid of the dark, are ya?"

"No…wrestling's about to be on."

Paul, thinking he had heard wrong, said, "Excuse me?"

"He said wrestling," Derek told his father from the couch where he was playing some video game. "You know it's fake, right? Everyone knows it's fake. Only babies watch that stuff."

"You're not talking about WWF are you?" Paul asked.

"Not WWF. WWE. It hasn't been WWF since-"

"Damien just watches it for the fighting," Cameron cut him off.

"Then why doesn't he just watch UFC?"

"Because, UFC is just a bunch of useless to society, think they're good looking, steroid using-"

"Damien," Cameron hissed.

"What? They are."

She sighed. It wasn't that he embarrassed her. It wasn't that at all. Cameron just didn't want her brothers to make fun of him. Paul seemed to be having with this.

"So do you think that it's real?" He asked. "Or-"

"No. But do you think those stupid reality shows are? Or what about TV shows. They have actors and scripts? Why do you watch them then?"

Paul laughed at him. Laughed. Damien was coming off his high of defending something and starting to realize what a nerd he sounded like. Cameron saw the look on his face and, wanting to shield him from anymore torture, grabbed his hands.

"Come on, Damien, we'll watch it on the TV in our room," she said, pulling him away. Once they were in the safety of their room, Cameron said, "Damien, I know that you-"

"I get it, Cameron. You're embarrassed by me talking about it. I don't care though."

"I am not, Damien. I just don't want them to be mean to you."

"I'm not a baby, you know. I'm the man in the relationship," he mumbled, laying face down on the bed. Cameron immediately laid next to him.

"I know, baby. I just don't like you hurt," she said, running a hand down his back. Realizing it was time for his show to start, Cameron went ahead and turned on the TV and put it on the channel. "There. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, rolling onto his back. "Thanks."

She kissed his head. "I am not embarrassed by you, okay?"

"Yeah, alright."

She got up.

"Where are you going?" Damien asked. "You're going to miss wrestling."

She turned off the light, though her original destination was the living room. "Just getting the light."

He smiled as she got back into bed with him.

* * *

Fang wanted forgiveness today. I could tell. Monday he had just ignored me but now, he wanted me to know that he was there and he was sorry.

"Hey," he whispered in my ear. I was back in bed, taking a nap with Lucas and Cody. "You gonna sleep all day?"

"I just laid back down."

He kissed my head. "I love you."

"Whatever. Just go away."

"No, Max. I really, really love you."

"Alright Fang, I get it. You're sorry. Just leave me-"

"Max, come into the living room with me."

"No. Me and the boys are taking a nap."

He frowned before moving away from me. "Fine. Whatever."

I napped with them for awhile, until Lucas woke up. Cody normally sleeps longer so I put him into his crib before taking Lucas into the living room with me.

"Hi," the baby announced to the others. Tabitha was on the couch, watching TV and Tyler was on the floor with Alex, playing with action figures.

"Where's Daddy?" I asked Tabitha.

"In the attic."

I put Lucas down next to Tyler and his friend. "Can you two watch him? Please?"

Tyler had seemed fond of Lucas for that day but after that baby drooled on Bear, it was back to square one. Alex was more than thrilled by watching him, however. I went upstairs and then into the attic.

"Hey, Fang," I said, looking around. It was a lot bigger than the attic at our old house. Huge, even.

Fang just grunted to me, not even acknowledging me for a few minutes. I just went over to his DVD case, pretending to look for something.

"What do you want, Max?"

"To spend time with you."

"Come here."

I went over to him and laid down on his chest. Fang kissed my head.

"I love you," he told me.

"I know."

"Good. And…I'm sorry. Very sorry."

"It's okay," I said, closing my eyes.

"No, it's not."

"Fang, stop. You always act this way and then you just do it all over again. It seriously didn't affect me all that much. I don't care."

"I know that you do, Max. Don't lie."

"I'm not, alright? Why should I care when you call me names or act like I'm dense, huh? I know I'm not and you know I'm not so why should I care? I don't! You're just a stupid, ignorant jerk. What does it matter? I'm still married to you. I'm still stuck with you! Nothing will ever change so why does it even fucking matter?"

Fang blinked. "You done?"

I pushed up off him. "Yeah, I think I am."

"Max-"

"Just shut up already."

"Whatever."

* * *

"I need your car."

Paul frowned. "For what?"

"To take Damien somewhere."

"Where? Are you guys going to go get John Cena's autograph?

"First off, why do you know that name? Secondly, it's his birthday and I want to take him somewhere. And lastly, Damien hates John Cena." Well she told him. Cameron crossed her arms, waiting for a reply.

"Where are you going to take him?"

"Just out to eat and to buy him something."

"What?"

"Well I don't know. I was just going to let him get a comic or-"

"Wait, he's into comics too?" Paul shook his head. "You're dating an eight year old boy, Cameron."

"Look, are you giving me the keys or what?"

He reached into his pocket. "Fine. Here."

"Thank you," she said before going outback. Damien was playing with the dog, Truffle.

"Come on, Damien," she said. "We're going out."

"Out where?"

"To eat lunch."

"Why?"

"It's your birthday, Superman."

He sighed. "Do we have to?"

"Yes. And after you get to buy a comic or something," she offered, grabbing his hand. "Do you not believe in birthdays or something?"

"How can you not believe?" He asked as she led him back into the house.

She frowned. "I just meant do you celebrate them or what?"

He smiled, realizing what she was asking. "I'm still getting you a present, Cameron."

"What? Oh, you thought I was-"

"I know you were."

"Where are you two going?" Lacey asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Just out to eat lunch," Cameron told her.

"Where's his jacket?"

Stained partially pink. "I don't need one."

"It's freezing. That long-sleeved t-shirt won't help any."

"He's fine, Lacey," Cameron said, knowing Damien didn't want to have to wear the jacket. Once they were in the garage, Cameron looked down at the keys in her hand. Paul kept the key to his black Lamborghini Gallardo convertible on the same key ring as his truck. She knew which one she wanted her to take but he was being mean to her boyfriend...

"Which car?" Damien asked as Cameron.

"The Lambo," she said, going over to it. Damien frowned.

"If you're sure."

"So sure."

* * *

**Thanksgiving**

"No one's here this year. Not even Tyler," Ella commented.

"Hello, I'm here," Nudge commented.

"You live here now, that doesn't count."

I sighed, running a hand on Cody's head. I was so bored and tired. Fang walked into the room, not looking so good either. He was in an extremely bad mood today. I had already been yelled at four times and it was only twelve. Now we were at Mom's though and he wouldn't say anything bad to me.

"Tired?" Mom asked him as he got a soda.

"Yeah," he mumbled, going over to me. "I need to talk to you."

"Right now?"

I could see him about to say something snarky but bite his tongue. "Yeah."

Nudge had Amber in her lap so I gave Cody to Ella before following him outback.

"I need you to talk to Tabitha for me," he said, cutting to the chase.

"Why?"

"She thinks that I'm mean to you or something. That I treat you bad."

"You do treat me bad."

His eyes darkened. "Look Max, you're going to talk to her."

"No, I'm not."

"Why fucking not?"

"Tabitha thinks that I don't love her as much as her brothers and you don't do a damn thing about that."

"Maybe if you loved equally I wouldn't have to."

"And maybe if you treated me right I wouldn't have to-"

"Shut the fuck up," he said, getting in my face.

I was so over him. "What are you going to do, Fang? Hit me? Come on, do it. You know you're not a man, right? Bone's more of a man than you. Luther left his family and he's a bigger one than you. Hell, Carlos is a whiny bitch and he's-"

"I won't hut you, bitch. I wouldn't give you that satisfaction."

"Please. You just know that I'd kick your ass."

"Hardly."

"Come on then," I said, pushing him. "Go ahead, hit me. Come on, Fang."

He grabbed my hands. "Stop it, stupid."

"No!"

He let me go before going back into the house. I opened my wings and went flying. Straight to a bar.

* * *

With the girls inside, it was the perfect time for Paul to get to know Damien.

"You like wrestling, eh?"

Damien held in his groan. He had gone outside to be alone, not interrogated. "Yeah."

Paul jumped him. Surprised, it was easy for Damien to be taken to the ground.

"Hey, get off of me!"

"Nope. Come on, thought you were into wrestling? So fake you haven't even picked up anything from it?"

"Just leave me alone," Damien said, trying to push the other man off him. Trent, who came outside to smoke, took one look at them before moving further down the patio and pulling out his cigarettes.

"Damien," Cameron started, coming out of the house. "I wanted to know if you- Hey! Get off him!"

Paul let his sister pull him off. "What?"

Cameron helped Damien up. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he said, walking back into the house.

"Why would you do that?" Cameron asked, glaring at her oldest brother.

"We were playing. He likes wrestling right?"

Cameron looked at Trent. "You were just going to let him do that?"

The divorced man took a long suck on his smoke before blowing the smoke towards her. "My wife left me and you give her room and board. Why should I ever help you again, bitch?"

"Hey, you shut your mouth," Paul said, suddenly turning dark. "I'll kick your ass out of her fast than your wife did."

Cameron went back inside to comfort Damien. She found him in the guestroom.

"Are you okay, baby?" She asked.

"What? You think he hurt me? Please."

Cameron kissed his head. "He won't do it again, I promise."

"Yeah, whatever."

"You know you lucked out this year. My dad and his wife are in Europe."

"What about your step dad?"

"Paul hates him. You'll probably only see him if he comes to visit me," Cameron told him, getting into bed with him. "You're freezing, Damien. Just wear that stupid jacket."

"No."

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

I had a horrible headache.

"What's drunk?"

"Shut up and get out of here," I heard Fang say. "I told you to stay out of here, Tabitha."

"Is Max sick?"

"No, now leave."

I groaned, pulling the covers up around me more. After Tabitha was gone, Fang asked, "You up?"

"Yeah."

He moved closer to the bed. In a dark tone he said, "Don't you dare come into my house at two in the morning drunk again."

I closed my eyes. "It wasn't the plan."

"Why did you call him?"

"What?"

"Bone. He brought you home. Did you sleep with him?"

"Yeah Fang, and then I had him take me back here."

"I don't find you funny."

"Fang can we talk later?"

He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I hadn't meant to get drunk. I meant to have one beer to show Fang that he has no control over me. Turns out I don't even have control over me. One turned into two, two turned into three and so on. I called Bone to pick me up because I knew Fang would kill me.

"Max?"

I groaned. "Not now."

Tyler closed the bedroom door softly before coming to crawl into bed with me. "Do I need to take care of you? I'll rub your tummy."

"No, baby," I said. "Go play."

"I wanna be with you, Mama."

I felt him curl against my side. I shook my head. "How was Alex's?"

"Fun."

"That's good."

"Are you dying?" Tyler asked, fear in his voice. "You said that old people lock themselves in their rooms and then die. I don't want you to die."

"I'm not, silly. And I'm not old, Tyler."

"Yes you are."

"No, you're just young."

"If you say so."

I kissed his head. "I have a headache, Tyler. Go away."

"No," he said, cuddling into me even more. "I want to be with you. I love you and have to take care of you."

"Ooh, you do?"

"Yes," Tyler said with dedication in his voice. "You're my mom and I have to make sure that you're alright."

I rolled my eyes before closing them. "Well right now I would feel so much better if I knew you were off having fun."

"I am having fun."

"You are not," I said.

"Am to! I love being with you, Max."

"Not as much as Alex though."

He was silent. If I was so hung over, I would care. But I was so I didn't.

* * *

:Drinking's bad," Tabitha told her father.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Then why would Max do it?"

"It's only bad in large quantities."

"Why would Max drink a lot then?" She asked. They were making lunch. "Was it because you don't love her?"

Fang took a deep breath. "Who ever said that I don't love Max?"

"Tommy's dad doesn't love his mom and his dad called her bad words."

"You and Tyler need to stop referencing me to Trent. I'm nothing like him. I love Max with all my heart."

Tabitha needed more assurance. "Like Cinderella and Prince Charming?"

"Yes."

"Aladdin and Jasmine?"

"Yeah, Tabs."

"Like…" she had to pause, thinking of the biggest love she ever heard of. "Heidi and Spencer?"

"Who?"

"I don't know. They're on TV."

"Yeah, sure."

Content, she skipped off, leaving Fang to finish lunch alone. He sighed. How could Max go out and drink again? She didn't think that this was going to be the new thing, did she? Because if she did, he was going to leave her. Yep. Leave her.

"Hi," Lucas said from the floor, wanting his father to remember his presence. "Daddy!"

Fang looked down at him. No, he wouldn't leave Max. He'd help Max. What choice did he have? He was horrible to her and she stuck by him. There's no way he could leave her.

"Hi buddy," Fang said back. "Are you hungry? Huh? Dinner's almost ready."

Lucas crawled over and patter Fang's foot. "Mommy?"

"She's sleeping. She'll come eat with us, I bet."

Lucas ran a hand down his father's jeans. They felt funny. Lucas giggled at the feeling. Fang smiled at him again.

"You're so smart, huh buddy? Say yes. Can you say that?"

"Yes!"

"Good baby. I love you."

Lucas giggled. He loved being praised. He was, after all, the smartest bestest baby in the world. Or at least that's what his Daddy told him.

* * *

**Next chapter is the last one. **


	30. Chapter 30

Adjusting

Chapter 30

**December**

I wanted a beer. Oh God, I wanted a beer. Budweiser, Miller, Coors. Can, bottle. Light, regular, I didn't care. That night, ooh that night. Not only had it screwed with my sobriety, but it also brought Kevin to my mind. Not that my first born baby ever really left my mind. He was always there, but drinking always made the hurt less. And now, he was here, but drinking wasn't. Why me? What did I do, God? What? Please tell me.

"Are you up?" Fang whispered, coming into the bedroom.

"No."

"Max."

I rolled onto my back. Thanksgiving was almost two weeks ago and I was now back in the same boat I was that first Christmas back here. My mind didn't want to drink, but my body was craving it. How could I have gone so long without it? I was thanking God that I wasn't pregnant right now because then I would feel bad. And right now I still was feeling bad in a way. What would my kids think of me? I don't want to be a drunk. What-

"Are you just going to lay in bed all day today?" Fang asked, coming so sit next to me.

"Why does it matter?"

He shrugged. "You've just been in such a bad mood the past two weeks."

"And you haven't?"

"I have a right to be when I have no idea what my wife did or who she did it with."

I closed my eyes. "For the last time, I did not cheat. I know that."

"How? You don't even remember puking in Bone's car."

"And? Fang if I had cheated, I wouldn't have come home."

He still wasn't convinced. "I can't believe you did that."

"All the stuff you put me through and you're trying to get on me? I mean, really Fang?"

"What do you want, Max? A divorce? Huh? File the papers. I sure will sign them."

I sat up, pulling my legs to my chest. "Do you want one?"

"No."

"Neither do I."

Fang glanced at me. "When I married you I knew that it wouldn't be the end of…drinking. You can't stay sober forever. No fucking way."

"I just want to drink, Fang. What does it hurt?"

"Everyone, Max. I mean, seriously?"

"What about you and your yelling? That hurts us."

He shook his head. "Not like drinking."

"Exactly like drinking!"

"Max, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know…"

It was silent for awhile before he spoke again. "I'll make you a deal. Everyday you go without drinking, I'll go with out cursing and screaming at you."

I thought for a second before nodding my head a little. "Deal."

"Good," Fang said, leaning over to kiss my head. "I was lying, you know."

"About that deal?"

"No. About signing the papers. If you ever give me papers, you better never expect me to sign them."

"Don't hold your breath on me bringing them."

"I won't."

* * *

Damien yawned, walking into the house. He was tired. Winning a Dragon Ball Z tournament is hard work, but somebody has to do it. Going up to his and Cameron's bedroom, he decided to take a shower. When he got to the bedroom, Cameron wasn't in bed. He frowned, but went ahead into the bathroom.

"Whoa. Sorry," he said, starting back out the door.

"Damien, grow up," Cameron said, not even opening her eyes. "What were you doing?"

"About to shower."

"Great. Take a bath with me."

"What?"

She opened her eyes just to roll them. "We're not doing anything. Just bathing."

He slowly took off his clothes, blushing a little. Besides that one night, he had never been naked in front of her. And in the light it made it so much worse. He slowly got into the tub, the opposite of Cameron.

"How was work?"

He shrugged before realizing she had closed her eyes again. "Fine. You?"

"Terry was working today," Cameron told him.

"That woman you don't like?"

"Yeah."

He grabbed the soap. "It was slow for me today."

"You're a good drawer," she randomly told him. "I found that sketch pad while I was at your apartment the other day."

He frowned though she didn't see. "Why were you going through my stuff?"

She ran her foot down his leg. "Shut up, Damien."

"I don't like people in my stuff."

"I'm not people, Damien. I'm Cameron."

"Still."

"You go through my stuff all the time."

"N-"

"Damien."

He leaned back. "I've been thinking."

"About?"

"My apartment. All it has turned into is an expense that we don't need. Tammie doesn't need it anymore either."

"Are you going to move out?"

"Do you think I should?"

She opened her eyes to look at him. "Damien, we already basically live together. It's just a matter of moving all the rest of your stuff in."

He started washing himself. "I normally don't take bathes. Takes too long."

"Yeah," she mumbled, starting to feel tired. "But I like to take them. They help me relax."

"Do they?"

"Yeah," she said before standing. Damien was forced to chose between looking or turning away. In the end, the soap fell into the water so he looked for it. Cameron rolled her eyes before getting out. "Do you know if Tom and Mary are here?"

"No. I got home and came straight here."

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked, pulling on one of his shirts and a pair of shorts.

"Was past four when I got in."

She yawned, walking out of the bathroom. "Come get into bed when you're done. I have something that you want."

He stayed in the bath for another minute before getting out. He got dressed and then, curious, went to get into bed with her.

"Take off your shirt."

Still curious, he did. "Now?"

"Close your eyes."

He did. "What, Cameron?"

"Hold out your hands."

He did. "Now what?"

"Tell me that you love me."

"I love you," he said, feeling something sat in his hands.

"Open your eyes," she said, excitement in her voice.

"Tickets to Wrestlemanina?"

"Yep," she said, smiling brightly. "Floor seats."

Damien hugged her. "You are awesome!"

She laughed, hugging him back. "I know."

"But I have one question."

"What?"

"Why did I have to take off my shirt?"

She smiled, moving back from him. "I just like you without it on."

Damien blushed before looking down at the tickets. "Are these my Christmas present?"

"Oh, no. These are for your birthday."

"But you bought me that jacket while we were in North Carolina."

"I know, but then I still felt bad. This guy at my work knows someone who bought these tickets for their kids, but then the kids said they haven't been into wrestling since they were five. So, I gave him five hundred for each, even though if I bought them online they'd be six hundred, and now you love me."

"I love you before."

She ran a hand down his arm. "I better get an awesome Christmas present."

"You will. Trust me, you will," he said, putting his head against hers.

She ran hands through his hair. "Can I make a suggestion as to what it should be?"

"What?"

"Tell me what your tattoos mean."

He pushed her down on the bed. "That's not a Christmas present."

"Then tell me."

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" She repeated as he got up.

"Yeah," he said as he put the tickets in a dresser drawer. "After dinner."

"What are we eating?"

"Whatever you want, Lois."

She closed her eyes. "Well, Tommy said that he's tired of pizza and we ate fried chicken last night-"

"I meant you and me. Just you and me."

"You mean you're going to take me out?"

"Yep."

She smiled a little. "You rock."

He smiled before getting back into bed. "I love you, Cameron."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She laid her side. "Prove it."

Damien moved closer to her, kissing her neck for a minute. God, he loved the feeling of her skin on his lips. "Did I prove it?"

"Mmmm…no. Take off my shirt."

He blushed, but did so. Turns out that wasn't the only thing he was taking off that night.

* * *

After I got out of bed, I forced myself to go to work. I took Cody and Lucas with me, just to insure that I wouldn't do something I would regret. I was working with Bone today.

"Hi, Cross," he greeted the soon to be two year old. Lucas clapped his hands as I gave him to the underweight man.

"Hi, Boon," he said, using his form of Bone's name.

I took Cody out of his carrier before sitting down on the stool. "How was your night?"

"Fine," Bone said, putting Lucas in his lap. "I've got tickets to a football game tonight."

"Do you?"

"Yep. And I'm taking Cross."

"What? Bone, no. He's a baby."

"Which is exactly why I'm taking him."

"What?"

He laid his head on top of Lucas's, making the baby giggle. "2 and under is free. He's about to be 2."

I looked at my baby. "He's never been around a big crowd."

"It's the fucking Cardinals, Max. Who gives a fuck about them?"

"Still," I said. "And he doesn't like being away from me or Fang."

"That's the good news. I have two tickets and he gets in free. That leaves one ticket."

"So you're taking Fang?"

"Hell no. I'm taking you."

"What?"

He nodded. Lucas, seeing this, mimicked him, giggling. Bone kissed the boy's head. "You're going to come with us."

"Bone-"

"Come on, Max. You and Fang need some time away from each other."

I shook my head. "Fang will get mad. And what if people think that we're together?"

"We are together."

"I mean a couple."

"We're a couple of friends."

"Bone."

He smiled brightly. "I know. What if Cross calls me uncle?"

"You just want him to call you uncle, right?"

Bone shrugged. "It's just easier."

Lucas patted Bone's chest. "Boon."

"Say Uncle Bone," the older man instructed. "Unc-le. Unc-le. Uncle."

"Un-al!" Lucas yelled, trying to please his mentor.

Bone pulled him closer to him, giving him a hug. "Good."

Lucas burped, something that always got him praise from Bone.

"I'm going to get him a design in his hair," Bone told me.

"What?"

"Yep. It's going to be crossbones, like mine."

I rolled my eyes. "You are not."

"I sure as hell am."

Laying my head down on the counter, I decided that I was going to sleep. I was sleeping for about an hour when a voice woke me up.

"Glad to see me leaving didn't make you lose any sleep."

I shot up. "Luther."

Lucas, who was playing with Bone's keys, looked up too. "Hi, Lu-lu!"

Luther sat down his bag and went over to the baby. He tried to take him, but Bone wouldn't let him.

"What do you want?" Bone asked.

Luther seemed shocked. "I came home for Christmas."

"You don't have a home," Bone told him.

Frowning, he turned his attention to me. "Where's Tabitha?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I haven't seen her in a long time."

"And whose fault is that?"

Luther got uncomfortable. "I don't get why you guys are-"

"And I don't get why you would tell a little girl that you would see her tomorrow and then leave. Do you know how long she cried? She threw away all the posters that you bought her. Why would I ever be glad that you were back?"

Luther walked to the door, grabbing his bag. "Fuck y'all then."

And he left.

* * *

Fang was watching TV on the couch when there was a loud banging on the door. Grumbling to himself, he yelled up the stairs for one of the twins to get it. Why else would you have children?

"I've got it, Daddy," Tabitha said, walking down the stairs.

"No!" Tyler yelled, racing down them too. He was turning it into a competition and no way was Tabitha going to lose to him. She ran to the door, having to jump over the little gate on the stairs. Tyler was right behind her, but she got there first. As soon as she opened it her smile from having won the race vanished.

"Go away," she said, making Fang get up.

"Hey, Luther," Fang said, smiling a little. Tabitha moved closer to her father.

"Go away. Nobody wants you here."

Tyler frowned. He had secretly been hoping that Bone was wrong and that he would get the house if Luther was dead. "So you're not dead?"

"No," Luther said flatly.

Tyler shrugged. "Neither am I."

Tyler felt the need to get that known. No way did he want Luther thinking he was dead and he could have his room. Now done with the whole thing, Tyler walked upstairs, counting the hours in his head until Max got home.

"Did you miss me?" Luther asked, turning his attention to Tabitha. She held onto Fang.

"No! I hate you. I hope you die and Tyler gets your house."

"Tabitha-" Fang tried.

"No!" She yelled before running off.

* * *

"This'll be one of the last nights in this room," Cameron said.

Damien didn't say anything. He couldn't. He had had sex twice in one day. All he wanted to do was sleep. After they had dinner, they went back to his place to sleep and look at his tattoos. When Damien took off his shirt, however, Cameron jumped him. All of him hurt now. Having sex was hard.

She curled against him. "Are we going to look at your tattoos?"

How was she able to recover like that? He looked down at her. "Yeah. Pick one and ask me about it."

She pointed to the one on his upper back. "That one."

"It's Superman's symbol but with a T instead of an S," he told her.

"But why?"

"For Tyler. I got it when he had cancer. He had to be strong."

"No one ever said that you had a tattoo for him."

"No one knows. I mean, Joann, who did it, knows. But other than that, no. It's no one's business."

"Oh."

"Except yours of course," he added.

"Of course."

Smiling, he told her to pick another.

"Um…this one," she said, running a hand down his right arm. It was a long dragon, roping around his whole arm.

"That?"

"Yeah."

"It's for my mother. She loves dragons."

"Your real mother or-"

"No," he said, his tone turning dark. "She's Sara. If I ever say my mother, it's Trinity. Alright?"

"Okay, sorry."

He rolled onto his side, feeling bad. He hadn't meant to be mean. Damien pulled her to him. "It's nothing to be sorry about. I was just telling you."

"Alright, whatever."

He kissed her head. "Pick another one."

Running a hand over the left side of his chest, she said, "This one."

"That is Spiderman's symbol."

"Why? I thought that you like DC?"

He smiled at her ability to distinguish the two. "I do. It's for Tyler, too. I got it when he was like one because that's what Fang decided would be his favorite superhero."

Cameron frowned. "Why don't you have any for Tabitha?"

"I do," he said, offended. He rolled onto his stomach. "See the one underneath the tattoo of Superman?"

"The symbol or him?"

"Him. Underneath it is a rose. That's Tabby's middle name."

"You're such a good guy."

"Yeah," he said. "I was thinking about getting one for Jame,s but I don't know what I'd get."

"I don't know."

"What do you want me to get for you? I would get your name, but that's a curse."

"It is?"

"Yep."

"Isn't it wrong to be superstitious and believe in God?"

"It's just a thing, Cameron," he said. "What do you want me to get?"

"Well, I don't know."

Damien closed his eyes again. "Choose another."

"Well," she began, running a hand over one. "I know that's Batman's symbol."

"Right."

"What's this one?"

"The Green Hornet's symbol."

"You're such a nerd."

He blushed. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No," she said, kissing his cheek. "Of course not."

* * *

Though Tabitha, Max, and Bone had rejected him, Luther got something good out of the night. He slept with Tammie. He would be worried about how no one else in the world at the moment wanted him but, as he laid in bed next to Tammie, he couldn't get the fact out of his head that Tyler wanted him dead. It was sickening.

"Have you talked to my brother?" Tammie asked randomly.

Luther laid with his back to her, not wanting to admit to himself that he was back, using her all over again. "No. I called him, but he didn't answer. Are him and that girl still together?"

"Yep."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Have you been alright? With money I mean?"

"Yep."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"James? Is he good?"

"Yep."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

Luther closed his eyes. "I've been sleeping with women, while I was gone."

"I know. I slept with Justin."

Ouch. He instinctively flinched from the imaginary pain. "Did you like it?"

"Yep."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

He felt her shift on the bed. Luther pulled the covers up around himself more. "Are your parents good?"

"Yep."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

He suddenly felt very tired. "Has my maid been cleaning the place?"

"Yep."

"That's good."

"Y-"

"Tammie, let's stop, alright?"

"Stop what?"

"You know what. You sleeping with him hurts."

"Good, it should."

"Why would you do that?"

"You just said that you were sleeping around."

"Yeah, but they meant nothing to me! You almost married him," Luther said, angry.

"Luther, you told me that we were over."

"Still. Was it in my bed?" He asked, about to get up.

"No."

"Where was James? You did not have my son-"

"Your son? Your son?" She asked, her voice raising. "You left your son. Damien and my father are the closest thing he has for a father right now."

"You take that the fuck back."

"Make me."

Luther got out of bed. "I fucking hate you."

"I ain't that fond of you either, bastard."

To keep himself sane, he walked out of the room and into James's.

"Hey, baby," Luther whispered, walking into the room. "Damn. You've gotten big. Oh, is Daddy not allowed to say damn? Sorry."

James made a noise, but didn't wake.

"You know, no body likes me. Even Fang wasn't worshiping the ground I walk on like he used too," Luther whispered into the night, as if his son could really comprehend what he was saying. "I guess Damien will be glad I'm back though. Yeah. He loves me more than any of these jackasses. Who needs them?"

* * *

"What are we going to do?"

Fang yawned. "About?"

"Tabitha and Luther."

He shrugged, pulling me to him. Fang moved down the bed until his head was level with my breasts, where he chose to bury is face. "Don't know."

I ran a hand down the back o his head. "Are we good?"

Fang took a deep breath. "We'd be better if you took this shirt off."

"We are not doing that tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not in the mood."

"Mark this day down."

"Huh?"

"The Maximum Ride not wanting sex?"

I kissed his head. "Maximum Ride wants sex, but Maximum Shadows could do without."

He smiled a little. "Can I get my girlfriend back for the night then?"

"No, because your wife is going to sleep."

He ran his hands down my back. "Maybe we'll wake up early in the morning and you can blow me."

"Maximum Shadows doesn't like that."

"I guess it's a good thing I'm in love with Maximum Ride."

"Guess so."

* * *

Lucas was very interested in other people. "Mommy."

"What?"

He pointed the fat guy a few seat downs that was eating. "Ah!"

Bone pulled the baseball cap that was on the toddler's head down, over his eyes.

"Boon," Lucas complained.

Bone laughed, fixing it. "Uncle Bone."

"Un-al."

"Yeah."

Lucas giggled. "Foo'."

"Hungry?" Bone asked. He had a thing of fries in his lap. He fed one to him. "Good?"

"Mo'."

Bone gave him another, this one happened to be drenched in ketchup. "Here."

Lucas giggled as some of the ketchup ran down his cheek. "Boon."

Bone ran his finger against the baby's cheek and then let the baby lick it. "There."

Reaching up, Lucas patted the baseball cap Bone had given him. "Hi."

Bone kissed his nose before looking at me. "Having fun?"

I was actually trying to watch the game and they were ruining it. "Yeah."

Lucas bounced up and down in my lap. "Juice!"

Bone reached into his diaper bag and gave him his sippy cup. "There."

Smiling, Lucas drank some before burping. Bone kissed him.

"You're turning my son nasty."

"I'm making my nephew manly."

"That's not manly. Fang doesn't burp like that."

"Example A."

I frowned. Today was Sunday so my lovely husband was stuck at home, having to take care of three of our kids and get them in bed on time because it was a school night. Yet here I was, cracking jokes about him with another man.

Bone ate a fry, laughing as Lucas mimicked his facial movements. No, not a man, a boy, but still.

* * *

"Yeah," Damien said into his cell as he walked into Anime Any Day. "I'll see you soon, Cammie. Yeah, I'll bring food. Burgers? Again? Anything for you. I love too. Bye."

"Can see you're still as lovesick as when I left," Luther commented from the counter. Damien just looked at him before walking back into the bookshelves. Luther frowned. "What? No hug?"

Damien began looking for something that he knew wasn't in that section, but wanted to buy time. "So you're back?"

"Yep. Man, everyone wants me gone though. Even Tabby!"

"Maybe it's because you left her."

Luther shook his head. "I guess. Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

Cameron worked. He was just going to sit at home and do nothing. "I've got plans."

"Tomorrow?"

Same situation as before. "Busy."

"Oh. Well sometime this week we have to go out and get plastered, alright?"

"No, not alright."

Luther rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. You'll only drink one and then go home, but we'll still have fun."

"No, I mean, I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't drink anymore."

Luther frowned. "What?"

His friend nodded. "Yeah."

"Why not?"

"Cam doesn't like-"

"Dude, do not let this chick change you."

Damien finally let it all out. Luther left him and then wanted to come back and tell him what to do? No, not this time. "She's changing me for the better. Maybe if you had a women like her in your life you wouldn't be such a sorry excuse for a dad."

"Get out of my store!"

"Good, I will. For the past however long you've been gone, I've had to be the one that changed James's diaper, took him to the park. Not you. Never you. And plus I had to work on things with Cameron while still being good to my parents. Did you know that I spent my first holiday away from them? Huh? I went and met Cameron's family. And what about the fact that I have now had sex four times in my whole life? That I've made love three of those times? And what about the fact that I'm proposing to her in three days? Did you know that? No, Luther, you don't know that," Damien said, shaking his head. "I thought you were my best friend-"

"I am your best friend!"

"No. My best friend would have been able to face me and tell me he was leaving. My best friend would have called me or at least returned the calls that he was avoiding. What's wrong with picking up the phone from time to time, huh?" Damien asked. "What's wrong with not using my sister? My best friend loves my sister. My best friend loves Tabitha and wouldn't have just left her. My best friend let himself get lost in his own self-pity and now he's you. Quit being so selfish for once and think about us. Think about your friends."

"I was thinking about you when I left. I left for you guys. I left for Tabitha. She was getting-"

"What? Too close? You let down the one person that would have always been there for you. She loved you more than anyone, even Fang," Damien shook his head again before heading for the door. "Have fun in loneliness, Luther. Have fun screwing anything that moves. Hope you enjoy Hell when you get there. Say hi to Sara for me."

Luther didn't say anything else.

* * *

I was at work today, luckily without Luther. No one had talked to him today, so I don't know what's up with him. Fang had to work the night shift tonight, so he'd be here at seven with the kids to switch with me. I am so glad that I don't have to be the one to pick them up from school today. It is so annoying. Stupid other parents with their stupid minivans and honking horns.

Anyways, it was around five when Damien walked in with Tommy. I was slightly shocked to see the two of them together. As far as I knew Tommy hated him.

"Hey guys," I said, looking at the two of them. "What are you looking for?"

"Damien's buying me something," Tommy said.

"Oh. I didn't know that you were into this stuff."

"I want Doraemon," Tommy told me. Great. He's turning my rich, smart, bigot future son in law into a nerd. Wonder if that'll get rid of the bigot part…

"What's that?"

"Just a manga. He was reading the one I have from when I was a kid. I only have the first one though. He needs the others," Damien said, walking into the bookshelves. Tommy went over to where the plushies were and started digging around. He came to the counter with this weird, blue cat looking thing without any ears.

"This is Doraemon."

"It's…creepy," I told him.

"No!" He frowned at me.

"What does he do?"

"He's a robot!"

Great… "Do you like any other mangas?"

"Dragon Ball," he said. That one I knew. Fang had those little cards that he plays with. I think it's more mainstream than whatever the hell Doraemon is.

"Oh," I said as Damien came up with two mangas.

"They only got two, Tommy, but I'll order the others for you, alright?"

He nodded. "Can I get this doll too?"

"Yeah, sure."

"How many more volumes are there?" I asked, curious.

"42."

"Damien, are you really going to buy them all for him?"

Damien shrugged. "Maybe Santa will get them for him."

Tommy scoffed at the older man. "I told Aunt Cameron you were a baby. I said that you still believed in stuff like that…but it's okay. I'll have her talk to you about it."

That was a lot nicer attitude than what Tommy usually used with Damien. I was shocked. After they left, Bone came in, which meant I could finally nap.

"Sleepy?" He asked me as he sat down next to me. I laid my head down on the counter.

"Yeah."

"Where's Cross?"

"With Fang."

Frowning, Bone said, "Bad."

"Who?"

"No. Bad."

"You mean him being with Fang is bad?"

Bone nodded.

I sighed. "Bone, Fang is Lucas's father and he loves him."

"Abuse."

"He does not abuse him," I said, my tone becoming darker.

Bone shook his head. "You. Fang abuses you, Cross'll abuse someone. Cycle."

"Shut your mouth about it, alright? I'm not in the mood."

Bone ran a hand down my back before putting his coat over my shoulders. "Sleep."

I closed my eyes. "Have you talked to Luther?"

"No."

"I wish he would just leave again."

"Fun?"

"What?"

"Did you have fun at the game yesterday?"

"Yeah."

Bone smiled. "Me too. I think Cross liked it. He had never been around that many people."

"I know."

Bone's cell went off and he started talking to some girl.

"That's nasty," I told him when he started getting very detailed.

"What?" He said into the phone. "No. Just my…sister. Yes. No. She's married. Yeah. No. Because I don't like sluts to be around my nephews. What?"

He hung up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She wanted to meet you and your kids. I said no and told her the reason. She hung up on me."

"Maybe you should stop calling women sluts."

"That's what they are! Except for you."

I sighed before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Luther's back," Tyler told his friend.

"Forever?"

"I don't know. I hope not. I really want his house."

"Why?" Alex asked him. It was after school and they were playing at his house.

"I don't know. I think if we moved there, me and you, we could have a baby."

"Why do you think that?"

"That's one of the rules of a baby. You need a house. I would go out and buy you a baby and clone Snickers so that the baby would have a kitty. And I would clone Nina so that you would have a pitbull to protect you."

"Why do I need a dog? I can protect myself."

Tyler frowned. "No, you can't. You need me. And I mean, sure, I'd come and visit you and the baby, but I would still have to live here. Mama needs me. Without me, she might lock herself in her room with Dad and then die."

"Oh," Alex said as she finished tying a blanket around the boy's neck. It was red but they were pretending it was black so that he could be Batman. They weren't going to tell Fang though because Batman was DC. So was Superman so they were just hoping that Fang didn't catch them.

"Yeah. When I'd visit though I'd bring you food and stuff. And I'd bring the baby toys."

"Would the baby be a girl or a boy?"

"Which do you want?"

"Both!"

Tyler giggled. "I'd buy you two then. One boy and one girl."

"What about names?"

"Hmmm…The boy is Spiderman. I don't care what you name the girl."

"Let's name her Shakira."

"Who's that?"

"She's a singer."

"Like Killswitch Engage?"

"I don't know. What's Killswitch Engage?"

"Bone likes them."

"Oh. So can we name her Shakira?"

"Yeah, but I still need to kill Luther."

Alex pushed him. "Don't say that. If he dies of something that we have nothing to do with, then we'll take his house."

"Alright," Tyler said, getting onto his bed so that he could jump off, pretending to fly.

"But what will we do with Tammie and James?"

"They can sleep in the attic. Besides, we need Tammie there. She makes me food sometimes. She'll help you with Spiderman and Shakira."

Alex smiled. "Where do we get babies?"

"You just leave that to me."

* * *

"Hey, Tab-"

"I don't like being tucked in, Max."

"I know. I'm here to talk to you," I said, going to sit on her bed. "How was school today?"

"Fine."

"No fights with anyone?"

"No. At recess though Tommy wouldn't stop talking about some robot book."

"I know. He and Damien came to get some mangas about it."

She cuddled into her pillows. "Max?"

"What?"

"Where's Mommy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen her in a long time."

I laid down next to her, Tabitha willingly cuddle against me, like she was a baby again. "Do you want to see her again?"

"I don't know. I like you."

"I know."

"No. I like you. I love you. I don't want Mommy to come back and fight with you."

I kissed her head. "Baby, you don't have to choose between her and me."

"Tyler said I do. Tyler said he chooses you."

"Tyler is silly. You can have both."

"You love us more. Tyler said that."

"Stop listening to Tyler."

She closed her eyes. "Max? Will you sleep in here with me tonight?"

I kissed her head. "I have a better idea. What if we go get in my bed? It's bigger."

She followed me downstairs and into my bedroom. We got into bed and Tabitha cuddled close against me.

"I love you," she told me again.

"I know, Tabby. Why do you keep telling me?"

"Because Daddy says that sometimes I say bad things to you and you get upset. I'm sorry. I love you just as much as everyone else."

"I know, Tabitha. Trust me, I know. And I love you too."

She giggled, closing her eyes. "I know."

"Hey, Tabby? Why don't you like Luther anymore?"

She shifted, opening her eyes. "Luther lied to me. He's like Mommy. He said that he loved me and then left me. Bone and Damien and Daddy would never leave me."

I ran a hand down her back. "Luther made a mistake, baby. He does love you."

"No. You love me and you would never leave me."

"Some people love in a different way."

"No."

I sighed. "Well…maybe you should pray about it."

"What?"

"Yeah." I guess maybe I had been spending too much time around Mom or something, but I was slowly starting to thinking more about God and religion. I know it's weird, but I just want Tyler and Tabitha to have options. I grew up without even thinking about it and now it was hard for me to think about it. I want them to have open minds with things like this.

"Pray like Dr. Martinez and Alex pray?"

"Yeah. Just pray."

"Do you pray?"

I shrugged. "I can if I want. It's just not something that I do everyday."

"Will you pray with me?"

Great…How do you pray? "Uh…you start."

"Okay. God, thank you for Max and Daddy. Tyler's okay but if you could make him nicer I would like him better. Thank you for Cody, Lucas, Bone, Damien, Cameron, Tammie, James, and," she giggled, "Tommy. And please make Luther be like he used to again."

She looked at me. Right. Um… "God, thank you for everyone and everything. Amen."

Tabitha giggled, rubbing her head against my stomach. "I love you, Max."

"I love you too. Now go to sleep."

An hour later, she was out like a light. I got up and checked on Cody and Lucas before going to Tyler's room. I gave him a kiss on the head before going to the door.

"Max?" He called.

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"Why did you stay in Tabitha's room so long?"

I sighed. "We were talking."

"Don't talk to her. She's mean."

"Tyler, go back to sleep."

"Wait. I need your help."

"With what?"

"With making or buying a baby. Cloning has turned out to be harder than I thought so I'm going to make you a deal."

Great. "What?"

"You and Dad make me two babies. I don't know what trick you know, but me and Alex don't know it. You have to make me one girl and one boy. The boy's name will be Spiderman and the girl Shakira. Then I need you to make Luther die. But he doesn't have to really die. Just change his name and move away. He can take Tabitha if he wants," Tyler offered. "Then, make Tammie moved into the attic of his house with James. The rest is me and Alex's. Now don't worry, Max. We'll visit. I'll even stay here and just visit there if you want. And, if you can, please clone Snickers. Then, don't tell Alex about any of this. Let her think I made it all happen."

I sighed. "Tyler, to begin with, a deal means that I'm getting something out of it too."

"You are. Did you not hear me say that I'd stay here? I'll be with you. What more can you want?"

He is his father's son. I shook my head. "Tyler, me and your dad do not want more kids right now."

"But you won't have to do anything. They'll be me and Alex's babies. If we knew where to get them we wouldn't even need you!"

I walked back over there and kissed his head, pulling the covers up tighter around him. "Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright. We'll discuss the terms over breakfast."

Joy.

* * *

"I don't get it. So you're mad at him?"

It was past midnight and Damien was dead tired. "Yeah, Cam."

"But why?"

"He left me and never called me. Why should I be glad he's back?"

Cameron ran a hand down his chest, cuddling closer to him. When he had told her the other day, she wasn't too concerned. But now, knowing that he still was mad, she wanted to know why. "Do you work tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"I know. I work in the morning," he told her.

"Night," she said. Damien sighed.

"Then I'll wait up for you like I did tonight."

"Please and thank you."

He kissed her head. "I think I'm going to start moving some of my stuff over here."

"Put things where ever you want."

"Even my posters?"

She closed her eyes, willing herself to not say something she wanted to desperately. "Yeah, Superman."

"Even in your bedroom?" He whispered, waiting with hope in his voice.

"Yeah, omen. Why not? You might as well."

He ran a hand down her side. "I'll make you breakfast before I leave tomorrow. What do you want?"

"You don't have to make me anything."

"No, but I want to make you something."

She leaned up and kissed his chin. "Just pour me some cereal, 'kay?"

"No. You're getting eggs."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever."

"I love you, Cameron."

"Yeah, I know."

"Aunt Cameron?" Came a voice from outside the door. Cameron sighed.

"What, Tom? You're supposed to be asleep."

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"Because Mommy left."

"What?"

"Yeah. I heard her get in the car and leave. I'm scared. Why did she leave?"

"She…had something to do. Do you want to come get in bed with us?"

"…I'm not a baby."

She rolled her eyes. "I know, but it would make me feel better."

"Okay, but only for you," he said before coming into the room. He crawled in between his aunt and her boyfriend, making Damien sleep on the other side of the bed. "Damien bought me stuff today."

"I know, you both told me," she said, pulling the blankets up around the boy. "Go to sleep."

He laid his head on his aunt's pillow. "Goodnight Aunt Cameron."

"Goodnight and I love you," she said, giving him a kiss on the head. After he fell asleep, she got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Damien asked his girlfriend.

"To go call Mary and find out what's going on," she said, walking out of the room and down the stairs. She pulled out her cell and called her ex-sister-in-law.

"Hello?" Mary asked. It sounded as if she were out of breath.

"Mary, where are you?"

"What?"

"It's Cameron. Tommy said that you left in a hurry."

"What? Oh, I…I'm busy."

"Who's that?"

Was that Trent?

"No one," Mary said.

"Is that my brother?" Cameron asked.

"What? No."

"That's Cameron?" Trent asked in the background.

"Why are you with my brother?" Cameron asked though she already knew. "Mary-"

"Look, Cameron, I have to go. Can you and Damien get Tommy ready in the morning? Thanks."

She hung up. Cameron sighed, going back to her bedroom.

"So where is she?" Damien asked. Tommy had already fallen asleep.

"With Trent," Cameron mumbled.

"What?"

"Shhh. Just shut up, alright? We'll talk in the morning."

He leaned over Tommy and kissed her head. "I love you, Cameron."

"I love you too."

* * *

The beat he played was really simple. I mean, it was as simple as you could get. But with Bone playing his guitar over it, it sounded alright. Bone, wanting to be the best pretend uncle possible, had even brought his electric guitar and amp. Not to mention he had gave Tyler a Mohawk too.

"See, Alex?" Tyler said when they were done. "I'm a rock star."

She clapped for him. "You're gonna make a lot of money."

"Yep," Tyler told her. "My band's gonna be great."

"Can I be in it?"

"No," he said. "You have to stay home with Spiderman and Shakira, remember?"

She frowned. "Oh."

"But you get to spend all my money," he added, making her brighten a little.

"Who's going to be in your band?" Tabitha asked Tyler. She was playing with Lucas in the corner.

"Not you."

"Good, because I don't wanna be."

I rolled my eyes. "Who, Tyler?"

"You can be, Max. You can sing because you sing like an angel. Then Bone. And…Damien."

"What'll he do?" I asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter."

"Isn't it normally the singer's band, not the drummers?" Fang asked.

"Shush, Dad. It's my band, not yours."

Alex giggled. "What's your band called?"

"I don't know…"

"Why don't you call it Alexandria," Tabitha said.

Though his sister had said this in a taunting way, Tyler thought it was a legitimate suggestion. He shrugged. "Okay."

"Ya!" Alex jumped up and down. "You named your band after me."

"Yeah, yeah. Now be quiet. I need to think of my name."

"Your name's Tyler," Alex told him, sincerity in her voice.

"No! I need a new name. Like…Ace."

"Ace?" Tabitha giggled. "You're so stupid."

"I like it," Alex said, as full of support as she always was.

"So will you call me it?"

"Only if you call me…Selena."

Bone choked and Fang started to laugh.

"What?" I whispered to Fang.

"You know that singer? Selena? The one that died?"

"Yeah."

"Bone used to dream about fucking her. He has women he sleeps with pretend to be her."

"Pick another name," Bone told her.

"Why?" She asked, looking at him angrily. "I like that name."

"No," Tyler said. "Bone knows these things. He's smart. Pick a name for Alex, Bone."

"Phoenix," Bone said.

"Like Jean Gray," Tyler said excitedly.

Bone only nodded.

"Okay, Phoenix, let's go play," he ordered before looking at me and Bone. "I will expect you both to be ready for band practice tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and he and his little not girlfriend walked out of the room.

"You hear about that serial killer they say is around here?" Bone asked as we headed out of the garage. He took Lucas with him, setting the baby on his shoulders.

"What's that?" Tabitha asked.

"Nothing," I said, dismissing her. "Go play."

She made a face at me before running off.

"What about it?" Fang asked.

"He takes women, rapes them, and then leaves them dead on the side of the road. I just want Max secured in at night," he said.

Fang nodded. "Yeah."

"In fact, I think I should sleep on the couch. Better yet in bed with her."

And that's when Uncle Bone got told to get the fuck out of the house. Such family fun.

* * *

Tomorrow was Wednesday, but things weren't going according to plan. Mary was going back to Trent and Cameron was not happy.

"Marriage is stupid," Cameron finally said. Damien looked at the clock. It was 11:49 PM. Eh, close enough.

"Do you really think that?" He asked. They were standing in the kitchen as he made her food. She had just gotten off and was hungry.

"Yes. Let's never get married."

Damien pulled out the hotdog buns out of the cupboard. "Cammie, you know I can't do that."

She leaned against the counter. "Why not?"

"Well, for one, there's God and for two, I would look really stupid taking back the ring."

"Yeah, well God can-" She stopped. "Ring?"

He nodded, taking a bun out and putting one of the hotdogs in. Handing it to her, he said, "Yeah."

"What ring, Damien?"

He reached into his pocket, glad that he had been so scared of her finding it that he carried it around with him. "This one."

"…Are you asking me to…"

"Do I have to get down on one knee?" He asked though he already was.

Cameron took a deep breath. "If you're going to ask me, do it right."

Damien wanted to grumble but didn't. "Cameron, will you marry me?"

"Yes, stupid," she said, setting the hotdog on the counter. "Get up."

He stood up, laughing a little as she gave him a hug. "You haven't even seen the ring."

"It's beautiful," she mumbled, looking down at it. Damien picked it up and slipped it on the ring finger of her left hand.

"It does go on the left hand, right?" He asked. He had chosen that one to go with because she had her Green Lantern ring on the right.

"Yeah," she said, still looking at it.

"So…Now what?"

She reached up, taking his face into her hands. "Now I get to blow all our money on a wedding and honeymoon."

"Sounds fun."

"Real fun," she said before kissing him. "Remember how you asked me why I didn't spend money on stupid things like my brothers?"

"Yeah."

"Well…I think weddings are stupid too," she admitted. "So, I'm not blowing all our money."

"Even better," he said, laying his head against hers. "Honeymoon?"

"Um…let's go to Jamaica."

"Ew."

"Hawaii?"

"No…"

"A cruise?"

"I get sea sick."

She pushed him. "Where do you want to go, Damien?"

"Nowhere."

"What?"

He took her hands into his. "I have you, Wrestlemania tickets, and Peter. What else could I ever want? What else do I ever need?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well right now I need food."

"Right," he said. "Your hotdogs ready."

Taking her hands out of his, she grabbed her hotdog. "I have…something to do."

"…Okay."

Cameron ran upstairs and into her bedroom, where she screamed before calling everyone. Best day of her life.

* * *

Let's see what's happened this week. I went to a football game, Bone's decided he was my kids' uncle, Tabitha's mad that Luther's here, Tammie slept with Jason again (She told me the night after. We're friends again. And yes, again means since Luther's been in town), Tommy likes manga and Damien, Tabitha said that she loves me, Tyler's decided he wants Luther's house and two kids, Tyler started a band named after Alexandria, Cameron bought Damien the best birthday gift he could ever ask for, and he in turn got the last thing she would have ever guessed. When looking back at this week, it's hard to remember that on Saturday, I made a deal with Fang to not drink and he said he'd be nice. Not to mention Luther came back that same day. Weird week, huh?

The weirdest thing? Today was Friday, December 9th and I was okay. Kevin was gone and I was okay. The only one that acknowledged today was Fang and Bone. Fang went to work for me and Bone was somewhere in my house with my kids. When the doorbell rang, I was still fine.

"Hello?" I answered. It was Nudge and Amber…and Drake.

"Max," she basically sang. "I need you to watch Amber."

I frowned. "Hi, Drake."

He was the one holding Amber. "Hi. Could you watch her for us? We need to talk."

I was blown away. One the worst day in history for me, Nudge was getting her long lost love back. Un-fucking-believable.

"Yeah, sure," I said, taking the baby from him.

"Bye, Amber," he said, giving the baby a kiss. The seven month old patted his cheek, giggling.

"Yeah, bye," Nudge said, dragging Drake away. "I'll pick her up later."

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled. Not even one mention about Kevin. Then again, I think I'm glad she didn't realize what today was. I was okay. I was slowly learning to adjust to what God had given me. Damn, there's God again. It's almost like I'm turning, hold for shiver, religious. God. Oh God, there he is again. And again. Ugh.

I put Amber in the playpen next to Cody. He patted her head, telling her that it was okay she was taking up some of his space before going back to sleep. I swear, he is just like Fang. I had gone back into the kitchen to finish lunch when there was another knock on the door. Originally, I thought that it was Nudge and she had forgotten something, but once I opened the door, I knew that I was wrong.

"What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Luther didn't even blink. "To see my girl."

"Well, seeing as me and Tabitha are the only girls here and neither wants to see you-"

"Go away."

I turned to look behind me and saw Tabitha at the stairs. Luther pushed past me and ran over to her. She tried to run back up the stairs, but Luther caught her in his arms, hugging her. At first she made the attempt to fight him but, in the end, Tabitha just gave up. Then she started to cry.

"You left me!" She yelled at him, hitting him in the head.

"I know," he told her, kissing her on the cheek. "I thought it'd help. I really thought it'd help. It didn't. All I ever did was think about you, Tabs. Really. Can you forgive me?"

"No!"

"Please?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You left me, Luther."

"I know, baby, I know."

Closing her eyes, Tabitha said, "I might be able to forgive you. Maybe. I don't know."

"That's good enough for me," he said, still holding her.

I didn't get it. Tabitha had moved on from Luther and yet she was able to so willingly let him back in her life. If she could, why couldn't I? Why couldn't we all? What was it in us that made us so different from five year olds? We spend our whole life adjusting, re-adjusting, and re-re-adjusting. Maybe we needed to be more open and just be accepting. Yeah, that's what I needed. I didn't need to adjust to life without Kevin. I just needed to accept that he was gone. Drake, he was crushed by what Nudge did. But he was learning to accept it, not adjust to it. Since Lucas was born, I had been trying to get Tyler to adjust his life around it when all along all he needed to do was be the little kid he was and just accept it. Adjusting was the stupidest thing you can ever do.

I closed the front door and locked it, knowing that Luther would be here awhile. Acceptance. Who fucking knew? Who? God. Damn it, there he is again.

* * *

"Cameron!" Damien called out. "Cammie, I'm home!"

He went into the kitchen, hoping that his new fiancée was making him some food. Instead, he found a pool of blood.

"Cameron!" He yelled going to the phone. Why? Why?

* * *

**Any question about another story should be summed up right there. Adjusting was fun. I liked it a hell of a lot more than Change. Kind of long though…Oh well. **


End file.
